Land of No Color
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash, Misty, T.K. and Kari are in a mysterious world where the only color is them. UPDATE: Max, Izzy and Yolei have joined them. Romances: AshKari, MistyT.K., some GatomonPikachu, and MaxOC. Part 1 of the trilogy. Please review.
1. 4 Bodies

Story Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Digimon.

Summary: Ash, Misty, T.K., and Kari are in a new world, and with no way to get home. They have to work together to bring color back to a world plagued with numerous monsters and bizzare enviornments. Taken place during Pokémon: Advanced Battle and at the end of the Digimon Master series. (Ken taking over the Digiworld.)

Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "Land of Confusion," which was done by Disturbed. However, that would be the best way to describe the land, if you know what I mean.

* * *

_**Pokémon and Digimon: Land of No Color  
**__CHAPTER 1: 4 BODIES_

* * *

**I must've dreamed a thousand dreams;  
Been haunted by a million screams,  
But I can hear the marching feet;  
They're moving into the street.**

**Now did you read the news today?  
They say the danger's gone away,  
But I can see the fire's still alight;  
They're burning into the night.**

**There's too many men, too many people,  
Making too many problems,  
And there's not much love to go around;  
Can't you see, this is the land of confusion. (Oh, oh, oh, oh.)**

**This is the world we live in,  
And these are the hands we're given;  
Use them and let's start trying,  
To make it a place worth living in.**

**Oh, Superman where are you now,  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, these men of power;  
Are losing control by the hour.**

**This is the time, this is the place,  
So we look for the future,  
But there's not much love to go around;  
Tell me why, this is the land of confusion. (Oh, oh, oh, oh.)**

**This is the world we live in,  
And these are the hands we're given;  
Use them and let's start trying,  
To make it a place worth living in.**

**I remember long ago,  
Oh, when the sun was shining,  
And all the stars were bright all through the night,  
And wake up this madness as I held you tight...  
So long ago...**

**I won't be coming home tonight;  
My generation will put it right;  
We're not just making promises,  
That we know we'll never keep.**

**There's too many men, too many people,  
Making too many problems,  
And there's not much love to go round,  
Can't you see, this is the land of confusion. (Oh, oh, oh, oh.)**

**This is the world we live in,  
And these are the hands we're given;  
Use them and let's start trying,  
To make it a place worth fighting for... **

**This is the world we live in,  
And these are the names we're given;  
Stand up and let's start showing;  
Just where our lives are going to...**

* * *

Color, a landscape that doesn't exsist in a world. Everything was grayscaled: the plains, the mountains, the trees, even the people were without color, in clothing and enthusiasm. However, for some mysterious reason, there was a giant forest, where a small and narrow mountain was embedded in the middle of it. The mountain was 20 feet tall, but 15 feet in diameter with a flat top, as if it was man made. In the forest, however, color appeared. In one part of the forest, two children were laying, unconcious, on the dirt. One was a blond haired boy in a green long sleeve shirt, gray cargo shorts, and an ivory fishing cap. He was flat on his back. The other was a brunette haired girl, in a pink and white striped sleeveless shirt, skinny yellow shorts, and full-arm pink gloves. She was on her side, facing the boy. For such lengthed time, no one appeared to move a muscle. Suddenly, the boy started to wake up. His blue eyes slowly opened, as he was starting to move his limbs, finger by finger. Steadly, he sat up, feeling pain in his joints. The boy began breathing heavily, trying to ease the sore muscles that were coursing his body.

"Oh, man," he groaned over the sore body of his. He grasped his palms to the dirt, in order to maintain balance. "Looks like I'm alive." He looked to the sky, wondering what on earth happened that had him in the pain that he was in. A little while later, the girl was starting to moan, catching the boy's attention. He turned his head to her, just as she was opening her brown eyes. "You OK, Kari?" She rolled onto her back, but that was she could do.

"I'm not too sure, T.K.," was her painful reply. "How's Tai? And Yolei?" T.K. looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Anything, on the other hand, was a different story. What he saw was small, yellow with two brown streaks, and had a tail like a lightning bolt. T.K. got up to his feet, and walked over to the unknown object.

"I think I found something." Kari wanted to sit up, but as she placed her hands down, she palmed something round. Wondering what she had in her hand, she turned to see...an egg. The egg was white and had red and blue marks on it. Plus, it appeared that the shell broke in five parts: the top half of it, two at the sides, and two portions of the bottom, where they were soft, like skin.

"You're not the only one." T.K. saw Kari pick up the egg, once she managed to seat herself. After seeing the egg, he turned back to the yellow item, and discovered a mouse, with red circles that were on his cheeks, and his ears had black tips at the end. T.K. found something else: a wound on its left arm. He picked up the mouse and carried it over to Kari, still observing the egg.

"This mouse is hurt." After T.K. laid the mouse down on its back, Kari looked at the wound. Knowing about how bad the wound was, she turned to a brown backpack, pulled it to her, opened it with the zipper, and pulled out some herbs, followed by a bowl, canteen full of water, and a spoon. As she tore the herbs into smaller pieces, T.K. peeked at the egg, only that the egg was shaking a little. "Keep an eye on this little guy." Kari nodded, as she was pouring the pieces of the herbs into a bowl, followed by water from the canteen, and started to mix it with a spoon. T.K. was watching the egg as feet began to appear from the broken parts of the shell, then, arms from the sides. Finally, the top opened up, and bowed out, like an umbrella, only upside-down, when two black, button eyes opened.

("Misty?") it squeaked in wonder. T.K. wasn't sure how to react. The egg had turned into a living creature with a spiky hairdo. The creature saw T.K., but looked around, until it saw the mouse, and waddled over to it, worried that it was hurt. ("Pikachu, you OK?") The mouse made no movement. That began to frighten the other creature more. Kari was done mixing the herbs, which now looked like pale white paste. Using her fingers, she scooped some of the mixture, and applied it to Pikachu's injury. Pikachu felt a burning sensation on its arm, and began to wince in pain. A few seconds later, Kari was done with the mixture, and began to cover the wound with a bandage.

"That should do it," she said. Pikachu began to stir, opening brownish eyes to the world, and in front of Kari, as T.K. returned to the group. Kari smiled at Pikachu, feeling proud of doing her job. "How are you feeling, little guy?" Pikachu wasn't sure on how to tell Kari. It was the first time they saw each other, and had no idea who they were.

("I think I'm fine,") it replied. Kari thought the tone was a good sign that Pikachu was OK. Pikachu saw the bandage on its arm. It pointed the bandage out to Kari. ("Did you do this to me?") Like she knew what Pikachu was saying, Kari nodded to the question, saying yes.

"You were hurt when we found you, and I used the medicinal herbs, that I brought along, to treat it." T.K. was stunned that Kari was able to communicate with Pikachu, a creature that they were new to.

"You understand what the mouse is saying?" T.K. wondered.

"Not quite. The way it was expressing what the question was, helped with the conversation. By the way, what's with the egg?" Pikachu knew what she was referring to, and turned to the other creature, still worried about the mouse.

("I'll be OK, Togepi,") Pikachu squeaked. Togepi breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Pikachu was going to recover from the injury. T.K. was still worried, not for Pikachu and Togepi, but something else.

"I only wonder whatever happened to Patamon and Gatomon," he moaned. Kari thought the same way. That's when she looked at the direction of the loan mountain. She had a brainstorm.

"Let's go to that mountain," she suggested. T.K. peeked at the same mountain, wondering what was on Kari's mind. "We can get a better view of this forest." The idea clicked into T.K.'s thoughts, which prompted him to agree with the plan.

"I don't have any objection to it." Quickly, he turned to the other creatures. "I bet your owners will be there." Pikachu and Togepi became excited about it. However, they had no idea about how they would be doing. In another part of the forest, at the same time, two more kids were knocked out cold, as well. One was a redhead girl with a short ponytail, sticking up. She was wearing a yellow button-down mid-drift shirt, and tiny matching shorts. She was laying on top of a raven-haired boy, laying flat on his face. He was wearing a blue sweat tee shirt, and jeans. After a while of no movement, the girl was beginning to stir. She slowly opened emerald green eyes, then began to seat herself up, sitting on the poor boy's back. The girl was worried about something else than that boy.

"Togepi!" she called out. "Togepi, where are you?" Her worry about the Togepi in mention began to grow. What happened to this Togepi she was fearing for? She had no knowledge about the down boy, who she had her butt on. "Ash, help me find Togepi!" Hearing his name, the boy woke up, but found out he couldn't move at all.

"Misty, I wish I could help," he groaned. "Right now, I can't." Misty got a little angry at Ash, unaware that she was on him. Still, she didn't bother to look down.

"Give me one good reason why you can't help me find Togepi?"

"Let me be blunt...you're on me!" Finally, Misty peered down and saw Ash. Reacting quickly, she got to her feet, while eying him, as he rose to his feet. She couldn't find anything to say about how she wound up on top of Ash. All she could feel was embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Misty stared out to the open, still worried sick about the Togepi. "I don't know where Togepi is." Ash felt the same way, but for a different reason.

"I bet Pikachu is with Togepi...wherever they are." Ash walked over to a red baseball cap with a green circular emblem on it, and picked it up. Underneath the cap was a small orange piglet-like creature, with wings for ears, laying out cold. Ash was surprised with the creature. "Misty, get a load of this." Misty walked over to join Ash, and also saw the winged creature.

"Is that a Pokémon?"

"Not one I've seen." Ash's and Misty's voices started to stir the creature.

"Could you keep it down?" it upsetly groaned. "My body hurts a bit." The kids were surprised that the creature could talk like a human.

"That thing...can talk?" Misty wondered in shock. It began to open its blue eyes, as it tried to get to its feet.

"Take it easy," Ash cautioned. "You're still in some pain."

"I don't think you know the strength of a Digimon, do you?" it growled. Now the kids began to wonder about what Digimon were. Before they could ask, the creature fell back on its stomach. "I'm hurt everywhere," it complained. Ash reacted fast, as he grabbed his green backpack and pulled out a red spray bottle, aiming it at the creature.

"Let me help you." The creature stared at Ash, unsure of what he had in mind. "This might sting a little, but I promise, that this'll help you with your injuries." He sprayed the bottle, as Misty watched. As expected, the liquid from the bottle stung the winged beast. A minute later, Ash was done with the application. The creature got back to it's feet, but this time, it got up effortlessly. No pain. "See?" The creature was happy to see that it was all right.

"So the Super Potion works on this Digimon?" Misty noted.

"Thanks," the Digimon smiled. "My name is Patamon. Like I said before, I'm a Digimon." Misty knelt down to get a better look at the now-named Patamon.

"Do all these Digimon speak like you?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. We learn Digimon, or English in human talk, the moment we're born." Hearing that, Ash turned to Misty.

"For Meowth, it was a lot longer," he joked. That's when Patamon saw a white cat, and got worried. The cat had white and violet-striped tail and yellow claw gauntlets on its arms. Using the wings, Patamon flew over to the cat, wondering how bad in shape it was.

"Gatomon, are you all right?" it wondered in fear. Ash and Misty heard Patamon's cry and ran over to the Digimon's side. Gatomon started to come around, opening its blue eyes as well. Patamon knew it was a start. Gatomon looked around, expecting to see someone. It turned to Patamon, worried.

"Patamon, where's Kari?" it asked.

"I don't know. I want to asked them for help." Patamon meant Ash and Misty were willing to help, but forgot to ask that little something. "Sorry, I didn't ask you this before. What are your names?"

"I'm Ash, and this is Misty," Ash introduced. Quickly, he went back to the name Gatomon mumbled out. "So, this Kari...is she an owner of you?"

"I have to protect her," Gatomon answered. "Patamon has to protect T.K." The humans began to piece the puzzle. However, the names Gatomon rang out, were still not showing up in there heads.

"So, we need to look for someone named T.K. and Kari," Misty figured.

"Sounds like a plan," Ash agreed. "The question now is where to start looking." Misty stood up and looked around the area. That's when she saw the mountain, and had an idea.

"That mountain looks like a good place to start." The others looked at each other, wondering if they agreed with Misty's plan. With a nod from them, they get ready to travel to the mountain. Ash turned to Gatomon, a little concerned about its condition.

"Can you move, Gatomon?" Steadily, the kitten got to its feet. Ash thought it wasn't enough, thus, he grabbed the cat, and placed it on his shoulder. Gatomon was wondering why this stranger was giving it a lift. "The sooner we get moving, the sooner you can be reunited." Gatomon sighed in some frustration. Soon enough, the group was on their way to the mountain, with Patamon resting on Misty's head. Both groups were making moves towards the mountain, unaware of each other's presence. After some hours had passed, T.K., holding Togepi in his arms, and Kari, with Pikachu perched on her head, arrived at the foot of the mountain. Kari began to collapse from the long walk, but only got to her knees.

"I thought that forest was endless," Kari exhausted. Pikachu started massaging her neck, trying to ease the fatigue she might have suffered, as Ash, Misty, Gatomon, and Patamon arrived on the other side of the mountain. Misty was going through the same thing. Ash, who was more experience with the long traveling, was more concerned about the setting, that had no color.

"Are we the only pieces of color in this area?" he questioned. Gatomon felt, as thought, it was sort of familiar.

"It kinda reminds me of the dark world Kari and I were in recently," it purred. "Of course, before I went, I said, 'Oh, what the hey, I got nine lives.'"

"I probably don't wanna hear the story." Gatomon nodded, thinking that neither he or Misty would understand. Meantime, Togepi was sensing something familiar, and was wanting down from T.K. by wiggling around. T.K. wanted to know what the deal was.

"What is it, little guy?" he asked. Kari thought Togepi wanted to stretch around, and was getting antsy.

"T.K., let it down," she advised. T.K. was willing to put the egg down.

"OK, I'll put you down." Togepi stopped struggling, and T.K. set it on its feet. That's when Togepi started to run off from them, making Pikachu scared.

("Togepi, where're you going?") it yelled. Togepi continued on, ignoring Pikachu. What had the egg going wild as it began to tour the mountain. The mouse hoped that Togepi would return, but it didn't. Pikachu decided to stay with the new friends, but wondered why Togepi behaved like that. On the other side, Togepi continued its little stroll, when it saw Ash, and Misty. Ash was looking at the mountain from top to bottom, wondering what was there. Patamon and Gatomon were on the ground for some stretching, worried about what happened to the people they were suppose to protect. Then, Ash looked at the side, and saw...

"Togepi?" he wondered. Misty looked at Ash, thinking it was a bad joke, until she saw the serious look on his face. She turned to the same direction and saw Togepi approaching her, excited to see Misty. She gasped, in surprise. It was, in fact , the little bundle of joy she raised, ever since it hatched. Finally, Togepi leaped into her open arms, in which she wrapped it in a big hug.

"Togepi!" Misty cheerfully cried. "Oh, thank goodness, you're OK." Ash sighed at that shout out, but smiled, knowing that Misty was happy. Patamon and Gatomon saw the reunion, and saw Togepi, wondering what it was.

"What is that?" Patamon asked.

"That's Misty's Togepi," Ash replied. "She had been taking care of it ever since it hatched." Then, something odd clicked into Ash's head. "But I think it had help getting here." Misty heard it, and turned to Ash.

"I think so, too," she said. "And I think Pikachu helped out." Hearing that, Ash didn't like how it unraveled. Whenever Togepi was heading into danger, Pikachu wanted to keep it safe. But was it that both Pikachu and Togepi got help? Ash took that hypothesis, and turned to the Digimon.

"Patamon, Gatomon, let's go." The Digimon were curious with Ash's plan, even Misty.

"What do you mean, Ash?

"You stay here, Misty. You and Togepi might need some time together." With that, Ash, Patamon and Gatomon raced around the foot of the mountain, leaving Misty behind. Kari was starting to feel concern for the same egg, as was Pikachu. She turned her head to T.K.

"T.K., you stay here," she told. "We're going to see where the egg ran off to." T.K. nodded, knowing that there hadn't been any danger that popped up. Kari ran out, around the mountain. Both Ash and Kari were on a collision course with each other. Then, as soon as they were closing in, they saw each other. Stopped in their tracks, Ash and Kari were staring each other down. When Pikachu looked out and saw Ash, its face brightened up in excited.

("Ash, you're OK!") it cheered out. Ash saw what he had feared he wouldn't see again, and thus, he got excited.

"Pikachu!" he hollered. Pikachu leaped into the now expressed young man, happy about the reunion, Kari smiled, knowing that she had reunited the mouse with its friend. However, she wasn't prepared for her own reunion, when Patamon and Gatomon sprinted past Ash.

"Kari!" Gatomon called. Hearing her name, Kari spotted the Digimon, and her face was pure joy.

"Gatomon," she cried. "Patamon." She held them both in a tight bear hug, expressing how happy she was, seeing her little creature and friend, again. Both human, then, stared again at each other, only, they were thankful for one another to be reunited.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. South Pole Position

_Chapter 2: South Pole Position_

* * *

Ash, thrilled to be reunited with Pikachu, and Kari, happy to be reunited with Gatomon and Patamon, peered at each other. Their smiles were a sign that the other person was good-hearted, thus, Ash stepped forward. "Thanks for bringing Pikachu back," he greeted. He held out a hand for a shake, saying that he was friendly. Kari was feeling a lot better, because of the safe return of Gatomon and Patamon. She clutched his and and shook it.

"I should thank you for bringing back Patamon and Gatomon," she smirked. "I'm Kari."

"I'm Ash." After releasing each other, Kari thought of the name Ash said.

"So that's named Pikachu?" Pikachu flashed a peace sign to Kari, in a way of confirming who it was. Kari smiled, now knowing what the mouse was. "I have to say, it took me quite a while to understand it. I mean, I'm used to Digimon like Gatomon and Patamon. It was a first time I've encountered something like that and the egg." Ash knew she was talking about Togepi, who was with Misty, glad for its safe return.

"You mean Togepi, right?" Kari became a little befuddled at the name Ash gave out. Who was this Togepi he blurted out? Was it the name of the egg? Patamon flew up to her head, willing to inform her.

"The Togepi is the walking egg who came to our area," it clarified.

"That egg I found is Togepi?" she still wondered. Ash remembered a device he always carried with him. He pulled out a small red computer device from a shirt pocket, opened the flip cover, and handed it to Kari.

"Just say the name I told you into the Pokedex." Kari gave it a thought. How can this Pokedex help her, by just saying the name?

"Okay, but I'm still unsure," she shuddered. Then she placed the speaker by her mouth. "Togepi." A picture appeared, which actually looked like the egg she was with. That's when the Pokedex started to speak.

"Togepi, the spiked ball Pokémon," it computed with a female voice. "Togepis tend to bring good luck to those who raise one with enormous care." Kari was surprised with what Togepi was. She had no idea that the same egg creature she and T.K. found was, in fact, the Togepi. More importantly, the creature was classified as, what the device computed, a Pokémon.

"I had no idea. Plus, its a...Pokémon?" Ash knew Kari was starting to understand what was going on, and he proceeded to nod. Kari was now curious with his Pikachu. "Can I scan Pikachu, next?"

"Sure thing," Ash answered. Kari rose the Pokedex, and pointed to Pikachu, triggering the device's scanner inside. The screen displayed a photo of Pikachu.

"Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon," it buzzed. "Pikachu's electric sacks are stored in its cheeks, and, when they squeeze together, emit powerful electricity. If there are an assortment of Pikachus in one place, their attacks are considered equivellent to a thunderstorm." Kari was beginning to show more interests with these so-called Pokémon.

"This is...incredible," she mumbled. "I don't know if T.K. would be as fascinated with this discovery as I am." Ash remembered something about the name of T.K., that was mentioned by Patamon.

"Is this T.K., nearby?" he questioned.

"Yeah, he's over there. Wanna go meet him?"

"Sure." Holding their creatures, with Patamon flying by Kari's side, Ash and Kari headed to where T.K. was standing and staring at the peak of the mountain, wondering about the Patamon that was a great friend to him. Patamon was rounding the mountain, and finally, after being with Ash and Misty for quite a while, and recently rejoined with Kari, spotted the blond boy, and became very excited, charging in.

"T.K.!" it shouted happily. T.K. turned to see Patamon, and became estatic with joy.

"Patamon!" he cheered out. Patamon dove into the opened arms of T.K., who wrapped his Digimon up in a hug. They were happy to see each other again, as Ash, with Pikachu perched on his head, Kari and Gatomon made it around the mountain to see the reunion. "I can't believe that you're all right."

"I have to be to keep an eye on you." Ash and Kari walked up, happy that they got T.K. and Patamon together again. T.K. saw Kari and Gatomon, and was happy that they were reunited, as well.

"Gatomon, you happy to be back with us?"

"You bet," Gatomon cheered.

"Gatomon and Patamon were helped back here," Kari noted. T.K. was intrigued to hear who assisted the Digimon.

"They were?" he wondered. "Is there a chance I could thank this person?" Ash stepped up, ready to explain the situation.

"Misty and I were the ones that brought your creatures back," he answered. T.K. was surprised. This boy had claimed that he and this Misty person helped bring Patamon and Gatomon back to him and Kari. Then, he saw Pikachu, who appeared to be glad that everything was back to their rightful owners.

"I take it that the mouse on your head is yours?"

"Yep. I wanted to thank you, too, for taking care of Pikachu and Togepi." T.K. was puzzled of the names that Ash had blurted out. Who were the Pikachu and Togepi in briefing? Kari thought he needed a wake-up call, so she reached up and bopped him in the head with a soft knuckle.

"The mouse on his head is the Pikachu we helped," Kari explained. "And the egg that was also with us is Togepi." T.K.'s face showed that it was in more shock. How did Kari know about the creatures that they babysat for the brief time?

"I'm in a lost for words," he sighed in frustraition. Then, he remembered that other name Ash gave out: Misty. "So, you said your friend's name is Misty, right?" Ash answered with a nod. "Is it possible if we meet her?" Before Ash could reply again, Misty, who was wondering why Ash was taking so long to get back, came around the mountain to find him.

"Hey, Ash," she called as she made it to the site of the rest. She held her Togepi firmly in her arms. "What on earth-" She stopped speaking when she saw the other two kids. "...Do we have here?" It was the first time that T.K. and Kari laid eyes on the redhead. Ash decided to clear up the over-sized confusion.

"That's Misty, and what she's holding is the Togepi, you guys took care of," he pointed out. Thanks to Ash, T.K. and Kari were cleared of any puzzles that they were willing to ask. Ash decided to start with introductions. "Like she called me, I'm Ash Ketchum."

"And I'm Misty Waterflower. We're both Pokémon trainers, but I'm more of the water-types. Thanks so much. I wouldn't know what I would do without Togepi with me." Ash and T.K. shook hands as Misty and Kari watched.

"Well, my name is Takeru Ishida, but everyone calls me T.K.," the blonde mentioned as he shook Misty's hand.

"And I'm Hikari Kamiya, Kari for short," Kari introduced, also shaking Misty's hand. "We're a couple members of the Digidestined, a group sent to a digital world to maintain balance with that and our worlds. By the way, thanks for watching over Gatomon and Patamon."

"Not a problem," Ash grinned. T.K. was pretty interested with Misty's Togepi.

"Say, Misty," he started. "How did you and Togepi come together?" Misty was more than willing to talk about the time that Togepi was born. Unaware to anyone, Patamon decided to check the flat top of the mountain to see what was up there.

"Togepi was first found by Ash after his periling occurrence with an Aerodactyl," Misty began. "During the time before it hatched, our good friend, Brock, kept the egg warm. On the day it hatched, we were battling Team Rocket for the egg. When it was in the air, everyone was afraid that it would hit the ground, but Pikachu played the egg like a center fielder, and caught it. That's when the egg started to hatch and I wanted to be with the egg, so I shoved Ash and Brock away, and Togepi was born. Because I was the first thing it saw, I was its trainer, or more importantly, its mother." T.K. found the story to have a happy conclusion, and understood more of these Pokémon .

Meanwhile, Patamon was on top of the mountain, where it found an ominous item. It looked like a compass rose, but all four points had an 'N' by their respective arrow. What could it mean, the winged Digimon wondered. He peered down at the group, hoping to get some sort of reply. "Hey, T.K.," it called down. "I found a compass up here, but all four have an 'N' in each direction. What does it mean?" Everyone heard Patamon, and looked up. They were wondering what it meant by a compass with all four points with an 'N' on each.

"Are you saying all four direction are pointing north?" Kari guessed. All four points point north? That couldn't be right. A compass usually has a north, an east, a west, and a south. So, what happened to the other three directions?

"How is it possible?" Ash pondered. "The directions are north, south east and west." Misty knew Ash too well, considering the numerous times Ash got them and Brock lost.

"Why should you ponder the question?" she teased. "You never used one, during all the times we were lost." Ash didn't appreciate the mocking that Misty was pointing out.

"That's beside the point." That's when T.K. had an idea that made sense in his head.

"Hold on," he hollered. Everyone turned to the male Digidestined, wondering what was his guess. "This might sound crazy. I believe I heard a riddle in relation to this: A person wanted to build a house, but added that all four walls were suppose to be facing south. Where did the person want his/her house built?" A new question had everyone in heavy thought. Ash cupped his chin in his hand, trying to answer the riddle T.K. threw out, while Misty was rubbing her forehead with a finger, doing the same thing. Kari thought she heard that same riddle, somewhere in her past.

"I got it," she shouted, getting everyone's attention. "The house was going to be built on the North Pole."

"Correct, Kari." That's when Misty found the only reason T.K. popped the riddle, and possibly, the place where they were.

"Wait a minute," she roared. "Are you telling us that we're in the South Pole?"

"I'm afraid so, Misty." No one believed it. They were all in the South Pole, but there was no snow. The area wasn't cold, and there were trees all around. It didn't make any sense to anyone, which began to disturb the girls. Ash was dumbfounded, as well. He couldn't picture the South Pole being a giant forest with a mountain in the center. Suddenly, his eyes were glued onto the top of the mountain, where Patamon was. He began to climb the mountain, catching the attention of the Digidestined pair. "Ash?"

"What are you doing, Ash?" Kari called. Ash pulled himself upon every crevice he grabbed and stepped on, climbing the staggy mountain steadily. Kari was impressed with the skill Ash possessed. Misty huffed a giggle when she saw her friend's efforting climb.

"There he goes again," she said with a sigh. "The human Mankey."

"Let me guess, he does this often?" T.K. moaned. Misty nodded, as Ash reached the top of the mountain. "Well, whatever you called him, I think its complimenting." Misty wanted to give T.K. a scornful sight, but decided otherwise, because it wouldn't make any sense. Instead, she sighed. Ash pulled himself on top of the mountain, where Patamon stared out to the waters in the distance. The waters weren't the crystal blue waters back home, but they were darkened in gray tone. Even the sun, which was half exposed from the beyond, wasn't shining, but dimmed in white. This wasn't fitting with Ash at all.

"This can't be good," he moaned in a silent distraught. "Misty and I were spared our lives for this? A world without a hint of color?" Patamon nodded, agreeing to Ash's comment. Ash knew that they might need some rest if they're going to get away from the South Pole. "Patamon, can you look for a shady spot nearby?" Patamon looked at Ash in wonder. It was asked to locate something by someone it wasn't familiar with. However, Patamon began to think he asked it because he wanted to be sure everyone was safe.

"Yeah, leave it to me," it grinned. The winged creature flew down and circled the mountain, until it found a cave, at the portion that wasn't examined before. It entered, where a rocky staircase was lit by burning torches, hanging from the wall. The staircase was like a spiral, spinning counter-clockwise downward. The descent was 40 feet down, and at the bottom, was like an apartment. It had four beds, a fridge, an oven, a table, pretty much what would be in a household. The only thing that was different, was that it was all in color. Whatever force caused the world to go "black and white," must've missed this area. Patamon was satisfied with the location. It flew back up, willing to tell of the good news. As it exited the cave, Patamon saw Ash finishing the climb down, being back on earth. "Hey, guys. I found a place to stay for the night."

T.K., Kari and Misty heard and began to wonder what Patamon was saying. "You found a place to camp?" T.K. asked.

"There's a place under the mountain we can enjoy a meal and some sleep." Ash was proud of Patamon's success.

"Great job, Patamon," he cheered. Everyone was interested with Patamon's find.

"So, where is it, buddy?" Gatomon questioned.

"There's a cave on the mountain side," Patamon pointed out. Leading the way, Patamon revealed the cavern, in which they were cautious as they entered. You wouldn't blame them, since it was there in the open, and "red flags" were risen in their heads. Pikachu walked down the stairs, worried that something would jump out and attack the humans. Togepi, on the other hand, er...arms, appeared to be unphased by the whole suspicious scene. Besides, Misty was holding it tightly, making it feel secured. Then, they all saw the site, and became wide-eyed in shock. The beds, the appliances, the food, they felt like they were at home, but the color was a real awakening: the different colored-striped blankets(blue-black, red-yellow, pink-white, green-gold), the food that was fresh, the warm fire from the oven, everything that was down there was a sign that this was where they were suppose to be. Some time had past after they had their first meal as a group. The girls were impressed with Ash's cooking. Misty had no idea that the trainer, who she was with for a long time, was a decent cook. Even T.K. gave Ash some kudos about it.

"Brock must've given you some pointers in the culinary arts, right?" Misty guessed. Ash laughed nervously, telling her that she was correct.

"You noticed," he shuddered. The Digidestined's wonder about Ash's and Misty's friends rose some.

"From how Ash prepared the food, it sounds like Brock is a master of the kitchen," Kari noted.

"Well, he is a Pokémon breeder in the process of being the greatest. He became this good since he was able to raise his siblings while his dad was away, and his birth mother passed on at a young age." Sympathy set in for the Digidestined as their faces proclaimed sorrow, knowing the difficult past the trainers' friend had to live through.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for his lost," T.K. mulled. Togepi tried to comfort the blonde, by petting him on the elbow. Relieved, T.K. patted the Pokémon in the head. "Thanks, kiddo." Misty was happy that her spike ball creature could help out, but she was worried about something else.

"More importantly, I'm still wondering why the four, or eight of us were summoned here," she motioned.

"Yeah, it doesn't make much sense about why T.K. and I were spared our lives for no reason," Kari blurted. Ash and Misty were shocked in amazement as they shot looks at the other two. Both pairs were alive because some kind of force evacuated them from their potentally fatal events.

"You were spared, too?" Everyone was in disbelief. Who would spare lives of young strangers with monsters, and what would the purpose be? The monsters and humans gave befuddled looks at each other, trying to wonder what was going on. Suddenly, a piece of paper fell from the sky, catching Pikachu's attention.

("Look up!") it roared, causing everyone to freeze. Pikachu pointed up to the paper, which fluttered down to Kari, who snagged it. As she saw the paper, she realized that it was a letter. She volunteered to read it.

CHOSEN WARRIORS-  
I HAVE SUMMONED YOU ALL TO RESTORE THE WORLD TO ITS RIGHTFUL EXISTENCE. THE VENDETTA HAVE CURSED THIS WORLD BY ERASING THE COLORS OF IT. OUR WORLD HAS SUFFERED DRASTICALLY BECAUSE OF THE CURSE, AND WE BECKON FOR YOUR HELP. THIS PLACE, THAT YOU'RE IN, WILL BE A SAFE HAVEN, BUT ONLY FOR TONIGHT. ON YOUR JOURNEY, YOU NEED TO FIND THE FOUR FUSION ORBS, WHICH WILL GRANT YOU POWER TO SYNCRONIZE WITH YOUR MONSTERS. BEFORE THEN, I HAVE PROVIDED WEAPONS UNDER YOUR BEDS, ALONG WITH SUPPLIES FOR THE ADVENTURE. PLEASE, SAVE RAINBELLIAN.  
-BEST WISHES, THE PRINCESS.

The fog of confusion was starting to lift. This princess called them over to this world, now known as RainBellian, to save it from something called the Vendetta. Ash, was seeing this as an opprtunity to do some Pokémon training. However, the fusion orbs were moderately alarming to him. Could he fuse with Pikachu, or any of the other Pokémon that he had? 'Not now,' he thought. He turned to the rest, serious look in his face. "Tonight, we rest. Tomorrow, we start a journey, beyond anything we've faced in the past. We are great full for the princess to give us a night to give us a focus on finding a cure for this sorry excuse of black and white." T.K. stood up, in response to Ash's words.

"If it means getting back to our worlds," he voiced. "We need to form an alliance." He stuck his arm over the table. "I am Takeru 'T.K.' Ishida, Digidestined of Hope." Patamon stepped up, and placed a paw over T.K.'s.

"Patamon, Digimon of Hope," it called itself. Realizing that this was how they wanted the alliance to start, Misty stood, as well, and stretched her arm to the center, touching her middle fingertip to T.K.

"I am Misty 'Mermaid' Waterflower, Cerulian City Gym Leader," Misty said. Togepi waddled up and tapped her palm. Kari was next, as she reached out and touched hands, too.

"I am Hikari 'Eighth Child' Kamiya, Digidestined of Light," she named herself. Gatomon took her gauntlet off, and placed the exposed paw in the group-hand puzzle.

"Gatomon, Digimon of Light," it purred. Ash was last, as he placed his hand amongst the rest.

"I am Ash 'Underdog' Ketchum, Pokémon trainer," he said. Misty laughed at the nickname he called himself. "Hey, how many times were the odds against my opponent?" The rest laughed. It was a sign that they might be a great team together. However, the kids were wondering about one thing: what happened to each other as they were summoned to RainBellian?

"I think you should talk about your event, and what you were going to die from," T.K. offered.

"No, no, you should," Misty denied. Instead of arguing, T.K. pulled a coin from his shorts pocket.

"Here's the deal: If the coin is heads, you'll go first. If tails, we'll go. Deal?"

"Deal," Ash grinned. T.K. flipped the coin in the air. Who was going to tell his and her tale, first?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Why Didn't I Die?

_Chapter 3: Why Didn't I Die?_

* * *

The coin was flipping over and over after T.K. tossed it high. The coin was going to choose who was going to tell a tale of survival first. If the coin came up Heads, Ash and Misty would tell their story. If it came up Tails, T.K. and Kari would explain their story. The coin began to descend, but Ash saw something odd about the piece of money. Before it landed on the table, he snatched the coin, pulled it to himself, and began to observe it. The rest of them got steamed in the instant Ash snagged the coin. "Ash, what was that for?!" Kari yelled.

"The coin was in play," Misty fumed. "You leave it alone!" Ash glared over to Misty, holding the coin out to her. The coin was facing Heads. Using his hand, he spun the coin to the other side, which was also Heads. Out of some act, Ash picked off a two-headed coin. Misty was in disbelief. They had a 100-percent chance to tell their tale, first, instead of playing fair. Misty restarted her anger, but this time, it was at T.K. She snagged the coin from Ash's hand and showed it to the Digidestined. Kari was surprised that her friend tried to cheat their way from talking first. T.K. knew that his game was up, as he began to sweat drop from the angered females, now staring at him, and the sterned-face counterpart, fearing that he was going to be beaten. "How dare you play a joke like that!"

"I may have wanted to hear their story, first, but I wanted it to be clean!" Ash knew if cooler heads weren't present, chaos would harm T.K.

"Just apologize, T.K.," he ordered. The girls were a little shock, thinking that Ash was giving T.K. a "slap on the wrist." T.K. sighed in relief, like Ash may have saved his life.

"I'm sorry everyone," he moaned. "I was so curious about where Ash and Misty were, that I used Davis's trick coin. I'm very sorry." Misty took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Kari was interested to know why T.K. had a coin from a fellow friend.

"How did you end up with Davis's coin?" she asked.

"Remember that time at the Factory Dome?" Kari nodded, as did Patamon.

"I should know," it voiced. "I was able to transform into Angemon for the first time in a while."

"Davis wanted to storm into the dome to get you and Gatomon out of there, as did I. He pulled his coin out and did the same thing I did, just now. When I snagged that coin, Davis knew he was cheating and I told him about how I got Matt's baseball card collection." Ash and Misty were hearing new names, and were wondering who they were talking about.

"Could you guys 'obey the speed limit' for a sec?" Misty requested. "I'm hearing a lot of names, and have no idea who they are." Even Ash was in puzzlement with what T.K. was talking about.

"Why don't we hear your story first?" he offered. As T.K. and Kari debated who would start their story, Misty felt like she needed to explain something.

"Actually, I want to tell our side. I wanted to get it off my chest." After a quick look to Misty, then each other, they nodded in agreement.

"You have the floor, you two," T.K. mentioned.

* * *

_FLASHBACK (MISTY/ASH P.O.V.)_

_(Misty)  
It began a couple days ago, when I was working at my home in the Ceruliean City Gym in the Kanto Region. I was feeding the water Pokémon, when I got mail about some sort of a Togepi Party held in the Mirage Kingdom in the Hoenn Region. I had been told by Ash's mother and Prof. Oak that Ash was going to compete in the Hoenn League. What I had no idea, at the time, was who he was with. However, the noticed was like on cue, not only because my sisters: Daisy, Lily and Violet, returned from their vacation, but that was where Ash and his friends were heading towards. I left my sisters a note, saying that I was leaving for a few days. After that, I left on a ferry to join Ash._

_(Ash)  
Like Misty said, I was competing in the Hoenn Reigon, and one of those companions that tagged along was Brock. I had two others with me: one was a rookie girl named May. She was a brunette in a red t-shirt, red bandana and skinny blue shorts. Thanks to Misty, I somewhat became the teacher to her. Beside her was her little brother, Max. He had dark hair, green shirt, shorts and glasses. Plus, he's rather more intelligent than May. Brock recieved Misty's call, and told us that she was on her way. We were feeding our Pokémon by the Center near the Mirage Kingdom, when she arrived. After we made introductions, Three guys, one very short compared to the others, in what were suppose to be Togepi costumes, had appeared to take Misty over to the kingdom. We wanted to see alongside Misty, but they said she was the only invite, and got me suspicious as they forced her into the blimp. We got on board via cargo room, and tried to work our way to get to Misty._

_(Misty)  
The thing was that, when I was brought aboard, it felt very familiar. The thing was, at the time, I was being kidnapped by an organization bent on stealing rare Pokémon, known as Team Rocket. Jessie, the red-haired temper tantrum, James, the blue-haired worry-wart, and Meowth, their human talking Pokémon. It only came clear when they began cheering about delivering Togepi to someone._

_(Ash)  
I had advised the rest to stay put in cargo room while Pikachu and I tried to get Misty out of danger. I managed to worm our way to the class seats, and made sure that Misty was all right. After breaking into the pilot's cabin, Jessie and I battled. I had Pikachu and she had Seviper, a zigzag snake Pokémon with a blade on its tail. When Jessie had her Seviper attack Pikachu with Poison Tail, my buddy dodged the blow, but the attack ripped the balloon opened, and sparked._

_(Misty)  
And that's when everything went white...we thought that was it for all of us._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

T.K. and Kari, as well as Gatomon and Patamon, were horrified. The shivering tone of the trainers' tellings were a sign that they had feared death when the blimp exploded. However, the fact that the princess spared their lives, was a blessing that they were willing to continue their journeys, whenever they get back to their world. "Well, at least you're alive," T.K. said. Misty nodded. However, she was more worried about Togepi, as she grabbed and tightly hugged her Pokémon.

"I've been involved in a few explosions, but none in mid-air," Ash lowly admitted. "And, I'm pretty worried about the others that I was with." Kari knew he was referring to May, Max, and Brock. Could they have been killed in the blast? Even though the group, who was named Team Rocket, kidnapped Misty for Togepi, they could've also been destroyed in that blow-up. Her sorrowing face caught Ash's attention. "What's wrong, Kari?"

"I had feared that you were the only survivors, and that everyone was dead, even that Team Rocket," she sadly moaned. Ash slowly understood that she had been concerned about the people he and Misty were with, but Misty was wondering why she was showing sympathy for Team Rocket. Team Rocket were the kidnappers, and yet, she was feeling sorry for them.

"Why are you sad for Team Rocket?" Misty wondered.

"Ever since what happened a few years ago," T.K. started. "She felt saddened about anyone, who was friendly to us, who were hurt. I think, because the people who were with you, good or bad, were trapped in the explosion, she thinks that they're all gone. Even she knows that your kidnappers were human." Ash thought of another theroy.

"She's also worried about our friends, too," he guessed.

"Yeah, I'm worried about them, as well. However, I know that Matt and June are safe. Matt's my older brother, and June's his girlfriend and Davis's older sister. It all began, after we, Digidestined, stopped Ken." Ash and Misty braced to hear the story. "After we deleted Chimeramon..."  
----------------------------------  
_FLASHBACK (T.K./KARI P.O.V.)_

_(T.K.)  
In the Digiworld, home of the Digimon, we were seeing a rather sad sight. Ken Ichijouji, who proclaimed himself as the Digimon Emporer, became nothing more than a little boy who wanted attention by enslaving the Digimon. His latest, was a sick creation of Digimon he called Chimeramon: a combination of Digimon put together like a puzzle. It had the orange, built mid-section of Greymon, with the white, furry legs of WereGarurumon, and a steel-pated tail of a Monochromon. It had angel wings of Angemon and orange wings of MetalGreymon. The arms were a real work: it had the black claws of Devimon, skeletal arm of SkullGreymon and a red arm of Kabuterimon. The head was also mad: the helmet it had was from that same Kabuterimon, the eyes and hair was from a WarGreymon and the jaw came from a Greymon. _

_Davis, our new leader and a pseudo-afro brunette with a blazing blue spring coat and goggles, and Magnamon, Davis's Digimon in golden armor, managed to defeat Chimeramon, thanks to a little boost from Ken's Wormmon, a green worm who was abused by it's partner. Afterwards, Magnamon de-Digivolved all the way to Chibomon, a blue slug-like creature with a binky. We saw how it all went down. Yolei: a lavender-haired teen in a leather helmet and glasses, started to fear what Ken was doing as his Emporer clothes were disintegrating. Cody: the youngest of us, with a flat-top brunette hair and a tan shirt, thought Ken was getting his punishment as he held the dying Wormmon. Our Digimon were with us as Wormmon faded away. _

_Ken cried out, saying that it was like how his brother was killed in an accident. Then, Ken walked away, crying hard for his losses._

_(Kari)  
Afterwards, we told our friends and family about our accomplished mission, and that we were on our way to the real world, where, at a campsite, Tai, my older brother, who was the first Digidestined leader with wild brunette hair, Matt, T.K.'s older brother with wild blonde hair, and Izzy, a redhead computer whiz, were waiting for us. After we returned, we were visited by June at the site. Realizing that there wasn't enough room in the van that T.K.'s dad drove, we elected that Matt and June to get a cab for the trip home. Taking advantage, Tai and Izzy joked at Matt, as we left them._

_(T.K.)  
A little whiles on the return trip, my dad turned on the radio. The radio said that Ken had returned home to his parents, meaning that he was safely away from the Digimon. We began to discuss plans on repairing the Digiworld, when Dad jumped in. Bad timing on his part, considering we were on a cliff, and that there was a tight left turn ahead. Tai tried to motion to my father, but it was too late. The van broke through the guardrail, and plumetted down the cliff side. Before the van it the ground we were enveloped in a bright light._

_(Kari)  
When we stirred, we were here, and with Pikachu and Togepi, not Patamon and Gatomon._

_END FLASHBACK  
_-------------------------------------

Ash, Pikachu and Misty began to shudder in fear. What could've brought a parent to turn his back to the road, and put children in mortal danger, was a reasoning in repairment of a world that only the survivors knew about. "My dad should've paid attention to the road, instead of offering his ideas," T.K. growled. He began to grip his hand, trying to ease some sort of pain. "Then again, if this princess didn't save us, I would've been relieved of the pain in my hands and face." Misty was wondering why T.K. had pain the spoken of spots as she got to her feet and walked over to him. She was still pretty worried as she held his hands, and massaged them.

"Why does it hurt?" she asked. Kari wasn't liking the sight. She and T.K. have been childhood friends, and this new girl was getting pretty close to him. T.K. was starting to feel the pain on his hands going away.

"When I confronted Ken, I was in a rage, because he reunited me with Devimon, a Digimon that I didn't want to see again. After a small chat, where I made small fun of him, he whipped me in the right cheek. I fought back, and got pretty bruised up in the scuffle." Disgusted with the sight, Kari got up and ran up the stairs, exiting the cave. Everyone else saw that, but Ash was the first to give chase. He was worried about the person who returned his Pikachu and Misty's Togepi, while he and Misty comforted Patamon and Gatomon.

"Stay here," Ash called to the others. Pikachu and Gatomon didn't want to stay with T.K. and Misty, and decided to go with Ash. Pikachu was worried about Ash, running into danger, and Gatomon was the same with Kari. Running up the stairs, Ash began to understand the new girl's behavior. However, he never really had anyone love him. 'Why am I going after her? It's not like I love her or anything. And Misty...did she make Kari jealous?' It didn't take long to get up to the cave entrance and spot Kari, sitting by a tree and facing away from the mountain. Ash walked to her, worried that what she saw, she wanted to do something to forget it. What she saw tears coming down the face. "Hey, Kari, is there something you wanna talk about?" Kari stopped crying when Ash called her name. Ash knelt down to a knee, and reached in to wipe a tear from her face. "Listen, I know that you and T.K. have been good friends, and seeing Misty wasn't much to your liking." She sniffed, trying to calm from her crying.

"Aren't you upset about your friends, and their fates?" she asked.

"I don't really know. We all fight when our lives were on the line, so I think Brock, May and Max could've found a way to escape safely. Actually, I feel more worried about your friends. Your story sounds more believable than ours, but that doesn't change a thing. We're all here, given a second chance by the princess." Pikachu and Gatomon knew Ash was speaking the truth.

"Ash has a point," Gatomon purred. "If we can save RainBellian from the Vendetta, maybe we can see everyone else, maybe before T.K.'s dad crashed the van." Ash sighed, and patted Gatomon in the head a few times.

"Gatomon, I know you're trying to help, but that ain't the way to do it."

"Sorry about that." Pikachu managed to lift Kari's hand, and placed it on its head. Kari felt the soft fur of the electric rodent, and knew that it wanted to comfort her as well.

"Patamon and Togepi are just as worried about you as we are. I know we've been through a lot, but what need to do is get some rest." Kari gave it a second to think. Misty and T.K. were with them, and Ash started to care about her. Maybe because he knew they were going to be together for the long journey, and that everyone was going to be a team. Maybe because, she might've been starting to like the trainer.

Whatever the reason, Kari softly replied, "Thanks, boss." Ash smiled. He stood to his feet, before helping Kari onto hers, by pulling her up. Under their radar, however, was something, camoflauged in the grayscaled scenery, watching their every move. Whatever it was...it was ready to strike.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. The First Test of the Vendetta

_Chapter 4: The First Test of the Vendetta_

* * *

Camoflauged in the grayscaled enviornment like a ninja, someone was watching Ash, Kari and their creatures as they were heading back to the cavern in the mountain, after Ash told Kari that the princess of this world, RainBellian, saved their lives for a favor to restore the color to the lands. The hidden person, like a stalker, observed the two children. "Is this who the savior of RainBellian summoned from her prison, held by Master?" she asked. Her voice was as light as a toddler's voice, but toned the intelligence of a college scholar. However, she seemed upset by who the princess summoned: kids and creatures, the size of house pets. "I know Master said, 'never underestimate the power of whoever Princess Crystal brought over,' but Crystal had to be kidding with mere children."

Ash and Kari were walking to the cavern, hoping that they could concentrate on the journey ahead. Still a little shaken from Misty's so-called advancement on T.K., Kari felt some butterflies swirling around in her. Ash turned to her after he stopped by the entrance, wondering if she would be okay, regrouping with the others. "You need a couple of minutes?" he asked. She began to understand why Ash was being so sincere: he was worried about her friendship with T.K., and Ash's friendship with Misty, being broken after only a day together. Kari started to blush, making Ash a little more worried. Was she coming down with a fever? "You sick or something?" Snapping out of some daydream she was starting to have, she bobbed her head at Ash, and softly shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Ash was wondering why she said sorry. She didn't do anything to harm the raven-haired trainer. "I thought you were Tai, for a second." Ash remembered the name from her story.

"I take it that your older brother always kept an eye on you, right?" Kari nodded, saying that Tai did act like an older sibling to his sister. Ash put a hand on her shoulder. "I know that Tai is still looking out for you. I can't replace him, but I want to help out, the best I can." Kari nodded again, as a reply to what Ash promised. Gatomon saw it as more than just a simple understanding.

"Ash, I think you did replace Tai," it sneered. Ash glared down as he removed his hand from Kari's shoulder, thinking that the Digicat's joke was a tad off.

"What makes you think that?"

"You've been keeping an eye on her since we met on the other side of this mountain. Am I wrong?" Glaring meanly, Ash wanted to hit Gatomon. Then, Pikachu scented something in the woods, thus, its ears jumped up.

("Someone's here,") it warned. That got the others' attentions. Kari wasn't sure of what the mouse issued.

"What did Pikachu say?" she wondered. Ash knew Pikachu was scenting danger, and decided to keep his eyes peeled.

"Show yourself!" he called out. Hearing that yell, the mysterious person came out from the sky after leaping from the trees, and landed in front of the group. She was in all black, with her black eyes being the only thing exposed. She was about six feet tall, and was so thin, Kari thought she was wasting away.

"So, this is what Master wanted me to check out," the new person gloated. "RainBellian's new heroes being pet keepers." Kari thought that her arrival was suspicious.

"Are you a Vendetta?" she questioned. Behind the mask, the woman grinned.

"You could say that. The name's Nitros, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I wanted to ask why Princess Crystal would choose kids to repair RainBellian." Princess Crystal? Is she the princess of RainBellian? And why did Nitros sound upset at Ash and Kari?

"You don't sound too happy to see us," Ash pointed out.

"Maybe because I was thinking of hunky men, and witches. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Seeing Nitros reach for her small pouch, which was attached to her hip, Ash reached for a red and white ball that was on his belt. With no movement, both Vendetta and trainer were locked in a standoff, waiting for one or the other to make the first action. After several tense seconds, they drew their weapons. Nitros chucked a few throwing knives at Ash. Ash threw the ball he grabbed.

"Torkoal, Iron Defense!" The ball opened up, and out came a charcoaled-shell tortise with red skin. Hearing the command, Torkoal hid its head and legs into its shell, when the knives made contact on it. The knives bounced off the shell and landed harmlessly to the ground. Torkoal re-emerged from its shell, unhurt, and waiting for Ash's next command. Kari was surprised to know about another monster that Ash had. Nitros was impressed by Ash's arsenal that he summoned.

"I thought Pikachu was your partner, not this turtle," she motioned. Ash thought he needed to clear something about what a trainer could do.

"A Pokémon trainer can carry up to six Pokémon at a time. Sorry I forgot to say that earlier." Cleared up, Kari turned her attention back on Nitros. "Right now, all I need are Pikachu and Torkoal." Nitros was rather pleased with what Ash had mentioned.

"Looks like I'm gonna have some fun," she sneered. Like lightning, she began to run in circles around Ash, Kari and the three creatures. Going faster and faster, her feet were kicking up grayish dust, blocking any sight of the lands. "Whatcha gonna do, now, little boy?" Ash felt surrounded, because of the 'smoke screen' Nitros created. Suddenly, he had a plan.

"Torkoal, Smokescreen!" Torkoal heard the command, and launched black smoke from its nose and an opening on the top of its shell, covering the kids and creatures. Kari thought this was a good time to act and help Ash out. Nitros wasn't too clear about Ash's actions.

"An eye for an eye technique?" Kari brought out a small device with a pink handle. She turned to Gatomon in the smoke.

"We gotta act, Gatomon," she called out. Gatomon knew Kari's intent, and nodded. Kari pointed her device at her kitten, who was starting to glow and morph.

"Gatomon digivolve to...ANGEWOMON," was the roar. When Nitros stopped moving, and her dust cloud evaporated, she was wondering what that glow was. Then, a pair of angel wings appeared from the smoke. Nitros thought it was a bad sign.

"The heavens?" she gasped. "Crystal sent...angels?" As the smoke cleared, the wings began to have a body and a pink ribbon above it. She had blond hair, but her face was hidden by a masked helmet, which had a cross embedded on it. The body wasn't of a cat, but of a female human adult wearing a golden wing brassier attached to what seemed like a sexy white swimsuit. The left arm had an arm-length glove with a wing on the wrist, while the right arm was bare, and she wore white, leg-length high-heeled boots. The angel stared down at Nitros, with a scary mean look in her face.

"How dare you attack my friends and claim the knowledge of this world," she scowled. Ash, Pikachu and Torkoal looked up, as well, and saw the angel. Pikachu and Torkoal stared at the angel in awe, but Ash felt breathless at the sight of her. Talk about gorgeous, he couldn't help but wonder who she was.

"That can't be Gatomon," he hushed to himself. "Can it?" He, then, looked at Kari, who was watching Nitros. The device in her hand was vibrating and glowing. "You and I have a lot of explaining to do." Nitros charged at the group, making Kari clentch her fist. Signaled, Ash turned back to Nitros. "Pikachu!" Pikachu heard its name and turned back to the enemy. "Use Iron Tail on the ground!" Pikachu leaped up. As it began to descend, its tail began to glow bright. It swung its glowing tail, and it struck the ground. The dirt kicked forward, in a futile attempt to blind Nitros. However, the shifting dirt gave the angel a clear shot to attack. The wings on the glove extended to a bow, as she pointed her index finger at the shifting dirt. That's when an arrow of light shone as she readied her shot.

"Thanks, Ash. Celestial Arrow!" She fired the arrow into the dust. Out came Nitros, flying and falling onto her back, with the light arrow sticking out of her chest.

"Nice shot, Angewomon," Kari complimented. Nitros was in pain, because of the arrow. She grabbed the arrow to pull it out of her body, but the arrow was giving the enemy more pain, the longer she held the light arrow. The stress factor was skyrocketing, as Nitros struggled to make a certain move. Ash walked up to the weakened hostile, with Torkoal by his side. He wanted to know about who sent this warrior out to fight him and Kari. Pikachu knew of Ash's bravery, but felt that he was leaving himself in the open for an attack.

("Be careful, Ash, Torkoal,") it warned. Ash knew Pikachu was worried. He stepped to Nitros's side, while she was laying down, not making a move.

"Please, get this arrow off of me," she pleaded for mercy. Ash knelt down, making sure that the enemy wasn't going to try some trick to take advantage of the situation. Nitros realized that she wasn't going to break ice with the mean looking trainer that easily. "Get the arrow out, and I'll talk." If there was one thing he learned from his travels, it would be double-crossing. He believed that if he removed the light arrow, Nitros would strike like lightning. He wasn't going to take that chance.

"I wasn't born yesterday, so don't try it," he scowled. "I want to know where this Princess Crystal is located. We're here in the South Pole, and we need guidance to get in sync with RainBellian." It was information that either she had or not.

"Princess Crystal is being held captive by Master, but I don't have a precise location." Not enough for Ash to decide to remove the arrow.

"All right, then. Do you know who Crystal is?"

"No, I don't. I never met her." It was unacceptable for Ash. He eyed Torkoal, as if to say, get ready to torture her. Kari started to get frightened by the way Ash was grilling Nitros. Nitros wanted to stay with what she said. Like before, it was either info she was hiding or never had. "I'm telling the truth." For Ash, it was no dice.

"Torkoal, Body Slam." Torkoal leaped up, over Nitros, and landed on the arrow, pushing it through her body. Nitros screamed at the top of lungs in pain. Ash showed no mercy as Nitros's voice got quieter and quieter, until he heard no more. It was clear. Nitros was gone as her body disintigrated. Once vanished, the light arrow faded out, too, and a black rock crystal fell to the ground. Interested, Ash picked up the crystal, and began to observe it. Kari was angry at Ash. She walked over to him, and as soon as he turned to her...WHAP! She slapped him in the face, with force that would knock someone down. The slap jarred the crystal from Ash's grip. He began to wonder why he was slapped like that, but felt that he may have done something wrong.

"Why did you go out and kill her?" Kari yelled at his now-swelling face. "Did you ever think that maybe she wasn't lying?" Ash rethought of the act against Nitros. He was worried about what would've happened if he did remove the arrow, possibly saving the enemy's life. He gave it a thought while holding the spot where he was slapped.

"I was attacked from behind in the past, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I wasn't taking a chance just removing the arrow, and dying in front of all of you." Kari was starting to understand, but felt Nitros's death was over the line. "Would Tai like it if I let Nitros get you?" It finally sunk in. He finished Nitros in protection of his newly acquainted friends. Now Kari felt bad for hurting the trainer.

"Sorry for hitting you."

"You don't need to. I probably deserve it."

"Then, could you remove your hand for a sec?" Complying, Ash lowered his hand a bit, but was anxious to know what she had in mind.

"You're gonna slap me again?" That wasn't the answer, as Kari leaned in and kissed Ash on that cheek...as Misty and T.K. got to the entrance of the cave, along with Patamon and Togepi. Seeing Kari giving Ash some love, Misty began to fume with anger, and T.K. was stunned in disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing to Ash?!" Misty yelled. Removing her face from his, Kari and Ash turned to their other friends. Kari began to think that Misty was jelous of the sight with her and Ash, but still remembered her reaction to an earlier incident.

"Now you know how I felt, seeing you comforting T.K.," she pointed out. Misty gritted her teeth, and growled. She was only treating T.K.'s pain from his fight with Ken, but in her mind, Kari had gone over the top by giving Ash a kiss. Ash, on the other hand, grabbed the black crystal and rejoined the group. Someone suspicious about this crystal wasn't settling in Ash's head.

"So, what do you think this crystal contains?" he asked. Misty didn't want to listen to Ash, as she snagged the crystal, and chucked it at the mountain. The impacted broke the crystal into pieces. Suddenly, a flash of light emerged, and waived over the land. In a moment, the light dimmed, and there was color. The trees appeared restored, with brown bark and green leaves. The ground and mountain also turned a light brown color, and a portion of the sky became blue, once more. The kids and creatures were astounded with the new environment, filled with color. It dawned on Ash, that the black crystal had the colors that were seal by the person who sent Nitros. It also had to be the one who's holding this Princess Crystal.

"I never thought Ash and Kari were able to bring color back like that," T.K. brought up. Patamon flew up to where the compass was. Thinking that with the color of the area being restored, the compass would be of some help, though, how it would, he wasn't too sure. At the top, he saw the compass, but one of the "N"'s was glowing green. It was the "N" pointing in the direction of the cave.entrance. It could be the direction that they needed to travel in order to restore RainBellian. He decided to tell the others, by flying down.

"Guys, I think we have a way to go," it announced. Everyone turned to the small winged Digimon.

"Patamon, what do you mean?" Angewomon wondered.

"After we get some sleep, we start heading in that direction." It used one of its wings to point out where the compass was glowing. After all of them peered at the way, they were wondering where this new info came from.

"How do you know we need to go that way?" Kari asked.

"The compass. The 'N' that was pointing that way was shining, so I thought that was the way to go." After a while at staring at Patamon, the humans huddled up as Togepi chased after Torkoal, wanting to play with it. Soon enough, the huddle broke.

"All right, Patamon," T.K. called. "That's where we will go. But, for now, we need to rest." Everyone agreed to that suggestion. Misty and Ash called their Pokémon back to them, before they went inside. With some sort of force, Angewomon was glowing, but this time, shrunk down to Gatomon. Soon enough, Kari, T.K. and their Digimon headed back into the cave. Sleep was going to be required, but at least one person wasn't going to sleep that easily, because of what she saw.

* * *

In a darkened area, voices were the only things that were noticeable. "Master, Vendetta Nitros has been defeated," sounded an aging man's voice.

"Sounds like she failed to heed your warning," mocked a cocky boy's mouth.

"Vendetta Nitros never listened to what anybody said," growled a man's voice that sounded like it had an angry dog in its throat.

"Princess Crystal took a big risk in choosing children," volumed what sounded like a southern belle. "Apparently, the risk is paying off."

"And to think, she lost to two of the children, and furthermore, they do not possess the fusion orbs," calculated what sounded like a robot.

"Sounds like they're gonna be lots of fun when I play with them," bubbled what was heard as a playful little girl.

"Silence!" yelled what was voiced as an overlord of a netherrealm. "Nitros is defeated, and her color chasm was destroyed. It seems these mere brats own a strength, that they might not need Crystal's fusion orbs. However, we, the alien race of Vendetta, will not tolerate failure, and these kids have only stepped on the thin ice, where underneath it, we wait for them. They need to locate the orbs." Suddenly. a spotlight lit up and showed a little girl, laying face-up and levitating off the ground. She had greenish-blue hair with pinkish-red tips. Her face was shaped like a preteen, and her skin was ghostly white. What she had on was a rainbow-jeweled wedding gown, with transparent-like arm-length gloves, and glass high-heeled slippers. Because she appeared to be in a coma, she made no response.

"Sounds like you want to lure the kids with the princess, Master," the southern belle mentioned.

"Not yet. Soon, they'll cross the ocean to mainland. They need to fight through the monsters in order to get to Violet Village. Even if they do survive the gauntlet, they be took weak to fight. That will be when we strike."

"So, Master," the cocky boy's voice started. "Who will you send to that village?"

"Vendetta Furz, will you go?"

"Leave it to me," The snarling man's voice agree.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. 20,000 Leagues for a Fusion Orb

_Chapter 5: 20,000 Leagues for a Fusion Orb_

* * *

A couple hours after they managed to get some sleep, Ash, Misty, T.K., and Kari were ready to depart from the South Pole. Everyone packed everything they needed: sleeping bags, canteens full of water, food, maps, compass, et cetera. However, the kids decided to carry their own weapons. Ash was given, by the imprisoned Princess Crystal, a sword, with a black, rubber grip on the hilt. The sword was pretty long, and both sides of it were very sharp, that thin metal would be sliced cleanly. After strapping on a black sheath, he sheathed the sword. T.K. was issued a bright yellow staff that was retractable. He tucked the staff in his shorts pocket. Kari was awarded a pair of sharp, white rings that were the size of her head. She strapped on a special belt to secure her weapon, then hung the rings around her waist. Misty was given something that brought back hilarious memories: a giant mallet. There was a button on the handle, that she pushed. The mallet shrunk to a size that she could hold in the palm of her hand, thus, she stored it into her pocket. As they filed out, T.K. led the team, carrying a map of RainBellian, and a compass. 

"According to Patamon," he started to speak out, the Patamon on his head. "This is where the glowing direction was pointing to." Kari was behind T.K., but was worried about Ash for some reason. Was it what happened before, after the fight against Nitros, that made her care about Ash? Was it Misty that got her worried about him? Whatever the reason, she stared back to the trainers trailing, while Gatomon faced forward. Behind Kari was Misty, still a little upset about Ash getting a kiss from Kari.

"Are you sure that Ash deserves this?" Kari questioned the redhead. What was it that Ash was deserved?

"Totally," Misty snorted. She held on to her Togepi, as it was still sleeping. Neither Misty, Kari or T.K. were carrying their gear. Instead, in the back of the pack, Ash was the one hauling the bags, and then some. He was struggling to stay with the rest, considering all the weight he had on his shoulders, none of which was grief for killing off Nitros. "Don't keep us waiting, Ash," Misty teased. Pikachu added some more weight as it stood on Ash's head.

"Geez, I don't know who's more evil: these Vendetta or them?" he wondered to himself. T.K. stopped momentarily, and peered back at Ash, having the hardest time catching up.

"You know, Misty," he began to the redhead trainer in a groaning tone. "You know how to display a Davis act." Misty was wondering what he was talking about. A Davis act?

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You overreact over a simple scene of forgiveness upon a fellow friend. I hear Davis always saying how much he wanted to be with Kari, and that whenever someone shows an interest to her, he goes into a hissy-fit. Giving Ash a lot to drag is just like what Davis would do, if he saw what we saw." Misty felt offended. Did she force Ash to carry everything, because of that kiss? She turned to the blonde, with a scowl on her face.

"Don't put me on the same level as that friend of yours." T.K. chose to just ignore her.

"Geez, and I thought it was bad with Davis and Yolei," Patamon pondered over the tantrum of the female trainer. Kari stopped, herself and saw Ash, still trudging along with all that weight. Either Ash was showing that he has all of it under control, or that he was under intense stress. That's when she saw strain and sweat from Ash. It was too much for Kari, just to watch the pressure slow him to merely a crawl. She walked back to Ash, and helped lighten the load by grabbing her backpack from the pile. Ash felt the weight starting to shift, and looked back at the gear.

"Thought I'd help you with the support," she offered. This couldn't be just coincidence. Kari was starting to care a lot for Ash, but was it because she thought of him as a trustworthy teammate? Was it her way of thanking him for taking care of the Digimon, as well as her and T.K.? Was it that she was falling in love for him? For some reason, Ash's cheeks were becoming red, a sign that it may be the last opinion on his mind.

"Thanks, Kari," he relieved. Kari was still pretty worried about Ash and the remaining bags that were strapped to his back. She grasped his arm, and slung it around her neck. Thinking that Kari needed room with her arms, Pikachu and Gatomon hopped down, and ran over to T.K. and Misty, who was starting to boil again at the sight. She was acting up like before.

"There she goes again," she screeched. "Making an advancement on Ash." T.K. rolled his eyes to the blue portion of the sky, feeling bothered by Misty's hissy-fit.

"All right, first off, you brought this on, yourself," he groaned. "You got upset when Kari had forgiven Ash, after she slapped him in the face, by that kiss on that cheek. Now, you have Ash, carrying more than what he wants to carry, and Kari, helping him out with our luggage. Can you answer me, why you wanna torture him?" Misty was feeling the pressure that T.K. was applying. Was she, in fact, abusing Ash? And why was it necessary for her to do it? She was discovering the doubt about the whole punishment ordeal. The redhead handed Togepi to T.K., before walking back to Ash and Kari. Misty got to the storage on Ash's back, and pulled out her bags, as well as T.K.'s. Ash became perplexed with Misty's change in mood. Before, she was mad at him, and now, she's repenting her own tirade.

"We gotta hurry, Ash." She was starting to walk back to T.K. "We can't get anywhere without you." The weight on Ash's back was a lot lighter, now that Misty and Kari had grabbed their bags. However, something else started to weigh on Ash's mind. Was it Nitros? Misty? Kari? Whatever it was, he appeared spaced out. Misty walked back to Ash, and waived a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Yo...Ash!" Snapping back to reality, Ash shook his head. He knew better, to think on the journey ahead, than on anything that could hold him back.

"Sorry about that," he hushed. "Let's go." Thanks to the subtracted weight from his back, Ash sprinted ahead, causing the rest to follow. A few miles later, the kids and creatures arrived at the shore of the island. Their faces were in severe shock at the sight. While the island of the South Pole had the color restored, the ocean was a different story. The ocean was as gray as what was beyond the body of water. "I don't...believe this." Everyone made no motion to disagree with what Ash had seen.

"The Vendetta have this whole world consumed with black and white," T.K. said. "Just like the princess said in the note." The girls believed T.K. with a sickening theory.

"Do we need to defeat all the Vendetta to save the world?" Kari questioned in fear. Ash stepped up, straightened out from his mind spaced trance, and willing to journey on.

"We can't back down," he muttered. "For all we know, our friends are out there, somewhere." Kari listened to what Ash was talking about, and nodded, with her facial expression being determined. "We raise the color, and lower the Vendetta." T.K. heard Ash, too, and fist pumped the air. "Princess Crystal is counting on all of us." Misty was caught off-guard with the name, Ash coughed out. Who was this Crystal? Wait...didn't he say, Princess Crystal?

"Who's Princess Crystal?" she asked.

"She's the one who sent us here, and had asked for our help with the Vendetta invasion. All we can do is help her in anyway possible." He peered down at the monsters. "We're in this for the long run. Pikachu, Togepi, Patamon, Gatomon, are you guys ready?"

"I'm ready," Patamon and Gatomon cheered in unison.

("Ready,") Pikachu roared out. Accepting their union response, Ash nodded, before turning to the rest of the humans.

"That long haul is upon us," he bellowed, like a general of an army. "Misty, T.K., Kari, are you ready?"

T.K. nodded, knowing the adventure ahead would be a challenging journey, and grinned, "I've been ready since waking up." Kari bowed with a smile, accepting the fate that she and the rest had been handed.

"We save Princess Crystal," she started. "We can be reunited with our worlds." Misty wasn't so sure about this. She wanted to see the Mirage Kingdom, and head home. She didn't want to go on this extension with someone she met on his first day as a newbie trainer, sometime ago.

"I don't know, Ash," she moaned. Everyone gave a look at the redhead, wondering what was on her mind.

"Something you like to share, Misty?" Kari questioned. Kari...the one person she didn't feel like talking to. Misty spun away from the brunette, not wanting to listen to her. Offended, Kari was upset. "What's your problem?" The anger on Misty and Kari were rising. Apparently, it could've been over Ash. In a snap, she turned back at Kari, full of steam.

"The problem is your soft attitude! Why do I have to hang around you, if you want to cuddle with Ash?!"

"Is that what it's all about?! The fact that he saved my life from that Vendetta means he's a good person to hang out with!"

"So, he saved you from a Vendetta. Is that why you love him?"

"I see your issue. You're mad about that kiss I gave him!" T.K. knew that the argument was not helping a thing. He stepped between the girls, then grabbed them by the collar of their shirt. Suddenly, the girls were scared of what the blonde was going to do.

"Save the fighting for the enemy," he growled lowly as he released the girls. "Whether you like it or not, you two are going to work together. Do I make myself clear?" The threat that T.K. presented scared the girls straight. Realizing that "Mr. Hope" wasn't going to take any kind of mutiny, the girls complied. If they were going to defeat the Vendetta, peace must be issued within the heroic group. That's when the mean faces that the girls were battling with, turned to grins, wanting a challenge.

"You wanna race?" Misty questioned.

"Bring it, sister," Kari answered. Both girls stepped up to the shore, as Kari grabbed two devices from her pockets, in which the other device was like a mini-laptop, and Gatomon got to her side. Misty grabbed a ball from her bag. The ball was the same as what Ash used to release Torkoal. That's when the devices in Kari's hands began to glow, as well as Gatomon. "DigiArmor Energize!" Gatomon started to morph, again.

"Gatomon ArmorDigivolve to...Nefertimon, the angel of Light," was the roar. When the creature stopped glowing, she was majestic to look at. It was like a white sphinx with golden ware, and the wings and face were just like Angewomon's, only the face was white and the eyes were all-blue. Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi were in shock and awe at the sight of the new winged creature. Shuddered at first, Misty straightened out, and stared out at the ocean, ready to race.

"Go, Garydos," she summoned as she threw her ball out. Ash knew that name, all too well.

"Did she just say Garydos?" he questioned in a frightened surprise.

("She said Garydos, all right,") Pikachu answered in the same way Ash asked. The ball opened, and released a giant, blue sea serpent, with a huge mouth. The serpent gave out a huge roar, which shook the waters from its calmed state. Scared at first from the roar, Kari found the nerve to stand up and geared to race Garydos, as Misty grabbed Togepi and boarded the serpent. Kari knew the chances, and boarded Nefertimon.

"We will go on your count of three," Misty shouted.

"You got it!" Kari agreed. T.K. didn't want to miss the action. He pulled out the same two devices, as well. One of those devices, had a yellow handle on it.

"Ready to go officiate, Patamon," he asked.

"As long as you're the one calling the shots, not me," Patamon joked. That's when the devices in T.K.'s hands began to glow, as well as Patamon.

"DigiArmor Energize!"

"Patamon ArmorDigivolve to...Pegasusmon, flying Hope!" Patamon morphed into an orange thuroghbred with golden cuffs on its hoof, and a golden helmet. The gold wings came out of armor that was strapped to the under belly of the majestic beast. T.K. hopped on, before the flapping of the wings lifted them into the air, leaving Ash and Pikachu breathless. Racing ahead to see the duel, the girls, first, thought he was getting ahead of the rest, when Pegasusmon stopped a few yards ahead. Misty, then, figured out why.

"Our referee is airborne," she pointed out. She peeked over to Kari, ready to drag. "Count it down!" Kari nodded, saying she was ready for the battle. She lifted a hand with her ring, index and middle fingers sticking out.

"Three!" she shouted. Then, she folded her ring finger back to her fist. "Two!" Next, was the middle. "One!" Finally, her index joined with the rest in her fist. She swung her fist down. The signal was given. "Go!" With a giant flap of Nefertimon's wings, the winged creature left the ground and entered the sky, as Garydos made a powerful lunge forward. The race was on as everyone, who wasn't on shore, left Ash, Pikachu and the gear on the recolored island. Ash felt left behind, as he watched the three ditch him.

"You'd think they would loan me something to travel with," he groaned. Pikachu looked around, trying to find something that could aid the gear Ash still had. That's when the mouse found a few tall logs, tied together, like a raft.

("Ash, over here,") it squeaked as it pointed to the raft. Ash saw the raft, and had an idea.

"Good work, Pikachu." When they got to the raft, Ash pulled out two more balls, and threw them. "Corphish, Swellow, I choose you." The balls opened. From one, was a large black bird with a white under belly, and red feathers that surrounded its eyes. The other, was a red crustatian, with large pincers. After Ash and Pikachu tied ropes to the new creatures, they pushed the raft into the ocean water. They hopped on, ready to rejoin the rest. The new creatures were acting curious to the new enviornment. Ash wanted to ease them from too much excitement. "We're here helping a few people out. Right now, we need to get to the next land, and I'm gonna help out, too. You guys ready?" The creatures nodded, prepared to proceed. "Swellow, you pull from the air." The black bird, named Swellow, flapped its wings, and took to the air. The crustatian, believed to be named Corphish, was waiting for Ash's command. "Corphsih, you pull from the water." Corphish pumped its claws, determined to make Ash proud. Corphish set itself in the water, and Ash and Pikachu were ready to move out. "Let's go!" Corphish and Swellow began to pull away from the island of the South Pole, with the knowledge that it was restored. Pulling as hard as they can, Corphish and Swellow used all their strength, as Ash and Pikachu paddled with their hands, adding to their effort.

Ahead, T.K., on Pegasusmon, Kari, on Nefertimon, and Misty, on Garydos, sprinted onward racing to the next continent. Nefertimon and Garydos were neck-and-neck in their race. Pegasusmon was wondering about why they'd decided to ditch Ash at the South Pole. "You think it was wise to leave Ash behind like that?" Pegasusmon questioned. T.K. was too worried about the anger of the girls, that he totally forgot about Ash and Pikachu back at the island.

"After the race, we'll make sure to pick them up," he promised. Further ahead, there was a blue shine coming from the waters below. T.K. saw the shine, wondering what was going on. "We need to signal the girls to stop the race."

"Allow me." Pegasusmon aimed his head at the water ahead of the race. "Equis Beam!" The flying horse fired a green, triangluar beam out. The beam it the water, which sprayed upward. Seeing that explosion to the water, Garydos and Nefertimon slowed down, in fear of safety. Misty and Kari were wondering why T.K. would want to stop their creatures in the middle of their race, and quickly, turned to him.

"What's up, T.K.?" Misty yelled.

"There's something in the water," T.K. answered. "That shine!" He pointed to the shine, in which the girls looked. What was shining in the ocean floor? Curiousity rising, Misty wanted to see what it was. Unaware to everyone, Ash and his creatures were fast approaching.

"Let me see what's down there." Worried about Togepi, who was in Misty's arms, Kari wanted to take it, so that it wouldn't drown...until Ash's raft came alongside Garydos. Kari was stunned that Ash was with them, even though he was left maroon at the South Pole. Now, thinking that the fellow trainer is here, she thought about changing her idea.

"Why don't you give it to Ash?" she offered. Misty knew they stranded Ash back at the island, thus, she gave Kari a mean look, thinking how absent-minded she was.

"We left Ash back there, so that we were free of any distraction while we raced. And besides, how can he be here, without anything to ride on?" Ash chose to make his appearance by tapping on Misty's shoulder. Misty felt the tapping, and turned to the raven-haired trainer, sporting a smug to the sassy redhead. Misty was in dire shock. Somehow, Ash and Pikachu managed to catch up with the rest of them.

"I take it that I shouldn't be here, is that right?" he asked. Misty's jaw dropped so far, it was actually touching the water's surface. T.K. was also surprise by Ash's sudden showing.

"I was thinking about picking you up, after the race," he admitted. That's when his attention was back on the shine. "Anyway, I decided to postpone the race, when I saw that shine below us." Ash looked down at the shine, too. "We were thinking of sending Misty down there to check it out." Ash had a thought.

"What are the chances that one of the fusion orbs is down there?" Ash guessed.

"If it is one of the fusion orbs, it's a good chance that it's mine," Misty huffed. "I'll let Garydos get me down there. I was going to let T.K. watch Togepi, but since its happy with Pikachu, I think I'll leave it with you." She placed Togepi on the raft as Pikachu welcomed its junior companion. "You be good, Togepi, all right?" Togepi chirped. Ready, Misty signaled to Garydos, and had taken a giant breath to hold as she and her serpent dove under the ocean surface. The investigation was on.

"Ash, how well can she swim?" Kari asked.

"Misty works in the Ceruliean City Gym, and that gym has a bunch of deep pools, one being 200 feet," Ash explained. "She practices swimming everyday, so this is a good opportunity to see her in underwater action."

"So, in other words, you have complete faith in her, right?" T.K. pondered.

"Are you saying I shouldn't?" Under the surface, Misty and Garydos were swimming down towards the shining object. A minute after they started their trek, Misty spotted a small sapphire blue orb, sort of like a marble.

'This must be the fusion orb that this Crystal noted about,' she guessed in thought. She reached out and snagged the orb, which caused a flash. Misty and Garydos were absorbed into the light. Inside, Misty was wondering what had happened. That's when a voice rung out.

"You have touched Fusion Orb of Aquos, water guardian of RainBellian," echoed a god-like man's voice. "Are you from this world." Misty was looking to find where the voice was coming from.

"No, I'm not." A moment of silence passed.

"So, the princess of RainBellian is in danger, is she?"

"Yes, by something called the Vendetta. They've turned the world into a mess, and we were summoned."

"I see. If you were summoned by the Princess, then I will help you. Take the orb. It will help you." The blue orb was guided to Misty's arm. When it touched, there was another flash of light. When the flashes dimmed, Garydos was gone, and Misty looked up to the surface. She began to swim up, with incredible speed. Finally, she surfaced with a great splash. Everyone, above the water, was glad that Misty was OK.

"Misty!" the boys greeted. Misty saw them, and smiled.

"Ash, you called it," she chuckled. "It was a fusion orb." That's when T.K. noticed that Garydos wasn't around. More suspiciously, she was wearing a long, pointy blue hat, since her head was the only thing, so far, sticking out.

"Misty, two questions," he addressed. "What's with the hat, and where's Garydos?" Misty felt something weird on her body, and wanted to get on Ash's raft. Ash reached out, as did Misty, only she had a blue, knight-armored gauntlet on her hand, that also sported the fusion orb embedded in it. Ash yanked Misty out of the water, in which everyone gasped about the new uniform she was wearing. Her body was like a blue valkyire knight, with Garydos fins on her shoulder pads. The mid-section looked like it was created out of blue dragon scales as it was designed like a dress with a skirt. She was also wearing a pair of navy blue, shin-high boots, that looked like it had gills. T.K. and Kari held their breath at the sight of the new look that Misty supplied. Ash's mind was picking at the new wear, as well. He had a crazy guess.

"Are you...wearing Garydos?" Ash wondered. Misty was wondering what Ash questioned. Wearing Garydos? She looked at her new clothing, when a transparent version of Garydos came to her eyes. She was wearing Garydos.

"The Fusion Orb...of Aquos," she stuttered in panic. "Have I fused with my Garydos?" No one could say a word. They had no answer to what Misty had questioned. Out of her wits, she crumbled to the ground, worried about what had happened to her giant serpent. Togepi approached its master, trying to comfort her. Ash thought it was nothing too bad to worry about.

"Misty, I bet everything will be OK." Misty looked at Ash, not understanding what was mentioned. "This is probably what the power of the fusion orb contains...and with Garydos as your Pokémon, I think it's ready to protect you." Protection...that's the word that got Misty to understand. She picked up Togepi, and embraced it in a gentle hug.

"Thanks, Ash." A couple of minutes later, everyone gathered to think about how to get everything over to the continent. After some discussing, which included suspending the race from before, the kids decided to tie ropes to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. Both winged Digimon, still with their masters mounted on, pulled the raft across the waters, willing to see land soon enough. New faith had been blessed to the new hope of RainBellian, but none more than the mermaid herself, Misty Waterflower.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. How You Remind the Past

_Chapter 6: How You Remind the Past_

* * *

The heroes were in the middle of the ocean, in the attempt to cross the enormous body of water. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were pulling the raft that Misty, who recently acquired the Fusion Orb of Aquos and was wearing the armor of Garydos, and Ash, along with Pikachu and Togepi, were all on. T.K. and Kari were riding their respective winged creatures, as they were proceeding across the ocean, to the next continent. Even though Ash was happy to see Misty, something still bugged him about her arrival. It was quite a while ago, when they separated after the Johto League Games. As Misty left for Ceruliean City, and their friend, Brock, had gone to Pewter City, Ash and Pikachu headed home to Pallet Town. Willing to continue his adventures, Ash and Pikachu made a choice to try the Hoenn Reigon, where they were greeted by a round sized, early-to-middle aged brunette man, named Prof. Birch. It was also where the boy-and-mouse duo were introduced to May. In her home town of Petalburg City, Ash was greeted to her parents, in which May's father was the gym leader, and May's little genius brother, Max. Almost immediatley, Ash and Brock were reunited, and it was like that, until the incident.

There was something that was rattling his mind with Misty's return. Misty was wondering why Ash was so quiet. In her memory, Ash was usually blasting something out of his mouth, at times, to be a nusince, and other times, to energize everyone. She turned to her friend, worried about his behavior. "Ash, you all right?" she asked. Ash heard her, and knew she was concerned.

"I was meaning to ask how the gym was doing," he motioned. Ash wanted to start the conversation slowly, in a chance to build up from the get go.

"It-it's good. The Pokemon are being well treated. Psyduck's still a headache. For some strange reason, it doesn't know how to swim, even though it's a water-type. I sent it over to Prof. Oak, and wait for some kind of response."

"I see. I think Psyduck wants to be more of a psychic-type than a water-type. And Togepi?"

"Togepi's been really great. It accepted my sisters with open arms, like they were it's aunts." That's when something clicked in Misty's head. "It's about why I came by, isn't it?" For Ash, the notice was too quick. He knew Misty was more intelligent than him, but he didn't plan on her to suddenly figure out why he brought it up. He had to ad-lib something, trying to regain his pace. He sighed, as if to say, his cover was blown.

"Was the flier, for the Togepi Party, the only reason you wanted to visit?" Now, it was Misty, who was feeling the new pressure. From what Ash was addressing, she came to see Ash for another purpose. Fidgiting, she tried to back away from the subject. It was no use.

"If you want to blame someone, blame Brock." Ash was now wondering why she brought up their breeding friend, Brock.

"Brock? What's going on that he needs the blame?"

"When you two were reunited, he thought it was like old times, but with the twist of May and Max. The entire time that you guys were together, he claimed that, even though, you looked like you were, as always, enjoying the time of your life. However, he said that he sensed that you were missing something from the adventure. That's why he called me, the couple days before." Ash was becoming upset. From what Misty was saying, Brock was concerned for Ash's friendship with the Ceruliean mermaid.

"Why did he decide to nose into my personal life?" Pegasusmon wanted to put its guess into the trainers' conversation.

"He probably was worried about your mentality," it hypothesized. "So, I don't see the problem of him calling Misty over." Nefertimon thought that Pegasusmon didn't deserve to be in that conversation.

"This isn't your place to make a comment," the white sphinx Digimon huffed.

"It's okay, Nefertimon," Ash said. After taking a deep breath, Ash sat on the raft. Still a little teed off from what Misty told, he felt like resting for a bit, to calm the nerve. Misty wasn't quite done talking to Ash.

"So, I take it, you didn't really want to see me?" she asked. Her tone sounded like that Ash wanted to forget everything that happened between them. Ash turned his head back to Misty.

"That's not it. I'm just pretty mad at Brock for not confronting me about it, before contacting you. However, I'm glad you're here, and Pikachu, too." Music to her ears. Misty smiled, knowing that Ash wasn't lying about it.

"Thanks, Ash." Ash was relieved that they were understanding each other. A little while of silence later, something else popped into Ash's head.

"Say, Misty..." Misty turned back to Ash, once again. What could be on Ash's mind, now?

"What now?"

"What do you think of T.K.?" Caught blindsided, Misty yelped in surprise. From out of the blue, Ash issued a question about a possible relationship between the youngest Waterflower sister and the younger Ishida brother. She was stuttering to answer, because she thought Ash was thinking that she might've been falling in love with T.K. Thinking quickly, Ash wanted to ease any tension that his friend might be tightening. "If there's anything that you don't wanna talk about, don't bring it up." Realizing that the nitty-gritty wasn't going to be a problem, Misty breathed a sigh of relief. Regaining her composure, she was ready to speak.

"He's pretty cool-headed. He told me of a story, of a few years back, of which he and Kari were the only Digidestined in a fight against some freak show, named Piedmon. Their older brothers, and their friends, were captured, and turned into key chains. As the remaining two tried to escape Piedmon's clutches, they dove from a castle that was so high up, it was amazing that they didn't get lightheaded. Free falling, T.K. managed to reach Kari, and activate a crest that he wore: the crest of Hope, and his Digimon turned to MagnaAngemon. Hoping that I might have a chance to see it, I didn't want him to explain who it was. Anyway, MagnaAngemon rescued their friends, and helped take down Piedmon. Then, he told me about that fight against Ken, and how he overpowered that phony ruler. He mentioned, that if it hadn't been for that Chimeramon, the torture would've forced Ken to stand down."

Ash was in silent awe. He never knew how much of a history, both of their new friends, had together, through thick and thin. "Oh, man..." He could only imagine, what it was like to be in T.K.'s shoes, in trying to protect Kari. Wait a second. Protecting Kari? What popped that thought into exsistance? Misty thought that Ash rose the question, out of the fact that he trailed after Kari when she got upset over Misty, holding T.K. in some sort of matter that got to her nerves. Then, Misty thought of a question that she wanted to ask Ash.

"Okay, then, Mr. Underdog, how about 'eighth child'?" Now, it was Ash, sweating in the hot seat that Misty made. His cheeks blushed beet red, Ash became pretty embarrassed. Kari's kiss was still fresh and ripe in his mind, as he was fumbling to pick a spot to start.

"Well, she's nothing like Melody or Bianca, or Latias." Misty knew those names that Ash coughed out. Melody was a brunette girl, about his age, who resided on Shamuti Isle. On arrival to the island, where a traditional festival was beginning, Melody gave Ash a "Welcome Kiss" as being the chosen one for the festival. Bianca and Latias were from Altomare, a pseudo-Venice city in the Johto Region. Bianca was another redhead, who was seen with a white beret, was into artistry and usually hung out in either the museum or the secret garden. Latias, a red-and-white dragon Pokemon, resided in that secret garden. There were times that Latias took form of Bianca, and that everyone in town wouldn't know the difference. After saving Altomare, Ash got a kiss from the local redhead, but the unanswered question was who kissed him: Bianca or Latias? Anyway, Misty was wondering why he brought up those three.

"How so?"

"Well, have you ever been kissed by an angel?"

"Look who's talking? You were given a kiss, no doubt, by Melody, and another one, though, I'm still not sure if it was Bianca or Latias!" Ash wanted to get Misty back on track.

"Anyway, she's very understandable, and always keeps her head on the right thing. Plus, I believe she's starting to love me." Misty's shock levels rose when the word, love, was spoken. It sounded like the only explaination of why Kari gave him that kiss. She began to fume with anger, causing Ash to think of something to calm her down. "She said that I remind her of her older brother." That's when something popped into Misty's thoughts. Is it that Kari had liked Ash, like he was Tai? In that state of thought, Misty understood what was on Kari's mind: she dearly has missed Tai, and her other friends.

"I see what you mean. She thinks of you like she's your little sister." It never occured in Ash's brain, that Kari was treating him as an older sibling. It's funny, though, considering the fact that Ash was an only child. Misty chuckled softly at the words she bellowed, because Ash was not too clear about feeling like an older brother. In the meantime, T.K. and Kari have been noticing their winged Digimon, tiring from the crossing of the ocean.

"You two need a few minutes to rest your wings?" Kari asked Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. Determined to get to the continent, they strained their wings quite a bit.

"I think that's a good idea," Nefertimon replied. The flying pair flapped down and landed on the raft that they were pulling. T.K. and Kari dismounted from their Digimon, and regrouped with the trainers. After reaching the bags, that were behind Ash, T.K. pulled the world map from the pile. He rolled the map over the raft, in the center of the group. What did T.K. want to point out with the map of RainBellian? That's when everyone saw some sort of indicator on the map, between the South Pole and the target continent.

"According to the map, we're about two-thirds of the way to the next continent," T.K. motioned. "Upon landing, we'll be at the edge of Shadel Forest, here." He pointed to a tree marker, north of their position.

"North of that, is a village called Violet Village," Ash added. "The way our rations are being used up, we might have just enough before we hit that town. Furthermore, we don't have a clue about when the next Vendetta will come into contact with us." Kari nodded in agreement, but T.K. and Misty appeared not to understand what Ash commented about. The next Vendetta?

"What do you mean the next Vendetta?" Misty questioned with suspicion. "T.K. and I haven't seen one Vendetta, yet." It may be true to T.K., as well, but he understood what Ash was pointing out.

"Either way, being on high alert is the best way we can keep our necks attached," he advised. The way T.K. spoke out, it sounded like he saw something that scared him at a younger age.

"How many pieces of horror media have you seen," Ash muttered, uneasily.

"Two movies, that Matt forced me to watch." That response caused Ash to sweat drop.

"I thought so." Unaware to anyone, Togepi strolled up to Nefertimon, and started to climb on its back.

"What are you doing, little one?" Nefertimon asked. Successfully, Togepi reached the white Digimon's head. It thrilled in victory, catching Misty's attention. Worried, she broke away from the huddle at ran to snag Togepi.

"Togepi, don't climb up something like that," she tearfully warned has she hugged her living egg. "I hate to see you get hurt." Nefertimon thought that Togepi wanted to see what it was like to be in the sky.

"It seems that Togepi wants to feel the air." Kari thought it was a good idea. She wanted to have the trainers know what it was like, to be riding a Digimon.

"Why don't you try out our Digimon for a ride?" she offered. "I'm sure that it might help with the team by understanding each others' monsters." Everyone gave that idea a second to decide.

"Well, I'm game," Ash spoke in agreement. Hearing that, everyone made sound outs in agreement. Later on, Pegasusmon, with Ash and Pikachu riding on it, and Nefertimon, with Misty and Togepi riding on it, were pulling the raft, once again, while T.K. and Kari were on that floating vessel. T.K. was lying on his back on the wooden craft, willing to store up energy for when they touch land, as Kari sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees, in some sort of deep thinking. What was on her mind?

"T.K.?" she called. T.K. opened her eyes, and turned his head to her.

"Yeah, Kari?" he called back in curiosity.

"If we didn't get into your dad's van, would we still be here?" Baffled, T.K. wasn't too sure on how to answer that. When the two Digidestined were brought to RainBellian, T.K.'s father failed to pay attention to a curve on the road, and plowed through a guardrail, over the cliff side. If it wasn't for Princess Crystal, everyone in that van would've been killed. However, Kari issued a question, about a possibility that she and T.K. didn't get into the van. If the two didn't board the van for home, they would've been unharmed, but the risk would've been, not coming to this hindered world, and not meeting up with Ash and Misty.

"That's a good question. Maybe, that the other three would be here. However, seeing Davis and Ash together, would definatley be different than how we all came together. Who knows, maybe Yolei would've had a crush on Ash, adding more fuel to Davis's fire. Cody and Misty would be the great duo to prevail. However, I can't be too sure, because we're here and the rest aren't." Kari wasn't too confident in T.K.'s answer. It was like he was dodging the question, a bit. T.K. wasn't done. "Besides, I don't know if we could live through June's tirade, much less, the crash." Feeling lightened by that extra detail, Kari giggled, agreeing to T.K. Because of that, T.K. wanted to ask back. "Is it all right if I question something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What does Ash have, that I don't?" There was an interesting question for Kari to answer. She began to strain in thought.

"I don't really know." T.K. was concerned about his friend, and wanted to know the truth.

"Are you saying that, because you want to keep a secret between you two?"

"We haven't had a chance to make any secrets or promises. Like I said, I have no idea why I feel like falling for him, other than the fact that he acts like Tai." When she mentioned Tai, his mind was flooded with memories that he and Tai had together, like a few years ago, when Tai and his little orange dinosaur named Agumon came back to the digital world, and rescued T.K. and Patamon from a small round bat named DemiDevimon. Later, after acquiring Kari, and defeating one of the evil "Dark Masters," Tai and Matt had a little squabble, and Matt ordered Tai to keep an eye on his little brother. Matt said that even though he was responsible for T.K., Tai acted more of an older brother to the Digidestined of Hope.

'Talk about reliving the past. Could Ash be the new Tai?' While pondering that question in his head, Pikachu stood on Pegasusmon's head, looking out for anything. Suddenly, it saw trees in the distance. Could it be, that the continent is in range? It started jumping around, celebrating the possible land on its way.

("Land, ho!") it cheered. Everyone was excited, hearing Pikachu's cry. A few minutes after its announcement, the group arrived on shore. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon landed on the gray grassy dirt, as the raft softly rammed the shoreline. Misty, gracefully, dismounted from Nefertimon, but Ash, on the other hand, rolled off Pegasusmon's back, and fell on his back...hard. Although the rest were worried that he was hurt, inside, they were laughing like hyenas out of the trainer's folly. Ash rose to his feet, thankfully unhurt, but very embarrassed.

"The graceful trainer from Pallet Town," Misty mocked. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were tuckered from the ocean flight, they morphed back into their smaller forms: Pegasusmon returned to Patamon and Nefertimon returned to Gatomon. Patamon planted itself on T.K.'s head, getting rest. T.K. started to walk ahead, map blocking his view as he entered the named Shadel Forest.

"Let's see," he started. "It's about 25-30 miles to get to the near by village. However, it might take longer, since we don't know what awaits us in these trees." As a sign of agreement, Ash unsheathed his sword and Kari unhooked her rings, gearing for what was to come. "Let's go!" T.K., Kari and Ash, along with their creatures, bolted head long into the forest. Misty placed Togepi in her bag, in a sense to protect the egg. Then, she chased after the rest, hoping that she could still assist them. The first three were running through the colorless forest, hoping that they could get to Violet Village to restore their supplies. Suddenly, a roar is sounded through the trees, causing the group to stop. The roar was like hundreds of giant grizzly bears, growling at any intruder that entered their den. Rolling up the map and placing it on the ground, T.K. pulled his staff from his pocket, and extended it with a swing of its arm.

"From the sound of it," Ash opened. "These monsters are pretty territorial." He grabbed a ball from his belt, and threw it up. "Grovyle, I choose you!" Out of the opened ball was a green gecko creature, about T.K.'s height, and had a peach colored mid-section. It had long and narrow leaves on its head and its arms. It stuck a twig in its mouth, acting nonchalant. T.K. and Kari were astounded with the latest Pokemon to arrive.

"Pikachu, Torkoal, Corphish, Swellow, and now, Grovyle?" Kari listed. Ash handed his Pokedex to her, in which she managed to operate it.

"Grovyle, the leaf gecko Pokemon," it computed. "Grovyle is the evolved form of Treeko. The legs on Grovyle can manuver around large wooded area effortlessly, and the leaves on its arms can become razor sharp blades." More amused, Kari was willing to see it in action, as she handed the Pokedex back to Ash. Grovyle was weary about the area, being grayscaled.

"Grovyle, keep your eyes peeled," Ash commanded. Grovyle leaped onto the barks of the trees, like a ninja, and tried to hide in the leaves. Misty was able to get back with the team, willing to help, and just in time. Charging on all fours, a group of ten-foot bears, with three bloodshot eyes aligned, rumbled through the forest, taking dead aim at the group. Misty stepped up.

"Well, at least it's not bugs," she joked. After taking a deep breath, she blew out a heavy stream of crystal blue water. The stream smashed into the three-eyed bears, knocking them off of their paws. Ash and T.K. were dazed at the move Misty made with that water attack.

"Was that Hydro Pump?" Ash wondered. After her spray of water stopped, Misty wiped her mouth, but even she was surprised with that.

"I think that was," she murmured in shock. T.K. began to piece a puzzle about Aquos's Fusion Orb.

"It seems that when the fusion orb combines us with our creatures, we obtain their traits and attacks," he hypothesized. Kari wanted everyone to pay attention to the bears, as they were getting up from the water strike. Regaining their composure, the bears recharged at the group. Ash remembered that Grovyle was still hiding in the trees. He raced ahead, sword in ready. A group of bears versus a young trainer with a secret weapon in the branches.

"Grovyle!" he called to his gecko friend. "Use Pound on me!" Grovyle dove from the trees, as Ash passed where Grovyle was going to land. With a swing from its long green tail, Grovyle thwacked Ash in the back, propelling the trainer at top speed. Both Ash and the bears made contact, then passed. Tense moments ticked by, as all of the combatants stood firm. "Perfect aim, Grovyle!" That's when the bears collapsed to the ground, as well as the jaws of the others in absolute shock. Suddenly, a flock of black birds, with one eye, flew fast at the unsuspecting group. Ash spotted them, and turned to his Pokemon. "Pikachu, behind you!" Hearing his command, Pikachu turned to see the flock, closing in. Reacting quickly, Pikachu emitted lightning from its cheeks, and electrocuted the birds. In a heap, the birds were charcoaled. Looking at the smoked cyclops birds, the group was amused by Ash's instincts.

"I wouldn't act that fast," Patamon confessed.

"He, even, has me beat," Gatomon joined.

"Even though, that was classic Ash," Misty admitted in awe. "It's still leaves me wondering how he does it." After returning to the rest, Ash was willing to press on.

"Ready to go, guys?" he asked. Everyone nodded, as they continued through the Shadel Forest. They do not know that the next Vendetta is waiting for them in the next town.

* * *

At the nearby village, a muscular man stood on top of a concrete wall, which was about 20 feet high. The man had long, wild white hair, not only on his head, but around his arms and legs. His face exposed a nasty scowl to the forest, with wrinkles around his forehead and mouth, added with tiny goatee, almost shaven cleanly. "30 miles to journey Shadel forest," he snarled like a dog. "Those kids might, as well, be ready to be food for the hounds, I have." That's when scented something from the air. "One of them has possessed a fusion orb." Hearing that motion, a shadowy figure rose from the wall. All black, it was unrecognizable.

"You call tell, Furz?" it questioned in a low growl. Not turning to see the shadow, the muscled man, now known as Furz, wanted to clear what it told him.

"Yes, Master. However, my hounds will be victorious. They do not stand a chance against my demon den." Understanding Furz, the shadow complied to Furz's demand.

"Nitros failed to obey my command, when she allowed to let her guard down. I wish for you, not to make that same mistake." Once done talking, the shadow shrunk back down, and disappeared. Furz wasn't going to let Nitros's death go in vain, no matter the cost.

"Even though she was headstrong, she was weak minded, and died. It's a shame, considering that she was my brother's fiancée back home. I doubt that he would ever forgive those kids." He kept his position, waiting for the heroes to show theirselves.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Furz Flying

_Chapter 7:Furz Flying_

* * *

Throughout the frightening stroll through Shadel Forest, Ash, Misty, T.K., Kari and their creatures battled numerous living monsters, from small bugs, that freaked Misty out of her Garydos armor, to giant beasts, that failed to get under Ash's skin. The near 30-mile trek became a major obsticle course. Muscles strained, as the four made their way passed the wooded area. It had taken many hours, and few stops to rest. In addition, the Garydos armor, that Misty had worn since finding Aquos's Fusion Orb, glowed and removed itself from the redhead. That armor, then, morphed back to the sea serpent, and let out a loud roar, a sign that it had returned to action. Finally, the last gasp proved to be the way out, as the path ahead had a dimmed light in front. "We can make it!" T.K. roared out. On their last "fluid ounce of gas," everyone dove into the light. The light became the outside of the long forest, as they all hit the gray dirt in the plain. For a while, no one made a move, fearing the injuries that they might've suffered in the Shadel Forest.

Ash was wondering if everyone was still with them. "Roll call..." he weakly muttered. T.K. didn't see anymore trees, and saw the plains. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the deadly nature walk was passed them.

"Shadel Forest is past us," he grogged. Hearing him, Ash knew T.K. was there. From before, Ash mentioned that beyond the forest, there was a village named Violet Village, now north of their position.

"So Violet Village is ahead, right?" Patamon faintly recalled.

"According to Ash, it is," Gatomon panted. Hearing still, Ash realized that the Digimon also made it through. Suddenly, Togepi, who had been in Misty's bag during the long trek, crawled out of the bag, wondering why they had stopped. Misty was still thinking about the bears that Ash had beaten.

"Ash, what possessed you to combine Grovyle with that attack?" she questioned, still winded from the travel. "Did you have something like that recently?" Hearing the redhead, Ash was relieved that Misty was alongside. He chuckled at the question, thinking that Misty knew him that well. He rose to a seating position, and got a clear view of everyone, thankful to escape the wrath of that almost endless tree-by-tree trip.

"I had used Corphish's Crabhammer to propel me up to saving Pikachu and a group of Nuzleaf, from Team Rocket," Ash answered. Kari was willing to know if Nuzleaf was what Ash brought along as his sixth Pokemon.

"Did one of those Nuzleaf join you?" she asked.

"No, I thought that they needed to be left alone, so I walked away from them." Meanwhile, Togepi grabbed a small bottle, which had water, but the bottle was half full. The little egg carried the bottle over to Misty, and gave it to her. Misty swigged a sip of the water, thankful to have her body hydrated.

"Thanks, Togepi," she greeted, as she began to sit up. Then, she peered at her right hand, where her fusion orb had been inserted into. The orb was now a pale blue, plate-like ornament, placed between the knuckle and wrist. "I guess, it'll be awhile before I can fuse with Garydos, again." The rest were beginning to think that she only brought Togepi and Garydos, and no one else.

"You had to have other Pokemon than just Garydos and Togepi, right?" Kari wondered. With a smug on her face, she turned to Ash.

"You wanna see?" Eager to see, Ash nodded. The smug turned to grin, as she grabbed her red-and-white balls. "...And from these Pokeballs..." She fired the Pokeballs into the air, which opened up. Out came Garydos, a pink-and-white coral reef with stubby legs, a green frog with a swirl around its stomach, a light brown starfish with a ruby in the middle, and a floating pink heart creature. Ash, quickly, recognized her Pokemon, and was surprised by it.

"Corsola," he started, with the coral reef. "Politoed (the frog), Staryu (the starfish)..." The heart-shaped creature was rather new to Ash, as he brought out his Pokedex. Curious herself, Kari saw the Pokedex, and huddled over to Ash. "There's a new one." The scanner dialed up on that creature.

"Luvdisc, the heart-shape Pokemon," the device computed. "Luvdisc are known to be the Cupid of Pokemon, since any couple that come around this, are destined to be together forever." The new creature was identified as a Luvdisc, as it zipped around Ash and Kari, cheering happily. Ash and Kari began to wonder why Luvdisc circled around them. Misty wanted her Pokemon to return.

"Caserin, settle down!" she ordered. The Luvdisc stopped circling, upon hearing its name, and returned to Misty. Ash was wondering why she named her Luvdisc Caserin, as was T.K.

"You call your Luvdisc, Caserin?" he echoed.

"Daisy and I got a Luvdisc each, so we decided to nickname them, in order to tell each other apart. Mine's named Caserin, and Daisy named hers, Loverin." The boys believed Misty with awe noises, while Kari was blushing heavily. Was it something that Caserin did? Gatomon turned to her master, to see the blushing, and had an idea of why.

"I think Caserin is living up to its nature," it snickered. Misty was in disbelief. Did Caserin declare Ash and Kari as an eternal couple? Ash groaned, thinking about Gatomon's chant.

"Gatomon, think about it," he started. "If it was true, how can it be possible? We live in different worlds, and, when this is all over, we won't be able to see each other, for the rest of our lives."

"How confident are you about that?" Before Ash could answer, something had howled in the distance. Everyone turned to the direction from where the howl came from. There was a gray wolf with white eyes, dashing towards them. It had a piece of paper in its mouth. When it got to the group, Staryu, Politoed and Patamon stepped up, ready to defend the humans. The wolf wasn't deterred by the defense that the other creatures displayed. That's when Kari got a whiff of the wolf. The scent was similar to what Nitros reeked of. She realized that the wolf was sent by a Vendetta.

"It seems we have an example of the waiting Vendetta," she pondered as she inched to the gray beast. Still, the wolf held its ground, as she, cautiously, reached for the paper in its jaws. Once snagged in her hand, the wolf loosened the paper from its teeth, and strutted off. After unfolding the paper, Kari discovered a note. Once again, she volunteered to read the note.

WARRIORS FROM ANOTHER WORLD-  
NITROS'S DEATH WILL NOT BE IN VAIN, WHEN I MEET YOU IN VIOLET VILLAGE. MY DEMON PACK WILL HUNT YOU, AS SOON AS I OPEN YOU UP. SAVING PRINCESS CRYSTAL AND RAINBELLIAN FROM MASTER WILL NOT OCCUR, AS YOUR MISSION WILL FAIL.  
-YOUR NEXT OPPONENT, VENDETTA FURZ

It had seem that a challenge was sent by the next Vendetta, now named Furz. However, neither Misty or T.K. knew about Nitros, feeling left in the dark. "Hey, Kari," T.K. called. "Who's this Nitros? Was it that enemy that attacked you, before?"

"That's right," she replied. "It seems that Nitros and this Furz guy are related." It made some sense. Both Nitros and Furz were part of the Vendetta, unaware of how close that relationship actually is. Nitros was a fiancée to a brother of Furz. Kari wanted to speak some more. "Whether or not that's a fact, we gotta proceed in stopping this threat." Everyone agreed, saying that it was their sworn duty to see RainBellian returned to normal. After they had a quick snack, the gang made their approach to the endangered town. Hours later, the team arrived at the town, which looked like a western ghost town, considering the grayish setting.

"So, that's Violet Village, huh?" Misty guessed with caution.

"It looks more like a haunted village," Patamon replied.

"Don't say that, Patamon," Kari warned, a little scared from the winged-beast's words. She pulled her rings out from her belt, gearing herself for Furz. They began to walk into the town, hoping to save the village from whatever the Vendetta would be throwing at them. That's when the muscular man in fur showed himself. By him was the same wolf that sent the letter to the heroes. The growling from the fur-covered man gave bad notions to Misty and Gatomon.

"So, you were the ones who killed my brother's fiancée, weren't you?" he questioned. The group expressed a unified "huh?", unclear of what he was talking about. Who was this man's brother in mention, and the fiancée he accused the kids of killing?

"Dude, what in the world are you talking about, actually?" T.K. wondered.

"It was mentioned in the letter. I'm talking about Nitros." Ash and Kari knew it, now that the name was giving. Those two knew the name well, since they were the two, with Pikachu, Torkoal, and Angewomon, who defeated her. T.K. and Misty turned to the two, since they were informed about that fight. Ash was giving the man such a mean look, it was like he was out to take someone out.

"So, you're Vendetta Furz," he growled. The fur man nodded. Furz had a feeling from the raven-haired trainer, that had him thinking that he was responsible for Nitros's death. "How do you know about Princess Crystal?"

"We, Vendetta, stormed the royal castle in the North Pole, where Master captured her. We all had the same goal, after he absorbed the color of RainBellian: to stop Crystal's chosen warriors from restoring RainBellian, the world of rainbows." The kids were now interested. This world was now known as the world of rainbows. Rainbows were colorful arcs that were high in the sky and seen after rain had fallen. However, there might be a different explanation for the sighting of rainbows, now that they began to realize about RainBellian.

"So, what you're saying, is that the rainbows we've seen for all our lives, were sent from this place?" Kari guessed.

"Indeed. The eternal princess spreads her power throughout all dimensions. However, she is imprisoned by Master, and her power is sealed." Everyone's interests of this Master started to grow. Who was this Master, and why was he after Crystal?

"Did this Master discuss plans of what he wanted to do with Crystal?" T.K. questioned.

"To be honest, he never discussed what plans he had. Whether he wants to make a sacrifice with her, or marry her, we have no knowledge of his mission." Unlike with Nitros, Ash believed Furz. Furz didn't hesitate, or try to evade any questions. "Unfortunately, my objective will be delayed no longer. Witness my pack." Furz swung his arms out, and clunks of white fur were flung in each direction. Before the fur landed, it morphed into vicious white wolves. Touching their paws on the ground, the wolves raced to the heroes, as Ash and Misty grabbed a few Pokeballs.

"Grovyle, Torkoal, Swellow," Ash listed as he threw his Pokeballs. "I choose all of you!"

"Corsola, Staryu, Politoed," Misty listed as she tossed her Pokeballs. "Everyone, go!" The six Pokeballs opened up, and released the Pokemon that were called out. T.K. and Kari didn't want to be left out of the action. Kari had a plan.

"Light rider Angemon?" she suggested. What was this Light rider Angemon plan? Whatever it was, T.K. was willing to do it.

"You got it," he responded. Gatomon wasn't aware of what its master was planning, but Patamon knew what it was.

"Light rider Angemon?" Gatomon repeated Kari's wording.

"It means I ride you," Patamon answered.

"You're joking, right?" T.K. and Kari brought out their devices, causing both Digimon to glow.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Kari summoned. Gatomon's body morphed.

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the angel of Light!" The digicat at reverted back to Nefertimon. Now it was Patamon's turn.

"Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon." Patamon had morphed into something like an adult male. The new creature was decked in a white suit with six white wings, and held a golden rod. The long-haired blonde man wore a blue ribbon on an arm and leg, as well as a blue loincloth. now, with both Digimon transformed, the now-named Angemon mounted Nefertimon, just as the wolves were closing in. The wolves leapt into the air, trying to knock the Digimon down, but Nefertimon flapped its wings in time to avoid the ambush.

"Next time, I ride you," Nefertimon growled. More wolves raced after Ash and his Pokemon, jaws hanging wide open.

"Grovyle, Bullet Seed!" Ash commanded. Grovyle opened its mouth, and shot out many yellow seeds, like bullets from a gatiling gun. The seeds found their marks, hitting the wolves, but it failed to scare them off. Ash had to react. 'So, Bullet Seed has no effect.' The wolves leaped up, ready to strike. The target: Torkoal. Ash had to act, fast. "Torkoal, Iron Defense!" Torkoal hid his head and legs in its shell, as two of the wolves crashed their snouts on it. "Good, now Smokescreen!" Torkoal launched smoke from the top of its shell, like a geyser, blowing a wolf off the Pokemon. Ash unsheathed his sword, as the smoke blanketed his surroundings. Misty, with that giant mallet in her hands, was on a roll, swatting wolf after wolf away. Politoed and Staryu sprayed water, pushing the wolves into Misty's strike zone. Corsola had Togepi in its reefs, away from the battle, alongside Pikachu. A small pack chased Politoed back to Misty. Seeing the move, she had to think on her feet.

"Politoed, Defense Curl!" she ordered. One wolf was on the verge of taking a bite of the frog creature, but Politoed curled itself into a ball, and barely dodged the teeth. Reacting for a counterattack, Misty decided to call an attack. "Good work. Now, Rollout!" Politoed started spinning in place, before rolling like a bowling ball with a rocket attached on it. It plowed into the pack with devastating force, sending the wolves, airborne. Misty was pleased with the result. "Way to roll, Politoed!" T.K. wasn't standing down, either, as he used his staff like a master. Each wolf that lunged at him, a single swing would take it out. However, he started to think the flow of the wolves was endless.

"It doesn't make sense," he growled as he defended himself. "We take one wolf down, two more enter the battle." Kari was in momentum as she danced through each attack. That's when she saw Furz, and the fur on him thinning out. Suddenly, a theory clicked into her mind.

'He's running out of fur to use,' she hypothesized. 'We don't have much more left.' Unaware to her, five more wolves were charging in, going for the kill. Kari turned to the pack, scenting danger. In a flash...SLASH! The pack were KO'ed. Ash, with his sword, Grovyle, with glowing green blades coming out of its wrists, and Swellow, with both wings glowing white, struck the pack at the last second.

"It seems that your Leaf Blade attack's getting better, Grovyle," Ash complimented. Grovyle chuckled in agreement. "Same goes to that Steel Wing attack, Swellow." Swellow cawed in victory. Now, he turned to Kari. "You all right?"

"Yeah. I believe we've just about worn out Furz's power." Ash was interested on how she knew.

"You can tell?"

"Check out his wrist guards." Ash gave a look at the enemy, and saw the fur, almost diminished. He, then, developed a plan.

"Let's keep it up." The more wolves that were created out of the fur, the more wolves were overwhelmed by the kids, Pokemon, and Digimon. About 200 wolves were sent to take out the heroes. Not one of them touched a hair of them, as they were scattered across the land. The wrist guards had been turned bare, unable to summon another wolf. Ash, suddenly, remembered Angemon and Nefertimon were in the air. He turned to them, waiting for a signal. "Angemon, Nefertimon, go!" Wings guiding the Digimon, Angemon and Nefertimon charged at Furz. Storing energy with a glowing fist, Angemon was willing to end it all in one shot.

"Hand of Fate!" he shouted. Punching the glowing fist at the air, the fist fired a laser of light. Furz didn't try to block, but insisted to stand tall. The laser struck Furz with impressive force, kicking up smoke.

"Bullseye!" T.K. cheered as he pumped his fist. A moment passed when the smoke cleared. Furz was still standing, and the attack appeared to have done nothing. The kids were in disbelief. The Hand of Fate attack didn't appear to hurt Furz.

"No way!" Misty gasped.

"That was a direct hit," Kari argued. "What gives?" Furz dusted off his chest, remaining in a firm stance.

"It was admirable that you've taken out my wolfpack with ease," he complimented. "However, you were foolish enough to take out the pack, while I was at my weakest state." No one would believe it. From what Furz was applying, he was vunerable while he was distributing his wolves. Without the wolves, he was stronger than when they first met. "The wolves were a restraint for my imense endurance. Without my wolves, my body becomes something like steel. So far, no one has penetrated my skin." Ash couldn't take that explanation lightly. However, the word "steel" had the trainer turn to Torkoal with a plan.

"Well, I got something to say about steel," he grinned at Furz. "Torkoal, Overheat!" Torkoal gathered energy, turning its body a bloody red. That's when it launched a white stream of flames from its mouth. The speeding ray of fire was on target, as Ash reflected on the attack. 'This is my first Overheat, which means it should the most powerful. This has to count.' Then, the attack made contact with Furz, in which the fire consumed him. Everyone else was holding their breath, hoping that Overheat would do some sort of damage. The fire finished scorching the enemy, as the flames passed Furz. He had both of his muscled arms out, trying to stop the attack. Hopes were burning away, surprised looks gazed at the Vendetta, still up.

"It-it can't be," T.K. shockingly gasped. A few moments passed, when Furz collapsed to one knee. His body was twitching, in singed arms were expressing tremendous pain. Kari and Misty were in disarray. Ash's Torkoal appeared to have injured the Vendetta, after Angemon's Hand of Fate only glanced Furz. Was it another example of Classic Ash?

"My body...it hurts!" Furz complained in pain. "How...how can it be?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that, myself," Kari spoke in some fear.

"He claimed that his body was like steel," Ash noted. "In my world, steel-type Pokemon are weak to fire-types, so I decided to take a shot with that theory." Hearing her friend trying to cross-reference both worlds, to Misty, it was crystal clear: Classic Ash.

"The strange part about it, is that it worked," Misty sighed. In terrible pain, Furz slowly rose to his feet. He eyed his target: Ash was in his sight. He began to sprint towards the trainer. That's when the Digimon flew down, ready to intercept the enemy.

"That's as far as you go," Nefertimon warned. That's when a beam of pink light shot out of its back. "Rosetta Stone!" From the light, a stone slab was shot out. Furz crossed his arms, trying to block the attack.

"Time to combine," Angemon called out. "Hand of Fate!" The Hand of Fate attack struck the slab, breaking it up into many sharp pieces of stone. The pieces crashed into Furz, piercing him many times, some of them into his heart, and one striking a bag that was strapped to his waist band. Furz felt the pieces go through his body, as he screamed in agony. He collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily as the blood poured into his lungs. No one made a move, staying clear of any sneak attacks that might be launched. Head held up for a little longer, Furz wanted to express something.

"My brother will be alone," he groaned as blood trickled from his mouth. "No parents, no siblings, no wife...my brother will be full of loneliness, and hate. I hope you're all happy." No one was. They were angered at how much damage the Vendetta have done to the world of rainbows. T.K. stepped forward, question in ready.

"Let me ask you this," he gritted. "Did you volunteer for the invasion, or were you forced?" There was a question that Furz was issue, as he struggled to keep himself up. He bowed his head, feeling shame. It was a sign of failure to his Master.

"Master chose us for the invasion. For those who fail, we die, either by Crystal's chosen, or Master himself." It was by force that the Vendetta were sent.

"Then, the one your brother should be mad at isn't us. It's your master." Furz chuckled at T.K., in a sense of believing him.

"You're good kids, all right." With that, he collapsed onto the grayish dirt. Furz, the most durable Vendetta to date, was gone for good. Suddenly, the dead Furz was consumed by light. The children and creatures gasped at the sight, wondering what was happening to the corpse. That's when the light spread out, covering the land and sky. Misty had a theroy.

"The crystal," she motioned. "He must've had one on him." Then, the light faded, and was replaced by color: the green grass with the light brown dirt, the green trees of the Shadel forest, and the multicolored village, being normal once again. However, the houses in Violet Village were colored in many different shades of purple. To add stranger than fiction, the townspeople were wearing the same shades, as well. It looked like the crystal contained by mostly purple, but Misty had a more omnious guess. "No wonder this village is called Violet Village." The rest sweat dropped.

"Here I was, thinking that it was just a name," Angemon sighed. That's when a young teen female with long lavender hair approached them. Her round glasses caught T.K. and Kari's attention. Quickly, they ran to the teen, believing they know who it is.

"Yolei, you're okay!" Kari cheered. The teen heard the name, but was befuddled. Was this person really Yolei?

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I don't know who you are." Kari thought this girl was just recovering from some sort of accident.

"You must've suffered a concussion from that accident we were in."

"Are you sure you're all right, Yolei?" T.K. asked in concerned.

"With the color restored to this village, I am," the lavender haired teen acknowledged. "But, I, honestly, don't know who this Yolei person is, let alone, you kids." Doubt began to show for the Digidestined. If this teen wasn't Yolei, then, who was she? "I am Yvonne, Violet Village's govenor's daughter. I take it, you kids were summoned by the princess. Is that true?" Ash stepped up to the now named Yvonne, with a hand raised for a shake.

"It is true," he said. "My name's Ash." Seeing how friendly he is, Yvonne shook his hand, and blushed at the sight. Releasing their hands, Ash was ready to continue, as Misty picked Togepi up from Corsola when the creatures regrouped. "That's Misty, T.K., and Kari. We were sent here to save this world." Yvonne understood Ash, but the blushing was getting on Misty's nerves. Was Yvonne falling for Ash? Ash noticed it, too, and was curious about. "You okay?" Yvonne realized her appearance to Ash, and tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but you just look rather cute." With a soft hearted giggle, the rest performed an anime-styled faint. "However, we can provide you with food and supplies, as well as a night in town." Hearing that, the kids were excited, but thankful for Yvonne's hospitality. They entered into town, where they were greeted by the townspeople.

* * *

Back in the blackened area, the overlord-sounding voice was outraged. "Furz was our strongest warrior," he bellowed. "And yet, those kids defeated him."

"I don't think it was a mere walk in the park," the southern belle's voice echoed. "His pack did give some of them a run for their money."

"That may be, but now, we're two Vendetta down," the aging voice.

"If we cannot kill them physically," the robotic voice began. "Why don't we try mentally."

"Good idea, Vendetta Calos," the overlord-voice agreed. "Vendetta Lusion, do not fail me."

"Don't worry about that," the cocky boy's voice obeyed. What does Lusion have up his sleeve?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Rekindling Hope

_Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Pushing Me Away." Linkin Park does._

* * *

_Chapter 8: Rekindling Hope_

* * *

The yellow, bright sun was a sign that the world of RainBellian was returning back to normal. The morale of the townspeople, in Violet Village, appeared restored, after the color, stored in the late Vendetta Furz's color chasm, had been returned to the lands. Pikachu, Gatomon, and Patamon walked around the energy-revived village. The three were enjoying the sights, although, it looked like a 19th century european neighborhood. A little brunette girl in a purple dress was playing in a flower patch, when the trio approached her. The girl turned to the creatures with a warm-hearted smile. "Hello there," she chirped.

("Hi there,") Pikachu replied.

"We were wondering where our human friends were," Patamon asked. The girl kept smiling. Did she see their owners? While that was happening, a brunette young boy came to the scene, wondering what was going on.

"I know who you're talking about," she spoke up. "I saw them over at the stables, not too long ago." The boy wasn't so sure about that.

"Sis, I saw them out in the fields, practicing with their weapons," the boy argued. The sister didn't like his answer.

"Nah uh! At the stables." Patamon thought of the only thing that could stop their dispute.

"Timeout, you two," it volumed. Both kids stopped babbling, and turned to the winged Digimon. "Who _exactly_ did you two see?" Both kids gave a thought, trying to remember who they saw at the stables and out in the field, beyond the gate. The brother decided to speak, first.

"I saw two of them, out in the fields," he stated. "One of them was wielding a sword, and another, with a long staff." It must've been Ash and T.K., sparring with their weapons. The sister was next.

"I saw two of them with Yvonne at the stables," she pointed out. "I noticed the red-haired girl, holding an egg, like a baby." The creatures knew the egg she was talking about: Togepi, being held by Misty. Gatomon thought that they needed to be by their respectable owners.

"All right," it decided. "I'll allow this girl to take me to the stables. You two can go to the fields with the brother." With an agreement, the sister guided Gatomon to the stables. There, Misty, holding a happy Togepi in her arms, Kari and Yvonne, were checking out the horses. Misty was astounded by the beauty of the horses, each one with a different color. Kari was amused with how Misty was reacting to the stallions.

"I take it you haven't been this close to a horse, before, Misty," she chuckled. Little did Kari know how right she was.

"Actually, I've never seen a horse, at all," Misty admitted. Kari and Yvonne were stunned. Every girl, Kari knew, had either seen or ridden a horse, until now.

"You can't be serious," Yvonne wondered.

"It's true." Kari and Yvonne shared a look with each other in puzzlement. This may have been the first time that Misty had seen a majestic beauty of a horse. That's when Kari pondered a theory. Since Misty resided in the Pokemon world, there might've been a possibility that there was a Pokemon that was like a horse.

"Well, how about Pokemon that look like horses?" she questioned. Misty began to wonder why Kari brought that up. Then, she realized that Kari was thinking of a possibility that she did see a horse, only as a Pokemon.

"I know what you mean. There were two Pokemon that resemble these stallions: Ponyta and Rapidash. Ponyta were like babies, with small flames where the mane is on a horse." Flames...Kari thought back to Torkoal.

"So, it was a Fire-type, like Torkoal?"

"That's right. I remember, because I saw Ash ride one in a race. At the final sprint to the finish, a cheater riding a Dodrio attacked Ponyta, in a chance to win, but instead, it jolted Ponyta to evolve into Rapidash. Thanks to that, Rapidash galloped past Dodrio and won the race." Kari and Yvonne felt proud of Ash's accomplishments. That's when Togepi was reaching for a red horse, wanting to ride on it. The horse neighed in reply. From the sound of Togepi's thrill, which caught the girls' attentions, the egg's request was accepted. Amused, the girls giggled at the sounds.

"It seems like Togepi wants to ride a horse, my father was gonna lend you," Yvonne pointed out. Misty and Kari were surprised with Yvonne's offering. From the words she said, Yvonne's father was going to give the girls a pair of horses, to aid in their quest to restore RainBellian's colors.

"You mean, we can have them?" Kari asked in the shocked tone.

"All four of you will have one." Excited to hear this, Kari and Misty gave each other a high five. They were going to have an easier time getting around the world, now that they had transportation. That's when the girl, guiding Gatomon to the heroines, arrived at the stables. Hearing the heavy breathing, the girls turned to the little girl. Kari was glad that Gatomon made it back to them.

"Morning, Gatomon," Misty greeted.

"Hey, Misty, Kari," Gatomon replied. "You two seem excited." The girls chuckled, as if to say, the Digimon was on to them.

"We are," Kari answered. "We're all getting a horse to help save RainBellian...even the boys." Gatomon got worried. It felt like Kari was trading her Digicat for a stallion. Knowing that it was feeling rejected, Kari wanted to ease the tension. "Don't worry, Gatomon. When I get my fusion orb, we're all business." Relief. Gatomon began to believe that its duties to support Kari were lightened with the news of the horse. Suddenly, Misty was wondering about the boys.

"Kari," she called. Kari turned to her, wondering what was on her mind. "Where did Ash and T.K. say they were sparring?" Kari wasn't sure of where, either.

"They didn't tell me." Gatomon decided to voice up.

"I was told that they were in the fields," it answered. The girls were now wondering why the boys chose the fields, outside of Violet Village. Speaking of that area, Ash, sword in hand, and T.K., staff on hold, appeared to be ready for a duel. The sword was fitted with something like a blade guard. A breeze of wind dashed, as both heroes waited for the right moment. The breeze died down, a sign for the battle to start. Ash started with a downward strike, but T.K. stopped the attack, holding his staff to absorb the blow. T.K. tried to counter, by pushing a side of the staff to Ash's head, but Ash ducked, making the return attack whiff. They keep trying to exchange attempt after attempt for a solid ten minutes. Then, T.K. collapsed in exhaustion, due to the sweat leaking from his body. Ash was also sweating, but he stood firm.

"Let's take five, Ash," T.K. wished. He was breathing heavily, as he plopped onto his butt. The spar drained T.K.'s energy like a soda bottle, drunk by a caffeine-addict. Ash knew they needed a break. Even he was showing fatigue.

"All right," he agreed. During the spar, Ash noticed that T.K. wasn't applying as much effort, like he was holding back. "You want to talk about something?" T.K. was wondering why Ash popped a question.

"What's this, all of a sudden?"

"I noticed that you weren't giving your all." T.K. felt ashamed. Ash knew he wasn't up to fighting spirit. Was it that he was still sleepy? Was it something he ate? It was something that prevented him from going all out.

"Sorry. I was looking at the map, all night, for our next destination." Ash walked over, and gave out a hand to help the blonde. Grabbing his hand, T.K. was helped up to his feet. Ash was interested to know about his counterpart's findings.

"You have an idea of where to go?"

"There were three villages that branch out, like a baseball diamond, without home plate: Pinkville, to the west, Maroon City, to the east, and Red Town, due north, all a couple days away. That was when the innkeeper informed me that the path to Pinkville, had another inn to rest up on." From what T.K. was calculating, he was willing to go to Pinkville. Ash wasn't too comfortable with the name that was going to be the next stop. That's when he began to think back to yesterday's fight with Furz.

"Did you see how much color was restored when we beat Furz?"

"Believe it or not, other than Violet Village, the perimeter of the continent was brought back to normal, considering the continent being named Reda." That sparked more interests in Ash. Reda, the continent the team was on, must be one of the continents that might hold the fusion orbs.

"What are the other continents on RainBellian?"

"There are two other continents: Blugar, and Yelkow. Reda's the largest, while Yelkow's the smallest, but, from where we are, right now, we're nearby Blugar." With that knowledge, Ash proceeded to think that Reda needed to be repaired, first.

"Okay, let's get ready to go to Pinkville."

"Slow down, champ. Remember, we need to tell the ladies about it." That's when the boy, with Pikachu and Patamon arrived by the gates. Patamon and Pikachu scampered over to the boys, happy that they stayed close to the village.

"Ash, T.K.!" Patamon called out. Hearing the lively sounds, the boys turned to their creatures. Everyone was feeling good to see each other in good shape.

"Morning Patamon, Pikachu," Ash addressed. "Sorry, we didn't tell you about our training session. We didn't want you to get hurt." The two creatures understood, considering that their owners were concerned about their safety. That's when T.K. noticed that Gatomon and Togepi weren't with them.

"Say, where's Gatomon and Togepi?" he asked.

"They're both by the stables, with Misty and Kari," Patamon replied.

("I'm a witness to that,") Pikachu squeaked as it rose an arm. Ash thought a regrouping would be the best way to explain the next destination.

"Why don't we head to the stables, and discuss the plan?" he issued. However, the three girls were entering the area, still wondering why the boys chose the fields to workout. Misty heard Ash say "plan" and wondered what it was about.

"What plan?" she questioned. The boys heard Misty, and turned to her, Kari and Yvonne. Ash decided to tell them about the plan.

"T.K. and I decided on our next destination: westbound." Yvonne believed that Ash was referring to Pinkville.

"Are you going to stop by the inn along the path to Pinkville?" she pondered. "They do serve scrumptious scallop kielbasa, if you want to try it." Misty sweat dropped. Knowing food, Ash would be more than willing to try something new.

"Temp someone with food," she sarcastically muttered. "Great idea."

"That was my plan, other than that dish you've mentioned," T.K. pointed out. Understanding, Yvonne nodded in agreement.

"I'll get your horses ready," she acknowledged. She left the area, ready to prepare the horses for the heroes. Ash had a feeling of déjà vu. Was it from Misty's story that she told Kari? Nope.

"Too bad I didn't bring a Tauros for this trip," he muttered.

"You never bothered to bring any of your 30 Tauros?" Misty scorned. The Digidestined were stunned to learn about that. 30 Tauros? He only had one Pikachu, Swellow, Grovyle, Corphish, and Torkoal, and a mysterious Pokemon. Why did Misty decide to bring up the Tauros? Ash was willing to respond to that question.

"How was I suppose to know that we would be transported to this world?" Ash had a point. If he had some sort of sign that he was going to a new place, like RainBellian, he would've contacted Professor Oak and told him about that, thus, he would've gotten a Tauros or two. A little befuddled, Misty realized that a proper heads-up was required for that kind of preparation, making her feel a tad stupid.

"Sorry, I snapped." Kari was interested to know about the Tauros, and why Ash had an entire herd of them.

"How on earth did you get two and a half dozen Tauros?" she asked.

"I caught them at the Safari Zone, because they were the only ones that decided to confront me," Ash sighed. "I heard that they were rare, but 30 of them...give me a break." T.K. and Kari sweat dropped, feeling the fustration that Ash was going through.

"Sorry, I asked." Ash was anxious to get going. No way was he going to stay cooped up in one place for a while.

"Don't worry. Listen, why don't we grab lunch, then head out to Pinkville?"

"I like that idea," Patamon cheered. Everyone reentered the village, for the items that Ash offered. Three hours later, the team departed from Violet Village, as Yvonne and the siblings waived farewell to them. The heroes were now riding horses. Ash was on a black horse, Misty was riding the red horse that Togepi was on, T.K. was on a white horse, and Kari was on board a brown horse. The four members rode as the sun was setting. Evening was on the horizon. Several moments later, relief came by in the form of an inn, with a stable at the side of the building.

"There's the inn, I told you about," T.K. announced. The sight of the inn was an indication that they were more than halfway to Pinkville. The calling of the inn became a sign for the horses to slow down from their top speed gallop. Once stopped, Ash repositioned his cap, having the visor over his eyes. Before departing from Violet Village, Ash had his cap turned backwards by Yvonne, still blushing a little at the young trainer. Misty, Kari, and T.K. dismounted from their horses with ease, but Ash still had difficulties, as he slipped off his horse. However, he broke his stumble by getting his hands planted on the ground, catching himself from injury. Seeing that, Misty and T.K. were laughing. Ash felt just as embarrassed as when he flopped from Pegasusmon after arriving onto this continent. Kari got over to him, and helped Ash to his feet.

"Riding a horse, he seems to look like a pro," Misty giggled. "But when it comes to getting off, he's a real clown." Misty was laughing so hard, she began to collapse to the dirt. T.K. wanted to say something, however.

"I'll get the horses to the stable. You guys go in, and get ready." Once agreed, T.K. began walking his stallion to the stable, as the rest entered the inn. T.K.'s thoughts were a mess, as he was pondering what was troubling him. 'I knew Ash wouldn't understand what I had gone through, but did I lie like that? I don't try, but...' What was it that T.K. was talking about. Lying to Ash? He pondered as he got the last horse into the stable, and sat down beside the stable door.

* * *

**I've lied, to you,  
The same way that I always do.  
This is, the last smile,  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you.**

**(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down;)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie;  
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left, to watch it all unwind;)  
The sacrifice is never knowing,**

**Why I never walked away?  
Why I played myself this way?  
Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away;  
Why I never walked away?  
Why I played myself this way?  
Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away...**

**I've tried, like you,  
To do everything you wanted too;  
This is, the last time,  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you;**

**(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down;)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie;  
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left, to watch it all unwind;)  
The sacrifice is never knowing,**

**Why I never walked away?  
Why I played myself this way?  
Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away;  
Why I never walked away?  
Why I played myself this way?  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away...**

**(Were all out of time, this is how we learn how it all unwinds;)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.  
(Were all out of time, this is how we learn how it all unwinds;)  
The sacrifice is never knowing why...  
**

**Why I never walked away?  
Why I played myself this way?  
Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away;  
Why I never walked away?  
Why I played myself this way?  
Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away...  
...Pushes me away...**

* * *

In his mind, something had been flowing that was disturbing his thoughts. What it was, he kept quiet from Ash. Believing that he wasn't coming into the house, Ash was starting to worry about T.K. He realized that lack of sleep wasn't the issue for his low sparring performance. "I didn't think he was honest after our spar," he bellowed softly. Misty heard that, thinking that Ash was upset with the blonde.

"What's wrong, Ash?" she wondered, a little fearful.

"T.K. and I were training, earlier this morning. He was holding back, but I doubt it was for my safety." From the tone that Ash was expressing, he sounded rather flustered about the morning session. That's when a thought came by Kari. It might be something that only she and T.K. would know about, but was it that? The placement of her chin, placed between her thumb and index finger, caught Pikachu's and Togepi's attention, giving them concerned looks.

("Kari?") Togepi called up.

("What is it?") Pikachu asked. Although it could be something that the Digidestined had knowledge about, it wasn't going to be confirmed inside the inn. She got to her feet, getting the trainers' attentions, as well.

"Say, Ash," she addressed. "Do you mind if I go have a chat with T.K.?" Ash was a little befuddled with Kari's request, but had a feeling that she could break the ice with Mr. Hope, himself.

"No, not at all," he smiled. "I think it might be best with you, and not me." With that, she proceeded through the door, as Ash, Misty and the others watched. When Kari found T.K., her guess was ready to be revealed.

"It's about Mimi, isn't it?" she voiced. That sparked T.K.'s attention, which caused him to turn to the brunette. Then, he looked up to the sky.

"I knew you'd understand, Kari," he muttered. Kari decided to sit down by her friend, wanting to know how this "Mimi" was disturbing him. Was it love? Fustration? Admiration? "You remember the few months after we saved the DigiWorld, right? After beating Apocalymon?" Kari knew he was talking about the past when they were younger.

"After we forfeited our crests to cover the DigiWorld in a veil of light?"

"Mimi told all of us that she was going to America, when her parents found jobs there. Then, came that day: 9/11." Kari was shocked. She remembered that event, all too well. Four commercial airplanes were departing from an airport in New York for their different destinations. Several hijackers had taken the airplanes for their exhibition of fear to the country. Two of them collided into the World Trade Center buildings, still in New York, and one crashed into the Pentagon, in Washington, D.C. A fourth crashed into a open field in northeast Pennsylvania. 1000's of passengers, and other people perished in the act of terrorism. Mimi was not hurt anyway, but T.K. was worried sick about her.

"Go on..."

"She was suppose to get on flight 92, bound for Los Angeles, but she was ill that day, and stayed home. It was a lucky break, even for Palmon. Even though we were reunited, not too long ago, Matt still feels like she had gone with those many people into the heavens, making me worry, too." Kari rose to her feet, but stayed kneeling. She reached over and hug the Digidestined.

"It's okay. As long as it helps relieve you, she'll be there, as well." Comforted, T.K. smiled, and hugged back.

"Thanks, Kari." Inside, Misty heard the conversation, now knowing that everything was going to be all right.

"I suppose, he'll be good to go on," she hummed. Hearing her, Ash knew she was right. Anger had subsided, now knowing that T.K. was ready to focus, in case of another spar.

"I hope so, Misty," he muttered. Meanwhile, a Pokeball, on Ash's belt, was shaking around. Something in there wanted to get out. Patamon saw the Pokeball, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Ash," it called out. "One of your Pokemon wants to get out." Hearing that, Ash walked over to see what was up. He grabbed the Pokeball, shaking ever so roughly. He opened in up, revealing a green creature, with red eyes and stomach. It also had a shark fin on its head, as well as black diamonds around its body. Misty saw it, thinking that Ash caught something that they met.

"You captured a Larvitar?" she asked. The Larvitar turned to Togepi, still in Misty's arms. It was happy to see the egg. That got Misty surprised. "You mean Larvitar came back to you?"

"Yup," Ash smirked. "Even I was surprised, when Larvitar and Mother Tyranitar, visited me a week ago. Larvitar missed me, so it asked Mother to help look for me. When they met up, it did frighten May and Max a bit." Patamon and Gatomon approached the new Pokemon to the lineup...at least, new to them.

"So, you're Lavitar?" Patamon greeted. Larvitar turned to the Digimon, wondering who was addressing it. Patamon rose a paw out for a shake, but the Pokemon was a little scared of the talking creature. Ash wanted to ease it.

"Larvitar, these are our new friends. They're here with us to save the world we're on." Larvitar wasn't too sure, but since they were friendly to Ash, it thought it couldn't hurt to do the same. It grabbed Patamon's paw, and shook it.

"I'm Patamon, and this is Gatomon." Larvitar, then, shook Gatomon's paw. They came to an understanding in an instant, as the rest smiled at the sight. Night setted in, as the Digidestined returned to the inn. Faith renewed, T.K. was ready to sleep, knowing that the future was what he needed to focus on.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. A World Without Light?

_Chapter 9: A World Without Light?_

* * *

"Larvitar, the baby dino Pokemon," the Pokedex, being held in T.K.'s hands, computed after it scanned the Pokemon in question. Ash watched as the newly unveiled Larvitar got familiar with the blonde Digidestined. "Larvitar are naturally born underground, in which, they dig their selves out, to find their parents. Mostly, they're highly shy around humans, and stay by their parents, until they've grown up." It was a fascinating discovery for T.K. Larvitar was wondering who this person was, holding Ash's Pokedex.

"So, this was the last Pokemon, you had along?" T.K. asked. Ash nodded. "I like to hear the story behind Larvitar." Even though, T.K. was from another world, Ash thought it wouldn't hurt to tell him of how he and his friends found Larvitar.

"It began after I got my Rising Badge, when I defeated Blackthorn Gym Leader Clair, in the Johto Region, and was on my way to the Silver Conference on Indego Plateau," Ash reviewed. "That's when I had a call from Professor Elm, asking me for a favor. He wanted me to take an egg to Mt. Silver, where a researching habitat had recently been disturbed. Accepting the favor, Misty, Brock and I carried the egg towards the designated area. About a week into the trip, the egg hatched, and it became Larvitar. Pikachu, Togepi, and, unusually, I got to become fast friends with Larvitar, but it was pretty afraid of Misty and Brock."

"No surprise, there."

"Well, at the time, we thought it was Pokemon nature. That changed after we ran into a sick Unown." What's this Unown, was going through T.K.'s thoughts.

"Unown? Interesting name."

"Unown are letter Pokemon, and not much data is known about them. Anyway, when Team Rocket attacked us, that Unown and Larvitar used some sort of attack, that blasted all of us into Larvitar's memories." Then, Ash's face turned to bitter hatred. T.K. saw it. Something had happened to have made Ash mad. "That's when we learned the horrible truth. Even before, when Larvitar was still an egg, poachers attacked its mother, a wild Tyranitar, leaving a scar across it's metal chest, and with that egg. When we got to Mt. Silver, that Tyranitar was being attacked again. Because of our care to the Pokemon, we managed to take out those mean poachers, and reunite the mother with its child." T.K. began to feel like how he was, when he first traveled to the DigiWorld, with Tai, Matt and their friends.

"Almost reminds me of what happened a few years ago, being separated from our families." Larvitar agreed. Suddenly, the boys heard struggling moans. In an instant, they turned to Kari, with Pikachu and Togepi watching over her as she slept, with what could be a nightmare. To T.K., it was déjà vu. "Not again." The boys huddled around Kari, as she flung her head, trying to fight off the nightmare. Worried, T.K. grabbed her head, trying to keep it still. "Kari! Kari, wake up!" Opening her eyes, she heard T.K.'s call, and stopped moving, signaling T.K. to remove his hands. She began to take deep breaths, calming from the whatever she saw in her bad dream. She peered at the boys, concerned about what they might do to her.

"Ash?" she blankly wondered. "T.K.?"

"You were having a nightmare, Kari."

"You gonna be alright?" Ash asked. Kari plunked forehead and hand together. That dream, she had, was getting her a little flustered. However, she wanted to say it was nothing to be concerned about.

"I'll be okay," she reassured. Ash wanted to believe her, but he felt very off-balanced. T.K. muttered "not again," before rushing to Kari's bedside. Why?

"Try to relax, and get rest," T.K. ordered. Kari nodded. The team was a few miles from their next destination: Pinkville. She lied back down, ready to go back to sleep. Ash wanted to address T.K.'s actions. He tapped his shoulder, getting his attention, and pointed to the door. To T.K., Ash wanted to discuss something that involves Kari. Her past, maybe? Relationship issues? Whatever the reason, T.K. thought it wouldn't hurt. Knowing that Pikachu and the Digimon were willing to protect Kari, Ash, Larvitar, Togepi, and T.K. walked out to the lobby, where Misty was getting a late snack. Hearing the door opening, she turned to the boys.

"You still hungry?" she asked with a giggle. Scowls in their faces, Ash and T.K. weren't in a fun mood. They sat down at Misty's table, ready to discuss what was with Kari.

"T.K., when we saw Kari having that bad dream, you said 'not again'," he replayed. "Did something happen to her before?" T.K. had never heard Ash, being so serious.

"Not too long ago, Kari wasn't too alert," T.K. started. "We thought it was lack of sleep, probably from Davis's previous advances. We didn't suspect that a dark world was contacting her. Red flags briefly appeared when Kari was frizzing out at times. That's when, during a meeting, Gatomon ran to us, saying Kari disappeared. Davis thought she had gone into the DigiWorld to get away from us. When we scanned it, there was nothing to find. Patamon, Gatomon, and I ran out to the beach, where Kari was trying to contact us. That's when we leaped into the portal, and found Kari with a school of Scubamon. One of Ken's Airdramon took dead aim at Kari and the Scubamon. Using Pegasusmon, I found out that a towering control spire was concealed in a lighthouse. Pegasusmon destroyed it, and a pink light emerged. Gatomon was able to digivolve to Angewomon, and defeat Airdramon. That victory released the dark rings that were strapped on their fins, but it also gave them the strength to digivolve...into hideous creatures, and gave Kari a fright. Angewomon fired a Celestial Arrow at the creatures, as a warning. It was over, when we evacuated from there. The only thing that bothered us, was how the Scubamon made contact with her in the first place."

"Wow," Misty shuddered in fear. The way T.K. told the story, it was like a ghost story, except that it was real. Ash felt the horror, and shivered a bit. Misty cringed, and held Togepi tightly.

"Have you had a chance to get back there?" Ash questioned. T.K. shook his head.

"I think it's better that way," he replied. Ash and Misty nodded, saying the same thing. An hour had passed, when everyone bundled in their beds, going to sleep. However, Ash was wide awake. Something was keeping him from entering dreamland. That story, T.K. told them? Kari, having that nightmare? To Ash, his wanting for rest wasn't coming true. He rose from his bed, alerting Pikachu. It saw its master, wondering why it hadn't fallen asleep.

("You up, Ash?") it squeaked. Ash shook his head, trying to stir the energy that kept him from crashing. He scanned the room, wondering if anything wasn't right. Seeing the room in place, he got to his feet, and walked out of the room, Pikachu, unknowingly, by his side. Closing the door behind him, he needed something to make him sleepy. That's when a pinkish powder flooded the room. What was the powder doing? In the mist, a figure peered over a sleeping Kari. Who was it? Ash walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something to ease his body. Before trying to open anything...

"What are you doing up, this late?" sounded a blond adult woman. Her hair was braided in a ponytail that had gone down to her knees. Ash turned to her, willing to comply.

"I'm sorry, Innkeeper" he apologized. "I can't fall asleep for some reason." The innkeeper smiled in understanding.

"I've heard that many times. None by a kid, though." She pulled out a small pill, with a 'Z' imprinted on it, from her pouch at her waist. She handed the pill to Ash. "This insomnia-proof pill will allow you to sleep for an entire day. Although it's helped many lodgers, I don't know about kids, so be careful." Ash nodded, trusting the innkeeper. Thinking that the pill would allow him to sleep, Ash and Pikachu head back to the room. Ash scanned the room, like he did before stepping outside. That's when he saw Kari's bed, empty. Caught off-guard, Ash got fearful. Both Kari and Gatomon were gone. He ran to T.K.'s side and shook him, trying to wake him.

"T.K., Kari's missing!" T.K. wasn't responding to the movement or Ash's yelling. Ash shook harder and harder. "Come on, Takeru!" No response whatsoever. He turned to Pikachu, thinking of that Thunder Shock Alarm Clock that always woke him up. "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" Pikachu fired an electric attack, and hit T.K., but it had no effect.

("Nothing?!") the mouse shouted in surprise. Ash turned to Misty, but thought, if Pikachu's attack didn't work on T.K., it wouldn't work on Misty.

"Looks like we gotta search for her, ourselves." As Ash grabbed the pink handled device, Pikachu sniffed around Kari's bed, hoping to pickup a scent. The two mini-laptop devices, on a side table, got Ash confused. "I got her D3. Which D-Terminal is hers, now?" Finally, Pikachu scented a trail, that lead to the outside.

("She's outside!") Ash heard Pikachu, trusting his Pokemon. He decided to forget the D-Terminals, and pocketed the D3.

"Lead the way!" Pikachu ran out, with Ash, close behind. Running out of the inn, Ash, all geared up with his and Kari's weapons, Pokemon and D3, kept a close pace with his little buddy, as they ran into the forest, about a half-mile away. The scent kept Ash and Pikachu going, unaware that they had entered an area, which had no color at all, not even them. The area was like a beach, with a lighthouse. However, the lighthouse was beaming a black light. That's when Ash saw the setting, making him feel uneasy. "Pikachu, slow down." Pikachu stopped on order. Ash was feeling disturbed by the sight, but slightly nostalgic. "This couldn't be the place, T.K. was talking about...could it?" Pikachu wanted to speak up, but not the way it normally would.

"It just might be," Pikachu replied. It had taken a second, but Pikachu spoke like a human. Quickly, it covered its mouth. Ash heard his little friend, puzzled by what was said. Did his Pokemon talk like he does?

"You can...talk?" Uncovering its mouth, Pikachu was wondering what came out of it.

"I think so." Ash peered at the enviornment, thinking that this place had something to do with Pikachu talking like that.

"Must be this world." Pikachu wanted to get Ash's mind on the mission.

"Let's go find Kari." The mouse ran down a flight of stairs, and onto the beach. Ash leapt over the stairs, in quick pursuit. Ahead of them, a group of black, aura-covered creatures were watching, as a couple of them had gone to the water, with a sleeping Kari on a wooden board. The board was floating, while going out to sea, by guidance of the creatures. One of them was guarding Gatomon, also out like a light. Still running, Ash and Pikachu saw both partners in trouble. On the fly, Ash thought of a plan.

"I'll get Kari. You, Corphish and Larvitar rescue Gatomon."

"You got it!" Ash grabbed two of his Pokeballs, and threw them.

"Larvitar, Corphish, go help Pikachu!" Out of the Pokeballs, came Corphish and Larvitar, ready to go.

"Ready, boss," Corphish growled.

"We're coming, Pikachu," Larvitar promised. Like lightning, the Pokemon froze, surprised that they had spoken human. Pikachu ran back, and wanted its partners to focus on saving Gatomon.

"I can explain later," it told them. "We gotta hurry!" Corphish and Larvitar nodded, and joined Pikachu, running to the fallen Gatomon. Ash was in hot pursuit, going after Kari and the other black creatures. Thinking on instinct, he shed the gear he had on, before diving into the water. The creatures had a significant head start, carrying the helpless Kari on the board. Using his stamina to the max, Ash swam hard. When the creatures swam out to the point that they couldn't see the beach, they pushed the board up, rolling Kari off, and into the ocean. Ash kept swimming hard. When he saw the board empty, his heart missed a beat. He knew the creatures dumped her into the water.

"Kari!" he screamed. Although the creatures were heading back, they never saw Ash, focused on the rescue. Ash had taken a deep breath, then, he dove underwater. He saw Kari, sinking downward to the ocean floor. Kicking and stroking with all his might, Ash wasn't going to allow Kari to drown. Finally, he wrapped his arms around the friend, thankful to have reached her. His mission was far from complete, not to mention the distance he needed to get back to land. Making sure she was secured, Ash began rising up to the water surface. Coming from beneath the water, Ash gasped for air. Then, he started to swim back to shore, Kari in tow.

Meanwhile, Pikachu, Larvitar, and Corphish 'cleaned house,' taking out the creatures. Pikachu had taken some of them out with a huge electric attack, a lot stronger than the one in the failed attempt to wake T.K. Larvitar unleashed several beams, nailing more of the creatures to the sand. Although Corphish was ordered to assist Pikachu and Larvitar, it felt like he wanted to help Ash more. When it clocked the two, guarding Gatomon, with its pincers, Pikachu and Larvitar regrouped with Corphish. "Can you two stay with Gatomon?" Corphish requested. Pikachu wanted every Pokemon to stick with Ash's plan, and didn't want anything altered.

"Unless there's a good reason, we stay with Gatomon," it roared. Corphish saw the point that could change Pikachu's mind: two of the black fiends re-entered the water, on a collision course with Ash and Kari.

"Here's one: Ash in trouble!" Without conformation, Corphish raced out to the ocean to protect its master. Ash, straining all his muscles, carrying Kari back to shore, spotted the creatures coming, but with his hands full, all he could do was brace for impact. Raising their arms, the hostiles aimed for the trainer, trying to knock Kari from his hands. With lightning speed in the water, Corphish bulleted to the enemies, pincers glowing white. The fiends felt water vibrations, and turned to see the crustation... "Crabhammer Clothesline!" ...a little too late. The attack from the Pokemon connected with awesome force, launching the dark beings through the water. Watching them leave the scene, Ash wondered what the heck happened. Seeing Corphish, he knew that his Pokemon had helped him.

"Thanks, Corphish," Ash sighed happily. Back on the shore, Gatomon was starting to come around, wondering where it was. Eyes opening, it saw Pikachu and Larvitar, guarding it against the black fiends.

"What's going on?" it asked weakly. Larvitar heard Gatomon, knowing that the Digicat was waking.

"Gatomon, stand back," it warned. Gatomon began to wonder how Larvitar knew how to speak human, but saw the black creatures, bringing back bad memories.

"NeoScubamon? I'm back here?" The creatures, now named NeoScubamon, paused when they turned to Ash, finally on land again, and carrying a lifeless Kari in his arms. The NeoScubamon were expressing disbeliefs, like a job was left undone, with a united gasps.

"That boy saved the sacrifice?" one NeoScubamon awed.

"I don't know," another replied. "She seems, pretty much, a goner." Ash gently laid Kari on the sand, and prayed that he saved her in time. It didn't look good from the rescue team's faces. It actually looked like Kari was dead. Ash began to work on trying to revive the fallen light, by pumping her chest with his palm, over and over. After 15 pumps, he got to her head, tilted it back a bit, and breathed air into her mouth. Her chest inflated, like a balloon. Ash got back to the chest, and did 15 more pumps on her chest, followed by more breathing into her mouth. The NeoScubamon, Gatomon and the Pokemon held their breaths, hoping for Ash to succeed. Five minutes passed, and Ash was still hard at work. Suddenly, while breathing more air into her, she began to cough. Reacting, Ash leaned back, as Kari vomited water, onto the sand. Then, she was breathing on her own, gasping for oxygen. She was alive.

"That's it, girl," Ash muttered to Kari. "Deep breaths." Speaking of, the Pokemon breathed sighs of relief, knowing that their master managed to return Kari to the living. Gatomon was surprised to see someone do what Ash did, even though, they were from different worlds.

"They teach CPR in the Pokemon World?" it questioned. Pikachu was willing to answer that.

"Misty taught him after he nearly drowned on Shamuti Island," the mouse spoke. In understanding, Gatomon had a picture of Misty, performing CPR on Ash. Kari started to open her eyes, thankful to be alive, but concerned about the multiple events that had occurred. In her eyes, she was seeing a male teen with wild hair. It couldn't be.

"Tai?" she wondered. With one blink, her vision changed. This time, it was Ash. Ash smiled, knowing that she came around, and that her brother, Tai, was still on her mind. "Ash, what happened?"

"It's a long story," Ash sighed. "Right now, we got company to deal with." Both humans peered over to the NeoScubamon. Kari became fearful in an instant. She jumped to her feet and hid behind Ash. Feeling the shivering girl, Ash became suspicious of the NeoScubamon. "Why do you want to sacrifice Kari?" he snapped.

"It was for our master," one of the NeoScubamon answered. "Master Dragomon needed The Child of Light sacrificed to rest in peace. He hates the light, and tried to end it all, before."

"So, I heard."

"Now, that we've failed to complete our mission, Dragomon will rise." On cue, the ground and water began to shake. Gatomon and the Pokemon ran over to the humans, while everyone looked out to the water. "He's awaken...Dragomon's awaken!" Every NeoScubamon gave a shriek, fearing that what was coming out of the water, was going to kill them. Then, it emerged: large dragon wings, octopus head with some weird tattoo and a bottom, preditorial jaw, shoulder pads, the shape of squid skulls and dubbed with spikes, and armed with many tentacles. No one had an idea of what to do. Although appearing in the distance, the new creature was, no doubt, a giant.

"Why...light...not...gone?" it asked. The sound was heavy, like a bass sound. Gatomon was scared, but tried to be brave, to protect a frightened, shivering Kari.

"Dragomon, a giant amongst the sea Digimon," it noted. "If all those tentacles aren't bad enough, his Forbidden Trident attack is a real hazard." The now-named Dragomon was inching closer to the beach.

"Why...light...live?" Ash needed to do something, but what? How could he battle something that huge? Pikachu, then, had an idea.

"Ash," it called. Ash looked to his Pokemon. "Water, plus electricity, equals..." Of course. Pikachu remembered about how water tended to conduct electricity, coming from all of his earlier fights. Ash figured out Pikachu's plan, and nodded.

"All right, Pikachu," he said. He pointed to Dragomon. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a massive lightning attack. Several bolts were on a collision course with the giant Digimon. No way would an attack miss something that large. Just like that, the attack nailed Dragomon. The shocking attack was riveting, hurting the sea creature.

"Light...!" it roared in pain. "Stop it...!" Blind, he swung a tentacle out at the beach. Pikachu stopped firing the electric attack, and ducked, trying to stay clear of the flying tentacle. The humans dove for the sand, just as the tentacle passed over them. However, the NeoScubamon weren't so lucky. They got smashed, and launched, like baseballs hit for home runs. All of the NeoScubamon were gone, leaving Ash, Kari, Gatomon and the Pokemon on their own. "Lights...no...shine...no...more!" Ash and Kari were quickly running out of ideas. For some reason, Kari peered over to the lighthouse that was emitting a black light. Was there something in the lighthouse that Kari wanted to find out? She had an idea, and turned to Ash. One problem: she reached for something, but couldn't find it.

"My D3!" she yelped in panic. Ash knew what she was refering to.

"In my shirt pocket," he reacted as he pointed to the gear pile. "Over there." Kari saw the pile, and sprinted to it. Dragomon saw Kari, ready to take her out. Ash wanted to make Dragomon's target, his. "Thunder, Pikachu!" Pikachu fired an even bigger lightning attack, hitting the sea Digimon. Dragomon tried to fight off the attack. Kari grabbed Ash's sweat-tee, and pulled her D3 from the pocket, just as Gatomon regrouped with her.

"Whenever you're ready, Kari," it meowed. Kari nodded, before activating her D3. Gatomon was glowing. "Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!" After morphing and glowing, Angewomon emerged from the light. "You got a plan?" Kari nodded, as she grabbed her rings.

"That lighthouse," she answered. "I believe that's holding the real light." Kari's plan: destroy the lighthouse and reveal the light. With a nod from the angel Digimon, Angewomon and Kari raced back to Ash and the Pokemon, and not a second too late. Pikachu was showing fatigue, trying to hold Dragomon in place. Dragomon summoned the strength, and pulled a big fork-like spear. Seeing the weapon, Pikachu stopped firing the lightning.

"Retreat!" Ash shouted. Dragomon was ready to strike, as the rest ran away.

"Forbidden Trident!" it roared. It threw the weapon, but the attack appeared to have missed everyone...except Pikachu. Not seeing his primary partner, Ash began to worry.

"Pikachu!" he yelled out. The sand, that kicked up from the attack, coated, what might have been, a grim sight. Suddenly, Angewomon flew out of the sand, with Pikachu on her back. Seeing his Pokemon safe, he chuckled in excitement. Pikachu and Angewomon raced to the lighthouse, away from Dragomon. Pikachu was wondering why they were taking aim at the lighthouse.

"Why the lighthouse?" it asked.

"Kari suspects something in there," Angewomon responded. "We're gonna open it, but I might need your help." Although Pikachu was electrically spent from holding off Dragomon, he had other attacks that he was willing to use. Closing in, Pikachu leaped forward, just enough to get under Angewomon for her to clutch it like a football. She had to hurry, because Dragomon spotted Kari, trying to regroup with Ash. Ash saw her, too, and raced to try to protect her. Dragomon twisted his body, launching one of his tentacles, just as Ash, eyeing that tentacle, and Kari reached each other.

"Tentacle Claw!" it roared. In a flash, Ash snagged a Pokeball from his belt, and flicked it behind his back.

"Torkoal, Iron Defense!" he signaled. Torkoal came out from the Pokeball, and attached on Ash's back, just as Ash wrapped his arms around Kari, ready to absorb Dragomon's blow. Then, contact...KAPOW! The attack smashed into Torkoal's shell, with impressive force. It was so massive, the force passed through the shell, and started hitting Ash. Ash kept leaning back, supporting Torkoal's weight against Dragomon's tentacle, through the pain. Kari felt the warmth of Ash, a coat of comfort from the area they were in. Her cheeks blushed, nearly forgetting where she was. If it was Tai that was with her, would he protect his sister the same way?

'He's no Tai,' she thought. 'He's more like Davis, but more kind, and understanding.' Dragomon was starting to show anger.

"Why...resist?" it growled. "Pointless..." Angewomon stopped her charge, feet from the lighthouse. The heaven Digimon, tagged along with Pikachu, was ready to take the structure down.

"You think you can use that Iron Tail attack to damage this?" she questioned.

"Leave it to me," Pikachu grinned. With the wind up and the pitch, Angewomon threw Pikachu at the lighthouse. Straight ahead, the mouse's tail was glowing. "Iron Tail!" Like the sharp side of a samurai sword, the Iron Tail sliced through the lighthouse...in half. Pikachu was surprised with the strength of its attack, as was Angewomon. "A little too much?"

"Well, I was wanting to finish it off." The lighthouse timbered to the water, and the rocky side. What it revealed, was a black tower-like structure. The angel knew it, too well. She clenched her teeth in anger. "A control spire? I thought T.K. and Pegasusmon destroyed to. Ken must've tossed a spare to this world." She wanted to take this spire out, now. "Heaven's Charm!" She formed a pink cross of light, and fired it at the spire. On contact, the spire was vaporized, just as Pikachu landed back on her shoulder. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded everyone, even Dragomon, losing the focus, as its tentacle collapsed. The light dimmed, in which a small ruby red orb, the size of Misty's blue fusion orb, had taken place of the spire. Was it another fusion orb? Kari opened her eyes, and saw it. That's when the orb floated down to her, with Angewomon and Pikachu in pursuit. In her reach, Kari held her hand out and touched it. She was, then, consumed in a cocoon of light. Inside, a voice was starting to sound.

"You have touched the Fusion Orb of Holion, light guardian of RainBellian," echoed a voice of a young goddess. "Are you from another world?"

"I am," Kari replied. "I want to help save it." The voice chuckled.

"I will help you. Take the orb. It will assist you." Outside of the cocooned light, Angewomon began to glow, before morphing into a ball of light, making Pikachu fall onto the sand. That's when the ball of light zipped into the cocoon. Tense moments passed, as Ash was trying to figure out how to face Dragomon. That's when the cucoon bursted into a million pieces, revealing Kari in a new outfit. Her hair was dyed a natural blond, and was dubbed a circlet with angel wings. More of the wings came out of her back, while it looked like Angewomon's clothes were on Kari: from the golden wing brassires with the white swimsuit and the pink ribbon, to the single glove with the wings at the wrist. The only thing different was that one of Kari's pink gloves was on her right arm. It was the work of Holion's Fusion Orb.

"Kari?" Ash wondered. Kari opened her eyes, determination in her blood, running through the orb on her wrist.

"Ash," she started. "Take care of the Pokemon and the NeoScubamon. I'll take care of this virus, myself." To Ash, she sounded like Kari, but the way she acted, she was...him. For the first time, Ash was afraid, not because of Dragomon, but because of the new Kari. Ash wanted to be able to protect her, but now that she had possessed a fusion orb, it was like she was in charge. Ash grabbed his Pokeballs, and pointed to his back, where Torkoal still hung on.

"You really like my back, that much?" he chuckled.

"It's a real comfy spot," Torkoal admitted. "I'm surprised that you were standing, despite me."

"Well, I suppose so. Return." Torkoal went back into his Pokeball, after turning into a beam of red light. As Pikachu, Larvitar, and Corphish returned to Ash's side, Kari flapped her wings, and launched herself to the air. When she pulled her rings out, her rings were different. They had extra blades, the shape of archery bows, at the front of the rings. Dragomon was ready for Kari.

"Come...and face me..., Light," it roared out. Picking up its Forbidden Trident, it was willing to hurt Kari. "Forbidden Trident!" It lunged the trident at Kari. She got her rings out front of her, which started to glow brightly.

"Heaven's Reflection!" she called. A transparent barrier appeared in front of Kari, as the trident closed in. The trident hit the barrier. A second later, the trident broke apart, from the barrier's strength, into fire wood. Dragomon was in deep disbelief. Kari was moving in for the kill. "Holy Blades!" The rings became glowing white swords. "Virus Cleanser!" Kari began flying, charging at top speed at Dragomon, and with the swords shining brighter than ever. Dragomon was fumbling on what to do. Its weapon was clobbered by the girl. Then..., SLASH! Kari managed to split him open, like the offensive line, trying to make room for the running back. Then, black stuff was spewing out of the wounds. Blood, perhaps? Dragomon felt its life, coming to an end. ist body was glowing, as it made a final roar. Without any warning...BOOM! An explosion of light covered the area. When the light dimmed, Dragomon was gone. However, a turquoise egg, floating in the water, seemed to take its place. Ash, Pikachu, Larvitar, and Corphish, saw the egg, and carefully approached it.

"Doesn't that egg look familiar to you, Ash?" Pikachu questioned. Larvitar peered hard at it, too. That's when it dawned on the Pokemon.

"You're right, Pikachu," it reacted. "It looks a lot like Phanpy's egg." How could Ash have forgotten about Phanpy? It was like how Misty became Togepi's owner: Phanpy, a small blue elephant, with a few orange plates on its body, hatched in front of Ash, and instantly, became his Pokemon. Ash wasn't worried about his Phanpy at the moment, but the egg.

"I think that Dragomon is in here," Ash muttered. "Once he's reborn, I think, this'll happen all over again." Fear started to rise in the Pokemon. Somehow, Ash felt like this egg needed to be scrambled.

"What makes you so sure?" Corphish wondered.

"I don't know. I just...have this feeling." Kari descended to the others, concerned about what Ash was pondering.

"Unless another virus consumes that egg," she theorized. "This DigiEgg won't harm another living being. I know a safe place, where this egg will remain purified." With that, Ash and the Pokemon breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, squishing noises were heard, everyone turned to a group of green mucus-like being with eyes above them. Pikachu, Corphish, and Larvitar took defensive positions, as Kari picked the egg from the water. "You can relax. The Numemon are friendly creatures, since they tend to call me their queen." When a now-called Numemon and Kari met in the middle, she handed the slug-like Digimon the egg.

"Queen Kari, what do you want us to do?" it asked.

"Take it to the Sanctuary. The Digimon there will know what to do." Numemon nodded.

"Will do, your highness." With that, the Numemon filed out, and squirmed their way out of the area. Kari smiled, watching them go on a mission of their own. That's when clapping sounds were heard by Ash, alerting him. Who was applauding the children and creatures? Ash wanted to know who it was. Was it a show that this person enjoyed? That thought angered him.

"Show yourself!" he shouted. Out of the trees, was a young boy, about seven or eight. He donned a black magician's robe, and wore his long, braided hair, like a turban. Everyone was dumbfounded with this new boy. "A...kid?" The boy smiled, as if he was amused.

"I have to admit, you two work better together, than with the rest," he gloated. The way he said it, must've meant that he was the next Vendetta. "Are you two...engaged, by any chance?" With a yelp from each of them, both Ash and Kari peered at each other, blushing like crazy. In a snap, Ash turned back to the boy, except...he was gone. There was a piece of paper, in place of him. Larvitar ran up and grabbed the paper, discovering a note. It decided to read it.

ALTHOUGH OUR MISSION IS TO STOP YOU FROM SAVING RAINBELLIAN, AT LEAST, I WANT TO SEE YOU TWO BECOME TOGETHER, FOREVER. SORRY, IF I THREATENED YOU. -VENDETTA LUSION.

Vendetta Lusion? A young child is a Vendetta? That flooded everyone's minds. That's when Ash was starting to yawn. That battle must've exhausted him. Then, Kari was showing that she was tired, too, followed by the Pokemon. "Well, shall we call it a night?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sorry for putting you through all that," she apologized. Ash walked up to the trees, sat with his back to it. Feeling that he helped her with the trouble, she was in, Kari walked to, and sat by Ash, alerting him a bit. What was she doing? "Thanks for helping me, my hero." She fell asleep, on Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled, knowing that she would be okay, even though she was still wearing Angewomon. Corphish, Larvitar and Pikachu curled up by another tree, and began to sleep. Finally, Ash laid his head on her's, and entered Snoozeville. The next morning, Misty and T.K., along with Togepi and Patamon, were looking for Ash and Kari, unaware of the events that had happened. They decided to check the forest. T.K. looked pretty burnt from what happened to him.

"Ash!" Misty was calling out. "Pikachu!"

"Kari!" T.K. hollared. "Gatomon!" Togepi was sensing something. Could it be Pikachu? It troted forward, like it knew where to go. Patamon knew Togepi was on a trail.

"Togepi!" it voiced. Hearing the Digimon, and seeing it behind Togepi, the other two followed. What has prompted Togepi to go like this? Togepi, then found the missing group: Ash, Kari, Pikachu, Corphish, Larvitar...wait...

("Gatomon?") it squeaked. The rest caught-up, and saw the scene. Ash and Kari were laying amongst each other. However, neither Misty or T.K. recognized Kari, since the girl, with Ash, was blonde, and looked a lot like Angewomon. Also, Misty was starting to show anger. Why? Ash's hand was on top of Kari's: a sign of love. T.K. went up, and shook Ash, waking him up.

"Morning, T.K.," he weakly grogged.

"Ash, where's Kari?" T.K. questioned. Ash glanced over to Kari. She was right there, with him. No wonder she looked so peaceful.

"Right here." T.K. was baffled. This couldn't be Kari, but Ash just answered that this was her. How?

"You sure?" Kari opened her eyes from the voices, and saw the boys.

"Morning, Ash, T.K.," she greeted. Misty and T.K. looked on, befuddled at this girl. Is she _really_ Kari?

"What happened to you?" Misty asked. "And, where's Gatomon?" Kari had to tell...or show them what happened. She revealed Holion's Fusion Orb, embedded into her hand. That's when it hit the others. "You...are merged with Gatomon?"

"Actually, Angewomon, but, yeah." Ash saw T.K. crisped body, and sweat dropped.

"Sorry for shocking you, last night, Teeks," he sighed. T.K. was wondering why Ash was sorry.

"I was going to ask you about that," he murmured.

"Yeah, I'll tell you on the way back." When the Pokemon woke up, everyone was on their way back to the inn. Ash told them about why Ash had Pikachu shock T.K., then how they wound up in some world where the Pokemon would talk human. All Kari could do was blush. She was believing that Ash was the one, that Lusion, she would be with. No one knew, that Lusion was just overhead, watching them. Was it that he was planning his next move? That's when the shadowing figure appeared.

"You failed me," it roared. Lusion had a smugged look, saying he didn't.

"That other world was not my doing," he teased. "Besides, it was a good chance to observe them. It gives me an idea, Master." The shadowed figured was puzzled. How did that other world comes to existence? It didn't matter to it.

"Don't disappoint me."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. Smart Entrances

_Chapter 10: Smart Entrances_

* * *

The shock of Ash and Kari, being in that mysterious area, wore off, when they told Misty and T.K., back at the inn near Pinkville, what had happened over there. Ash, being the first hero, was still pretty exhausted. He and Pikachu sprinted into that world, where a school of NeoScubamon had kidnapped Kari and Gatomon. Seeing Kari being taken out to sea, Ash was in hot pursuit, trying to save her. It looked like he failed when the NeoScubamon dunked Kari into the ocean, as a sacrifice for a giant sea Digimon, named Dragomon. Not quitting, Ash dove down, and snagged Kari, and swam her back to the beach. Not breathing, Ash tried his hands on cardiopulmonary resuscitation, or CPR, to resurrect Kari. He succeeded, and Kari woke up. That was when Dragomon showed up. As Ash protected Kari, Pikachu and Angewomon took out the lighthouse, which disguised a control spire, probably left by Ken. When the spire was destroyed, the Fusion Orb of Holion appeared. The orb chose Kari, and helped fuse her and Angewomon. Using Angewomon's abilities, Kari was able to defeat Dragomon. As if the threat wasn't neutralized, an egg had taken place of Dragomon. Fortunately, a swarm of green slug-like creatures, Numemon, carried the egg out of the area, hopefully, to be purified. However, it appeared that the next Vendetta was watching them perform. The name: Vendetta Lusion.

"Oh, man..." T.K. responded in awe. It was that world that he told the trainers about. He couldn't believe that the world was accessible, again. Further more, Misty was in disbelief, about how the Pokemon were able to talk like humans.

"I'm still wondering how Pikachu and Larvitar were able to talk like us?" she pointed out.

"I'm still trying to figure out why Pikachu's Thunder shock had no effect," Ash added. "I mean, I left the bedroom for only a few minutes, because I couldn't fall asleep." T.K., then, had a theory.

"What are the chances that we were given something that kept us asleep?" he hypothesized. Everyone looked at T.K., wondering what he could be guessing. "I've had different types of tranquilizing chemicals go through my system, so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise if I was dosed up with anything that would make or keep me sleeping." Intelligently enough, T.K.'s past was believable. His claim of being suppressed in a state of sleep was a sign that he would've been immune to it, if he had enough experience. However, with this information, he didn't appear to shake off whatever was doused on him, Patamon, Misty, Togepi, and ultimately, Kari and Gatomon. Out of some miracle, Ash and Pikachu were out of the room. Ash was going through some sort of insomnia, and stepped out to get something to ease his body, with an alert Pikachu behind him. When Ash saw Kari's bed empty, he tried to wake T.K. up, but he couldn't. Even Pikachu's electric attack had no effect. Up to now, that puzzled Ash. Could the chemical have had an immunity to electricity?

"I've been electrocuted many times, most of them because I doze off. I don't understand why Pikachu's Thunder shock didn't wake you up?" That began to puzzle Misty, as well. Suddenly, Kari had a thought.

"My guess might sound wild, but I believe that T.K. and I aren't as close to Pokemon as you two are," she pointed out. It did make sense. Both 'junior couples' were from different worlds: Ash and Misty were from the Pokemon world, and T.K. and Kari were protectors of the Digimon world. Since neither had contact with the others' worlds and creatures, they would naturally act baffled about how to react to their abilities.

"She does have a point there, Ash," Misty whispered to her close friend. Ash sighed, half frustration, half disbelief.

"If Max were here, he'd agree, too," he mumbled. Now, usually, Ash would be the one to get 'the parade' moving, but Patamon was more than anxious to try to save RainBellian.

"If this Vendetta Lusion is out there," it started. "Why are we idling around here? Shouldn't we get going?" Now, everyone glared at the lone Digimon. (Angewomon and Kari are still fused together) That's when Ash huffed a smirk, willing to agree with Patamon.

"Patamon, you're starting to sound, just like me. We'll be able to make it to Pinkville, before noon, if we leave soon, and, knowing Lusion, he'll be waiting for us." It was a warning for everyone to prepare for battle. When everyone was packed up for the journey, Ash, Misty, and T.K. mounted their horses, ready to depart. Kari's brown horse wasn't sure on how to approach this situation: Kari was still fused with her Digimon, and still wanted to break her wings in, but she didn't want to leave the horse behind. She fluttered down, trying to think of a way for the horse to stay along.

"You're still with us, Dirtpit," she reassured her horse. "There's no way we'd leave you behind. You just have less weight to carry, that's all." The horse neighed, a sign that it understood Kari. "Let's go!" Taking off into the air, Kari raced ahead, wanting to catch up to the rest. Dirtpit didn't waste time, leaving the area. Being loyal to the new worlder, it trotted off, staying in close pursuit of Kari. Ash, with Pikachu hanging on his shoulder, Misty, with Togepi in her bag, and T.K., with Patamon planted on his head, were all on their respective horses, riding to Pinkville. A little ways along, Pikachu scented something in the air. He looked up, sparks radiating from its cheeks.

("He's here!") it shouted. Pikachu was back to its Poke-self, but that wasn't important. Ash understood his little buddy, and looked up to the sky. Out of no where, that same boy, who spied on Ash and Kari in that dark world, appeared, floating in mid-air.

"Lusion!" Ash snapped. Although his horse was still moving, he planted his hands on the saddle, and pushed off, lifting him into the air. The attempting dismount propelled Ash over his horse's tail, and landing on his feet. For the first time, Ash was able to dismount his horse without any help. However, he began to feel like an idiot, and dipped his head in shame. "Now, I figure out how to hop off D.S. Talk about pathetic." Misty and T.K. managed to have their horses stop by Ash, and dismounted them.

"Thanks, Blaze Hoof," she nicely told her red horse. Taking Togepi out from her bag, she placed the egg Pokemon on her horse. "Keep an eye on Togepi, okay?"

"You too, Snowfight," T.K. ordered his horse. Both horses wanted to help their riders, as much as they can. Listening, the red horse, Blaze Hoof, and white horse, Snowfight, galloped clear of the battlefield, joined by D.S., who wanted to stay with them. Ash, Misty and T.K. drew out their weapons, ready to face Lusion. Lusion didn't flinch at the sight of the warriors, let alone, the weapons. Instead, he cackled loudly.

"Do you think that I have a problem with those puny tools you got?" he snickered. "I am Vendetta Lusion, one of the junior Vendetta that was assigned to kill all of you." The cocky attitude was getting on Misty's nerves.

"The attitude of that brat," she gritted with anger. Lusion began to waive his arms, wildly. That's when white circles flashed from the ground, surrounding the three in a big circle. Unphased, Ash was ready to charge in.

"Before you move, I should remind you of the explosive consequences if you exit the ring." Gasps surround the now-trapped trio. Lusion had snared the heroes in a unique situation. "One step out of that, and the magic mines will blow you away." One exit was spelling doom for T.K. and the trainers. Then, Misty remembered that Kari was coming from the rear. She was the only free warrior.

"Ash, Kari's our only chance." Hearing that, Ash turned around, spotting Kari as she appeared on the scene. Ash was going to tell the winged heroine, but she was coming in too fast. He tried to signal the girl to stop, but it was no use. She passed through the circle...KABOOM! A bright explosion erupted, consuming the children. The pillar of fire might've been a sign...that the warriors were gone. However, a little while later, Kari was waking up. Her eyes, first saw, both pink gloves. Her first thought: Angewomon had been morphed back from the armor, protecting Kari. Her fusion orb must've expired, and thus the merge was done. That's when she heard a voice.

"Misty?" was the sound of a young boy. "Misty, can you hear me?" Kari turned on her side, and saw a black haired boy, wearing glasses. He had a green shirt and shoes, and brown shorts. He was frantically trying to wake an unconscious Misty, laying face-down. "Come on, Misty!" Misty began to moan, a sign that she was coming around. She lifted her head, and eyelids, and saw the boy's face. She and Kari knew it wasn't Ash or T.K.

"Max?" Misty guessed. "Is that you?" The boy breathed a sigh of relief. Misty rose to her knees, still shaken from the blast.

"Take it easy. That was one heck of a kaboom." It was Max, from Ash and Misty's story. How did he get here, all alone? Max assisted Misty on getting her onto her feet. When she saw Kari, still down, she walked over to her. Seeing that the hair was brunette, again, meant that Holion's Fusion Orb needed to recharge. As if tension between the girls were smoothed out, Misty lend a hand out to Kari. She smiled, and grabbed her hand, telling Misty she wanted up. Misty pulled, getting Kari to her feet.

"You all right?" Kari nodded, but it appeared half-hearted, for some reason. Angewomon, Ash, T.K., Pikachu, and Patamon were gone. Did they die, too?

"I'm worried about everyone, even Gatomon, and Togepi," she expressed. Misty smiled, trying to ease Kari of her worry.

"I'm sure, they're fine, as well as the boys." Once again, a half-hearted nod from Kari. Max was feeling left out. Not only was Misty paying more attention to this new girl, but he had no idea who the new girl was talking about. Misty knew Max was getting lonley, and turned to him. "Come here, Max. It's okay." Kari was surprised to know that the boy was named Max. "This is Kari, a new friend, I met."

"So, you're the Max, that Ash told me about?" Max was stunned that Kari knew about Ash.

"You saw Ash?" he reacted. Kari nodded. That's when the three heard a neigh from a horse, and turned to see...

"Blaze Hoof!" Misty cheered. When she last saw Blaze Hoof, she told the horse to keep an eye on Togepi. Was Togepi okay? "How's Togepi?" That's when the familiar sounds of chirping caught everyone's attention. Misty checked Blaze Hoof's back, and saw a sleeping ivory puppy, with a gold collar around the neck, and... "Togepi!" Togepi leaped from Blaze Hoof and into Misty's arms, thankful that the egg Pokemon wasn't hurt. Kari saw the puppy, worried about any injuries. She picked the puppy from the red horse, triggering it to wake up.

"Are you okay, Salamon? she asked. The now-identified Salamon looked up to Kari, straining hurt muscles.

"I'll be fine," it groaned. "I just need some rest." Misty was now wondering about where the new creature came from.

"Kari, who is that?" she questioned. "Wasn't Gatomon your partner?" Kari decided to clear something up.

"It's still Gatomon, but this is the rookie form, Salamon," she explained. "Digimon have different evolution stages, like Pokemon. They start out as eggs, and when they hatch, they're considered baby or fresh Digimon. The next stage is In-training, followed by Rookie form, then Champion, Ultimate, and last, Mega. Recently, we found out about another way for Digivolution." That's when Max stepped up, willing to answer the topic.

"Wouldn't that be Armor Digivolution?" he guessed. Kari and Salamon were surprised to hear Max's guess. Somehow, he knew about the DigiEggs.

"That's right, but, how could you have known about Digimon? I mean, this is the first time we met." Little did the girls know about the real truth. Somewhere else, Ash was out cold, laying face-down. That's when a hand laid on his back, and rattled him. Hand twitching, he was returning to the awaking world.

"All right, all right," he mumbled. "Let me get to my feet." He pushed himself off the ground, slowly. Then, a hand was extended to Ash, willing to help him up. Accepting, Ash clutched the hand, telling the owner of the hand, (Don't worry folks, that hand is still on the body.) to pull up. "Thanks." When he looked up, he saw a girl with the lavender hair, and round glasses. "Yvonne, what are you doing away from Violet Village?" The girl was puzzled, at first, but smiled, like she was expecting it.

"T.K. said the same thing when he got up." she said. Wait...this girl wasn't Yvonne? It couldn't be... "Well, you do look like a cute kid, to begin with. Maybe cuter than Davis and Ken, together." Other than the names she mentioned, that was what Yvonne expressed about Ash. Hold on...Davis? Ken? Could it be...?

"Are you...Yolei?" The girl giggled, as if Ash knew who she was.

"Yeah, I'm Yolei Inoue. T.K. told me that you are Ash, right?" From the sound of it, T.K. woke up sooner than Ash did, and saw Yolei. Following, T.K. told her of what was going on, and told her about Ash.

"I am." That's when a flying magenta mecha-like bug was flying behind Yolei. The green eyes really got Ash's attention. "Is that your Digimon?" he asked as he pointed to it. Yolei peeked at the bug, unphased at its appearence. However, the bug wanted to be the one to say something.

"Well, no, I'm not Yolei's Digimon," it buzzed. Okay, if that wasn't Yolei's Digimon, who's was it?

"That's Tentomon, and it's Izzy's Digimon," Yolei explained. "Hawkmon is my Digimon. It is with Izzy and T.K. They thought you needed a woman's touch to wake you up, while they treated Patamon and Pikachu of their injuries, somewhere in the woods." Pikachu...Ash knew he needed to be by it's side, but his body was aching, making him unable to move far. Yolei wanted him to settle down, in fear of any wounds that would re-open. "Don't move so much, you're still hurt."

"Yeah, but you said-"

"We compared you're injuries, and you appeared to have taken the blunt of the explosion. Pikachu will be fine." Feeling somewhat trustful, Ash sat down, trying to calm down from that sudden adrenaline boost.

"Sorry about that." Smiling, Yolei put a hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort. Then, a rustling from the woods, a few yards away. That's when Pikachu sprinted out, and leaped onto Ash, excited that his Pokemon was all right. "Pikachu, how're you doing, pal?"

("Much better, seeing you up,") it chirped. More rustling from the woods, as T.K., Patamon, a tall redhead male in a green polo tee-shirt and brown slacks, and a red bird with a belt on its forehead, holding a feather, emerged from the woods. T.K. saw the two humans, and felt, as though, Ash was acting like one young ladies' man.

"First, Misty, then, Kari, and now, Yolei?" he toned up in disbelief. Ash and Yolei peeked at each other, wondering what T.K. was talking about. That's when they figured out, that T.K. thought the two of them were making out. It would be possible. Yolei thought Ash was rather cute, and Ash was minding on how intelligent, Yolei was. However...

"It's not like that!" they snapped in unison. Even Tentomon wanted to stick with the two.

"They've only had a chance to know each other," it shouted. The redhead stepped up to Ash, with a hand out for a shake.

"Nice to know that you're in good health," he acknowledged. "I'm Izzy Izumi, first generation Digidestined, and partner of Tentomon." The redhead, now ID'ed as Izzy, appeared to be highly intelligent, like Max.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, longtime Pokemon trainer and partner of Pikachu," Ash said as he shook Izzy's hand. "What did you mean by 'first generation Digidestined?'"

"Glad you asked. T.K., Kari and myself are members of the original Digidestined. We were the first to go to the digital world, and repair the abnormalities of it." To what Izzy was saying, the three in mention had gotten their Digimon as help to save that digital world. Ash was wondering why Yolei wasn't mentioned.

"You said T.K., Kari and yourself. Why wasn't Yolei named? She's a Digidestined, herself." That's when the bird decided to speak out about that confusion.

"Well, she's a second generation Digidestined," it beaked out. Yolei sighed, feeling denied about speaking for herself.

"Appreciate the help, Hawkmon," she huffed. Although Ash was happy with some new company, Misty and Kari were somewhere else. Of course, he had no idea that Max was with the girls.

"I think we need to find the others," he addressed. "I bet Kari'll be happy about seeing her friends, alive." T.K. liked the move, but pondered a problem.

"I believe you, but we don't know where they are, much less Lusion," he gritted. That's when Patamon wanted to volunteer.

"Let me go and look for the girls," it requested. T.K. felt trustworthy with his Digimon, but was fearful about the loose Vendetta. That's when he peered at Pikachu. Then, Hawkmon.

"Ash, Yolei, is it all right if I borrow Pikachu and Hawkmon?" Ash swiftly nodded, but Yolei was wondering why T.K. wanted Hawkmon. When Hawkmon nodded, she gave up on guessing, and proceeded to nod, as well. After boarding Hawkmon, Pikachu ordered the winged Digimon, except Tentomon, to move out.

"I think it's a good idea that we didn't let Tentomon look for those girls," Ash pointed out.

"Why's that?" Yolei asked.

"My friend, Misty...hates bugs." Everyone sweat dropped.

"You don't say..." The flying Digimon, and Pikachu, were looking for the rest of the team from the grayish sky. After some time, Patamon saw the girls and Max.

"There they are!" it shouted. Hawkmon and Pikachu looked down, too. Pikachu was stunned that Max was with them.

("Max?") it squeaked. ("What's May's little brother doing here? I thought it was just us eight.")

"Misty!" From the ground, the girls saw the wingers, coming in. Misty and Kari shot amazed looks that Patamon was okay, and that it found them.

"Patamon!" Kari cheered. Patamon and Hawkmon landed, letting Pikachu run up to Misty, happy to see her alive.

"Pikachu, I'm glad to see you, too," Misty cheered, as she hugged Pikachu. Max stepped up, and saw Pikachu.

"Hey, Pikachu," he greeted. Kari was stunned that Hawkmon was here.

"I take it, that Yolei is here, too?" she guessed.

"Yeah, along with Ash and T.K.," Hawkmon added. "We came to get you, guys." The girls were excited that these creatures had picked them up. In addition, the girls were happy to know that the boys survived the blast from Lusion. Misty turned to Kari, with a request.

"Kari, you want me to get the horses ready?" she asked. Kari nodded, saying yes. Max was showing anxiety. He wanted to surprise Ash, that he was here. After Misty got the horses over, Kari told Hawkmon to lead them to the boys. Misty helped Max onto Blaze Hoof, while Kari got on Dirtpit, with Salamon on her lap. Pikachu and Togepi got on to D.S. while Patamon sat on Snowfight's head. Leading the pack, Hawkmon and the horses raced out. Still under T.K.'s caution, Patamon kept its eyes peeled for Lusion. After an hour, Ash saw the horses coming their way.

"They're here!" he shouted. When the horses arrived at the site, Misty and Kari hopped off, and ran to the group. In an instant, Misty wrapped her arms around the happy trainer in a hug, thrilled about his endurance. Kari saw her taller friend, Yolei, and hugged her, while almost knocking T.K. down. That's when Max saw Ash, and joined in the hug, while Izzy saw Kari, and gave her a pat on the back, smiling at the young child. "Max, how did you get here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Max joked. T.K. and Izzy walked over to the trainers, as they were breaking from the hug. Misty saw the redhead, thinking that this was the person who saved Ash's and T.K.'s lives.

"Thanks for watching Ash and T.K.," she greeted.

"Don't really thank me," Izzy replied. "Yolei was the one who took care of him." That's when Tentomon popped up, much to Salamon amazement.

"Tentomon, it's you," it cheered.

"Well, I was surprised that Izzy and I were back after a short time away," Tentomon acknowledged. When they peered at Misty...she appeared to be bugging out. Max was befuddled at Misty's shaky behavior.

"Misty, are you okay?" he asked. Ash's info of Misty wasn't mentioned to Max, but everyone else sweat dropped.

"So, this is how she acts around bugs, right?" Yolei wondered.

"Pretty much," Ash sighed. In a scream, Misty snatched Togepi, and bolted out of the area. Speechless, they couldn't come up with an answer to Misty's bugged out panic. "...And I thought it was bad enough, before." Hopefully, Misty will get enough courage to return...right?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. Two Teams Twogether

_Chapter 11: Two Teams _Two_gether_

* * *

It had been a while since T.K. had pursued Misty, after she was scared off by the newly presented Tentomon, the bug Digimon that was Izzy's partner. Ash, Izzy, Hawkmon, Kari, Max, Pikachu, Salamon, Tentomon, and Yolei, in the meantime, were waiting for the other two, and Patamon, to return. "Interesting, that your friend suffers from entomophobia," Yolei specified to Ash. Entomophobia? That's a mouthful. Ash was stumped with that word, and turned to her, wondering what that meant.

"Entomophobia?" he repeated. "Was Misty, being frightened off by Tentomon, some sort of example?"

"That's right. Entomophobia means, fear of bugs." The trainer, and Max sweat dropped. Max had no clue that Misty was downright afraid of bugs. Ash knew about it, the whole time, even advising T.K., Izzy and Yolei about that, but the name of that fear, entomophobia, was the only word that he began to understand, and how it applied to Misty. Speaking of, coming back from that badly timed event, T.K., Patamon, Misty and Togepi returned to the group. Misty was still horribly shaken by the sight of Tentomon, and clutched onto T.K. tightly, not wanting to see it again.

"I had a bad feeling about that, when I captured a Caterpie at the start of my journey. Just by looking at it, made Misty lose feeling of her nerves." Everyone was wondering if, even the sight of something like a butterfly, or something that shoned like her Fusion Orb, was also on that list of fear.

"Well, how about something like a butterfly?" Izzy questioned. "Was she afraid of those, too?" Ash looked over at the male redhead, and softly chuckled. There had to have been some bugs that didn't irritate Misty.

"Actually, I've seen different bugs that she had taken a liking, and I believe I have the list, somewhere." He dug into his pockets, and pulled a folded piece of paper from his back-pants pocket. "Here it is." He began to read that paper. "Metapod, Butterfree, Venonat, Venomoth, Paras, Parasect, Shuckle, Pineco, Foretress, Ledyba, and Ledian." From what Ash had read, Misty wasn't overly consumed with the bug fear.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I just can't stand bugs." Seeing her still shivering, the Digidestined nodded, though, how could they have done anything to present Izzy's Digimon, more carefully? T.K. sat by Izzy, wanting to comfort Tentomon for that outburst. Misty started to think T.K. didn't get the message. "Don't you dare bring that thing back out!" Everyone sighed, a little frustrated about Misty's actions.

"Misty, we're understanding how much you hate bugs," Kari muttered. "But, from my point of view, you're gonna need to grin and bear it." More flustered, Misty moaned, trying to deny the fact that she had to tag along with Izzy's Digimon. Meanwhile, Ash was thinking about how their other friends managed to arrive in RainBellian.

"You know, when T.K., Kari, Misty, and I found ourselves here, we were told that we were chosen to save this world," he clarified. "So, I'm a little confused on how you guys actually fit in." Izzy, Max and Yolei shot looks at one another, wanting to know who would start their story of survival. Before anyone tried a rock-paper-scissors game, Hawkmon decided to speak up for the three.

"Izzy, I think they need your intelligence of telling," it beaked. Izzy gave the idea, a run through his mind. Then, he agreed to speaking, first.

"All right, Hawkmon," he sighed.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_(Izzy)  
I believe you were told of the blimp explosion and the car crash stories, right? Well, when I woke up in a plain of gray, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Then again, I thought heaven was full of white clouds, and lovley angels._

_(Max)  
I had awaken in the forest, surprised that I was still alive from that blimp blast. I found myself on a tree limb, above some freaky Ursuring...at least, they looked like Ursuring to me, except for that third eye in the middle. At the time, I had no idea who the Digimon were, but Tentomon and Hawkmon were protecting me. When they cleared a path for us, we bolted out of the forest, and saw something out of a 1930s movie. Of course, it was this world. That's when I found Yolei, passed out._

_(Yolei)  
I rose to my senses when Max shook me awake, but I began to doze off again, and grabbed and wrapped him to cuddle. I guess, because of the accident, I probably suffered a concussion. During that second KO, I felt a pair of lips, and I thought it was some strong man kissing me, like I was a princess. I had no idea that _I_ was the one doing the kissing, with Max. As soon as I realized it, by seeing him, I pushed him away. I was so embarrassed, by it, all I could do, shyly, was apologized. That's when Tentomon and Hawkmon greeted me, and told me how they were able to protect Max._

_(Izzy)  
When my Digivice's radar started to beep, I knew that another Digidestined was nearby. I ran to, and found Yolei and Max, and the Digimon, even though it was the first time seeing the little guy. I was surprised to see Tentomon, since he wanted to stay at a withered tree in a hot spot in the DigiWorld._

_(Max)  
After we made introductions, we proceeded throughout the area, and found a town that was named Red Town. One day, when we were lodging at that inn, we saw the map of this world, as Izzy was interrogating the innkeeper about the world, Yolei and I saw something weird with it. The bottom of the world map changed into color. We saw it, in disbelief and awe. That's when the innkeeper told us, that Princess Crystal's chosen must've managed to restore some of the world's color from aliens known as the Vendetta._

_(Yolei)  
We did more investigating on the world and the Vendetta. Then, just recently, my D3 went off. Looking at the radar, I saw two dots: one was stationary, while the other was closing in on the first. Before we planned on checking it out, there was an explosion. From my radar, the two dots were moving away from each other, but one was heading our way. Before we had a chance to react, Izzy was nailed with Patamon, and Pikachu was sailing over my head. I think it was all the times, playing with my sisters, but I managed to impersonate Ichiro a little, and catch Pikachu...or could I use Jerry Rice, or maybe...never mind._

_(Max)  
Afterwards, we saw you boys hit the dirt, only a few inches from some soft spots. When T.K. was the first to come around, he saw you, Ash. He knew you, girls, were somewhere else, and Izzy sent me to look for you._

_(Izzy)  
Then, after he left, T.K. and I took Patamon and Pikachu to a nearby spring, whlie Yolei was treating Ash._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Kari were in shock. These three, with the Digimon, were together, and had gotten along. Ash was more stunned with Max. The fact that Max got a kiss from an older girl, was more than Ash would take with a straight face. Kari was wondering how Max knew about the Armor Digivolution, and thanks to this story, she understood how it was done. That's when something clicked into Ash's head. "Say, Max," he called. "Knowing that you're here, have you had a chance to see if, by any possible way, you looked for May or Brock?" Misty was a tad outraged. She knew that Max was with Izzy and Yolei, the whole time, and probably never had a chance to go and find either of those names.

"He was with them," she snapped, flinching Ash and Yolei. "I don't think he would've had time!" That's when Max did remember something, during his brief travel with the Digidestined.

"Now that you mentioned it," he voiced up. "Back in Red Town, there was a girl, who ran a clinic near the center of town. It was the hairstyle that lured me to her, because it looked like May. When I got to her, she gave me that confused look. That's when she told me her name was Marian. I was so humiliated, I didn't feel like talking for a while." A look-alike of May in Red Town? Now something was definitely up with this world. First, Yvonne, and now, this Marian. What's going on with RainBellian, that look-alikes of their friends keep appearing? What's next, Team Rocket? Davis? Maybe, T.K.'s father?

"We did feel the same way, back at Violet Village," Kari spoke out. Yolei knew the reason, considering it was _her_ look-alike.

"Well, you should've seen Ash's face when he figured out it was me, and not this 'Yvonne'," she giggled. Embarrassed, Ash started to blush beet red, and scratched the back of his head. The creatures saw the trainer's face, and began to breakout in laughter.

("Now, that's what I call a priceless face,") Pikachu chuckled.

"I agree," Hawkmon added in its moment of calm, before reigniting his laugh. Joining in Ash's embarrassment, Kari and Misty appeared mulled, but blushed at the sight of his face. After a little while, the larger group packed up, ready to get to Pinkville. Ash was wondering how Max felt after getting kissed by Yolei in the lips. He was feeling a little jelous, since he was only kissed in the cheek a few times...all in front of Misty. First by a girl named Melody on Shamuti Isle, then by another one, still unsure if it was the girl, Bianca, or the dragon Pokemon, Latias, and lately by Kari, by forgiveness for slapping him.

"So, how did it feel to get a kiss from Yolei?" he asked to his little friend. Max's face turned ruby red, feeling completely embarrassed. Yolei didn't blush as bad as Max, but she knew deeply about it. Even she was humiliated by that lip-lock.

"Well, I have to admit, I couldn't speak for quite some time," Max spoke. "I mean, not even May would get that close to me, let alone, kiss me." So much for family love. Still, Ash was stunned, some with envy, but he couldn't help but smile at the young kid's treat.

"Y'know, you're pretty lucky. I've had my share of kisses, but not in the lips, only in the cheek." The Digidestined girls and Misty were appearing upset.

"You mean you never got a straight lip-to-lip smack?" Yolei voiced in surprise.

"No. Not even from Misty. She never gave me one, at all." Everyone stopped in their tracks, and stared at Misty. Those two were together from the start, but no one, but Ash and Misty, believed that they never fallen for each other, not even once. Fumed with frustration, she decided to speak up.

"That's because I was mad at you, for destroying my bike on Route 1, when you began your journey," she exhausted. Max sighed in dismay. His sister's bike was destroyed in front on Prof. Birch's house, when Ash and May were attacked by Team Rocket, while Pikachu was ill with excessive electricity. When May told her parents, and Max about the incident, they told her not to worry about it, but for her sake, proposed to join Ash, in which Max, also, wanted to go along. "I mean, going with Ash through the Kanto Region, the Orange Islands, and the Johto Region, I was starting to feel for him. I guess, separating Pikachu and Togepi, had the worst outcome I could think of." Not one person, or creature could react to Misty's words. "I think I grew fond of Ash, because of the way he battles with his Pokemon. He doesn't look at type advantages and disadvantages, or what moves, his Pokemon, or his opponents had. He goes with his gut, and its been his greatest strategy. Also, his love for Pokemon, regardless of type, has had its overwhelming experience..."

Misty was confessing to having feelings for Ash. It had seem that she liked Ash, despite that whole bike incident. "Misty..." Kari hushed.

"I think, if it hadn't been for his accidental discovery of Togepi, or his overbearing will of journeying, or even his unquitting attitude of battle, I might've made him into the biggest jerk, no matter where he goes. I see him, as a guy who has the strongest heart ever." Tears shedding, everyone knew Misty was telling the truth. However, Ash was wondering why she kept those feelings bottled up. It had to be more than the bike. He decided to ask.

"How come...you didn't tell me about it, after our travel through Johto?" he questioned.

"Well, even I wasn't sure if it was, in fact, love." That's when something clicked in Izzy's large brain, and quickly took a guess.

"It sounds more like admiration, to me," he shot. Now, everyone gave a look to Izzy, amazed at his logical answer. So, that was it. Misty had admired Ash, over the time they were together. Knowing the truth, Ash walked up to, and hugged, his Ceruliean friend. Caught off-guard, Misty was wondering why Ash had decided to show compassion to her. Was it out of forgiveness for the actions, earlier in the adventure? Payback for all the things that happened between them, even further back in time? Was it his reply to what Misty said?

"You know, if you did tell me," he whispered. "I would, more than likely, train you to be a better gym leader, and probably help you get over your entomophobia." Misty was blushing like nuts. Was she, like Kari, falling for him? "Besides, you're not alone. T.K., Izzy, and Max, as well as Kari and Yolei, are here to help." Misty was lost in the comfort. It was the first time, she was given a hug from the trainer she became friends with. Patamon and Hawkmon swooped down and joined the two, also in the effort of comfort.

"See, Misty," Patamon started. "We all love you. We're here to help in anyway possible." Tearing still, Misty nodded in understanding. They were all there for each other, including her. Even T.K. stepped up, and placed a hand on her shoulder, a sign of trust.

"All for one, one for all," he quoted, like a member of the Three Musketeers. "We're all gonna save this world, but we can't do it without you and Togepi." Confidence grew in her heart. Misty felt more and more trustworthy with everyone around her. Finally, she decided to speak for herself.

"Thanks, all of you," she smiled. "Anyway, let's go to Pinkville." Everyone agreed to the decision. They resumed their journey, hoping that they get to Pinkville before Vendetta Lusion could strike again.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...(Today's word of the day is Entomophobia, meaning fear of bugs)

* * *


	12. Battle of IlLusion

_Chapter 12: Battle of _Il_Lusion_

* * *

Ash, Misty, Max, T.K., Kari, Izzy, and Yolei, along with the creatures, were back on the trail to Pinkville. Renewed faith, Misty was walking side-by-side with T.K., also happy with her improvement in herself. Max and Izzy were by Ash, wondering about the Vendetta that Ash, Kari and the other two were sent to take care of. "I've read in a dictionary, that a vendetta is a long-standing feud," he recited. Ash wasn't aware that there was a meaning to "vendetta." The only thing that had "vendetta" in his head was the group that had cursed RainBellian.

"A long-standing feud?" he questionly repeated. "Well, this is the first time I heard a meaning to it. I thought that applied to this group that we had to fight." So, now he knew of two types of "vendetta:" the group cursing RainBellian, and this long-standing feud. That's when something about Ash, triggered a thought in Max's head.

"So, in a sense, you and Gary have had a vendetta, when you two started your Pokemon journeys, right?" he pondered. Max must have been referring to when Ash and a neighbor named Gary Oak, grandson to Prof. Oak, started their Pokemon journeys. Although the reason of their feud was unclear, they did reclaim their friendship after the Johto League. Ash quickly gave Max's question a thought.

"No, it was just a short rivalry. After the Indigo Games, Gary gave me a sign of friendship, and that the feud was practically gone. I guess, it's more like Jessie and James have a vendetta against me and Misty." Misty heard what the boys were talking about. Even she found herself in scuffles with Team Rocket, over and over again.

"Why don't you include the entire Team Rocket organization, if you want to say that they're the ones displaying the vendetta?" she sneered. Kari giggled, seeing Misty's grinning face, and hearing her words. "Is it that amusing, to you?" Even though this was suppose to make Kari think twice, she still giggled.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "From the stories you told us, this organization sounds like a joke, you guys keep exposing per meet." Knowing what she meant, Misty joined in the giggling. T.K. and Yolei knew that the girls were going to get along, just fine, and smiled. Then, something clicked in Kari's head. With the exchange of the word, could there be a connection between these two vendettas? "You know, come to think of it, what are the possibilities that this discussion's topic and the hostile group are related?" Everyone, and everything, paused their walk, and turned to the soft spoken brunette. They all shared blank stares, wondering what Kari was pondering. That's when Max had a thought.

"Are you meaning that the Vendetta have a vendetta?" he guessed. Vendetta with a vendetta? If anyone had an idea about the topic, it was lost in the logical theory...except for Kari, who nodded.

"It's possible. Maybe something happened before we were all transfered here, some story that we haven't been told about, that this enemy has the princess, and whatever happened to the king and queen of this princess." Talk about references, Kari, somehow, knew that the Vendetta had done something to Crystal's parents. Were the king and queen killed? T.K. didn't think the same way.

"I have a different theory," he spoke up. "There was an old cartoon, in which a princess was chosen by a sacred device to be the princess, or pillar to a world. The three knights, teenagers, were sent to rescue this princess from a dark man. However, they ended up killing both the dark man, and the princess, since she fell in love with that guy, and wanted to be with him beyond eternity. Later, that device chose a new pillar, but she used it to restore the world in danger." The trainers and Max listened, and were rather awed by that summary. Yolei and Kari were less than impressed, showing no care for that display.

"T.K., how does _Magic__Knight_ _Rayearth_ relate to what's going on here?" Yolei groaned. T.K. wanted to back up his case.

"Think about it. Maybe we were just spared our lives to help kill the Vendetta _and_ Princess Crystal from turning this world into a colorless wasteland. What else could there be?" Ash, tired of being left out of the continuing explanation, decided to speak up. Even he knew that there was more than just sacrifice.

"How about ruling RainBellian, by holding Crystal in a dungeon, somewhere in the waysides of the home base, or maybe there was a wager between them, seeing who would fall first, us or the Vendetta," he listed. The creatures, other than Togepi, groaned at the guess of a wager.

"A wager, Ash?" Tentomon buzzed.

"I like to know what the bet's about," Salamon mumbled. Ash was willing to defend his words.

"What I'm trying to say is that I doubt a sacrificial lamb scenario is what we're all facing," he voiced. Yolei and Misty understood what Ash was pointing out.

"Hard to argue that logic," Yolei nodded.

"Even harder to believe how much smarter Ash is, compared to after the Johto League," Misty added in disbelief. Ash walked up to her, smirking at the water trainer.

"And who do we have to thank?" he sneered with a smile. Realizing that he was referring to herself, Misty shyly laughed. Pikachu and Salamon were laughing, at Misty's reaction, thinking that she was guilty of teaching Ash on the ways of training. Suddenly, Pikachu sensed something in the air. It looked up, trying to find that scent. Then, its ears twitched to a direction, ahead of the path. That same energy. It had to be...Lusion.

("He's back!") it shouted. Everyone knew Pikachu sensed danger, and it wasn't anymore clear, than when familiar laughter echoed in their direction. In a snap, Ash, Misty, T.K., and Kari drew out their weapons. That's when Lusion appeared. When he saw the other three, he quickly became befuddled.

"I thought there were suppose to be four warriors, not seven," he argued. Ash kept an eye on Lusion, trying to brainstorm a strategy. However, he knew that Max was without a Pokemon, or something to arm himself with, and that Salamon wasn't back up to full strength. He needed to get the weak away from the area. Then, Yolei came into plan.

"Yolei, Hawkmon," he summoned. "Take over for Kari." Kari was starting to show some outrage. Ash had elected Yolei to substitute for her. She wanted to know what was up. "Kari, get Max out of here. Salamon isn't strong enough to fight, and Max is unarmed." Listening to that explanation, Kari agreed. She jolted to Dirtpit, and mounted the horse.

"Max, over here!" she called. Max heard her, and ran over to Dirtpit, too. Kari helped Max get on Dirtpit, before galloping from the battlefield. Claiming Kari's position, Yolei and Hawkmon geared up against Lusion. Izzy and Tentomon helped the other horses get cleared of the area. To Lusion, it seemed a little more reasonable, but not too much, now that Yolei was there with Ash, and not Kari.

"Well, it's four, again," he grunted. "But, that violet-haired girl's gonna cramp the team." That wasn't something you would say in front of Yolei. Offended, the angered Yolei brought out a giant paper fan, and thwacked Lusion across the head. The blow left a bruise across his right forehead, and Lusion, wincing from it.

"First off, this isn't violet," she steamed, pointing at her hair. "It's lavender...and second, the only thing I've cramped is Davis's neck!" Hearing her tirade, the others sweat dropped. Even T.K. knew Yolei was speaking truthfully.

"There's a long story, behind that," he stuttered. "And it got painful...trust me. Davis's neck had swollen to the size of Torkoal's shell." Ash and Misty sweat dropped in fear. From the sound of T.K.'s warning, Yolei was pretty violent, once played the wrong way.

"Note to all: don't get on Yolei's bad side," Ash muttered. Lusion tried to brush off the fan slap, and wanted to get to battling the remaining team. Even he knew it was going to take more than a paper fan to slow him down.

"Enough of the cartoon gags," he roared. "This is where you will fall, with serious consequences!" He flung his hands, forward, swiftly, like someone ushering people away. That's when dark circles emerged, racing at the heroes, in straight lines. Bad news. Immediately, the group dove clear of the advancing circles, and for good reason. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! A series of explosions boomed in the same lines of the circles. Unharmed, the kids sprung to their feet. Hawkmon got to Yolei, plan on its mind.

"Yolei, I need to Digivolve," it ordered. Holding a red-handled D3, and a D-Terminal in each hand, Yolei knew that the group needed extra firepower...or ninja power.

"Count me in," she agreed. She activated her devices. "DigiArmor Energize!" Hawkmon was starting to transform.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity." Hawkmon turned into a warrior in white garb ninja suit, with giant leaves for shoulder pads. The head was covered in a white headgear, with red hair, sticking out of the back, like a ponytail. The arms and legs were mutated into green vines, with shurikens, as hands and feet. There was one more shuriken on its back. Hawkmon became Shurimon. Not seeing the new creature, Lusion had taken dead aim at Ash. Hold on...didn't Lusion want to see Ash and Kari together?

"So, you would choose that violent tramp over the innocent angel, is that right?" Lusion gritted with a disliking scowl. To Ash, Lusion thought Ash was cheating on Kari. What would make Lusion think that? Ash thought of a guess.

"So, you saw her, treating my injuries, did you?" he questioned. "Didn't seem like a big deal to me." Lusion wrapped his arm, slightly, around his body, before he flung it out. Knowing what Lusion was capible of, Ash knew he was in trouble. Shurimon raced to help the trainer, as he wound his vined arms back.

"Double Stars!" it yelled as it threw the arms out. The shurikens began spinning rapidly, as that rushed to Ash's side. That's when the attack zoomed passed the two combatants, with metal clashing sounds in the middle. When the stars returned to Shurimon, Ash looked over to the new Digimon, happy that it saved his life.

"Thanks, man." Turning back to Lusion, he had an idea. Like fighting fire with fire, Ash decided to fight trick with trick, in which he grabbed Swellow's Pokeball. How? "Swellow, let's go!" He threw the Pokeball, and released Swellow. Like a psychic, Pikachu ran up Ash's back, and hopped upto Swellow. Ash, stunned at Pikachu's sudden action for a moment, knew that his friend would help with it. "Pikachu, Swellow, Double Team, now!" With a quick flash, Swellow and Pikachu multiplied by hand fulls, as they surrounded Lusion. Like nerves of steel, he remained unphased at the grown number of Pikachus and Swellows. Misty, seeing the combined abilities, realized that a Pokemon of hers could do that same attack. In addition, she noticed that her Fusion Orb was shining. Was it ready to be used again? Misty decided to try that theory, as she grabbed Corsola's Pokeball.

"Corsola, help me out!" she called. She threw her Pokeball, releasing Corsola. Then, she held her orb-embedded hand out, pointing it at Corsola. Now, how would she be able to use Aquos's Fusion Orb? What could she do? That's when a voice calmly echoed in her head.

"To use the Fusion Orb," the god-like voice whispered. "Call my name, then the name of thy creature." It was Aquos. Knowledge in thought, Misty's time to act...was now.

"Aquos...Corsola!" The orb flashed a shine, as a blue aura surrounded both trainer and Pokemon. Both of them, then, began to glow brightly, as Corsola morphed into a ball of light, before it struck Misty. In the cocooned light, the band in Misty's hair snapped off, letting the ponytail fall to the rest of her hair. That's when new armor began to take form: the arms had shoulder lengthened white gauntlets, while the legs were clothed with thigh-high white boots. The knees and elbows were covered with small pink coral reefs, as well as on the pink shoulder plates. The mid-section was outfitted in a solid pale pink suit of armor, with a white plate for the stomach. Her head was given a small pink and white metal circlet. She had fused with Corsola. So did her mallet. The hammer changed color, to pink, and was awarded spikes at each head. Now, she was becoming a threat. Lusion wanted to dwindle the number of Swellows and Pikachus.

"This is nothing that I, Vendetta Lusion, can handle," he grinned. He stuck his palm out, ready to try something. "DENSER!" A burst of smoke clouded the area. The smoke snagged all of the Swellows and Pikachus, making all, but one of the pair, vanish. The remaining pair were trying to stay clear of the smoke, although it seemed in vain. Ash knew those two were in trouble, and turned to Shurimon.

"Can you do something about that smoke?" he asked. Shurimon had an attack up its sleeve that could do that request.

"Allow me," it replied. It rushed into the smoke, willing to clear it. "Ninja Wind!" The shuriken-hands spun so fast, it created a strong blast of wind, dispersing the smoke. Even though the smoke was cleared, Swellow and Pikachu had no plan of action, but not because of the power of Lusion. Instead, the two saw Misty...times 25! All those Mistys in Corsola armor had surrounded Lusion, ready to pounce. Pikachu was wondering where Misty got that armor, and how it looked a lot like Corsola. It had one guess.

("Misty fused with Corsola?") it guessed. Lusion felt surrounded, seeing so many redheads. Even the others were in shock at the sight. Did the smoke fail to snuff the extra Mistys, like it did the extra Pikachus and Swellows?

"What's the meaning of this?" he growled harshly in anger. "The smoke should've snuffed those spares." Not stalling any longer, the Mistys advanced, ready to pound Lusion. Reacting, Lusion began flicking something from his arms. One by one, the Mistys were getting knocked down. Whatever Lusion was tossing, the multi-Misty attack became a denial. Then, all the Mistys were gone...as if, there was no trace of one. Double Team again? Something didn't feel right about it. If those were extras, then where was the real one? When he looked up, he saw Pegasusmon, charging in for an attack.

"Star Shower!" it roared. From beneath its wings, it fired handfuls of stars, at Lusion. Holding something that couldn't be seen by any eye, Lusion swung and knocked down the stars, easily.

"For a young kid, like him," T.K. started in an awed surprise. "He's really amazing." However, no one saw the hidden surprise, as Pegasusmon cleared over Lusion. From behind him, the pink mallet was speeding at the Vendetta. Sensing danger, Lusion spun to his back, aiming to block whatever was on the strike. KAPOW! It was Misty. She used the mallet to block the invisible weapon, Lusion had, and bulldozed the Vendetta with a shoulder tackle. Hitting the ground, a pouch fell from Lusion's side. That pouch was cut off, due to the weapons knocking it away. Seeing the pouch, Lusion became fearful.

"The chasms!" he panicked out. He tried to lunged at his pouch, hoping to save whatever was in it. Misty, fearing that the pouch had something hazardous, had to act, and, because she was wearing Corsola armor, she knew what to do. She aimed her arm at the pouch.

"Spike Cannon!" she called. Out of her hand, shot a white, long spike. It was a race to the pouch, between the spike and Lusion. In a split second, the spike hit, but was aimed short of the pouch. However, the impact shot the pouch towards T.K., anxious to join the fight. Misty saw it, awarding the opportunity. "T.K., now!" The signal. T.K. gripped his staff, as he saw the pouch, closing in on him. On the bounce, Lusion got to his feet, still in pursuit of the contents of the tiny bag. It was now, race number two: T.K. versus Lusion. T.K. was ready to clear the pouch away from the small Vendetta, as Lusion continued to give chase.

"The chasms! I can't lose them!" Lusion was desperate. He knew if something had happened to the chasms, he claimed was in the pouch, he would end up like Furz and Nitros: dead. T.K. cocked his staffed arm, and took aim at the pouch. When he saw the bag at the precise level, he thrusted his staff. Lusion was starting to say goodbye to his life, knowing that he was going to lose two straight races.

"Allow me to give them back!" T.K. roared out as the staff connected with the pouch. The momentum of the impact sent both items at Lusion, who was helpless to do a thing. Then, the flying items struck Lusion, square in the forehead, breaking whatever was inside of the pouch. Lusion was flung back several feet, landing on his back. Without warning, the pouch was glowing brightly. Yolei was wondering what was up.

"What's up with the bag?" she questioned. Ash was a witness to the earlier times with the chasms.

"Get ready for a burst of color!" he warned. Just then...BOOM! Everything, but the people and creatures, was consumed in a blanket of light. The others, far in the distance, saw the blanket passed them. Izzy, Max, and Tentomon were in awe at the discovery. The boys were wondering where the light came from.

"Prodigious!" Izzy hushed.

"Kari, what's going on with this light?" Max asked.

"Give it a moment," Kari replied. That when the light dimmed, revealing colors abound. The blue skies, the green grass and trees...once again, color was restored. From the boys' reactions, it was like back home. From Kari's view, it seemed Ash and the rest defeated Lusion. "Ash, T.K., Misty, good work. We're one step closer to restoring RainBellian." None of them had an idea, that Lusion was still alive, or that Salamon was consumed in the same light...except for Togepi, because Salamon was still glowing.

("Puppy?") it chirped. Hearing the baby Pokemon, Max turned to the two, seeing the glowing creature, and just in time. Salamon was morphing. It grew up to what looked like Gatomon. When the light from it faded, it was confirmed: Gatomon returned to normal. Even the digicat had to smack itself, making sure it wasn't a dream.

"Salamon?" Max wondered. Everyone else turned to see Gatomon, amazed that it was back to its champion form.

"Gatomon, how did you digivolve without my help?" Kari asked. Normally, Kari would use her D3 to help her Digimon digivolve. What happened to make Salamon become big, again? Was it the light from the chasms?

"You don't think that Lusion's defeat restored my energy, do you?" Gatomon pondered. Its guess was that the chasm brought the strength back to the Digicat. Izzy thought that it wasn't a bad idea.

"It's possible," he said as he cupped his chin. "Considering that you are the Digimon of light, so I think that the veil of light had some positive effect on what had occurred." Togepi wasn't too worried about how Gatomon and the light came together. It was worried about someone.

("Is mommy okay?") it asked. Tentomon heard Togepi's cry, and was wondering how the rest were doing.

"Guys, I think we need to find the rest," it suggested. Tentomon had a point. How were Ash, Misty, T.K., and Yolei doing, after the battle? Fatigued? Wounded? With a nod from everyone, even D.S., they raced back to the battleground. In the meantime, Lusion was slowly rising to his feet. He was steamed that he lost the chasm, and that he would be facing dire consequences.

"Look at what you've done," he whined. "Master is not going to be proud of you successes." Ash didn't feel threatened of Lusion's weak taunting, as he sheathed his sword. He knew that Lusion had lost, and there was no need to fight him, any further.

"You've lost," he growled. "There's nothing more we can do against you." The others glared at Lusion, bodily saying it's pointless to continue. Lusion acted in denial.

"Nothing? You unarm yourself, saying I'm nothing? Well, let me inform you, that I cannot stop, until I say so!" He was ready to charge at Ash, willing to prove his point. Suddenly...

"Vendetta Lusion!!!" a loud roar echoed. A shadow emerged from behind Lusion, as he turned to it. Was it the Master Vendetta? Ash and the rest peered on as Kari and the others arrived back. "You have failed me." Yolei was wondering who that was.

"Ash?" Yolei started. Ash knew what Yolei was going to ask. In fact, he was starting to show fear.

"This is the first, I've seen him," he answered. The shadowed figure peered at Lusion, angered at the little Vendetta. Punishment was coming, and everyone knew it.

"I never tolerate with failure," he continued to growl. Lusion felt that he wanted to help, and started to beg, with his hands interlocked and on his knees.

"Please, Master," he pleaded. "Give me another chance." It wasn't going to happen.

"When a Vendetta fails, they die by Crystal's chose, or my hand." That's when several tentacles spring out, and wrapped around Lusion, scared out of his wits. That's when the middle of the shadow uncovered a cage, shaped like snake fangs, which bowed out and opened up. The tentacles dragged Lusion into the cage, before the cage closed up. Then, the shadow closed up the cage, in which Lusion was screaming in fear and panic. Soon enough, the screams died down, as Lusion was slowly being killed. Unhinged in fear, the heroes fumbled on what how to act against this shadow. Fear was shown all around, even Misty in her armor.

"Who are you?" she asked. "The lead Vendetta?" That could be a problem. If this was the leader, there was no way they could beat it. It decided to introduce itself.

"You must be Princess Crystal's chosen: The last hope of RainBellian. Well, I am Rage, the one holding Crystal in the North Pole." Vendetta Rage? This was the leader of the Vendettas? No one could believe that the shadowed figure was the leader.

"Is that really your true form?" Izzy wondered.

"No. My true form will be revealed...soon." With that, Rage, the shadowed being, faded off, leaving everyone, scared lifeless. For the first time in his life, as he collapsed onto his butt, Ash was horribly scared. He couldn't move a muscle, out of fear. Although everyone heard the thud, only Kari and Yolei ran to his aid.

"Ash?" Yolei called out, more worried with Ash's fall. "You all right?"

"Speak to us," Kari begged as she held his shoulders. Ash was shivering so badly, he couldn't hear or feel anyone. He appeared out of it. "Take deep breaths, like what you gave me, before." She still remembered that time, when Ash gave Kari CPR. However, it wasn't working. Kari needed to do something, and Misty was too busy caressing Togepi by Hoof Blaze. Wait...That Corsola armor. That could help. "Ash, listen to me. Pinkville is just ahead." Pinkville...that stopped Ash's constant shaking. "When we get there, we'll get some rest to calm ourselves, is that all right?" Rest...after seeing what Rage did to Vendetta, that seemed to be the best medicine to think of. Ash wrapped his arms around both Kari's and Yoiel's necks, and pulled them in for a hug. After some time, everyone moved out to Pinkville, where rest was just a snooze away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rage, in the darkness, was less than pleased with the Vendettas' performances. Three of their elite have died, and who knows how much more are left. The others were wondering why their leader was so quiet. "I've heard that you've met the chosen in person," the aging man's voice cut through the silent tension. "Do you have any plans?" Rage pondered about it. The group was definitely a tough bunch. Worse off, Lusion's chasms restored the rest of the Reda continent to full bloom, with Blugar and Yelkow yet to be touched.

"We are dealing with some talented advisaries," he spoke out. "In a group, they can fight like the best." The voice of the southern belle, suddenly, had a brainstorm.

"Isn't they're next destination Yelkow, and that city Biegeburg?" she pondered. It wasn't far from off. In fact, she was on to something.

"Vendetta Masqurn, are you saying, you want to volunteer?" The belle's voice, somehow known as Masqurn, chuckled as she knew of a plan to stop the heroes.

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	13. More Loose Shoulder Weight

_Chapter 13: More Loose Shoulder Weight  
--------------------_

Pink. A town was decorated in pink. Welcome to, fittingly named, Pinkville. The sun rose to greet the new day, as the heroes were sleeping in the inn, despite the rising of the morning...unless you were a hungry Togepi. ("Ash, feed me!") it happily chirped as it hopped on Ash's stomach. ("I'm very hungry!") Hearing the sounds of the jumpy egg, Ash woke up. He peered at Togepi, more puzzled than a 1000-piece set. Why was Togepi asking, or really, wanting Ash to feed it? It was Misty's Pokémon, and she's still sawing logs, as was everyone else. It's best to point out that Misty was still in the Corsola armor. Being the only one awake, Ash smiled.

"All right, Togepi," he groaned. "Let me get up." Crawling out of bed, he was feeling calmer than after the fight against Vendetta Lusion. It was yesterday, that after destroying Lusion's color chasms, was killed off by a mysterious and frightening shadow, who called himself Vendetta Rage. The sight of Rage was enough to cause anyone to have nightmares for days. Carrying Togepi into the kitchen, Ash placed the egg onto a table, before grabbing a couple of his Pokeballs. "You don't mind if I let out a couple of my Pokémon, do you?" If Togepi's over-joyous smile wasn't enough to tell Ash...

("No, not at all.") Ash still smiled. He believed that Togepi would've wanted to be friends with the Pokémon, he caught while in the Hoenn region. He pressed the buttons, and released Corphish, and Torkoal. Corphish was willing to fight, by the way it braced itself. Torkoal was just waking up, so it was unaware of what was going on, and why it was released.

"You guys, wanna help with breakfast?" Ah...the meal of champions: breakfast. Corphish was expecting more than a simple request, but it thought it would be a good learning experience to cook. Torkoal was happy with the occasion, wanting to help. Soon, Ash pulled out, from a cooling compartment, eggs, cheese, potatoes, bacon, bread, butter, kielbasa, and milk. As Togepi and Corphish were working on the eggs, by cracking and dipping the yolk into a mixing bowl, Ash was loading chopped logs into a wood-burning stove, ready to use for fire. Already in the beating of things, Togepi was mixing the yolks, in excess of the speed limit. Well-beaten, Corphish told Togepi to settle down. Already tired, Togepi's little body structure plopped onto its rear. It was hungry, after all. Corphish was a little quicker with the cheese, shredding it to small pieces. Torkoal was ready to light the logs.

("Whenever you're ready,") it supported. With a nod from Ash, Torkoal blew a small fire, lighting the logs. Ash grabbed a pan, and poured the eggs into it. After some time to properly cook, he applied the shredded cheese on the eggs. Then, some bacon, after cutting it to pieces. Whatever this Brock taught Ash about culinary items, Ash had taken to heart. As a matter of fact, the tasty aroma lured a woman with long, blood red hair, that was sticking far back, and icy, dark blue eyes. The woman walked into the kitchen, seeing Ash with the Pokémon, wondering what was going on.

"So, you're cooking for everyone, Ash?" she questioned. Although this woman had an nostalgic look, Ash treated the woman with ease.

"Well, not really, Jerri," he responded. "I'm just cooking for the Pokémon. By the way, I do apologize for Misty's outburst." Ash's honesty had Jerri smiling with understanding. Apparently, when the group arrived in Pinkville, they were looking for a place to crash, in an attempt to heal their mental states, as well as their injuries, when Jerri stepped up, like she was expecting the heroes. However, the sight wasn't too enlightening for Misty, as she thought Jerri was someone who she didn't like to see. In Misty's mind, she thought Jerri was...

"You're apologizing for Misty's rage, and bewildered thought that I was this Jessie of some sorry group named Team Rocket?" Ash nodded, saying that he would take the fall for his redhead friend. He decided to accept the blame, since she, Kari and T.K. think of Ash as their leader. Jerri giggled as she walked over to a cupboard, and pulled out a tea bag, as well as a pink kettle. "I'm not surprised." Ash had an intriguing guess on why, as he gave out breakfast to the Pokémon. Togepi, Corphish and Torkoal didn't waste any time eating it.

"You hear that from every group leader who comes here?" Using the fire, still going strong in the stove, Jerri placed the kettle on the stove, boiling the water.

"It's more like, a daily basis, than it actually is." Understanding, Ash huffed a chuckle. If anyone in a group, that came to Pinkville, lost emotional control at something, whether it was anger, excitement, or anything in reason, the group's leader wanted to take the blame for their member's outburst, even if the leader was the guilty person. In a sense, the leaders tend to treat this village, as if the color stood for love. Speaking of, Ash was feeling pretty weighed with it. The three girls, that have been with him, since the start: Misty, his good friend from Ceruliean City, Kari, the young girl who he had been protecting throughout this adventure, and now Yolei, a more mature, but randomly violent girl who thought he was cute. Togepi and Jerri saw the stressed look on Ash's face.

("Ash, you OK?") the egg asked. Was it that Ash still had Lusion, in mind?

"Hey, Ash, you still with us?" Something was going through Ash's head, but no one was sure on what it was. Before too long, Ash's cheeks began to blush. OK, something was swimming in his head that he was enjoying. More concerned, Togepi wanted in on his mind. "He's...blushing? Is he in love?" Suddenly, noticing that those others were wondering what Ash was thinking, he snapped out of it.

"Sorry about that," he apologized with a small chuckle. "I just had a vision of what Misty would look like if she fused with Togepi." A vision of Misty wearing Togepi? Was it something about that, that made Ash's face red?

"Care to explain?" Jerri asked as she poured some tea into a cup. Ash's facial color faded little by little, as he calmed down from that mental vision.

"Well, I saw her in a white gymnast-like outfit, without any shoulder straps and sleeves, but with the same red and blue spots, like Togepi. Her arms had elbow lengthened white gloves, and she was wearing pearl white high heeled shoes. I could've sworn I saw something out of..." He paused his thought, and for good reason. Apparently, Ash was thinking of something, very adulterated. "I can't really say, I'm still young about something like that." Then, someone was laughing as he entered the kitchen. It was T.K., amused about Ash's "dirty" vision. Was he thinking of the same thing, perhaps?

"Well, it's proof that you're a classic young man, with that crazy image," he snickered as he walked to a bread box. "I've had my share of naughty mental pictures." He pulled a couple pieces of bread out of the box, and spread some butter, before placing them on another pan. Then, he placed the pan on the stove, letting the bread toast. "Of course, Matt had to put me in my place, a couple of times. Brotherly thing." Jerri shot a smugged look, feeling rather disturbed. Corphish and Togepi, confused at what the humans were talking about, turned to each other, hoping that one or the other knew what was going on. Ash, on the other hand, saw something sticking out of his pants pocket, as T.K. was turning over the bread. It looked like it was so sort of paper.

"Hey, T.K., is that picture of something in your pocket?" A little wondering, T.K. gave a befuddled look at Ash. Picture? Pocket? He felt around his rear, when he felt that paper. Oh...that. When he pulled it out, and looked, he smiled. Why? He decided to show the picture to Ash, as he handed it to him.

"It's the photo of us Digidestined, from a few years ago." Ash looked at it and saw eight kids, five boys and three girls, and more creatures.The boys: one was a messy brunette in a blue shirt, brown shorts, and was wearing a headband, with a pair of goggles. By him was a small orange dinosaur. The second was a somewhat taller, pseudo-spiky blond, wearing a green, sleeveless collared shirt, and blue jeans. By him, was some sort of creature with a white and blue pelt, draped on top. The tallest was a blue-haired with glasses, wearing a t-shirt/tank top combo and beige shorts. By him was a white seal. One of the short boys, was a spiky, afro redhead, wearing an orange, button-down shirt, and dark yellow shorts. Unbelievably, by him was Tentomon. The other small boy was a blond, in a green vest, with light green sleeves sticking out, brown shorts, and a green hat, with a blue jewel on it. Oddly enough, Patamon was next to him. The girls: one was a redhead, wearing a yellow, sleeveless shirt, tight blue jeans, and a blue helmet. By her was a pink bird. The other tall girl was a blond/brunette mix, wearing a pink, "Wild West" outfit, as well as a pink cowgirl hat. By her was was a walking, green plant, with a pink flower for hair. The small girl was a brunette, wearing a yellow, sleeveless t-shirt, pink shorts, and had a whistle hanging from her neck, and held a black creature with yellow eyes. Scary enough, Gatomon was by her side.

Togepi came over and saw the picture, too. When it saw the three known creatures, near their partners, something clicked into the child-like Pokémon. ("That must be T.K. and Kari!") it pointed out. Hearing Togepi's guess, Ash and Jerri peered closer at the photo. Was that small blond, actually T.K., and the small brunette, in fact Kari? Jerri had a look at the small redhead with Tentomon. Could it be Izzy?

"No way!" Jerri freaked. She looked closely at small blond, then at T.K., and back at the photo. "How could this little boy be you?" Even Ash was puzzled. T.K. said that the photo was from a few years ago. That's when a possible guess hit him.

"During the time of the photo and today," Ash started. "Did you three have growth spurts?" That might explain how T.K and Izzy got so big: a growth spurt. T.K. laughed, not that he thought Ash was joking. It was more like he was amused.

"Actually, we all had one," he confessed. "But, you're right, Ash. The three of us had the largest of the spurts." Realizing what had gone on with T.K., Kari and Izzy, ever since that picture, Ash figured out the experience of it. However, when he looked at the photo, again, there was a pair that wasn't on there: Yolei and Hawkmon. Again, more thought on why there were these eight with no Yolei or Hawkmon in it. Then, something popped up in his mind.

"So, this was a photo of the first generation Digidestined?"

"That's right. It was taken, long before Ken had overtaken the DigiWorld, and before Davis, Cody, and Yolei joined us. I think that answers why those three aren't in it." Ash was speechless. How did T.K. know that he was going to ask that? Knowing that he was going to feel dumb by asking a bad question, he decided not to. T.K. was willing to identify the whole group. "The blond guy is my brother, Matt, and by him, is Kari's brother, Tai." So, this was the so-called brother of Kari's. Ash was quiet, amazed at the look of this Tai. In addition, seeing Matt's mugshot gave Ash an understanding of what T.K. went through, as Gatomon woke up and entered the kitchen, hearing the conversation.

"From this picture, Matt doesn't look like the way you described him." Gatomon wanted to know what going on. As soon as it hopped onto the table, walked to Togepi's side, and saw the picture, Gatomon felt somewhat clarified. The humans were talking about the first generation team, but, merely at Matt.

"Well, actually, there's more to Matt, than just someone with a chip on his shoulder," it grumbled, like it was the cat with that shoulder's chip. Everyone, but T.K., shot a glare at Gatomon, wondering what it was talking about. Did Gatomon have some sort of grudge with Matt? "Let's just say, it was a few years ago, when Tai's growing leadership, and Matt's falling brotherhood, came to a boiling point." Other than T.K., everyone's interests grew. There was a fight between the two first-generation Digidestined. What was the cause, and who came out on top?

("Why did they fight?") Togepi asked. In a sense to help his companion, T.K. decided to speak for Gatomon.

"A few years ago, after we acquired Kari and Gatomon, we were continuing our repair on the DigiWorld," he started. "When I was kidnapped by some wooden termite food, named Puppetmon, everyone was worried about me. However, I managed to trash that Dark Master's house, and escape. Tai, being the first to greet me, congratulated me on not only staying calm, but unknowingly, helping them out of Puppetmon's tricks. Tai was already a big brother to Kari, but his brotherly love began to rub on me, too. I believe that's what angered Matt." The Pokémon seemed honestly shunned at the story...so far. Matt, by blood, was T.K.'s older brother, but Tai was acting more of the sibling type.

"I see," Jerri acknowledged. "So, in a sense, Matt's parents had him in charge of guarding you, but it was like you didn't need it, right?"

"You could say that. Angered, Matt made Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to MetalGarurumon, and wanted to battle Tai. Leaving no choice, Tai made Agumon Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon, and thus, both Mega Digimon fought. Before too long, some sort of spirit had possessed Kari, which instructed us on why the eight of us were chosen. Afterward, Matt told Tai to keep an eye on me and Kari. Then, he left. Soon enough, Joe and Mimi departed on their own, too, leaving the rest of us to fight the evil Digimon. Being the youngest of the group, I was a little fearful, but I knew I had to remain strong for them." Ash and Togepi felt sorrow, hearing how Matt abandoned T.K. in the moment of need. More astonishing, was that T.K. acknowledged himself as the youngest of the group. Suddenly, Ash turned to the photo, once again, and looked at the unnamed boy. That had to be Joe, that T.K. mentioned. With that, the girls were still not identified. The names, Sora and Mimi, were the only clues. Jerri had a guess on hand.

"So, is the girl in the pink, Mimi?" she answered.

"That's right, and her plant is Palmon. The one in the helmet is Sora, and her bird is Biyomon." It all became clear now. With just about all of the people identified, Ash thoughtfully painted a picture of what had occurred, those few years back. However, those few years were clouded by T.K.'s story about Mimi and 9/11. Immediately, a questioned enter his mind.

"How much do you like Mimi?" he asked. T.K. was surprised to hear something like that. This wasn't in the discussion, but something propelled Ash, into why he asked something of the matter. T.K. fumbled at the question. Did he really like Mimi? Gatomon was now wanted to know what prompted Ash to pop that.

"How can you say that T.K. and Mimi have some sort of connection?" the Digicat growled.

"After our victory against Vendetta Furz, and at the inn, near here, he and Kari were talking about her, and how worried he was when he mentioned that 9/11. Keep in mind, that I can't really keep my ears, sound-proof." T.K.'s stomach quickly filled with butterflies. He wasn't sure on a reply. Ash wanted to make sure, that anything disturbing, wasn't going to be discussed. "You don't really need to talk about anything personal, and I won't make fun of it. I promise." Even with that kind of guarantee, T.K. still felt uneasy. Everyone was anxious for an answer, even Corphish and Torkoal. Then, with one deep sigh, he lifted his head.

"I never really had a chance to talk to Mimi, past nor present," he finally answered. "She only had interests in the other guys, even Izzy. In fact, the only girl to support me, is the one, still sleeping with Pikachu." He was talking about Kari, who was clutching Pikachu, like a plush doll. Yolei was doing to same, but to Max. Max was actually accepting the comfort from the teen. However, Misty was about to get a rude awakening. Why? Tentomon was on her bed, and she had no clue about it. When T.K. saw where Tentomon was, his face went pale. Everyone was warned about Misty's entomophobia, fear of bugs. However, it seemed like Izzy's Digimon ignored the warning. When everyone else looked at that bed, they started to panic.

"Let's get everyone out," Jerri whispered. Agreeing, Jerri got to Izzy, and covered his mouth, awaking him from loss of oxygen. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jerri, with a finger over her mouth, telling him to remain quiet. Ash and Gatomon got to Yolei and Max, doing the same thing. In a motion, the three told the awaken to get out of the inn. Yolei grabbed Hawkmon, Max clutched Patamon, and Izzy just got out. After T.K. woke Kari and told her to evacuate, she did, with Pikachu in her arms. Everyone was out of the inn, except for T.K., Tentomon and Misty, perplexed about what had just gone on.

"Can someone tell me why my beauty sleep needed to be interrupted?" Yolei complained. Obviously, women can be pretty cranky, when they're forced from their sleep. However, the scramble might've saved her from any serious injury.

"Tentomon is on Misty's bed," Ash warned. Yolei's eyes widened. She was warned about Misty's buggy problems, but the bigger question was why T.K. stayed behind. Well, he was plotting on how to move Tentomon off of Misty, without disturbing her. As if her tantrum wasn't bad enough, now with the Corsola armor, she could be sending someone to the ER. Carefully, slowly, he approached the bedside. Heartbeat...heartbeat...heartbeat...His heart was beating faster, like a race car, several laps behind. Sweat dripped from his forehead, as he reached out, ready to scoop up Tentomon. Slowly...slowly...slowly...not making any wrong moves. Suddenly, he nicked her leg, just a bit. Stopping, his eyes peered over, and saw no movement. Without thinking, he started to rub Misty's soft aqua legs. Gently, the rubbing started to tickle the young redhead.

Outside, and awakened by the evacuation, Pikachu was starting to feel uneasy about the soft giggling. ("I have a bad feeling about this,") it hummed. Back inside, T.K. lifted his hand from her leg. His mission was on Tentomon, not Misty. He reached again, and got Tentomon. When he pulled it off, he breathed a sigh of relief that he was successful in removal of the buggy Digimon. However, when he decided to rescue Tentomon from Misty, he put himself in mortal danger. If there was any good reason why this needed to be pointed out...let's just say, Misty's eyes were opening...waking up to see T.K., holding Tentomon in his arms. When he saw her eyes open, one thought came to his mind: trouble. Tense moments passed, as Misty and T.K. did nothing, but ponder what the ordeal was...until she saw Tentomon. In her mind, she thought T.K. was ready to play a trick. Finally...

"Get that bug away from me!!!" she screamed at the top her lungs, rocking the area. She sprung out of bed, with her eyes, burning with rage. T.K. was scared, and panicking. "What do you think you were doing, you lecture?!" She must've been referring to when T.K. was rubbing her leg. Sticking her arms out, she fired a barrage of Spike Cannon attacks at T.K. He let out a blood-curdling scream, feeling like he was going to die. Then, a moment of silence. Did Misty kill T.K.? Ash and Max re-entered the inn, hoping that they don't find a bloody mess. Luckily for them, they found T.K. and Tentomon...nailed to the wall, literally. Instead of worry, now, they glared at the blond, wondering what went wrong.

"Sounds like you went and rubbed her the wrong way," Max joked. T.K. gave Max a mean look, saying that it wasn't funny.

"Zip it," he growled. He turned to Tentomon, clung on the wall by the spikes. "Tentomon, why?"

"That was where Gatomon and Hawkmon were when I went to sleep," it complained. "I wasn't aware that they were on Misty's bed." From the sound of Tentomon, it was wanting to sleep with the other Digimon, without the knowledge of where they were. Plus, if Misty had awakened, during the night, the Digimon might not have been in good shape, in the morning. Misty had calmed a little, but, now, was wondering where her Pokémon went.

"Ash, where's Togepi?" she asked.

"Outside, with Pikachu," Ash replied. More calm, Misty started to head outside. She knew that Togepi was her responsibility, and didn't want to let it out of her sight. As she left to rejoin her egg, Ash was still trying to figure out why Togepi needed _his_ attention. "Should I tell her that Togepi woke me up to make it breakfast?" Max was stunned, from hearing Ash. Usually, it would be Brock, doing the cooking. However, Brock wasn't with them. Then, Max thought that maybe, Ash wanted to show, how responsible it was to other's creatures.

"I don't think she'd mind," he answered. T.K. and Tentomon coughed out heavy sighs, not wanting to think of what she would do.

"That's easy for you to say," they whimpered in unison. As Ash and Max pulled T.K. and Tentomon off of the wall, the girls were enjoying their breakfast, with the creatures. The girls appeared to be on good terms, as they were discussing dreams, and destinations. The afternoon air grew close as they were ready to depart for the western shoreline. The only thing: who was going to be riding with who? There were four horses, seven people, six creatures out in the open, How would that help with heading out of the village? It even had Izzy scratching his head.

"This is quite a prodigousing challenge," he muttered. Then, after a while, Yolei had an idea, on how to distribute everyone.

"I think that the boys should walk, while the rest of us ride the horses," she suggested. Misty and Kari liked the idea, and cheered as they agreed to the idea. The boys were distraught, and, who could blame them. Ash and T.K. had to surrender Snowfight and D.S., and Izzy and Max were on foot, while Kari and Misty stayed on Dirtpit and Blaze Hoof. Yolei was now deciding, on which of the boys' horses, to ride on. She turned to Ash. Was she wanting to ride his horse? "Ash, why did you call your horse, D.S.?" The four horses were given rather interesting names. Kari named her horse, Dirtpit, for the dirt brown fur. T.K. called his horse, Snowfight, out of the pure white fur. Misty's horse was labeled Blaze Hoof, with the fiery red fur, and muscular legs. So, why did Ash named his horse, D.S.?

"It's short for Dark Stallion," he replied. "I was willing to call it, Black Stallion, but the whole B.S.-thing would not be appropriate." So, that's why. Dark Stallion sounded more child-friendly. "What's up? Do you wanna ride it?"

"Well, yeah. Come on, the name. It's intimidating." Ash chuckled at the retort of the teen Digidestined. Kari and Izzy showed groaning faces at the two. Jealously, perhaps? Kari, understandably, but why Izzy?

"Anger at Davis's dumb moments, short interest in Ken, and she's fallen for someone whom she's known for only a couple of days?" Kari motioned in disgust. Confirmed, she was envious of her friend, taking someone who had taken care of Gatomon, and Patamon. Of course, she and Misty had no clue of the morning's acts, and the same could be said about Max and Izzy. Yolei hopped on D.S., before they left Pinkville. Little ways along, the kids were taking their walk, and ride, pretty well. Snowfight wasn't left out. How? Well, Max made a suggestion about the white thoroughbred, being passenger-less, and mentioned the creatures. Those creatures wanted to be by their owners, so T.K. thought that, since Max was the smallest of the group, and that he was the only one without a Pokémon or Digimon, that he would like to ride the remaining horse. The girls agreed, and thus, Max was awarded Snowfight. So now, Misty, with Togepi in her lap, and Kari, with Gatomon on her shoulder, were on their respective steeds, Blaze Hoof and Dirtpit, while Yolei, with Hawkmon perched on her shoulder, was on Ash's horse, D.S., and Max was on Snowfight, as Ash, T.K. and Izzy were on foot.

"Talk about one crazy morning," Ash grumbled as he walked beside Izzy. "All starting with feeding Togepi." Misty turned to Ash, after hearing him. Why did he say that? Why would Ash want to take care of her little egg?

"What did you want with Togepi?" she asked.

"It's the other way around." With that reply, Misty appeared befuddled. Did Ash try to say that it was Togepi, who wanted him? "Togepi woke me up, and wanted me to make breakfast for it. Even I was surprised." Tell that to Misty's face. Her expression was disbelief. Togepi was her Pokémon, her baby. However, Togepi seemed happy about it. Overhearing them, Izzy had a theory. What did the first-gen redhead had in mind?

"Misty, you became a full-fledged mother, when Togepi was born, weren't you?" he questioned. In reply, Misty nodded, agreeing to the question. "Now, it could just be me, but I think Togepi wanted some sort of father figure." An interesting suggestion. Togepi wanted Ash as a father figure. Wait a second...in Misty's memory, Brock was the one who cooked for the Pokémon, including Togepi. Why did it suddenly choose Ash?

"You know what I think?" Patamon spoke up. Everyone stopped, wanting to hear what the winged Digimon. "I know that Ash and Misty are trainers. What if, by some crazy logic, Togepi wanted to train Ash, on how to be a dad?" A Pokémon...training a trainer? No one said a thing. Deep thought on Patamon's answer? Patamon decided to proceed with its "crazy logic." "I mean, come on. It's probably something to look forward to, when you and Kari have a child, together," it teased at Ash. Panicking gasps of disbelief filled the air, as the group was entering the patch of borderline forest. First, having Ash and Kari return Patamon, Gatomon, and Pikachu in the North Pole, then both of them going against Nitros alone, followed by that dark world rescue, where Lusion thought they were a match, too. Although, it was amusing, Ash and Kari knew something else.

"We live in different worlds!" they yelled in unison. "There's no way that'll happen!" Scared straight, Patamon dove under T.K.'s hat. Even Tentomon was a little frightened.

"And I thought Misty was fearful," it buzzed with a sweat drop. Everyone continued on as they traveled through the wooded area. Misty wasn't too trusting with the new members, even the team of Izzy and Tentomon. Max was starting to understand Misty's tantrumous frustration. How? He was watching Misty, glaring meanly at the two.

"Guess it's no consolation that my sister has a Beautifly," he sighed. Hearing the small boy, Misty turned her head to Max, and wondered what me meant. Before a moment passed, something in her memory bank got her to remember.

"I had no idea, May has a Beautifly," she spoke softly. "Why did you say 'no consolation?'"

"When Yolei explained your phobia, I doubted that you would've wanted to hear on how she got it." Misty understood him, but thought that a Beautifly was no big deal.

"I've actually had spare time to look at some of the Pokémon in the Hoenn Region, which included some of the bugs. I did like the sight of some of them, like Beautifly and Sirskit, and shuttered at others, like Dustox and Anorith. Have you ever seen an Illumise and a Volbeat?" Ash and Max knew of those two.

"Of course," Ash answered. "We saw that pair a few days, before your arrival. There was a festival at Lake May, which involved them." Then, Ash's face turned sour. "Of course, I haven't forgotten what May did to me, dressing me like a girl. Doing it with Team Rocket once was all right, but tell that to Brock." Hearing that, Misty face made a look, like when someone came across something that looked disgusting. She, probably, didn't want to hear the details. Kari, on the other hand, started to laugh at Ash's misfortune. She thought it was funny. Ash was feeling humiliated. "You think it's funny, too,?"

"How can I not laugh at it?" she chuckled. "I'd never thought you'd be willing to dress like a girl. I've always imagined Davis, wanting to walk into the girls' bathroom, and willing to surprise me, all while wearing a skirt. But, to hear from the great trainer, against his will, it makes me feel a whole lot better." Ash's humiliation grew so bad, it made him look very depressed, and grinded his feet to a stop. Pikachu watched as the rest were still trekking along. Gatomon thought Kari's laughter was crossing the line.

"He's been hit by so many attacks, fought in so many battles, and stood firm," it recalled. "And you've become the only one to shoot him down." Kari was in dismay. Did she really make Ash that sad? It was because of his bad luck with wearing women's clothing, that she had to make a joke out of it. Now, it was Kari, feeling the emotional pain. She had no idea that her words would hurt Ash. She turned to the others.

"You guys keep going. I...have to make an apology." She hopped off of Dirtpit, leaving Gatomon to stay with the rest, and scampered over to Ash, who was sitting by a tree, sulking over the horrible joke. It was like back at the South Pole, when she deserted from the rest, after she watch Misty comforting T.K., and Ash, being there to comfort her. Now, it was vice-versa. "It wasn't my intention to make fun of you, honestly. All I was, was surprised that you were forced into being a girl, for some reason or another." Whether or not Ash was listening, his mind was focused on something else Kari mentioned.

"What about that whole Davis thing?" he lowly addressed. "The way you acted, was like you wanted it to happen." Kari said it in that fashion? She was still laughing when she pointed that out. Kneeling down, she placed her hand on his chin, and lifted his head.

"I wouldn't live with myself, if anything like that ever happened. I may not have been a strong girl, to begin with, but I'm also not a liar. I had no thought of giving you pain." Now, it was her head to dip. "If I ever wanted a boy to be close to me, they would need to love me...like I love you." Ash's face became red, again. This time, it was honesty. Pikachu knew that tensions, between them were loosened. "Now, come on. We're not a party, without you." Ash huffed a breath, then smiled.

"Right." Clapping each other's hands in a grasp, Kari pulled Ash to his feet. Then, after Pikachu hopped on Kari's shoulder, the two sprinted back to the rest, who were at the edge of the shoreline. Not only was there open, gray water ahead, but...there was nothing to ride on.

"Now what?" Max wondered. "How are we suppose to get across this water?" Several factors came into play: seven people, most with creatures, Misty, still with Corsola's armor, the four horses, and no vessel of any type. That's when Yolei came up with a thought.

"Why don't we ride the Digimon over to the Yelkow continent?" she suggested. Use the Digimon to get to the next continent? T.K. thought that would be a brilliant idea.

"Good plan," he nodded. "Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Halsemon and Kabuterimon can get us over to the other side of the ocean." It seemed like the Digidestined agreed to the plan. The trainers and Max had no clue about the two new names. Well, to Max, it's all four.

"Who did they say, now?" he questioned. All of the Digidestined brought out their respective digivices. T.K., Kari and Yolei had their D-terminals, too. That's when the Digimon started to glow. Tentomon was the first to start to morph.

"Tentomon digivolve to...KABUTERIMON!!!" was it's call. Tentomon grew into a giant blue mantis on steroids. There were four wings, four arms, and two legs, plus, it was equipped with a black, harden helmet with a horn sticking out. Then, the other Digimon were ready to morph, too.

"DigiArmor Energize!" T.K., Yolei, and Kari shouted in unison. Their Digimon started to changed.

"Patamon ArmorDigivolve to...PEGASUSMON, Flying Hope!" was Patamon's call. Patamon had turned into Pegasusmon.

"Gatomon ArmorDigivolve to...NEFERTIMON, the Angel of Light!" was Gatomon's call. Gatomon changed into Nefertimon.

"Hawkmon ArmorDigivolve to...HALSEMON, the Wings of Love!" was Hawkmon's call. Hawkmon grew up, as well as grow hind legs, and had a silver helmet, decorated with winged-like blades on each side, maintaining balance. The Pokémon, Ash and Max were impressed with the Digivolved lineup. Misty, however, saw Kabuterimon, and hid somewhere. That entomophobia kicked in, at the sight of the giant bug. Hearing her shivering in fear, Ash looked back at her, and sweat dropped. Kabuterimon did appear intimidating.

"Well, you can't really blame her for seeing Kabuterimon, up close," he muttered. Togepi waddled over to Misty, willing to tell her to be brave.

("Come on, Mommy,") it chirped. ("That big bug can help us.") Easy for Togepi to say. It had very little fear, and didn't seem too phased when T.K. and Kari were briefly attending to it and Pikachu. It's only real concerns were the health of its friends, and Misty. Misty was scared out of her wits. No way was she going towards Kabuterimon.

"Forget it, Togepi," she whined. "I hate bugs!" T.K. walked over to her. He wanted to help Misty get across the ocean, without worrying about Izzy's Digimon.

"You can ride with me, if you want," he offered. "Consider it, my apology for trying to remove Tentomon from your bed." Misty's flushed face turned beet red. T.K. want to say sorry for what he tried to do, around Misty. T.K. offered his hand to Misty. Then, she grabbed his hand. Relief. Escorted back, Misty was ready to go. But what about the horses? Ash gave a look to Yolei, for some reason. That's when Violet Village popped into his head. The horses saw Ash, approaching them.

"D.S., Snowfight, Dirtpit, Blaze Hoof," he addressed. "I'm sorry, we can't take you, guys, along." He grabbed a note, and placed it in Dirtpit's saddle. "Give that to Yvonne, when you get to Violet Village, all right?" Neighs of agreement, were the sounds that Ash wanted to hear. With that, the four horses galloped away, headed for Violet Village, with Ash watching them leave. He returned to the group, and decided to board Nefertimon. Max hopped on Halsemon, while Pikachu joined Izzy on Kabuterimon. Once boarded, the Digimon lifted themselves off the ground, and began to fly, from the shore of Reda, on their way to Yelkow. One adventure will continue, but one epic, like a diary, was a key away from opening up.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	14. HoleDing on in the Desert

_Chapter 14: Hole-Ding on in the Desert_

* * *

Our heroes were crossing the ocean, on the flying Digimon, on their way to the Yelkow continent. The memories of the Reda continent still lured in their minds: the horses, the friends from the towns they visited, even the Vendettas. Leading the way, Pegasusmon, with T.K. and Misty on board, kept their eyes forward, hoping they could reach the next piece of land before too long. T.K. was reading the map of RainBellian, seeing the South Pole and Reda, back in color. There was some sort of indicator that was moving towards a huge gravel of land, smaller than Reda. "We should be in sight of Yelkow, pretty soon," T.K. announced. Misty, still in the Corsola Armor, looked back at everyone else. Halsemon, ridden by Max and Yolei, looked rather focused on getting to the other side of the body of water. Kabuterimon, with Izzy and Pikachu on top, looked to be going well. That's when she saw Nefertimon, and the passengers. Ash had collapsed onto Kari's back, looking like he fell asleep. Kari felt him, but the warmth from his body, kept her relaxed and comfortable. Probably because of how his arms were gently wrapped around her stomach. Misty sighed at the sight. It was like Brock, wanted some TLC from several unfamiliar women. When he tried to get some, all Misty had to do was pull on his ear, and pull him away. However, it was Ash, getting the TLC.

"I only wonder how Brock'll react, if he saw Ash and Kari together," she muttered. T.K. heard, and turned to her.

"What do you mean?" He was curious about what Misty was talking about, now that she mentioned Brock.

"Anytime Brock came across some good-looking chick, he goes off and tries to get them to be his girl. From the looks on their faces, they're easily frightened. And every time, all I do is yank him away. When Ash comes up to some girl, he treats them like they were anybody. So, right now, he's sleeping on Kari, and she seems to like it." T.K. awed, once he peered at them. Maybe, he thought that, what if Misty had fallen asleep on him? Would he feel the same way as Kari was feeling, now?

"Well, now that I see them, my back is available, if you wanna rest up." It was, as if, he forgot about what happened that morning, Misty wanted to make him remember...KLANG!, and drilled her knuckle into his head. The hit was so forceful, it woke Ash up. He was wondering what had happened. That's when he realized that he was on Kari's back, and pushed off, with an embarrassing yelp. Kari turned to him, fearing that he would fall off of Nefertimon. As soon as he regained posture, he bowed his head, as his face turned as red as Misty's hair, if not redder.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. Kari was wondering why he said 'sorry.' He couldn't have done anything wrong.

"You were trying to make up some sleep, from this morning," she smirked. "Why do you have to be apologetic?" Ash pondered that thought, silently. Did he really need to say 'sorry?' "I understand the fact that Togepi rudely woke you up, and that you were still tired." Ash was still silent. Maybe, he never felt a back, that comfortable before, and fell into the dream zone.

"I thought I was doing something, I shouldn't." Now, what did Ash mean by that? Something he shouldn't? Probably, something perverted? That thought popped into her mind. In an understanding, Kari smiled. Even, she believed that Ash was no lecture...unless he was dreaming of something.

"You were only on my back. What? Were you dreaming of something?"

"I don't know why, but I had one, in which we _were_ married, and, uh...well..." So, he was dreaming that he and Kari were 'doing the dirty.' Still, Kari understood, and, in fact, grabbed his hand. Pegasusmon was wondering why those two changed their thought on their relationship. Before they flew off the continent, when it was Patamon, he made that same reference, when Ash and Kari yelled that that was impossible, that they were in two different worlds, and they could only be friends.

"So, back on Reda, you were serious about the two of you, being together?" it snorted. There had been plenty of people, even enemies, that thought that Ash and Kari were the perfect item. Yolei and Max couldn't believe the increasing verbal pressure, being poured on the riders of Nefertimon. Why was the relationship between Ash and Kari such a big deal, other than the fact that they were from two worlds?

"The way, everyone is looking at Ash and Kari, they're making it the biggest thing in RainBellian," Max grunted. Yolei began to ponder something. Knowing how strong, Ash was with his Pokemon, and how caring he was with the Digimon, plus the care of Kari, with each of the creatures, Yolei thought that the brief bond between them, had grown ever so significantly.

"It might be, because of the care of their creatures, even if it isn't their own," she replied to Max's comment. Max seemed perplexed. Ash, caring for Gatomon? Kari, treating Pikachu, or Corphish?

"So, you're saying that the reason these two are such a big deal, are because of their interests in each other occupation?" Halsemon wanted to answer Max's question.

"T.K. explained to us, about how Kari was able to understand Pikachu," it beaked up. "Plus, last night, Gatomon told Izzy about how it and Patamon were treated, by Ash, for their injuries." Max coughed an 'I see' sound. Apparently, it was like Ash and Kari had known their counterpart's creatures for longer than truthing time. A little while later, there was a huge chunk of land, showing up. Was it the new continent? Pegasusmon thought so.

"We've reached Yelkow!" it announced. Everyone knew that they needed to get ready to explore the land. After hours of being in the air, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Kabuterimon and Halsemon landed on the new surface. It was, like Reda when the original eight: Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, T.K., Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, arrived there: grayish grounds. This time, this continent had no trees in sight, no water in the area. It was like a desert, where all there was, was just the plain ground. This wasn't a good omen for the group. Worse, when Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Halsemon reverted back to Patamon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon. For some reason, Kabuterimon didn't return to Tentomon form. Was it something that it needed to protect the others from?

"I have a bad feeling about this place," T.K. muttered. That line...Yolei heard that so many times, from TV shows to her time with the Digidestined, she wanted to stop listening to that phrase.

"Knock it off, T.K.," she snorted. "You know how much I hate that line." After a minute of quiet, the group started to walk in a fixed direction, with T.K. leading the pack. Hindering his sight, he held the map in his face, as Patamon re-perched itself on his head, acting as his eyes forward.

"According to this map, Beigeburg should be just ahead." Misty and Max, by Izzy and Yolei in the middle of the pack, were wondering how far this Beigeburg is. Bugged in the head, while being in the rear of the pack, Ash was thinking on how there were duplicates of people, who they knew, here? Yolei's counterpart, Yvonne, was in Violet Village, May's counterpart, Marian, lived in Red Town, and Team Rocket's Jessie's counterpart, Jerri, resided in Pinkville. However, it turned out that Yvonne and Yolei exsisted in the same place. Could Jessie and May be here, too? Kari, who stayed by Ash in the back, was wondering what he was thinking. Possible wedding plans? Children?

"Something on your mind?" she asked. Ash didn't want to bottle his thinking.

"I'm thinking about how Yolei and Yvonne could both exist at the same time," he noted. "If, by any chance, the same thing happened with Marian, we could run into May. But, if Jerri's counter is here, then there's a pretty good chance that we could be falling through a trap hole, soon." A trap hole? In a baron desert?

"I don't think so," Max disagreed. "If Team Rocket _is_ here, where would they hide a hole, and watch from out here? We're in, what appears to be, a desert." Ash listened to his little (human) friend, but still had that sense that T.K. was right about that bad feeling.

"I realize that, but still, I have that urge to say, that T.K. might be onto something." Little did anyone know, Classic Ash was occurring. Pikachu started to feel something, below its feet. The ground was vibrating, but it wasn't enough to warrant an alert. It was very light.

("Earthquake?") the mouse guessed. A small tremor, perhaps? Not felt, the rest proceeded on. Now, Kari felt the rub from the worries of Ash and T.K.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like agreeing with the two boys," she gulped. Izzy wasn't sure about her response to the condition of the land. Could Ash, T.K. and Kari be overexaggerating about Yelkow? Somehow, those three felt something unstable, but neither could put their fingers on it. What could be going on? Suddenly, there was more shaking...TONS MORE! It was a massive earthquake. It was almost impossible to keep a steady ground. Kari clutched onto Ash, to keep herself from falling. Then, the ground, beneath them, gave way, creating a giant hole, causing everyone to fall in. Then, the quake stopped. The earth was calm, again. However, where was everyone? In that giant hole? Nope. Kabuterimon watched, but didn't move fast enough to help out. Togepi was shaken away from the area, where the hole would emerge. It got up, worried that everyone was gone, and ran to the hole. Did everyone go deep inside? One look inside answered...nope. Ash had grabbed the ledge, and held on, through the earthquake. When he looked up and saw Togepi, he knew that it needed to be watched over. He saw Misty fall in, along with his Pikachu.

"Stay there, Togepi," he warned. As he pulled himself from the hole, he realized that Kari was still hanging onto him. Around his stomach, she held on with all her strength. Then, Ash was halfway out of the hole. The muscles were coursing through his joints, as he pulled the both of them out. After exiting, both humans collapsed onto their stomachs, on the floor, exhausted from the whole experience. "Well, that was some earthquake."

"No kidding," Kari huffed. "That was the biggest one, I've been in plenty of quakes." Ash was rather surprised. She was involved in earthquakes, in the past? Was that the reason she embraced Ash, like she did, to keep balance?

"Plenty?"

"The Digidestined are from Japan, a country on Earth, which is plauged by earthquakes," Kabuterimon explained. So, past experience helped Kari save herself. Meanwhile, Togepi had climbed into Ash's bag. Why? It grabbed a long white rope from inside of the bag. Recovered, Ash pushed himself up, as Togepi hopped off of him. The giant Digimon was wondering why Togepi had rope in its grasp. "What's with the rope, little guy?" Ash and Kari peered at the Pokemon, wondering as well. Togepi waddled over to the hole. It saw someone down there.

("Izzy's down there!") it frantically chirped. Hearing the spike ball, the humans crawled over to the hole, too. About 30 feet down, Izzy was holding on a crevice for dear life. Unaware to the people above, he was holding onto Pikachu in his inner knee.

"Izzy, are you all right?" Kari called down. Izzy appeared to be losing his strength. Togepi handed Kari the rope, in an effort to rescue her friend, in which she tossed it down to him, while holding some of it. The rope was in reach, and Izzy grabbed it. Lifting his leg, he grabbed Pikachu, and placed it by his chest. He was ready to be pulled up. He wasn't ready for Ash's method of how. Why? Ash tied the other end of the rope...to Kabuterimon's horn.

"Ready when you are," Izzy called up. Ash heard him. He turned to his plan.

"Go for it, Kabuterimon," Ash signaled.

"Here we go!" it buzzed. Kabuterimon began to fly upward, pulling Izzy and Pikachu out of the hole. A few seconds later, Izzy and Pikachu emerged from the hole. Kabuterimon lowered his partner, and Ash's Pokemon, to the earth. Kari ran over to see if her friend was okay.

"Izzy, are you all right?" she asked. Ash walked over to Izzy, unaware that he was still hanging onto Pikachu.

"Both of us are," he replied. Ash was a little confused. Both? Did he have someone else?

"What do you mean 'both'?" he wondered. That's when Izzy revealed his secret: Pikachu, as he emerged and hopped into Kari's arms. She, Ash and Togepi were astonished to see that Izzy caught Pikachu, before himself on a crevice. Izzy's hands told the tale. Scraped, bloodied and worn, it told how hard the First-Gen Digidestined held on. Pikachu appeared to fair better. It was hardly injured. Izzy was wondering if Ash's guess of Team Rocket was, in fact, true.

"Was that how this Team Rocket operate their holes?" There was an interesting question. However, over the years of battling Team Rocket, Ash knew that this had no indication of Team Rocket's tamperment.

"No, they create the holes, and disguise them for us to walk over. I highly doubt they would have the money, or the power to create an earthquake." From what Ash had said, Team Rocket wasn't the brightest of the group, and that there was no way that the earthquake was man-made. Still, they were concerned about the others, who fell into the big hole. They might've been injured, or dead. What they had no idea about, was that those who did fall in were split apart. In one part, Yolei was out, laying on her back. She had no clue of whether she was alive or not. Unaware to her, was that Max was on her...and that she was holding onto him, like a teddy bear. Max was as much out as she was. From the looks of the scene, it appeared that Yolei was trying to protect Max. In another part of the hole, Misty and T.K were on their backs, unconscious from the fall. It's best to point out, that Misty is on T.K. To make the situation less hazardous, Corsola had emerged from being in armor form. It looked like, as though, Aquos's Fusion Orb had temporarily expired. Misty was back in the yellow outfit, along with the ponytail.

("Misty?") it wondered in worry. Moving with its stubby legs, it tried to wedge itself between the humans. ("Recover!") The Pokemon started to glow, followed by the people it was with. After a while, the glowing stopped. A moment later, Misty was coming around. She was wondering what just happened to her. She did want to admit something.

"That was some earthquake," she complimented. Hearing her, T.K. stirred awake. He was still reeling from that quake. Even he couldn't believe the magnitude of that rattler.

"I'll say," he groaned. "That had to be a 7.3 magnitude." 7.3 magnitude? What did he mean by that? After Misty got to a seating position, she turned to help him up, still wondering what was that "magnitude" he mentioned.

"Is that how you measure earthquakes?" T.K. nodded. She wasn't familiar with earthquakes, so how those were measured. She, also, didn't know how dangerous, T.K.'s home was. However, she did have guess, as she helped T.K. up. "You go through these often, do you?" Another nod as a reply.

"When you live in Japan, you go through plenty of earthquakes. Probably why there was a rictor scale, which measures the magnitude of earthquakes. Most of the quakes, I go through, only measure a 4 or lower, so I was pretty surprised with the one, we were just in." Misty was astonished. He, Kari, Izzy, and Yolei were going though earthquakes, like they were a daily basis. Meanwhile, Corsola found something up ahead, and turned to the humans.

("Misty, over here!") it called out. Misty heard Corsola, and ran over to it. What she saw...well, she saw in dismay. It was a faded white cat with black ears, brown feet tips, and a curled tail, which was also brown at the tip. Plus, there was a gold oval coin on its forehead. Misty knew what, or who it was.

"It's Meowth," she motioned. The cat, now identified as Meowth, was out, like the rest who fell during the earthquake. Corsola waddled over, and wanted to wake it up. T.K. was wondering how this Meowth got down there. It wasn't with the group to begin with. Since Misty knew what it was, right away, he assumed it was a Pokemon. He also saw Meowth, having bruises around its body.

"Looks like it's in bad shape," he acknowledged. Misty wasn't too concerned, since she was so familiar with Meowth. She didn't want to take any chances. Corsola wanted to make sure, that it was Team Rocket's Meowth...by firing a Water Gun attack. That's what you call a rude awakening.

"Stop!" Meowth yelled in a Brooklyn style. "I'm soaking wet!" The cat sounded manly, for a Pokemon. Responding, Corsola eased the attack, as Meowth tried to get his nine lives, back together. T.K. couldn't find the words to speak. This was a Pokemon that could talk like a human, and, that Misty struck him while he was out. Probably, she was mad at the cat, for what happened, before she and T.K. met. Meowth regained his composure, now, upset at Misty. "So, the redhead twerp decided to fight someone when they're down." Misty was in no lip to be a nice girl. She grabbed the fur, and was ready to scream down his throat.

"I knew Team Rocket was behind my kidnapping!" she verbaly blitzed him. Her tantrum started to scare T.K. "Why were Togepi and I, your targets?" Seems like Misty wanted to get to the truth. Meowth wanted to try and play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Not so fast. Misty grabbed the cat by the throat, and started to choke him. T.K. wanted to save the cat, but he thought she would snap at him. Finally, Meowth's pain got to the breaking point. "All right! All right! I'll talk!" That being gargled out, Misty loosened her grip on the Pokemon. Still, her blood vessels were exposed, a real good sign that her harsh temper had yet to cool.

"Start talking, now!" After a while to get straightened out, Meowth was ready to talk.

"We were hired by a guy named Col. Hanson, to snatch a Togepi. He said he needed one to use for a ceremony to be the next king of the Mirage Kingdom." The Mirage Kingdom...Misty mentioned that when she explained what happened before she and Ash were transported to RainBellian.

"Was he chosen to be the next king, by the current one?" T.K. asked.

"He believes so, but proclaims that the king made his daughter, the princess, would be the next to throne." In short, the answer was no. The king of the Mirage Kingdom chose the offspring to lead the kingdom, and this Col. Hanson wasn't going to accept that as an answer. Usually, Team Rocket was after Pikachu, but because of the explanation, Misty felt that they were not _entir__e__ly_ to blame. Then, something clicked into Misty's head. Apparently, both cases, the DigiWorld and the Mirage Kingdom, had people who wanted to rule it.

"Why?" she muttered. "Why would anyone want a place to rule, so maliciously? Col. Hanson in my world, Ken in your world..." T.K. began to understand what Misty was saying: ruling a large area for greed is a mystery, that no one should possess. Meanwhile, Yolei was unwinding out of her sleep. She was wondering what happened to her, why she go through that earthquake. She tried to get up, when she found Max, on top of her, still out...and blanketed with bruises, and cuts. Yolei became fearful. She thought that Max was badly injured.

"Max?!" she yelped. "Max, are you okay?" Hearing her, Max was starting to come around. From his expression, he was doing just fine, like he wasn't suffering from any pain. He turned to Yolei, still worried about any possible injuries. In the reverse side, Max was rather worried about Yolei, being hurt.

"Yolei, you all right?" he groaned.

"I'm good, but what about you? You're hurt." Max wanted to prove that he was okay, as he tried to push himself up. Ignoring the wounds, he was almost to his feet. Almost, being the keyword. When he planted his left foot down, a sharp, painful spike shot through his body. Feeling that shot of pain, he collapsed to his knees, and gripped his left ankle. It had to have been broken. Yolei believed he was injured. Yolei was right. "Max?!"

"My...ankle..." Max was hurt, but good. That ankle had to be in horrible shape for him to stand up. As Yolei made it over to Max, she carefully removed his shoe. That ankle, when exposed, had swollen to the size of a baseball, and had a purple color to it. Yolei knew the condition of the ankle.

"It's broken." That was news, Max didn't want to hear. It seems that being trapped in a giant hole, wasn't bad enough, he, now, had to contend with a busted leg. There was some consolation: he was with an equally intelligent girl. Yolei knew she was feeling defeat. "How do we get out, now?" Meanwhile, Ash, Izzy, and Kari were trying to figure out how to get their friends out of the hole. Not they stood around and did nothing. Ash had released Swellow, in which it dove down and plucked the Digimon out. Hawkmon, Patamon and Gatomon were relieved to be out of there. Kari was treating their injuries, as the boys were thinking of a way to get everyone else out. Suddenly...

"Hey!" a voice rang out, in the tone of a grown teen male. Someone was running to the group, as the others turned to the direction of the voice. There, a young tanned man, with spiky black hair, ran up to the hole. It was wearing a long sleeve shirt, sweat pants, and sandles. From Ash's sight, it looked like someone he knew. However, he didn't want to make the same mistake as T.K., Kari and Misty. The young man was wondering what the people were doing by the hole. "What happened, here?" Izzy was the one who wanted to explain.

"A few of our friends fell through the hole, after an earthquake shook us," he clarified. The man gritted his teeth. He knew something, that the rest didn't.

"Seems like those earthworms haven't let up on making those tremors." Earthworms? Sure, make Misty's trip to RainBellian, a living nightmare. But, what did this man mean? From the sound of him, it sounded like they had to be big worms, not small fish meal. "Ever since RainBellian was corrupted in this colorless curse, the worms have been running amok, causing numerous tremors, throughout Yelkow." The window of clarity started to get cleaner. It would seem that the Vendetta caused these worms to create destruction, by confusion. No way was this getting on Ash's good side. Rage must have done all of this. More importantly to Ash, he wanted to know who this young man was. He didn't recognized Ash.

"Before you continue, can you tell us, who you are?" he questioned. The young man acted a little befuddled. That's when he figured that he needed to introduce himself.

"It's Rick, of Goldston." Rick, huh?

"Son of the govenor?" Kari guessed.

"No...the _actual_ govenor." Now, that was a gust of wind of a new direction. Rick had presented himself as a real govenor. "I was visiting Jeremy in Beigeburg, who wasn't feeling too well. When the earthquake occurred, my pet prairie dog, Lucia, saw the three of you escaping the hole, probably caused by the earthworms." So, these worms have been a common threat against anyone in Yelkow. Kari was, now, starting to get fearful. If these worms were as dangerous as they sounded, she would need to pray that everyone was all right. Wait...Lucia, the prairie dog.

"You think Lucia can get our friends, out of there?" Ash wondered. Izzy tapped Ash in the shoulder. Obviously, he had something to say.

"Ash, prairie dogs are no bigger than Togepi," he sternly muttered. "How can a prarie dog save our friends?" He had a point, though. Prairie dogs were very small, no bigger than guiena pigs. Then, thundering hooves rumbled the land. What was it? Pikachu clutched the ground, in a fighting stance. Suddenly, there was a gray prairie dog, approaching the area. Rick turned to the prairie dog, happy to see its arrival.

"Lucia, over here!" he called out. Maybe Izzy sould've kept his mouth shut. Why? The closer Lucia got...the bigger it became. Let the story stress it: Bigger. When Lucia arrived, it was as big as Kabuterimon, not Togepi. No one expected a prairie dog to be that huge. It took a minute, but Ash straightened himself out, and turned to Izzy, with a wicked smirk on his face. Guess Ash proved himself a little smarter than the redhead Digidestined.

"Now, what was that about prairie dogs, being no bigger than Togepi?" he snickered. Of course, there had to be an explanation.

"RainBellian prairie dogs are wild, and an average height of an adult is a few inches shorter than Lucia," Rick clarified. It would seem, that prairie dogs on RainBellian are a thousand times the size of an Earth prairie dog. Rick, then, turned to Lucia. "Lucia, four in hole! Rescue! Run, if worm!" The way, Rick was communicating with Lucia, was like a newbie parent, talking to an infant. What me meant was there were four victims in the hole; go and rescue them; run if you spot an earthworm. Lucia understood, and dove, head first, into the hole. Seeing the giant prairie dog's dive, Togepi waddled over to the hole, wanting to join Lucia. Kari saw it, and just as Togepi was ready to make its own dive. When it jumped, Kari snagged it. Somehow, Misty's motherhood seemed to be rubbing on everyone, as Kari pulled it to her chest, Gatomon watching on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Togepi," she spoke softly. "We'll get Misty out of there." Togepi got upset. It wanted to join Lucia, to look for Misty. Speaking of, Misty and T.K. were done tying up Meowth. However, how was holding the loud mouth, gonna help get them out?

"A lot of help, tying this cat up," he moaned. Meowth felt defeated. He wouldn't help Misty, even if his life depended on it.

"So, now what," he yelled out. "You gonna feed me to the Growlithe?" He didn't want to go out like a lunch to whatever he named. Suddenly, there was a shaking. Another earthquake? Then, Lucia made its arrival. If Meowth were wearing pants, he would need a new pair, because he was petrified in fear of the giant prairie dog. "That's...even worse..." The humans were scared, too. That's when Lucia walked to them, and motioned that it wanted to help return them to the surface.

"So, this giant prairie dog is willing to help us out of here." Thinking that this was a chance, Misty grabbed Meowth, and boarded the furry critter. Once T.K. hopped on, Lucia crawled up, out of the hole, and to the surface. Everyone was happy to see that Misty and T.K. were okay, as they jumped off Lucia. Suddenly, Ash saw Meowth. How did he wind up with the other two? Despite that, Patamon greeted T.K. in a hug, happy that he was okay. Kari walked over to Misty, willing to hand Togepi back over to her.

"It's been really worried about you," she said, as Misty snatched Togepi. She was happy to see her egg.

"I believe that," she smiled. Ash was wondering why Meowth was down in the hole. He should be with Team Rocket.

"So, what happened to you?" Ash questioned. "Did Team Rocket dismiss you, and assign Wobbufett, their mascot?" Meowth jerked his head away. No way was he going to listen to the trainer of Team Rocket's target. Meantime, Lucia dove back into the hole. The prairie dog's rescue mission wasn't over, yet. Yolei was comforting the injured Max, who had passed out in exhaustion. She tried to act like a big sister, since she is a big sister, back home.

"I hope, that we'll be out of here, soon...little Maxy," she prayed. Calmed, Max felt the warmth of Yolei's heart. All he could do, was rest on her chest. That didn't last long, when the ground started to shake, again. Yolei embraced Max, hoping that whatever was coming down, was there to help evacuate the two. Then, Lucia appeared, frightening her. "Don't hurt me." Turning around, Lucia motioned it's back, wanting the two to hop on. Realizing the reason,Yolei lifted, and cradled the child in her arms, like a baby. Getting on, Yolei held Max, tightly. Lucia made its move, ready to exit the hole. Once emerged, everyone else was happy to see the remaining humans, alive. Yolei was still very concerned about Max, and his busted ankle. "Can I get some medical assistance?" Izzy heard her, but wondered if it was her, that asked for it.

"Are you all right, Yolei?" he wondered, a little cautious.

"I am, but Max is hurt." The trainers and Rick heard her cry, and ran over to them. Yolei, still clinging onto Max, dismounted from Lucia.

"What happened, Yolei?" Misty questioned.

"He broke his ankle, trying to protect me." Ash was surprised. This little guy was willing to sacrifice his health for a girl, she barely knew. Now, they needed to think on how to get aid for Max. They never get a chance to come up with a solution. More tremors were stirring. Was it the worms? Or was it the next Vendetta?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *


	15. Worm Meal or Bird Feed?

_Chapter 15: Worm Meal or Bird Feed?_

* * *

The tremors on the Yelkow continent were getting bigger and bigger as Rick, the trainers and Digidestined, along with their creatures, were bracing their selves for the earthworms to surface from the underground. Not everyone was ready for the worms arrival. Most of the Digimon were still recovering from the flight from Reda, and Max was down with an injured ankle, suffered from protecting Yolei. Panic was filling the flat winds, as everyone was struggling with a way to get everyone to safety. How? Then, creating new holes, four huge gray worms, the size of skyscrapers, emerged with a loud lion's roar. Yes, they had giant mouths. Each worm sprung out, in an effort to make a square-like surrounding, covering each possible escape route. Cornered, they were strugging on how to escape the trap, without being eaten by the monsterous beasts. Fear was exposed, due to the shear sight of even one of these worms.

"This doesn't look good," Ash growled. "We're trapped!" T.K., who was beside him, turned to the rest, starting to panic and losing focus on the ordeal. Then, he saw Misty, and simply straightened out. Why? What would make "Mr. Hope" act calm in a snap?

"Well, guess who's more freaked out?" he said, plainly. When Ash shot a look at T.K., T.K. was pointing at Misty. What was Misty doing that caused T.K. to mention her? One look said it all...Misty was freaking out, but badly. She was petrified in huge fear, as if the worms were bugs.

"Oh, boy..." That's when Misty let out a big scream, loud enough to get the worms to react in pain. Everyone else covered their ears, trying to block her loud yell in fear. And then, as expected, she bolted out of the area. She did not want to stick around for the worms, or her friends. Yolei, still clinging onto Max, had a feeling about it.

"First, entomophobia, and now, scoleciphobia?" she twitched. Scoleciphobia? Although Ash heard her, and was wondering how she knew of these phobias, he would be questioning her. Right now, there was another reason with why she ran out.

"Can't really blame her, due to the size of these behemo-worms." The worms shook off the shock of the screaming, and roared back to the rest. Now, Ash, Rick and the Digidestined had to fight these worms. Ash needed to do something. Four worms, exhausted Digimon, Misty bailing out, Max in pain...he needed to be Classic Ash, again. But, how. 'I need to get everyone out of here, even Max. I need something to give me a hand.' He was looking for a way to evacuate everyone. That's when he saw Kabuterimon, still hovering overhead. Ash knew the big fly was a benefit. Quickly, he turned to Izzy, while the worms readied to pounce. "Izzy...Kabuterimon!" Izzy knew about his Digimon, not returning to Rookie stage.

"You got it!" he replied. He turned to his Digimon, with a plan. "Give us clearance, Kabuterimon!"

"Right away," Kabuterimon acknowledged. It crossed its arms, as electricity began to build up. A few seconds later... "Electro Shocker!" He flung the electricity, and scored a hit on one of the worms. The hit worm felt the electricity, coursing through its body, and roared in pain. Ash was amazed at what Kabuterimon attacked with, and how much power it brought out. It wasn't done, as it targeted an adjacent worm. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon fired another electric ball, striking the worm. Now, both struck worms were stunned, with electricity running through their bodies. They couldn't move, and the heroes had a chance to escape. T.K. started to run.

"Now's our chance," he bellowed. "Let's go!" Boarding the prairie dog, Lucia, Yolei and Max wanted to get to Biegeburg, and to get medical aid for Max. In a snap, Lucia ran off. The other Digidestined, Digimon, Pikachu, and Rick, carrying Meowth, ran out of the worms' trap, also wanting to get to the next town. However, Ash didn't make a move. He wanted to fight the worms. Kari saw him, stopped, and wanted to call him over.

"Ash, let's go!" she yelled out. For some reason, Ash didn't want to escape with Kari.

"Go on ahead!" he replied. "Get to safety!" What was he? Crazy? Kari didn't want her friend to be bait for giant worms.

"What are you thinking? Don't fight the worms! You'll die!" Meowth was amazed that Kari was worried about Ash. This was a complete stranger to a trainer, known for thwarting the organization, he worked with.

"I guess that girl really likes the twerp," he meowed. T.K. heard him, as Patamon rested on his head. Apparently, T.K. wanted to let Meowth know _how close_, Kari and Ash have been.

"Well, you should've seen them at the South Pole," he spoke. "They both began to comfort each other, as well as Pikachu and Gatomon." Meowth sighed. Knowing how much Ash cared for other creatures, made him feel like joining him. With Team Rocket, they only fed on bird feed or anything crummy, since its human partners tended to purchase highly expensive machinery. Ash and his friends were dining on great food, mostly because of Brock, the trainer's friend. Kari wanted to get Ash out of the worms' snag. Ash was thinking about what Rick had mentioned. With the color gone, these worms have been in a confused rage.

'Maybe, there's a way to calm them down,' he thought heavily. 'All these worms, they're just confused, like the ground's been tampered.' The worms growled louder and louder as they tried to intimidate the trainer. Undaunted, Ash grabbed a Pokeball. "Larvitar, let's go." Throwing the Pokeball, it opened, releasing Larvitar. However, when it saw the four worms...you guessed it. Larvitar got frightened by the size of the worms. Ash needed to ease Larvitar. However, keeping a brave face was almost impossible for himself. Kari knew he had to escape the trap. She was puzzled in why he let out Larvitar.

'What is he thinking with Larvitar?' she pondered. 'Could it be...something..?' Then, she muttered, "underground?" It couldn't be the condition of Yelkow, Ash was planning, that was causing the worms to go beserk. Something, buried underground, must've got these huge worms to go havoc.

"Use Dig, and try to find something that could help calm these creatures down." Larvitar heard him, willing to comply. With a leap, and dive, Larvitar began to dig underneath the ground. Ash unsheathed his sword. If he needed to, he would attack these worms, to protect himself. Soon enough, he would use it, when another worm, not harmed by Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker attacks, dove at the trainer. Hearing the rumbling earth, Ash turned to the attacking worm. It wasn't looking good. Kari knew her friend was in trouble, but because Gatomon was with the rest, minus a runaway Misty, she could do nothing to help Ash. The worm opened its jaws, ready to devour the trainer.

"Ash!!!" Ash had to make a move. He, either, had to jump clear from the attack, counterstrike the lunging worm, or grab a seat belt for a ride through the worm's intestinal track. However, if this was a multiple choice question, the answer would be D: none of the above. Why? Surfacing from digging, Larvitar emerged from the dirt, and, with its whole body, uppercutted the worm, sending it skyward, unearthing it, as well. As both Pokemon and worm landed, Larvitar stood firm, ready for more action, as the worm fell limp, like a wet noodle. That worm appeared to be out. Although happy to see Larvitar save him in the nick of time, Ash was wondering if it found anything, that would explain the behavior of the worms.

"Larvitar, did you find something?" Larvitar shook its head in disappointment. It didn't find anything that would support Ash's theory. He felt let down. His theory was a bust. "Maybe, it is the Vendetta." Unaware to Ash, the remaining, unharmed worm wasted little time, as it lunged at Ash. Sensing danger, Larvitar turned to the worm, coming towards the two. Not good.

("Ash, behind you,") it shouted. Ash turned to the approaching worm. This time, if he was going to survive, he needed to fight. Closing in, the worm locked onto Ash, not knowing that his sword had been drawn out. Then...SLASH! Ash cut the worms enormous head off, causing it to fall to the ground, spewing a thick, grayish liquid from there. The worm had to have been dead, without a head. Kari knew that Ash had no other option, than to kill the beast.

"You did, what you had to do," she muttered. However, the headless worm was still upright. That didn't make any sense. If a head is removed from the body, everything should go limp, like it's dead. Suddenly, it began to grow something from the voided spot.

"You have got to be kidding," Ash growled. That's when, splashing from the sliced area, another head appeared. The head grew anew, like it wasn't even hurt from Ash's attempt. Ash felt screwed. It turned out that beheading one of these worms wasn't the solution to taking out the problem. What were these worms? Immortal? Recovering from Larvitar's Dig attack, that worm got upright, too, still willing to strike the trainer, as he and the Pokemon looked at the renewed head of that worm, who appeared to be befuddled. The worm, now behind Ash, began to make its move, lunging at him. Sensing something, Ash turned to the worm, closing in, again. Just before that worm met its target, the other worm flung itself over Ash and Larvitar, and tackled the first to the ground. What was going on? First, the worm tried to kill Ash, but he countered by blading its neck off. Then, it grew a new head, disbelieving the human that it was still alive. Now, it acted like it wanted to protect Ash. Confusing enough, Kari wasn't sure on why that worm changed its target, from Ash, to the other worm. The worm turned to Ash, wondering about its condition.

"Are you all right, child?" it asked, with the sound of a giant, with a hint of a wise man. Hold the phone...the worm knew how to talk? That can't be right. Not even Ash could believe it, and he was the one who chopped off the creature's head.

"I'm at a loss for words." That was an understatement. "I had no idea that you can...talk." The talking worm nodded. Then, it turned back to the other worm. The talking worm wanted some help with the others.

"My name is Ingo. I'll talk more, later. Let's help the others, with their heads." The new allied worm, now known as Ingo, wanted to have the other worms' heads chopped. The worm and human had to work fast, because the other two worms, struck by Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker attack, had recovered from the attacks. They looked more blood thirsty than ever. Ash felt a little offended. Team Rocket, the Vendetta, these creatures, the elements...Everything that has happened, seemed to be targeting him.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?" That was a very good question. Ingo spotted the other worms, and felt outnumbered. Three worms versus one worm and human, plus a Pokemon. That's when one of the three worms spotted Kari, still waiting in the open. Easy prey, perhaps? It started to squirm to her, as Kari began to fear for her life. She wanted to run, but her legs weren't responding. To Ash, it was unacceptable. He turned to Larvitar, again, with a quick plan. "Use Dig to cut off that worm's path."

("Hang on, Kari!") it called out as it dug back beneath the earth. It became a race to see what would get to Kari first: Larvitar or the worm. Who would win, and claim Kari's fate? The other worms were occupied with Ingo, wrestling madly to subdue it. Then, the situation looked grim. Close enough to dive, the racing worm was in range to strike Kari. Without wasting time, the worm sprung off the ground, trying to attack her. Kari couldn't move. Her fear was overwhelming. Just as the worm was about to make contact...KAPOW! Larvitar emerged from beneath the earth, and, with its whole body, crashed head-on into the worm. Despite Larvitar's small figure, it seemed to pack a punch, the force of 100 Larvitars, sending the worm, flying backwards. Larvitar had a message for the assaulting worm. ("I will protect my friends, even if it means risking my life!") That call, somehow, caused its body to glow white. Kari was wondering if Larvitar was okay. Was it normal for Larvitar to glow like that?

"What's going on with Larvitar?" she worryingly asked. Ash was seeing it, too. He was amazed with the event, and believed that, what was occurring with Larvitar was normal.

"It looks like Larvitar's starting to evolve," he pondered. The event was becoming unraveled. The glowing figure was morphing. After a minute, something new took place of Larvitar. It was about twice as tall as Larvitar, and no doubt, heavier. The silver body looked like an overgrown shell, somewhat shaped like a football, was all spiky in the back, and rather smooth in the front. The new creature appeared to have no arms or legs, and it had beady eyes. This wasn't Larvitar. What was it? Ash got excited. Apparently, he knew what it was. "Larvitar's now a Pupitar." Pupitar stood firm, once it landed. Even in the new form, Pupitar still wanted to protect Kari. Off-guard, the other hostile worms saw Pupitar. Those two were seething foam, angry that this tiny creature took out their partner. With the advantage, Ingo pounced on the two opponents, knocking them towards Ash. Hearing the grunt of the allied worm, Ash spotted the falling enemies, and armed his sword. Then...SLASH! SLASH! He chopped off the heads of the two worms, making them both collapse. Ash knew that, if Ingo recovered from losing its head, litteraly, then these worms would do the same. Sure enough, the worms grew new heads, almost as fast as Ingo did. Unstirring, the worms came back to their senses, a little wobbily at first.

"Oh man," one worm muttered with a hint of an Austrailian accent. "Talk about losing your mind, and then some." Okay, bad pun. The other one saw Ingo, a tad worn from the brawl. Immediately, it sprung to and confronted Ingo. It was worried a little.

"Ingo, are you all right," it wondered with the tone of a young Russian lady. Ingo turned to the newly reallied, female-vocaled though, worm.

"Don't worry, Irma," Ingo replied. "I'll be fine." Feeling reassured, Irma wrapped its body around Ingo, like a hug. The other sense-revived worm squirmed to the other two, with Ingo spotting him. "Dingo, it's good to see you." Dingo nodded. However, it was still worried about the last one, nearby Kari and Pupitar.

"What about Jingo?" Dingo wondered. Hearing these names, Ash was downright lost in the conversation. Not only did these worms recover from being decapitated, and were able to talk like humans, not to mention, that Ingo was fighting with Ash, ever since it was first brought out. He decided to ask it.

"Excuse me, uh...Ingo?" he called up. Ingo peered down at the trainer, wondering what was on his mind. What could be said about the obvious? "You decided to help me, even though I sliced your guys heads off. Why is that?" How can you answer a question like that? According to Ingo's face, it was pretty simple.

"Our heads were under the control of the Vendetta," it explained. "We had no control of our linear bodies, and thus, we thrashed around the Yelkow continent. Because our enraged heads were removed, we grew new heads, freed from the Vendetta's curse. Is that enough for you, little warrior?" So, it was, once again, Classic Ash. These worms _were_ controlled by the Vendetta, to cause chaos to the land. However, thanks to Ash and Larvitar, or Pupitar now, most of the worms had recovered. Ash nodded and smiled in expression, that he understood Ingo. Then, he remembered Jingo. That worm's head hadn't been removed, yet. If that wasn't bad enough, it was rising upward, like a snake to a flute. Kari was in big trouble, and her only hope was Pupitar...or was it? A loud caw echoed through the dead gray air, making Jingo look up. Hearing the caw, everyone else turned to see a big black bird, closing in, but something about that bird got Kari a tad frightened. The bird was wearing, what appeared to be, a red devil mask, complete with the crooked horns. The masked bird stared at Jingo, ready to swoop down on the worm.

"I don't know what's worse," Kari stammered. "The worms, or the birds on RainBellian?" The bird's talons opened up, as well as it's beak. Then, just as Kari and Pupitar dove out of the way, the bird snagged Jingo in the head. Clamped down, Jingo struggled to free itself. Suddenly, on top of the bird's head, a tall, very volouptuous teen woman appeared. She had ghostly white skin, along with black hair that went down to her waist. Her head was equipped with a black top hat, and a black "Mardi Gras" mask, with all the feathers. She wore a black, garter-like gown, along with matching high-heeled boots. Seeing her, Ash had to wonder about her sense in fashion. Was she the new Vendetta? Ash believed so.

"Rage sent you, didn't he?" he yelled. So it was the new Vendetta. However, you had to admit, her ride was rather catchy. The new Vendetta peered at the other three worms, with a wicked smile.

"Well, I'm aware of the worm's weakness," she muttered. "Though, you can survive, having your head removed, time and time, again. But, when eaten, you're done." It was a signal. Like spaghetti, the bird gobbled up Jingo. That was bad.

"Jingo!" Irma screamed in fear and worry. Ash and the other worms gritted with anger. A worm of theirs was swallowed in one gulp, by the Vendetta's black bird. She laughed maliciously, uncaring about how the others were feeling.

"Oh, come now. It's the circle of life. Or as they say, 'the early bird gets the worm.'" Then, the new Vendetta turned to Kari, and hopped down. It had taken a second for her to fall to the earth, but her landing, onto her feet, was perfect. She grinningly glared at Kari, still feeling fearful. "My, my, honey. You're not gonna win too many men with that kind of body. How old are you?" Wait...did the Vendetta ask for Kari's age? Kind of a bizzarre request. Thinking that it couldn't hurt, Kari decided to reply.

"12 years old," she noted. Ash was a little surprised. Why?

'I'm a year older than her,' he thought loudly. The Vendetta laughed, mocking her preteen age, and small bodily structure.

"12 years old, and your chest is as flat as a pancake," she snickered. "My breasts began to grow at eight, for me. Now look...17 years old and showing some great view," she cheered at herself, as she twirled a 360, showing her full figure. Kari sweat dropped. This young girl couldn't resist showing off her body. Probably, she was willing to do something with the only male in the area...in this case, Ash. Kari realized it. Could this woman's big breasts sway Ash to fall for her? Does this Vendetta have an advantage against the heroes? One look at Ash, this Vendetta had a snickering sense. She had a sensual interest in the trainer, as she walked away from the Digidestined. Seeing her coming, Ash sheathed his sword. He knew she was a Vendetta, but didn't want to invoke the same thing to Nitros. The Vendetta seemed to adore the structure of the young man. "Well, this boy is quite a looker." Ash didn't make a move. Was it because of the "pillows" on her? Ash decided to begin questioning, as he watched her breasts bounce around.

"Is it possible if I know your name?" he asked, being cautious of the woman's advances. As she smirked, she gently pulled her mask up to her top hat. When she opened her eyes, they exposed a pair of glittering silver eyes, and the face of a young child. If her "mountains" weren't attractive enough, her face was a real clincher.

"It's Masqurn, pretty boy." When the now-named Masqurn reached him, she knelt down to a knee. Taking an acception to his face, she placed a soft hand on his cheek, then, the chin. Was she really starting to adore the young trainer? "For someone who has to battle the Vendetta, it'd be a waste to take out someone as cute and precious as you." Kari was getting fearful, again. The way she was flirting with Ash, it was like he was going to turn his back to her and join this...this...violation-wanting Vendetta. If that didn't make her mad before, Masqurn was leaning into Ash's face. A kiss?

"Don't let her do it!" Kari yelled out. Either Ash didn't hear her, or was too attended to Masqurn, because Kari's words didn't appear to sink in. Masqurn turned to her "flat-chested" rival, and accidently knocked off his cap. She got a little peeved.

"Stay out of this, pancake!" Believing that she put Miss Light in her place, Masqurn turned back to finish what she was trying to do. She leaned back in, and kissed Ash. It couldn't be. Masqurn kissed Ash. Kari was shocked. The Vendetta had managed to lure a member of the heroes to the other side. One problem. Masqurn connected her lips...to his forehead. When she saw it, she quickly jerked her head back, a little upset. Ash smiled as he looked at Masqurn in the eyes.

"You know, you're the first to kiss me there," he grinned. So, there was some accomplishment. At least, Masqurn gave Ash a kiss on a virgin spot. Although upset, Masqurn did give an honest smile. It was, in her opinion, better than nothing.

"Oh, well. Don't say I didn't give you one." As she was getting up, she reapplied her mask, as she was returning to her giant masked bird. So, it looked like she was retreating for the moment. Ash and Kari knew that they were going to see Masqurn again. But then, Masqurn shot a look at Kari. What was it now? "You're coming with me." She held two black eye masks in her hand. Taking aim, she chucked the masks at Kari. Then, the masks were getting stretched out, like thick rubber. Ash gritted with anger. Kari was in trouble. When it struck Kari, it wrapped around her, like rope, and tied her up, like a mummy. She was snagged. She struggled to free itself, by wiggling, but it wasn't working.

"Kari!" Masqurn leaped onto her bird's head. It looked like she was going to escape with Kari as insurance. Pupitar hopped over to Ash as Masqurn gave a signal to her bird to take off. The bird flapped its wings, as Ash recalled Pupitar, back to its Pokeball. Little off the ground, the bird changed direction to where Kari was, and, using its talons, plucked Kari from the ground. "No!! Put her down!" Masqurn didn't comply. The bird was starting to fly towards the three remaining worms. Ash needed to do something. How was he going to get up there? That's when his mind added the worms. They could project him up there. He turned to ask for help. "You guys think you can get me up there?"

"Absolutley," Ingo answered. "Dingo, Irma, hold me down." Ingo lowered its body, while Dingo and Irma laid on top, near his head. Once Ash got onto the head, he and Ingo were ready. They had one shot. Time came, when the bird passed over the four. "Now!" Irma and Dingo rose off of Ingo. Then, with all the muscles in him, Ingo fired Ash, like a giant catapult. Ash was flying through the air, with the grace of an eagle, without wing support. Just as he was descending, he realized that Ingo's shot was true. Ash was right over Masqurn's bird. Then, he dove down, and made a perfect landing...on Masqurn, herself. Maybe, Ingo's aim a little too good. Rolling off of her, Ash was on the neck of the masked bird. Masqurn, although not happy about the crash landing, was excited to see him, once more.

"Couldn't resist seeing me?" she playfully asked. Ash knew she was still acting flirty, but couldn't help, but flash a grin. He had a plan, that he knew would surprise Masqurn.

"Guess not," he slyly admitted. Then, somehow, Masqurn felt that something wasn't right. Ash came for Kari, but she wanted to get Ash's attention. She did have the more attractive body structure.

"So, why is it, that you like that scrawny girl, and not me?" Yeah, why did he like Kari, flat-chested, and not Masqurn, sexy sized? Masqurn believed that she could get any guy, with the hooters she had. The hooters...Ash was wondering if those were real.

"Let me ask you something: Your boobs...how hard did you work on them to have them...well, you know?" You had to admit, Ash was real brave, asking that question. Masqurn chuckled, like she knew something that would surprise him...while Kabuterimon was flying to the bird. That big insect must've seen something, like Kari being held captive, to rush to the scene.

"It's no exercise needed, really. Just a little money, and the boys will be all over me." She wiggled her body to show what she meant. Perfect, breast implants. Ash was real disappointed. His friend, Misty, was showing some womanhood, though, a long way to what Masqurn had, if she didn't cheat.

"It's sad." Masqurn heard him, but didn't understand what he meant. "I mean, I'd rather have an honest person, than someone who'd risk their health for a little bit of an advantage on the other gender. In other words, I don't date cheaters." Masqurn was very upset. To Ash, Masqurn cheated on her body, to try to get a man, especally Ash. Ash decided that talking was done. "I'll talk to you, later." That's when he jumped off the bird, but grabbed a feather, and did a swing over to the bird's talon, holding Kari. Once landed, he spotted Kabuterimon...as it saw the two.

"Why am I not surprised?" it buzzed lowly. Ash shimmied down to Kari and drew out his sword. He was willing to cut her loose, and down to the champion Digimon.

"Get ready to catch us!" Then, with one swing of the sword, the blade made contact with the leg. The sharp pain made the bird open it's talon, fumbling Kari. In one quick motion, Ash dipped to the talon's palm, pushed off, and grabbed Kari. Like Donald Driver, (Sorry to all Green Bay Packers fans) Kabuterimon caught the two, safely in it's arms. It was relieved to know that these two would be fine. Ash had ripped the rubber off of Kari, with the gentle use of his sword. Like a spring, once released, Kari dove into Ash, and hugged him. She was relieved to know that Ash didn't go with Masqurn. However, she wanted to know something.

"Would you really go out with someone with those kind of jugs?" she questioned. So, she wanted to know, if Ash would still go out with someone, honest upon his opinion, with breasts like Masqurn, and with work, and not shortcuts. Ash sighed. He wasn't sure on his answer, and if Kari would like it.

"I think oversized boobs are overrated." In other words, he would highly doubt it. Kari giggled a bit. Considering her size, there would be no way, other than implants, to get to Masqurn's size. Then again, it might be better that way.

"I agree." Ash giggled, pretty amused. Kabuterimon wanted to explain something.

"Is it all right, if I say something?" it wondered. Ash knew that it had to important.

"Go ahead," he offered.

"Rick and Jeremy examined Max's leg, in Beigeburg, and the bad news is, that his ankle is busted in two places." As if that wasn't already clear, it turned out Max's leg was a little worse for wear. "The good news, is that the breaks are clean, and that no ligaments were damaged." Relief. Max was hurt, but the injury sounded minor.

"Well, he's off his feet for a couple of weeks," Kari noted. In a nearby town, Wild West looking, Rick and a small boy were watching over Max, in a two-story medicine house. The boy was about Max's height, with brunette hair in the style of a dome. Max's leg was heavily wrapped up. Guess the two wanted to take no chances.

"That should do it," Rick said. "Too bad, you won't be able to go anywhere for a while." It was a shame. Max was willing to go everywhere with the heroes.

"Thanks, anyway," he moaned. "Even if you do look and act like Brock." So, it was true. Rick must be the duplicate of Brock. T.K. and Misty were downstairs, with Izzy and Yolei. Misty was still holding onto Togepi, something she had grown acustomed to. Pikachu, Meowth, Patamon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon were anxious to know if Ash and Kari were okay.

"I've met some crazy people, in my life," T.K. was motioning. "But, your friend, Ash, seems to have some sort of death wish." Well, there's no arguement about that. Misty moaned at the thought. Was there ever a time, that Ash wasn't doing anything extreme? Then, Tentomon, Ash and Kari walked into the house, much to the amazement of Pikachu and Gatomon. Later on, Ash had explained what happened after the rest escaped, which included Larvitar's evolution to Pupitar. T.K. couldn't help but wonder why Ash kept jepordizing his life, only to have him come out victorious. "We keep wondering how you still do it, with you, gambling your life." Ash just smiled.

"I just do," he answered. No one could try a comeback. Ash was still focused on the other Fusion Orbs. However, they had a wounded member, who might need some comfort. "I wanna continue to search for the Fusion Orbs, but we can't leave Max here. Even though, he isn't one of Crystal's chosen, he still feels like a comrade to us." Once again, everyone agreed. Suddenly, Yolei had an idea.

"Why don't I go and substitute for Misty and Kari," she suggested. The named girls were wondering why she wanted to trade places. "Kari, Misty, you already have your Fusion Orbs, right?" The girls showed the orbs on their arms. "I doubt this Masqurn will think that I will have one, myself. I can go, and you can watch over Max, while he heals up." Ah, so Yolei would watch over T.K. and Ash, while the rest keep an eye on Max.

"I agree," T.K. acknowledged. He was ready to go.

"Be careful, out there," Misty promised. T.K. nodded. Kari dug into her pocket, and pulled out her D-Terminal. She handed it to Ash. He was wondering why he was getting this.

"What this for?" he asked.

"I was hoping, that way, we could text each other, and see how we're doing," she responded. "But you're getting something else." That's when she leaned in, removed his cap, and connected lips. Oh, sweet mercy. Ash just got his virgin lips, smothered by someone who was showing the same affection. Misty was starting to fume, but thought otherwise. He did deserve it. Afterwards, Ash, with Pikachu, T.K., with Patamon, and Yolei, with Hawkmon, were ready to search the Yelkow continent, for the Fusion Orbs...and the next encounter with Masqurn.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Inn Overhead, Part 1

_Chapter 16: Inn Overhead, Part 1_

* * *

Kari was on the roof of the medicine house, watching the distance of the city of Beigeburg. Her lips were still feeling the soft and sweet taste of Ash, ever since they kissed. It was his reward for restoring the giant earth worms's senses, and saving her from a busty buxom named Vendetta Masqurn. No one, not even Kari herself, thought that a Digidestined would fall in love with a Pokémon trainer, considering that they resided in two different worlds. So, how was this possible? Concerned, Gatomon, who was watching Max at the moment before, climbed up to the roof, joining it's partner. "Hey, Kari," it called. Kari heard her Digimon, and twisted her head to it. Gatomon could tell that she was worried about Ash, even though T.K. and Yolei were with him. OK, maybe a tad more worried about Ash, with Yolei. "You worried about him, aren't you?" Kari couldn't hide her feelings. 

"Very," she moaned. "I know that Yolei said she would watch over Ash and T.K., but I have a feeling that she wanted to have those two for herself...Then, there's Masqurn." The look on Kari's face said it all. The sight of Masqurn, with those giant hooters, got her collar heated in anger, and who could blame her. The newest Vendetta tried to lure Ash with those pillows of her's, and it nearly worked. Masqurn believed that large breasts would capture any man's interests, but it backfired. Ash was, not only unphased, but acted perfectly calm against her, while trying to rescue Kari. Was he mad about the death of Jingo, the giant worm that was eaten by Masqurn's giant masked bird? Was he disappointed by the fact that Masqurn had implants to have those breasts, that big?

"I heard from Tentomon, that Masqurn, whoever she is, kidnapped you. Did she do anything to you?" There was one thing in relation. She sat down, willing to try to calm from her bitter hatred.

"She made fun of my small body, and how my figure compared to her body." Unaware to the both of them, Meowth climbed to the roof, wanting to know what was going on. He was always snooping around, when it came to Ash. This was no different for this Pokémon. "I mean, I don't possess the greatest body for men, nor am I the healthiest of us all. So, why does it feel like myself and Ash are meant for each other? Why can't it be with Davis, or Matt, or even T.K.?" She was starting to tear up, baffled in why she and Ash were expressing love for each other, despite being from different worlds. It was like why wasn't it becoming like Ash and Misty, and Kari and T.K. More to the puzzle, was how close Yolei and Max were to each other, despite a significant age gap between them. Meowth wanted to throw his two cents into the conversation.

"Maybe because the two of you were destined to be with each other," he meowed. Kari and Gatomon turned to the other cat, wondering what he was trying to disclaim. "It's this world, where we all met up, and how close all of you have become." Well, that was a pretty good explanation into what was in the mentioning. From what he was saying, it was like the kids were getting along, like a team. Gatomon thought that it's Pokémon counterpart was onto something.

"For someone who works for an evil organization, you have some interesting insight," it bellowed. However, Kari's expression didn't quite fly with her.

"But why Ash?" she asked again. "I mean, he's calm and rather level-headed, at one point, and when it comes to battling, he becomes a completely different person. Still, why does it feel like I'm the one who feels this...connection?" Her tears started to flood her face, desperate to find any answer to her question. It was love, but was it true love for Ash, or something that was only a dream? Not even the cats had an answer.

"Poor kid," Meowth sighed. "She's afraid of what might happen to her, what happened to me." Gatomon turned to Meowth, wondering what he was talking about. What happened to Meowth, will happen to Kari? Was that what he was trying to mention?

"You mean you were in love once?" Gatomon guessed.

"Absolutley, with Meowsy, a female Meowth. She claimed that she wanted to be with a human, so I tried to do so, by walking on two legs, and learning how to speak like a human. I accomplished all that, but eventually lost out to my most hated hated Pokémon, my evolved form, Persian. Probably why I don't wanna evolve to one, at all. I wanted to impress the Meowth of my dreams, but she had other options." So, Meowth had been rejected in his life. Love wasn't meant to happen for this Pokémon. That made Kari more flustered. She felt more concerned that Ash would reject her. Meowth might've made her situation worse, and Gatomon knew it.

"Nice going, Meowth. Make her more miserable." Meowth acted ashamed of himself. He had to make it up, somehow. Meanwhile, Ash, T.K., and Yolei were walking through the heat-less desert, in an effort to locate the other Fusion Orbs. Yolei was holding Ash's Pokedex, in wondering who the Pupitar was.

"Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon," the device beeped. "Puitar is the evolved form of Larvitar. Pupitar usually keep their selves burrowed in mountains, as it hides from danger, and evolves." Because of their structure, Pupitar appeared to be weak, according to the Pokedex. Even Yolei was rather disappointed.

"Doesn't seem like Pupitar is a good idea to have," she mumbled. So, why did Ash get excited for Pupitar?

"Ash, don't tell us, that's all that there is, about Pupitar," Patamon pleaded. There had to be more to Pupitar, than just being evolved from Larvitar, right? Ash knew that there was more, and he was willing to prove it.

"Hit the 'NEXT' button on the side," he instructed. Pressing a button on the device, everyone was geared up for more of an explanation.

"Although Pupitar's limbs are in development," the Pokedex computed. "Pupitars are exceptionally fast, thanks to the intestinal gas inside their shells. In addition, their strongest attack, earthquake, creates more force, than its final evolved form, Tyrannitar." It seemed that Pupitar was powerful, indeed. Even more powerful, than its final form. T.K. and Patamon were surprised about the extra details.

"It seems Pupitar's more than meets the eye," T.K. awed. From the extra information, it sounded like a fearsome creature. Even Hawkmon was getting a little fearful about the detail. Could Pupitar have a chance to harm the winged Digimon?

"Somehow, I should stay off the ground, when it does that," it moaned. Ash smirked at Hawkmon, knowing something that he knew, probably by experience. What would that be?

"Hawkmon, Earthquake is a ground-based attack," he started. "Flying creatures are immune to it." Ah, so Hawkmon would be safe, as well as Patamon, and Swellow, from Earthquake. The two Digimon breathed a sigh of relief. Because of the info, when Pupitar would try to do that technique, Patamon and Hawkmon would be in the air, avoiding the tremors, that could be stronger than what Ingo, Irma, Dingo and the late Jingo would muster. They continued to travel in a straight path. Then, along the hour long trek, Pikachu spotted something in the distance. From everything that had happened and recently, anything was possible.

("I see a building,") it squeaked. A building? Out here in a supposed desert? The building looked rather large, with plenty of windows, even though it was one-story. There happened to be a sign, posted on the front door. It said "Inn."

"What's an inn doing in the middle of the desert?" Yolei asked. Talk about suspicious. It didn't make sense. Red flags were starting to rise. Was this a trap? "No way, it can be a mirage." Why would it be? The area wasn't blistering hot, and everyone was seeing the building. Now what?

"What do we do, now?" Patamon questioned. They had to think of a choice: either move on blind to look for the next Fusion Orb, or rest in the inn, and come up with a strategy. Ash thought any kind of structured hospitality, would be good news. He approached the door, wanting to rest his legs. They were starting to blister from the terrain.

"I'd say we check in," he decided. Knowing that a good rest would help them think, he and Pikachu entered the building. T.K. and Yolei were being cautious. This building was placed in an unusual place, in the middle of the Yelkow desert. It had to be a trap. There were too many red flags erected, and Ash seemed oblivious to any danger. Then, Ash opened the doors. Nothing happened. There was a giant hallway in the entrance, which looked a lot bigger than what the building appeared to be. As Yolei, Hawkmon, T.K., and Patamon followed Ash, T.K. was getting annoyed by the trainer. He was probably getting sick of the Classic Ash.

"Ash, would you knock it off?" he growled. Pausing at his name, Ash turned to the rest. What did he mean when he growled at him?

"Knock what off?"

"Getting it your way, over and over again." T.K. was upset that Ash was being favored so much in this world. So what, if he was able to defeat a good portion of the Vendetta, use creatures to protect everyone and swoon the heart of Kari. Oh, yeah...that could explain Ash's lucky streak.

"Think about it this way: you're still in good shape, are you not?" Ash was saying, because of Classic Ash, everyone was able to continue in the journey, as he kept everyone safe. T.K. couldn't counter Ash's comeback, and Patamon knew it.

"He's got you there, bud," the winged piglet sighed. T.K. joined his Digimon, with his own sigh in frustration. The three walked through the hallway, wondering why an inn, if it was an inn, would be in the middle of the desert. That's when they realized that there were several things missing: no front desk, no keys for the many rooms around here, not even chauffers or cleaning ladies for room service. It was like, the inn was abandoned.

"Yolei, I believe that we don't quite belong here," Hawkmon murmured. Yolei wanted to agree with her Digimon. It was like there was a reason the inn was empty. Since Ash brought them inside, she wanted to address him.

"Ash, what was the purpose of bringing us, in this wasteland?" she asked. She did need an explanation. Ash turned to the rest, willing to reason.

"I thought we would need to strategize, in finding the next Fusion Orb," he answered. That made sense. Ash would've needed the shelter, to hide any plans from the Vendetta. Then, he grabbed Pikachu. Why? "Plus, Pikachu's getting hungry, again." How did he know? A rumble in Pikachu's stomach echoed throughout the short area. T.K. and Yolei groaned. The reason seemed believable.

"Didn't we feed you, an hour ago?" T.K. whined. The mouse's stomach growled again. Pikachu was, in fact, hungry, again. It scratched the back of its neck, in guilt and embarrassment.

("Sorry about that,") it admitted. Great. Pikachu was hungry, the trio were in an apparent condemned inn, it's like fate had thrown them into a Yahtzee cup, and shook around. T.K. wanted to make sure that this building was good enough to warrant a stay, and that the creatures were fed. He turned to Yolei, first.

"All right, here's the plan: Yolei, you check out the inn, top to bottom." Yolei nodded, understanding her job. "I'll check out the map, and see if I can find a way to locate the next Fusion Orb." Hold on...what about Ash? Certainly, there had to be a job for him, right? Ash wanted to know what he needed to do.

"What about me?" he wondered. T.K. knew that everyone needed to be involved, and turned to Ash.

"You feed the creatures." Terrific. Instead of assisting Yolei with any discovery in the inn, or helping to dissect the map (which he couldn't bother to learn, due to his past with getting lost), he was ordered to feed Pikachu, Patamon and Hawkmon. Wait a sec...Patamon and Hawkmon never complained that they were still hungry. Because this was about his Pokémon, Ash opened his backpack and pulled out a canister with a lightning bolt on it, while Yolei and T.K. split to do their duties. Ash popped open the lid, exposing giant pellets of food. Pikachu was excited to see it.

"It was a good thing, Brock made a couple of batches of Pokémon food, before this happened." Placing the canister down, Pikachu began to eat the pellets, inside. It's cheery attitude was a sign that the food was its favorite. Ash smiled, knowing that his Pokémon was happy. Patamon and Hawkmon were wondering what Pikachu was eating.

"If you ask me, they look like giant hamster pellets," Patamon examined. So, hamster pellets, huh? Hawkmon grabbed a pellet, and observed it. Pikachu wanted to have the Digimon try it, see how they taste.

("You should try some,") it encouraged. ("It's really good.") Thinking that it wouldn't hurt, Hawkmon flicked the pellet in the air. Precision from the toss, the piece of food was descending towards the beak. Then, Hawkmon bit into the Pokémon pellet, and chewed on it. Ash, Pikachu and Patamon were anxious to know how Hawkmon thought of the pellet, and how it tasted.

"Well, how is it?" It had taken a while for Hawkmon to swallow the food. Did it like it? It's answer was ready to come out.

"I've never had anything that tasted like paradise!" it cheered as it leaped into the air. It loved the Pokémon food. Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped from the cheer, but smiled, since it did enjoy it. Patamon decided to try it, too. It grabbed a pellet, but unlike Hawkmon, it just shoved the food into its mouth. It chewed once, and reacted...with a bitter taste in its mouth. It acted like it wanted to discard the pellet. Ash stretched a hand out to the Digimon, just as Patamon coughed out the Pokémon food. The pellet fell into Ash's palm, as Patamon was trying to scrap its tounge, hoping to forget that bad taste. Pikachu and Ash wanted to forgive Patamon for its experience.

"Same thing happened to me," he shuttered. It seemed that Ash didn't like the taste of Pokémon food, either. Meanwhile, Yolei was searching around hallways, trying to open door after door, hoping to find some of the rooms open. So far, no doorknob had turned fully. 30 doors tried, 30 doors locked. It seemed that every room was locked tight, and, without a key for any of the rooms, there was no way to get in one. The 31st door was next. She tried to turn it, believing that it was also locked. However, the knob turned. The door was unlocked.

"Well, that's one," she muttered to herself. She looked inside, and found a deluxe bed and a dresser. So, there was a place that they could sleep. She proceeded to the next door, once she closed that one. The next door was also open, as well as the next one. So, this was where the three would be sleeping, tonight. She pulled a pen and paper from her skirt pocket, and jotted down the room numbers as she murmured them to herself. "31...32...33. That way, we're nearby everyone." She, then, put the paper back into her pocket, and continued to search the premise. T.K., who was in a very spacey kitchen, laid out the world map of RainBellian on the table. The map had the South Pole shaded in a sky blue color, and the continent of Reda, coated in red. He was wanting to know how to find the next Fusion Orb, by using that map.

"Misty got her Fusion Orb in the middle of the ocean," he reviewed. "And Kari found her's on Reda. In addition, there should be one, here on Yelkow, and Blugar." The thought of the location of the other Fusion Orbs were starting to give T.K. a headache. Maybe, the whole pondering about where they would be, was putting his brain in a vice. It's painful. 'I wish there was some clue about where, at least, mine is.' He stared through the map, over and over. Nothing was coming up...until he saw the compass rose on the lower left-hand corner. There were two lines, both pointing to the southwest. One was red, while the other was blue. There was a skinny-thin green cone that was pointing south. In fact, the cone was no bigger than the "S" on that compass. That's when T.K. saw a yellow semi-circle, stretching from east to west. What's up with that? "Could it be? Is the next Fusion Orb...here...in this inn?" Yolei was still touring the inn, when she stumbled in front of two locker rooms: one marked "MEN" and the other marked "WOMEN."

"Is this, what I think it is?" she wondered. She walked into the "WOMEN"'s locker room, and found...A HOT SPRING! Yolei was excited, and who could blame her. There was an actual bath house in the inn. As she looked, she saw a wall, but not the other door, probably from the "MEN"'s locker room. The wall was the center of the baths, possibly to separate any naughty business. She exited the locker room, and headed for Ash and the creatures. Patamon was drinking some water. It was still trying to get that bad taste of the Pokémon food from it's mouth.

"That tasted like the spoiled sushi, I had, a month ago," it whined. Spoiled sushi? That does sound nasty. Ash and Hawkmon glanced a look at each other, wondering if they had something like spoiled sushi, or anything related.

"Have you had anything that awful before?" the red bird Digimon asked. It was wondering if Ash had something that had poor culinary work. Ash neglected to hesitate on an answer.

"Misty tried to cook a stew once, when Brock was down with a fever," he replied. "I still don't know what in the world she put in, but Jessie of Team Rocket sure loved it." From what Ash said, Misty's mysterious stew had more disgust than delight, when she had a chance to cook. Yolei arrived to tell the trainer, and the creatures, of the situation.

"So, did everyone get fed?" she happily asked. After all, there was a bath that she could soak in. Patamon wanted to discard the thought.

"You'll regret it, if you try it," it warned in a whine. Yolei saw the canister, with one pellet left. Hawkmon and Pikachu must've been hungry. Yolei snagged the last piece, and, without hesitation, plopped it into her mouth. Chewing on the thought, and the piece, Ash and Patamon were wondering if Yolei liked the Pokémon food or not. That's when she swallowed the pellet. What did she rate it?

"Needs nutmeg." Out of dismay, Patamon collapsed, anime style. It couldn't believe that Yolei liked the food, even though, it wasn't perfect. Hawkmon thought Patamon was overreacting to it's friend's verdict.

"Ever heard that different species have different taste buds?" it motioned. Patamon wasn't in the mood for listening to morals.

"Oh, shut up," it groaned. Yolei was more calm to explain her findings.

"I've found three adjacent rooms, that we can all sleep in tonight," she stated. "Plus, there is a bath house, on the north side of the inn." The creatures were excited to hear about the bath. Ash noticed that Yolei was a little disappointed with the news. He had to know why.

"You don't seem too happy about the bath house deal," he noted. "Is something upsetting you?" Yolei didn't change her expression, like she knew Ash was going to say that.

"Well, the baths are separated by a wall, meaning that the boys and girls can't join in the middle. I understand what the purpose is, but...I mean...we're still kids, and I doubt we would ever do anything like that." While she was complaining about the wall, T.K. was returning to the group, and hearing her outburst. There was something that had to be on his mind, in regard of Yolei's words.

"I can't really agree on that," he murmured. Everyone turned to T.K.'s voice, hoping to understand what he was talking about. "I've heard that some kids tend to out of their way to do it with the opposite gender. So, I bet there is a good reason to have that wall in the bath house. I mean, it's not like you two would be doing it." Whoa! A little too fast there, Takeru. From his statement, there have been kids, who didn't bother to wait, until they were adults to get it on with there partners. Ash and Yolei gave T.K. a harsh glare. Those two had other people in mind.

"On what ground, gave you that thought, that both of us, want to engage in that?" she snarled. Ash was getting annoyed by T.K.'s bad timings. There was some moments that even made, that were getting on everyone's nerves.

"I understand that you wanted to explain some facts to us, but don't put us in the situation, where we could be regretting our actions," Ash scowled. Both of them wanted to smack T.K. around for the bad timing and that frontal comment. As if Pikachu's words wouldn't calm these two down, he leaped and fired a Thunderbolt at Ash and Yolei. The bolt shocked the two into submission, as they fell to the ground. T.K. was breathing a sigh of relief, because of Pikachu. Yolei recovered quickly, but noticed that she got a little dirty from the electric attack. Now, she needed that bath.

"Thanks a lump, T.K. Now, I need that bath." she walked off, not willing to assist Ash in getting up. Did Ash do something to Yolei, that she gave him the cold shoulder? Either way, everyone arrived at the bath house, later on. Yolei had stripped her clothing, and wrapped a towel around her body. She entered the bath, all alone. Ash and T.K. stripped down as well, and wrapped towels around their waists. Both entered the other bath, along with all the creatures. Patamon and Pikachu were playing in the warm, grayish water, as T.K., Ash and Hawkmon feel the comfort of the warm atmosphere, running through their pours, while they had a washcloth draped over their heads.

"I've never felt so soothed by a water that looks unhealthy," Hawkmon murmured.

"Tell me about it," T.K. agreed. "It feels great."

"It is kinda ironic," Ash mentioned, about what Hawkmon said. Wait...why is Hawkmon with the boys? Shouldn't it be with Yolei? Ash turned to the Digimon, wanting to know. "May I ask why you're over here, and not by Yolei's side?" Leaving a Digidestined alone isn't something a Digimon should do. What if Yolei was attacked and/or raped by something on the other side? How can Hawkmon help her?

"Well, I'm male, like Patamon and Pikachu," it, or he answered. "So, what's wrong with hanging out with you?" There's Yolei he would need to protect. "Besides, if Yolei gets in trouble, there's that gap, above the wall, where I can help her out." A gap? Above the wall? In...this...bath house? A dream come true! The boys looked up the wall to find that gap. Could it be? Could they have a chance to see Yolei's wet, naked body? T.K. wanted to take that chance.

"Ash, lean against the wall," he ordered. Ash was perplexed. Did T.K. issue him to the wall? Hawkmon knew why, but didn't like what the result would be. Ash was wondering why T.K. wanted him by the wall, as he backed into it.

"Why the wall?" he questioned.

"Ash, have you ever wanted to see a naked girl on the other side of the bath?" Who wouldn't want to see a naked girl on the other side of the bath?

"Well, I did, but on accident." So, Ash was lucky to see a nude girl, but how did he get to? "When I was with Misty, going through the Kanto region, or around my home, we stopped by a bath house on Cinnibar Island. As we bathed and pondered about a riddle we were given, Togepi triggered something that opened a door on the volcano, nearby. It also knocked down the wall, which separated us. That's when we saw each other, in nothing but our birthday suits. Needless to say, how embarrassed we were." T.K. was surprised. Ash had assistance with Misty's baby Pokémon, to get a glimpse of his friend in the buff, but it became a recoil, once Misty saw him, naked as well. To T.K., Ash was lucky.

"Well, I guess I don't need to ask you to join me in the vouyerism." That's when he climbed up onto Ash's shoulders, and reached for the top of the wall. Success. T.K. pulled himself up on the wall, and managed to get his head up to the gap. Naked Yolei, here he comes. He got a magnificent view of the girls' bath side...but where's Yolei? She wasn't seen in the bath. Did she go back to the locker room? Did she even come out in the first place? Before T.K. could ponder that thought, a small pan, tied to a long stick, was arching its way to T.K. at a rabbit's pace. GONG! The pan slammed into T.K.'s face, man, that's gotta hurt. The blonde was launched backwards, off of Ash's shoulders, and splashing in the bath. The splash caught everyone, soaking Ash and the creatures. So, Yolei was hiding by the other side of the wall, knowing about that bath time tradition.

"Serves you right," she snorted. Recovering from the splashing impact, Pikachu was upset. He wanted to have a little fun, but because of T.K., he was ready to hop out. The same could be said about the Digimon, too.

("He tries to get a peep show for himself,") Pikachu grumbled as he hung his head low, and entering the locker room.

"Way to spoil the fun for the rest of us," Patamon mulled. He followed Pikachu into the locker room.

"We'll go to our rooms, if you don't mind," Hawkmon snorted. With that, all the creatures had exited the bath house. T.K. had gotten to his feet, but felt ashamed about the chance to get a sight of Yolei. He started to walk to the locker room, hanging his head down. Ash was drenched so bad, his hair looked like it was combed down, and his skin was losing its color. T.K. walked into the room, leaving Ash alone to soak. What for? Did T.K. think Ash failed him in his quest for fun? Was it that T.K. failed Ash in the proof? Whatever the reason, Ash felt that he was unneeded. That when, Yolei got behind Ash. What the heck?! How did she get to the boys' side of the bath house? She placed her hands on his shoulders, startling the young trainer. Ash turned to see her.

"Thought I could scrub your back, for you," she offered, before huffing a giggle. "I do apologize. There was a door at the far wall, but only opens on the women's side." So, there was a door for the women to sneak up on the men in there. With a washcloth, Yolei got to work on Ash's back. His back was as smooth as a baby's bottom. Only wonder how smooth _his _bottom was. Even Yolei was stunned, considering the stories she heard about Ash. "I thought you would be covered in bruises and rough spots, from all the close calls, I've heard about." Ash huffed a chuckle, but his face became serious. Something was on his mind.

"Yolei, did you have an interest in Ken?" he asked. Yolei stopped washing, when she heard that question. She had a feeling that someone would ask that, sooner or later. She bit her lip, trying to best describe the perfect answer.

"Well, to be honest, I was infatuated with him." Ash nodded, understanding her. She resumed her washing on Ash's back. "Kenneth Ichijouji was a genius. You could almost say that his I.Q. was around the 200 mark, which is high in intelligence. He was also a soccer prodigy, like Davis is, but Ken was beyond Davis's skill level." Seemed like Ken was the perfect mix of academics and athletics. However, there was still that part about him, being the Digimon Emperor.

"Did you lose intrest in him when you found out about what he was doing in the DigiWorld?" Yolei began to blush a little. Maybe, she didn't.

"I want to say I did. When Davis and Magnamon destroyed that concoctious creature, we all saw him break down, and more distraught when Wormmon...died." Wormmon...from what Ash was told in the South Pole, Ken tended to relate his Digimon's passing to his brother, Sam.

"I heard that Ken had a brother, who died. Do you know anything about it?" Yolei felt lost in thought, when she heard that question.

"Not much. I guess, when he mentioned his brother, I thought that he did all of this, because he thinks a higher power took Sam away. If I ever wanna talk to him, I'll ask." Yolei felt rather easy now. It seemed that telling Ash about her issues with Ken had taken the weight off her shoulders. She stopped washing his back. "You're good to go."

"Thanks." Ash stood up and turned to Yolei. "I'm going to turn in for the night." Yolei nodded, feeling like she wanted to join him in changing. Too bad, her clothes were in the other locker room. "In the future, I hope Ken can change his ways, and join you." Another nod, Yolei felt trustful to Ash.

"Thanks, Ash." Ash bowed his head, before heading to his locker room. Yolei watched, still homing on Ash's trusting words. "If you're right about Ken, I can find a way to be with him." Suddenly, she started to think about the wounded traveler. 'Max, I'm sorry. I thank you for protecting me, but I want our relationship to be just friends.' She headed back over to the other side of the wall, going to her locker room. She was ready to go turn herself in. While the inn may be peaceful now, someone was watching over those three, spying on how the three would react to one another. There would be a fight, soon...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... (Part 2 will have the findings of the new Fusion Orb. Who will possess it, and who will go down in the next battle?) 


	17. Inn Overhead, Part 2

_Chapter 17: Inn Overhead, Part 2_

* * *

The nighttime rolled around the Yelkow region, as the two groups resided in the locations: in Beigeburg and at the mysterious inn in the middle of the desert. In the medicine house, in Beigeburg, Max was laying on the bed. He was still bummed about his busted leg, from protecting Yolei in that hole. He felt, as though, he was the reason everyone was being held back from their journey, because of his injury. "So, this is what it feels like to be down in the dumps," he mumbled to himself. "It's the first time that I broke a bone." Well, there's a first for everything: first broken bone, first kiss, first kill...okay, forget the first kill. That's something you should forget. Anyway, he lied flat on the bed, wondering if he did the right thing, by sacrificing his health for Yolei's safety. Tentomon, who was in the far corner of the room, watching over Max, was listening to him. 

"Look at the bright side, Max," the bug started. "Rick and Cody...I mean Jeremy, said your injury would take two weeks to heal." Two weeks, huh? According to Rick and Jeremy, the broken ankle was a clean break, with no muscles or tendons being stretched or torn. Wait a second...Tentomon said Cody _before_ he corrected himself and renamed the small brunette child as Jeremy. Is Jeremy, RainBellian's version of this Cody? Max was willing to find out.

"Are you saying that Jeremy looks just like this Cody in your world?" It looked like the cat was out of the bag, and it ain't Gatomon or Meowth. If this was true, could there be a chance that they might find this Cody, soon enough? That's when Tentomon remembered Kari's digital camera. There had to be a picture of the second generation Digidestined, on there.

"Tell you what, Max, I'll see if Kari has that camera in hand." Max was interested in who these Digidestined were, after seeing four of them up close.

"Great idea." When Tentomon flew to the door to open it...SLAM!!! Kari forced the door open, knocking poor Tentomon to the adjacent wall, flatening it like a...well, you know. Kari appeared panicked and out of breath. Either she overheard the Digibug's plan, and told it "no," the hard way, or something was wrong. It would be the second answer, because Togepi was in her arms. Max thought something was going on, too. "What are you doing, holding Misty's Togepi?" Kari whipped her head to Max, wanting to get information. Oh yeah, something was boiling.

"Max, did Misty stop by, recently?" she asked. What did that have to do with the egg in Kari's arms? Max tried to remember if Misty did pop in here.

"Not really." Guess Misty wasn't here for a brief time. That's when Kari shot a look out the window. She didn't...she didn't go out to find the others, and left Togepi to be watched, did she? This couldn't be good.

"What is she trying to do?" Was Misty going to the inn, Ash, T.K. and Yolei were resting in? If so, and Vendetta Masqurn is with them, the surprise coverage of the owned Fusion Orbs would be blown. What was going though her head, without her band in the hair? At the inn, Ash, in a full green-striped pajamas outfit, T.K., in a plain white pajamas outfit, and Yolei, in a faded maroon/purple plaid nightgown, approached the three doors that Yolei found before: rooms number 31, 32 and 33. The three, along with Pikachu, Patamon, and Hawkmon, had an interesting time in this abandoned inn. T.K. believed that the next Fusion Orb was, not only going to be yellow, but, also, was nearby, maybe in the inn, in fact. Patamon and Hawkmon had their first taste of Pokémon food, as well as Yolei. Hawkmon simply enjoyed the taste of it. Yolei liked it, too, though, not as much as her Digimon, but Patamon downright hated it. The three were ready to turn their selves in for the night.

"Now, I saw Hawkmon in number 32, and Patamon in 31," T.K. noted. It seemed that the creatures chose the rooms for the owners. T.K. and Patamon would be in Room 31, Yolei and Hawkmon in Room 32, and Ash and Pikachu in Romm 33. Ash was as calm as he could be. Probably, because of Yolei, giving Ash a back scrub, in the bath house. He turned to Yolei, the honest smile showing.

"I'm sorry, you did all that for me," he muttered. Yolei knew what Ash was motioning about, and smiled, too.

"Nah, I thought you needed it," she giggled. What a nice young lady, giving someone a little something-something. T.K. was starting to suspect an odd feeling between these two. Did they...did they do it in the bath house? No, wait, there was that wall that separated both sexes' sides. T.K. wasn't aware that there was a secret door that the girls' side could open.

"Don't tell me you snuck through the boys' locker room," he sneered. Yolei never flinched, and she was willing to explain.

"Nah. There's a door on the girls' side, that we could get access to the other side. And, besides, all I did was wash his back." T.K.'s eye twitched wildly. Yolei washed Ash...naked? Ash got a chance to see Yolei's nude skin? Wasn't Ash, falling for Kari? What makes sense, now? Yolei was willing to continue. "If you think, there's anything going on in between us, drop it." Ash wanted to add to Yolei's words.

"What we did, was talk about Ken," he listed. "And, hopefully, he and you will have a chance to talk about it." T.K. calmed down greatly. It was, as if, an understanding was present.

"Sorry about that," he finally smiled. "I thought, it was something, that I would need to scold at." Ash patted his hand on T.K.'s shoulder, saying not to worry about it. After that, Ash entered Room 33. "I guess it's good night." Yolei nodded, before she entered Room 32, and T.K. entered Room 31. Hours passed, as everyone was fast asleep. Well, almost everyone. Yolei and Hawkmon were sleeping so quietly, you could hear the crickets from outside...almost. Ash was snoring like a bear, so loud, he kept Pikachu awake. Pikachu decided to get out of the room, by jumping and turning the knob, with his whole body. When the door opened, Pikachu hopped down, got out, and closed the door, behind him. He didn't want to hear any more snoring. He walked over to the door of Room 31, which was still open by a crack. Opening the door, he saw Patamon sleeping, believing that this would be more peaceful. However, when Pikachu crawled up the bed, he saw T.K., staring at the ceiling, still awake. What was keeping the Digidestined up? Anxiety?

("Can't sleep?") Pikachu wondered. T.K. turned to the Pokémon, wondering what he was doing in his room.

"Ash, keeping you up?" he guessed. Pikachu nodded. When someone has a tendency to snore, the sound would drive people, and creatures away from sleep. T.K. smiled for a second, before diverting his attention to the ceiling. He was hard at thought over something. "Well, it's not Patamon, that I'm awake. I have a feeling that the next Fusion Orb is around here somewhere. The questions, I have, are, where, in here, is it, and, who is it for, me or Ash?" Talk about an indecisive situation. T.K. was trying to figure out if the nearby Fusion Orb was intended for him. If it wasn't, then his would be on Blugar. Pikachu was understanding T.K.'s delimma, like it was Ash's. Then, a noise shot from the outside of the room. Was it Ash, sleepwalking? Maybe, Yolei? Whatever it was, it woke Patamon from his log sawing ways. T.K. hopped out to see what it was, with Pikachu, following from behind. The Digimon wanted to know what was up.

"T.K., wait for me," he pleaded as he flew in pursuit. In the main hall, T.K. tried to locate the source of the noise. The entrance? The front desk area? Then, an evil laughter filled the hallowed hall. Pikachu turned to the back of the hall, hearing the core of the laugh, and sensing her presence.

("Over there!") he growled. T.K. and Patamon turned to see someone in a black top hat, and the black western gown. It was Masqurn, the one who threatened Ash's and Kari's lives, the day before. You could tell, because she was wearing that same black, "Mardi Gras" mask, she had on before, and her breasts didn't shrink, either.

"So, little boy," she playfully called out. "You must be another chosen for Princess Crystal, huh?" She knew. Must have been recognizing Patamon and Pikachu. What could happen, now? T.K., other than the creatures, was alone, against someone who could turn him against his friends. However, it seemed that Masqurn had a little surprise. How? A giant shadow emerged behind T.K. and the creatures. A sneak attack, no doubt. That's when Patamon sensed the presence, and turned to the new arrival.

"We're surrounded!" he shrieked. T.K. and Pikachu turned to see a gray metallic creature, like a robot. The claws were as sharp as swords, and the knees appeared to be made backwards, like the legs of a lot of animals on Earth. The head contained, what appeared to be, a visor, like the one, worn by a character of a sci-fi TV show, and there was no mouth to speak of. Who, or what was this new threat? Masqurn seemed to know, but didn't like to see it around.

"Calos, sugar, what in RainBellian are you doing here?" Calos? Vendetta Calos? A new Vendetta? T.K., Patamon and Pikachu were facing Vendetta double trouble: Masqurn in front, and Calos in the back. The three needed help, in the worst way, possible. Ash and Yolei were asleep, and the others were back in Beigeburg, as far as his knowledge went. However, the two Vendettas appeared to be in a misunderstanding. One was here by request of their leader, Vendetta Rage, while the the other came on free will. At least, it appeared to be, of free will

"I have come to see your performance, against the chosen of Princess Crystal, Vendetta Masqurn," it buzzed. A witness, to the end of the heroes? Masqurn didn't appreciate the extra Vendetta, being there.

"Don't tell me Rage sent you, to watch me, did he?" Wait...so, Calos came in place of Rage, to make sure Masqurn did her assignment? Somehow, the Vendetta, already down three of their members, have seemed to be out of sorts. Even T.K. and Pikachu thought that the two needed some time to patch their differences.

"Somehow, I doubt team chemistry runs through these guys," he concluded with a sweat drop. Pikachu and Patamon couldn't agree more, as they joined T.K.'s sweat drop.

("No kidding,") he lowly groaned. Still, did Calos come by at his discretion, or did Rage tell it?

"Ever since Nitros, Furz and Lusion failed us, Rage decided to send a spotter, to make sure, we do our duty, to protect Rage and the princess," it computed. "As spotters, we are not allowed to interfere, unless we are provoked into fighting." Ever heard the saying, be careful, what you wish for? And that you might get it? Well, no one had any idea of a giant mallet hurdling towards Calos. When Calos sensed something behind it, it turned to see the mallet...KAPOW! A bit too late. The crushing impact sent Calos past Masqurn, and crashing into the wall. As it slid off, T.K., Patamon and Pikachu turned back to the entrance, and saw Misty, her hair down and not in a ponytail, breathing heavily from running all the way from Biegeburg, and planting a massive blow to Calos's face. The three heroes were surprised to see the Waterflower teammate, but thankful that some sort of backup came.

"So, did I come at a bad time?" the redhead confidently asked. Coming to the inn was unexpected, but her timing was perfect.

"No, you didn't," T.K. laughed. "You did save our butts." That's something to be thankful for. Misty walked up to T.K.'s side, still holding her weapon, as T.K. brought out his staff. Calos got back to its feet, miffed about that sneak attack. Masqurn could tell.

"Would that count as provoke?" she asked.

'Yes, that would work," Calos murmured. The four combatants squared off. T.K., and Misty, versus Masqurn and Calos. Misty knew that she and T.K. had the advantage, because they had the creatures.

"T.K., get Angemon," she ordered the blonde. Pulling out his D3, T.K. was ready to make Patamon transform. Patamon was starting to glow.

"Patamon Digivolve to...ANGEMON!" was his call. Patamon morphed into Angemon, staff in ready. If Calos and Masqurn wanted to defeat them, they had to patch their argument. Both nodded to each other, before rushing towards the good guys. Calos eyed T.K., even though it was Misty, who hit it, while Misty braced for Masqurn. Masqurn tossed several black eye masks out at Misty. What was she trying to do, irritate her? Well, those masks were blades, thrown like shurikens. Misty had to react fast. She rose her orb-embedded arm, holding the mallet by the handle. Suddenly, Aquos's Fusion Orb shone. What was going on? Her eyes closed, fearing that she would die. That's when, out of the...grey, a splash of water magically appeared. That water splashed and covered Misty in a liquidy aura-like coat. When the masked reached Misty, the hidden blades went right through her body. She had to be swiss cheese, with that strike. Then, the water aura evaporated. Misty checked her body. No wound, not even a scratch. What happened? What protected her? Was it a power, she possessed? Misty had a guess, as she stared at her orb.

"Aquos?" she thought. Then, a voice came out.

"Chosen, are you okay?" sounded Aquos.

"Yeah. Not a mark." Aquos had to have done something to protect Misty, otherwise, she wouldn't have been so lucky.

"While the Fusion Orb is storing energy for the next merge, the possessor can use the power of the orb to protect his/herself, in battle. However, the charge to fusion, would be retarded." So, the fact that she feared for her safety, brought out an ability with the Fusion Orb. However, using that ability would cause a delay with the ability to fuse with their creatures. Misty understood the special technique, but now, she needed to confront Masqurn. She was wanting Misty's attention for sometime, because Masqurn had rearmed herself, with more of those masks. She launched them at Misty, unaware that Misty's mind was going again, thinking of a Pokémon move that she learned about. Her orb shone again. Spotting the deadly masks, she lost her fear. Her mallet was glowing blue, as the masks closed in.

"I don't think so." She raised her mallet over her head, ready to display her mighty power. "Water Pulse!" She swung down, and smashed the mallet to the floor. The contact, kicked up a giant wave of water, like a tsunami-type wave. The attack struck the masks, kicking the weapons clear of the Pokémon trainer. Masqurn wasn't getting any happier, seeing her thrown weapons, not making contact with Misty. Meanwhile, Calos was holding its own, pretty well, against T.K. and Angemon. It was like Calos was familiar to disadvantage battles. Then, while it was holding both staffs stiff, T.K. and Angemon knew that they were in trouble. Calos pulled T.K.'s staff, pulling him, as well, and slammed him against Angemon. Both Digidestined and Digimon were sent flying across the hall. Finally resting, both of them were in some good pain, like being whipped around by an angry bull. Misty turned to see the two, worried that they were injured, greatly. "T.K.! Angemon!" Calos, sure that it set the boys aside, now turned its attention to the redhead sneak.

"Now, as for you," it buzzed as it started to walk towards the water warrior. Misty knew that Calos wanted her attention. She was the one who pulverized it, when she arrived. "For disrupting my purpose of monitoring the situation, you'll be destroyed." Cold...very cold. Calos was now, out for blood. Misty was in so much fear, her body froze like ice. She was about to die, in front of T.K. T.K. got up, and jumped in front of Calos's path, staff still in ready. Calos was only focused on the redhead, not the blonde. "Move." T.K. was mad. A threat on a friend was something T.K. wouldn't stand for.

"No way!" he roared. Calos was in no mood for denial.

"I ordered you to move." A final order. T.K. wasn't about to budge.

"No!" Calos decided to change his tactic a bit.

"Are you willing to die, for this little wench?" Not phased, T.K. stood firm. Was he willing to forfeit his life for the Waterflower sister?

"Wench or not, this is my friend and ally. If you destroy her, her child will be an orphan." T.K. was pleading. He wanted to remind Masqurn and Calos about Togepi, the egg Pokémon that Misty left back in Beigeburg. Remaining cold as steel, Calos resumed its charge. Not one word sunk into the walking evil tin can. Masqurn was shocked to hear that Misty was a mother. T.K. gritted at the moving Vendetta. He knew that if he fought Calos, he would lose. 'I don't think I can protect Misty. All I got, is hope.' Hope...his crest from during the first-generation's trip. If he could unlock the power, he might have a chance. 'I need him. I need...' Angemon started to glow, and not just his hand. T.K.'s chest was also glowing. This was going to be big. Finally, he screamed, "MagnaAngemon!" That's when Angemon morphed. It would be a sight to see.

"Angemon Digivolve to...MAGNAANGEMON!" was the roar, sounding like a god, himself. When he stopped glowing, he had eight white wings on him. That's only a start. His purple visor headgear was like a bishop's hat. He was wrapped in a gold scarf, which contained hyroglyphics on it. While he acquired giant silver boots, his arms were an even bigger upgrade. His left arm was like a shield, ready to defend the humans, while his right arm had a purple blade, sort of like a sword. MagnaAngemon appeared. Misty was astonished about the creature that arrived. This was the Digimon...the Digimon that saved T.K. and Kari, those few years ago. This time, the female was different.

"So...that's MagnaAngemon?" Misty awed. T.K. was ready to explain who MagnaAngemon was.

"This is the ultimate form of Patamon, MagnaAngemon," he noted. "He wields the powerful Excalibur, his sword that doubles as a key to his best ability, Gate of Destiny." Calos charged at the group, but MagnaAngemon swooped down, intercepting the charge. Using the plated shield, MagnaAngemon plowed Calos with a heavy cross, sending him across the hall, crashing through the back wall. As Calos was slow to readjust, something yellow had shone. Was it...the third Fusion Orb? It was a yellow orb, for starters. Everyone else, including Masqurn and Pikachu saw the floating orb, wondering who would possess it. That's when the orb floated towards T.K. It was a sign, that this was his Fusion Orb. Back on its feet, Calos raced to destroy the Fusion Orb, and T.K. MagnaAngemon flew by, and allowed T.K. to grab his arm. Then, he swung T.K. forward, right at the orb. Finally, T.K. touched the orb. Activation time. A light flashed out, blinding everyone. In the light, T.K. opened his eyes. Where was he?

"You have touched the Fusion Orb of Windalyr, RainBellian's guardian of the sky!" the sound of an elder goddess echoed. "I sense an oddity about you. Are you from a different world?" T.K. let out a soft chuckle. The voice had recognized T.K. as an outworlder.

"You've noticed," he confirmed.

"The only reason that you're here, is because the princess is in danger. This orb will help you." With that, the light consumed T.K. Tense moments passed. That's when the light dimmed, and revealed a boy with purple hair, and four angel wings. His body was all white, except for his face and a gold X, across his chest. Was this, in fact, T.K.? Misty thought so.

"T.K. must've gotten his Fusion Orb," she spoke out.T.K. opened his eyes, revealing a pair of pure white eyes, with only the pupils being black. He eyed Calos, who was realizing that maybe he came at the worst possible time. Still, it didn't want to back down. Masqurn became so fearful, her body wasn't responding to her mind, which was telling her to evacuate. Then, out of mid-air, a shiny gold staff appeared, in front of T.K., who clutched it. Calos was willing to beat down T.K., as it charged in. That's when T.K. started to spin his new staff, like a wheel. That spinning created, what appeared to be, a circular gate. Masqurn knew it was bad news.

"Calos, you steel-headed buffoon," she pleaded. "Fall back and retreat!" When you call someone a buffoon, there's a good chance that they'll be the one, calling _you_ the buffoon. Calos ignored Masqurn, thinking that it could win. Then, the doors on the gate opened, revealing a bright light inside. T.K.'s attack...it was ready to fire.

"Weapon of Heaven!" he cried out. A wide beam of the light burst out of the circular gate, straight at Calos and Masqurn. Calos had to have been blind, not seeing that it was going to be pulverized by the beam. The beam nailed Calos in full, as Masqurn dove clear of the attack's path.Then, the light exploded, throughout the inn, and outside. In fact, it covered the entire continent of Yelkow. The color chasms...it must have had a good chunk of them. When the light faded, Calos was gone, no trace of it. That Weapon of Heaven clobbered it to death. That's not all. The inn was full of color, with the floor in different tones of red, and the doors were all yellow. This was the hint that Yelkow had been restored to its color. The gate, then, closed back up, storing the remaining light for the next time, it was to be used, then, changed back into the gold staff. Misty was in awe. If this was T.K., protecting her, his mission would be accomplished...other than the fact, that Masqurn was still there. Because of the awesome power that came out of his gate, she decided to retreat. She was no match, for the determined Digidestined of Hope's new form.

"Seems I got myself in too deep," she gritted in dismay. "I can't beat you, now." In an effort to make a grand exit, she grabbed a single mask, and, with one mighty pull, stretched it out and wide. Misty was a little perplexed on how this was helping her, as Masqurn stepped into the middle of the big mask.

""How is that big mask, suppose to make your escape?" Misty pondered. Masqurn softly laughed. It was her ability.

"You sly redhead, I am Vendetta Masqurn, the masqurade maiden. My many masks give me the power to use to my free will." Braggy, isn't she. "Vendetta Calos was a casualty. At least, the raven and his angel weren't present." The raven? His angel? Who was she talking about?

"What...do you mean, 'raven and angel'?" T.K. questioned.

"I was meaning the raven boy and his sword, along with the brunette. The first of the chosen that I saw." Oh, she must've meant Ash and Kari. Pikachu stepped up, willing to tell her a little something-something.

("If your looking for Ash, he's in room 33,") he squeaked. Masqurn turned to the marked door. So, Ash _was_ here, the whole time. Masqurn knelt down, and picked up the Pokémon.

"Well, when he wakes up, give him my regards, OK, lil' darling?" Now, how can you deny an offer like that, other than the fact that she is a Vendetta? Thinking that she was being fair, Pikachu nodded. Masqurn put him back down, before stomping her high-heeled boot to the ground. Like paper, the mask folded up, flatening her in the center. Suddenly, the folded mask sunk down, between the cracks. It, and she, were gone...for now. T.K. and Misty breathed a sigh of relief. Masqurn may have slipped out, but there were two pieces of good news: the Vendetta were down one more member, and the chosen have acquired the Fusion Orb of Windalyr. Okay, three: the continent of Yelkow, seemed to be restored in the color department. Misty was still in disbelief. Was this T.K., in the armor of MagnaAngemon?

"T.K.?" she called softly. T.K. turned to Misty, wondering what was on her mind. To Misty, he did respond to his name. This _was _T.K. She leaped into his chest, and hugged him. Tears ran down her face, thankful that he was there to guard her. "Thank you, for protecting me." T.K. wrapped his arms around the water Pokémon trainer, in a sense of comfort. Then, they stared into each other's eyes. Love? They leaned in, willing to give each other a kiss. But before they touched lips, Door 32, the door to Yolei's room, opened. Dang it! Both worn combatants stopped the leaning, and turned to sleepy Digidestined, who dragged her quarterly-conscious body to Door 33: Ash's room. Yolei knocked on his door. What's going on?

"Ash, could you keep your snoring down?" she groaned. "I can hear you from my room." She was complaining about the same snoring that kept Pikachu awake. Ash groaned from his room. A sign that he'd be quiet? Yolei dragged herself back to her room, and closed the door. Seeing that it wasn't a big deal, both T.K. and Misty leaned in, again. This time, they connected the lips. Yes! The sweet kiss that they wanted to get done. Those lips were inseperable for some time, as T.K. and Misty were greatful for their help. The next morning, Ash awoke to the rising, bright sun. His body felt rested up and raring to go.

"That was a nice nap," he cheered. He stretched his arms a little, in order to get any cobwebs out of his system, all with his eyes closed. When he did open them, he was exposed to the different colors around him. He was speechless, befuddled, dumbfounded, you name it. He had no idea that T.K. got his Fusion Orb, and defeated another Vendetta. Hold on...another Vendetta? Did T.K. take one down by himself? Ash knew of the one he let off. Was she the one who was defeated. "Did T.K. beat Masqurn? And restore Yelkow's color?" He walked over to Door 31, willing to see if T.K. was all right. That's when Door 32 opened, and Yolei filed out. Ash heard the door and turned to her. "Morning, Yolei."

"Morning, Ash," she yawned as she walked towards him. "What are you doing in front of T.K.'s room?" Ash peered out to the hall, full of color. Catching his eyes, Yolei looked in the same direction. The colors were overwhenlming, for the second-generation Digidestined. "Seems that we missed the party." Yes, they did. They missed a great battle, last night. Ash swung back to the door, wondering how T.K. was fairing.

"If T.K. got his Fusion Orb, I like to see it." Ash, slowly, opened the door, willing to see if T.K. had his Fusion Orb. When the door was one-third, he and Yolei peeked inside. That when they gasped at something that neither of the two would expect: Misty was sleeping on T.K., still in the MagnaAngemon armor, and also sleeping. The awaken pair had their left eyes twitching, thinking that they had...No! They didn't...they didn't do what the other two thought they had done. Ash closed the door, before he and Yolei backed away, pretty quickly. They saw what was feared between Ash and Kari. So, what happened, last night?

"Those two, sure, hit it off, quick." Both she and Ash were shaking, like ghosts came by and greeted theirselves.

"Shouldn't that have been me and Kari, doing that?" A lot of people would've said the same thing. Ash walked to the main entrance, to see how much of the world had been restored. When he opened the door, there were the rest: Izzy, Kari, Max and the other creatures, including Togepi. They were all out of breath, from running to the inn. Wait...Where's Max's leg cast? Was he healed up? "Whoa...hey, guys." Max stepped up, with that all important question.

"Ash, have you seen Misty?" he asked. Ash creped his head towards the door, the one with T.K. and Misty inside. She was in there, but what about...Let's not think about that for a second.

"She's here, but we're not sure if she was kidnapped or what." Just imagine the reaction to, what would have been mentioned. Kari breathed a sigh of relief, still clutching onto Misty's Pokémon. Meowth saw the startled face of it's enemy, but didn't think it was them.

"You OK, twerp?" he wondered. "Looks like you saw something innapropriate." Uggh...Meowth, why?! Ash's face glared at the daily annoyance, like it wasn't his department to wander into. Unfortunately, he wasn't the one to say, it's nothing, especially to Kari's face.

"Trust me, if you saw whatever was behind that door, you'd have the same reaction we had." Now, that was a warning that everyone had to abide by. "By the way, how did your leg heal, Max?" Max wasn't too shy about anything, and he was willing to explain.

"Kari used her Fusion Orb," he started. "And suddenly, my leg healed." OK, quick, but to the point. It seemed that Holion had some healing powers in Kari's Fusion Orb. Kari was wanting to know something, something that Ash would know about.

"So, did you guys beat Masqurn?" she asked. Ash was asleep for the battle, so he wasn't sure on what occured. If color had been restored to Yelkow, then T.K. must've defeated a Vendetta, even if it wasn't her.

"I think T.K. did," he chuckled. Of course, it also meant that the heroes were one step closer to freeing RainBellian of the Vendetta. That's when Ash remembered the bath house. If they came from quite a distance, they could use a good bath, about now. "Hey, if you want, there is a bath house over there," he suggested as he pointed to it. In agreement, everyone had gone to the baths. They decided to leave T.K. and Misty alone. Besides, after beating Calos, they deserve it.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *


	18. The 'Raven's' Debate

_Chapter 18: The 'Raven's' Debate_

* * *

In the far reaches of Yelkow's desert, Vendetta Masqurn was sitting on the burning sands, mourning the loss of Vendetta Calos. Her spotter, sent by their boss, Vendetta Rage, was vaporized by T.K., who found and bonded with the Fusion Orb of Windalyr. T.K. used the orb to merge with MagnaAngemon, and managed to destroy Calos with one powerful Weapon of Heaven attack, an oversized beam of destructive light, fired from a man-made gate. Masqurn wondered what would've happened, if Calos wasn't there to begin with. Would she have been the one, to absorb the attack, and be killed? Would she have tempted the Digidestined, probably having him join the Vendetta regime? She stared up to the sky, swimming in her pondering thoughts. "Calos...why'd you rush in, you fool?" she whimpered. The sight of Calos's death, kept playing in her head, wishing she could've done something different. That's when the same shadow emerged from Masqurn's shadow. It was Vendetta Rage. Masqurn didn't turn to see it, but knew that it was there.

"It was a setback, tripled," it muttered. Three setbacks: the recovery of Windalyr's Fusion Orb, the death of Calos, and the restoration of Yelkow. With that, the chosen of Princess Crystal possessed three of the four Fusion Orbs, the alien group have lost four of their members, and Yelkow joined the South Pole and Reda in those lands, restored. While there is one more Fusion Orb, probably on Blugar, there is no indication on how many more of the Vendetta are left. Masqurn felt weak, seeing T.K.'s attack. She wanted to retreat, back to where the remaining Vendetta resided.

"Rage, darling, I like to return to the North Pole, so that I can get stronger." It seemed like a reasonable request. A moment of thought passed.

"Understood. What I'll do is sent the sisters out." The sisters? Who are they? Masqurn knew who Rage was talking about.

"Vendetta Balin, and Sarin. Those two should cause havoc for the chosen, and their friends." It sounded like there was some trouble, to come in a sum of double. Too bad, it wasn't Team Rocket, though. If Masqurn needed to get to base to gain strength, she'd better get going. "I'm heading back. I'll see you there." She, then, made a giant mask, into a pair of wings, just as Rage sunk back into the shadows. The wings started to flap, and lifted the female Vendetta to the light blue sky. With one kick, she was off to the North Pole. A little while away, Masqurn came over the inn, the resting place of Calos. That's when she spotted the one boy, who she got to feel comfortable with, on the roof: Ash. Of course, she had to give the Pokémon trainer an interesting nickname. "There you are, my little raven," she snickered with a flirt. Ash was lying on his back, in some serious deep thinking. Something was bothering his head so bad, that he wasn't wearing his cap. From the sky, Masqurn saw his face, and began to worry. It appeared that this Vendetta wanted to care for the trainer, despite the fact that those two were from opposite sides. What was he thinking about?

'Misty, Kari and T.K., all have their Fusion Orbs,' he replayed in his mind. 'All we need now, is my Fusion Orb, in Blugar.' That much was known. However, he felt, as though, something wasn't needed. Probably, that last Fusion Orb. 'Do I really need one for myself?' What's this? Ash was doubting the beliefs that Princess Crystal sent him and his friends to retrieve the Fusion Orbs, to assist them in fighting the Vendetta. 'Ever since the week, we came to this world of RainBellian, we've been getting stronger, every time we battled someone. T.K., Kari, Misty..they've gain strength with the powers of those orbs. but, what do I have? A bunch of personally trained Pokémon, a big sword, and some really good friends, plus, a lot of personal training on myself. But that's it! Why am I thinking that I don't need the last orb?' You have to admit, his daily routine of traveling the Pokémon world, battling other trainers, catching wild Pokémon, and thwarting Team Rocket and other uncaring trainers, had been severely screwed up by the trip to RainBellian. If he wasn't in a calm mood, he'd be throwing some kind of fit, like he gave up a victory in a battle. That's when Izzy and Tentomon, as well as Pikachu, climbed up to the roof, joining Ash. Obviously, Pikachu was worried about his master.

("Ash, you OK?") he squeaked. Ash turned to the trio, somewhat happy to see company. Even Izzy was showing concern, about the trainer.

"You've been up here for a couple hours, now," he noted. "Can you spare some minutes?" Ash nodded, saying yes. Izzy sat by Ash, while Tentomon and Pikachu sat next to Izzy. He was ready to start. "What's been on your mind, lately?" Ash wasn't afraid to explain his thoughts.

"I've been thinking about the last Fusion Orb, that's out there," he began. "While I have no idea about what the guardian is, what the color is suppose to be, that's not the issue. Ever since, we all came to RainBellian, I've been getting better and stronger throughout the travel." It was only a few words, but, for some reason, Izzy knew what Ash was debating.

"You're wondering, whether or not, you need that last Fusion Orb, right?" Ash knew Izzy was right. He was a highly intelligent teenager, after all.

"Pretty much. I mean, what's the purpose of the Fusion Orb, anyway?" Wait...so, there's a purpose to it? Keep in mind, that Tentomon can be as informative as the human he was hired to protect.

"The purpose is to use it against that last Vendetta, and to merge with your creatures," he buzzed. Well, that much was already figured out. Ash didn't feel satisfied, though. If that was the purpose, then, they would have gone after Rage, a long time ago. Tentomon realized it. OK, so the Digimon wasn't as informative as first thought. "I see. You need a bigger purpose." Ash nodded. Izzy decided to try his luck with explaining the purpose.

"I think, having a Fusion Orb, is a sign of unity," he hypothesized. Unity? That does make sense. Ash turned to Izzy, willing to better understand what he meant. "Well, think about it. To unite yourself with your Pokémon, is a sense that you can use the strength to defend your friends." With that advice, Ash began to lean towards accepting the task to retrieve the remaining Fusion Orb in Blugar. Still, he was swaying towards going to the North Pole, and facing Rage, in the way he is, now. However, the balance between the two options were even out. Izzy noticed that Ash had gone deeper in his thoughts. The only member, without a Fusion Orb, felt strong for more fighting. If he was able to defeat one with his/her active Fusion Orb, maybe it would be proof that he didn't need to have one. Wait a minute...T.K. is still wearing MagnaAngemon's armor. Pikachu thought it would be a great opportuniy to see if his human friend really needs that orb.

("Why don't you fight T.K.?") the mouse offered. Fight T.K.? Is Pikachu crazy? Everyone shot looks at the electric Pokémon, wondering why he thought that way.

"Fight T.K.?" Tentomon repeated in question. "Are you sure about that, Pikachu?" Pikachu wasn't afraid to back up his word. He wanted to help decide Ash's fate, with the last Fusion Orb.

("If T.K. beats Ash, we can go to Blugar, and get Ash's orb. If Ash wins, we go after the remaining Vendetta, as is.") Ah, a bet. Ash's loss is a trip to Blugar. Ash's win is a trip to the North Pole. Izzy and Tentomon weren't too comfortable with the idea. Needless to say, it was a new friend versus an old friend, and the old friend was really powerful. Ash was willing to prove that he was strong. This might be his ticket.

"It sounds like a long shot, but I think it might help me out," he grinned. Hold on...Ash was willing to fight T.K.? It's understandable that he wanted to prove himself that he was ready for Rage, but was a fight against T.K., a sign of real proof that he was ready? Izzy and Tentomon didn't think so.

"Wait a minute, Ash!" Izzy yelled as he stuck one hand out at the trainer. "If you were to fight T.K., as he is, you would die!" Somehow, Izzy must have known about the Weapon of Heaven attack that killed Calos. That didn't seem to deter Ash, a bit. It was his instincts. It must be Classic Ash.

"I highly doubt we will try to kill each other. Besides, I want to think of it, as finishing the spar, we had, back at Violet Village." That's right. Back at Violet Village, T.K. and Ash were sparring by the gates. After a small exchange of weapon contacts, Ash noticed that T.K. was holding back. The thoughts of Mimi and how close she came to be a casualty of 9/11, clouded T.K.'s focus on the spar. Hopefully, this time around, there was no holds barred. That's when Gatomon and Meowth climbed up to the roof, overhearing the conversation. Gatomon wasn't liking the idea of another spar, worried about how Kari would react to the situation. Meowth, on the other hand, thought that this could be a good opportunity to see Ash's power, all human, and T.K.'s power, human with MagnaAngemon's armor and the possession of Windalyr's Fusion Orb, in action.

"Are you sure about this, Ash?" Gatomon questioned the possible fight. Ash glanced at the female kitten, knowing that she and Kari wouldn't approve the proposed contest. "If it is a spar, and not a manly blood bath, how will you determine a victor?" For a bunch of young people, they've been issuing plenty of intelligence, and that question was no exception. How do we know when either combatant has surrendered?

"I think I should be referee, for this slug fest," Meowth offered with an uneasy grin. "That way, I'll know who is the winner." Well, having a referee wouldn't be a bad idea...if Pikachu wasn't involved in the conversation. The Pokémon knew that Meowth would want to favor T.K., considering how much he hated Ash for all the times, he ruined Team Rocket's plots that involved capturing Pokémon.

("I don't think so!") Pikachu argued. ("You'd be by T.K.'s side for the fight!") Talk about defensive. Meowth and Pikachu were starting to act like two pitbulls, ready to tear each other apart, as they growled at each other. Gatomon sighed at the sight. It was like a fight she constantly viewed.

"First, Davis and Yolei, and now these two?" she monotoned. She, then, removed her gauntlets, exposing voids of fur, in shapes of X's. Then, she interlaced her paws, and flipped them. She reached the paws forward, creating cracking sounds from the joints. Soon enough, the Digicat reapplied her gauntlets. Somehow, this was going to be painful to watch...Painful, being the acceptable word. She fired a wicked left cross, crushing Meowth's right side of his face. The force of the punch, sent the Pokécat off the roof, only to have the scorching sand cushion his fall. Of course, the sand was starting to roast poor Meowth like a pig, as he was crying in pain. Even Pikachu was impressed.

("Nice shot, Gatomon.") Yeah, that was quite a swing, she mustered. Gatomon grinned a little, happy that she decked her chatterbox counterpart, but surprised about how far she launched him. Maybe, it was that knuckle-cracking.

"Guess I'm still strong, even without my tail ring." Gatomon had a tail ring? Neither Ash, nor Pikachu knew about a ring that she had. Ash decided to ask about this mysterious tail ring.

"What happened to it?" he wondered. Knowing that they were becoming close, Gatomon thought it wouldn't hurt to share some of that information.

"Normally, it would be there, on my tail. However, when Ken started to conquer the DigiWorld, all of us, Digimon, were under attack. As I escaped his clutches, my tail ring reflected one of Ken's dark rings. Then, an Airmon, controlled by Ken, separated me from my ring. I ran to look for safety. I was more worried about my life, than the ring." It seemed like Gatomon went through a lot of troubling times. Still, the fact that she leveled Meowth was something. "If this is my strength, now, imagine it with my ring." So, the tail ring gave her superfeline powers. Pikachu walked up to the kitten, and placed a paw on her arm. A sign that everything would be all right. Gatomon turned her head to the yellow mouse, wondering what was on his mind. One answer: her pursuit for her tail ring.

("I know you'll find your tail ring, again,") Pikachu promised. ("You just need to keep your hopes up.") Pikachu was right. If that tail ring was out there, she and the other Digimon would help her look for it. Gatomon smiled at the Pokémon, believing him.

"For someone whom I've been shortly with, you're the first to give me faith in my possessions." That's when she leaned into the mouse and kissed him in the lips. Whoa, hold on!...That can't be right. A cat, giving a mouse a kiss? That's breaking the laws of nature. Even Ash and Izzy were in disbelief. How can a cat show affection to a mouse? Cats and mice are like predator and prey. Yet, this little kitty had defied everything about it. When Gatomon parted her lips away, she saw Pikachu's cheeks, more red than usual. Was this the first time, the mouse got kissed like that? Pikachu reached his mouth, unsure if what happened to him, was real.

(Thank you, but why?") Gatomon softly chuckled at Pikachu's stunned reaction.

"It's my way of showing thanks." That made sense, and Pikachu nodded to it. Inside, Misty's and T.K. were waking up to the morning sun. Opening their eyes to each other, both faces glittered like rainbows. OK, something happened between those two, that maybe shouldn't be brought up. (This is, after all, a T-rated story, not an M-rated)

"Morning, sunshine," T.K. softly greeted the redhead.

"Morning, my knight in shining armor," Misty greeted back with a blush. Hard to argue Misty's point of view. T.K. was still in MagnaAngemon's armor, along with the violet hair. After getting out of bed, they exited the room, to the sight of the colorful hall...and the sight of Yolei, and Kari. T.K. was rather surprised to see his brunette friend, here than back in Biegeburg, with Max. The two girls turned to see the other two, in their share of surprises.

"T.K., what happened to you?" Kari wondered in amazement. T.K. was willing to tell them about Windalyr's Fusion Orb, but _he_ was wondering why she was here, and not with Max, at Beigeburg.

"What are you doing, away from Max?" T.K. roared. "He still has that busted ankle." Kari's face shot am eerie smirk. She knew something that T.K. was blank-minded about. That's right, when the earthquakes occurred on first arrival, Max sacrificed his health to protect Yolei. What T.K. didn't know, would make his appearance from the bath house. Max walked out of the Boys' locker room, feeling clean and refreshed.

"I guess Ash was right," he grinned as he was drying his hair with a towel. "I feel like I can tackle anything." That's when he saw T.K. and Misty, awake. When the two saw Max, not wearing a cast, they were astounded. To them, it was a miracle. To Max, that "miracle" came in the form of Kari's Fusion Orb of Holion. Still, Max had to greet the two. "Good Morning Misty, T.K. You actually look good in that. What happen, did you merge with Patamon?" T.K. was willing to set the record straight.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I had Patamon digivolve to his ultimate form, MagnaAngemon. After that, Misty and I found the Fusion Orb of Windalyr, and...you see the rest." That much had already been discussed, but Max proceeded to nod in understanding, and awe.

"That's really cool!" Before either T.K. or Misty could ask about Max's quick healing, Kari decided to explain that part of that.

"By the way, I used the power of Holion's Fusion Orb to mend the broken bones, and he was able to walk soon enough," she clarified. Noted before, the power of Holion's Fusion Orb managed to heal wounds on a person. Wonder if it can cure poisons or illnesses? Still, everyone understood her.

"I was wondering how it was possible," Yolei murmured. For someone who doesn't have a Fusion Orb, let alone that he/she isn't a member of Princess Crystal's chosen, it's pretty understandable for someone to wonder how they work. Speaking of Fusion Orbs, Yolei, Max and Kari were wondering about the fight that T.K. and Misty were victorious on. "So, how were you able to take out Masqurn?" Other than the ones who were up last night, no one had a clue that Masqurn was still alive. Misty was willing to spill the truth.

"Actually, she bailed before we could finish her off," she moaned. Now the rest, in understanding, stunned disbelief, were wondering how the colors were restored to the continent. "There was another Vendetta, we fought, named Calos. When T.K. got his Fusion Orb, he used an attack called the 'Weapon of Heaven,' and vaporized Calos." Max and Yolei were amused by the tale that Misty brought up. To Kari, however, it was déjà vu. It brought back the time, she and Ash battled Vendetta Nitros, back at the South Pole. The only difference, was the amount of Fusion Orbs they've obtained. Meanwhile, Ash was working on his sword attacks, outside. Somehow, he was still undecided about whether or not, he wanted to go after Rage or the last Fusion Orb. Meowth, Pikachu, Gatomon, and Tentomon were monitoring him, unsure about how to help him decide the path for the rest. They wanted to tell him that fighting T.K., with the power of Windalyr's Fusion Orb, would hurt him more than help him make a decision. That's when Ash held his sword to his waist, like a samurai's stance, when he's about to strike. Note that Ash isn't wielding a katana. Gatomon was shocked. It was like she knew that stance. Well, she did.

"That's an iaid­õ stance," she squealed. Iaidõ stance? The other creatures swung their heads to the Digicat, wondering what she just blurted out.

"The iaidõ stance?" Meowth repeated in question.

"It's a samurai stance for a quick draw strike. I'm surprised that he knows that technique, let alone, with a different sword." Noted again, Ash has a basic sword, not a katana. That's when Ash swung the sword forward, slashing the desert air, but instead of stopping, he turned the sword upward, creating a reversed J-pattern. Continuing, the blade was still being swung. Grabbing the hilt with his other hand, he spun 360 degrees, and finally, swung upward with such velocity. The force of the swing, kicked up waves of sand, as high as the inn itself. The creatures were dumbstruck. Even without the power of a Fusion Orb, Ash displayed a strength that any monster might flinch to.

"I never thought that he had _that_ much power," Tentomon squinted. Anyone in the right mind, wouldn't dare fight Ash in the state he's in. His form...it was screaming "Power." Maybe they didn't need to go to Blugar. Ash appeared set for the North Pole...or was he? Doubt started to appear on the trainer's face, as he returned to a normal standing position. The blade of the sword was dug into the sand, as Ash peered out into the deserted plains. Something had popped into his mind. Something, he didn't like. Something, he might've seen earlier.

"Masqurn is still alive," he said. Gatomon gasped at what Ash had realized. Pikachu knew he was right. The mouse was a witness to T.K.'s and Misty's fight, against Masqurn and Calos.

("How did you know that she was alive?") His Pokémon wondered. How did Ash sense Masqurn, still alive? Was he in touch with the world of RainBellian? The answer was a little unreal to believe.

"I thought I heard her, calling me, a while ago." Wait...she was contacting him? "I think she said, 'I will meet you when you have your Fusion Orb.' Maybe...maybe she wants to help us." Full time out! A Vendetta, helping the heroes? Unthinkable! Not even Meowth was sure of what Ash had admitted.

"Could you listen to your big Meowth?" he roared. "You expect us, to believe, that the bimbo hostile, is rebelling against Rage?" That's a good way to intepret it. But, did Ash _really_ hear Masqurn?

"I'm not really sure." As Ash was saying that, Kari had decided to step out, wondering where Gatomon was. However, because Ash wasn't involved in last night's scuffle, and that he believed that the big breasted Vendetta was alive, he had a ponder. "On top of that, if I'm right, then how was Yelkow restored?" Hearing that, Kari decided to reply to the question.

"T.K. vaporized Vendetta Calos," she answered. "Masqurn escaped before T.K. and Misty could strike again." Ash turned to Kari, thinking that she had withheld information for only the two humans to talk. "Misty told me what happened." Now, Ash was starting to feel the déjà vu. However, all he could do was crack a smile.

"I guess they'd have their moment alone in battle, sooner or later." That's when Kari noticed Ash's sword. Immediately, Kari suspected something was up.

"Were you going to fight T.K., in that form?" That was the plan for Ash, and that the other creatures were hoping that he'd step down, before he'd regret.

"That was what I wanted to do, but...not only do I believe I'd lose, but...I believe she knows that I need it." Uh oh! If trouble was brewing, Ash would be in hot water. Kari knew he was referring to Masqurn, and so did the creatures.

"Now, Ash, you have to remember, that Masqurn is the enemy," Tentomon acted up. "Besides, you've got Kari here, and she-"

"Now wait a mintue, buggy," Meowth interrupted as he glared into Tentomon's face. "This twerp has enough going, through that tiny brain of his." Takes one to know one. Meowth had the talent to learn a human language, but not the brain to know not to confront Ash, when he was on a roll, and Tentomon saw that in the trainer.

"At least, his is bigger than yours!" Meowth jammed his face into Tentomon's. The Pokécat wanted to prove the technical ladybug wrong.

"Is that a fact?" In retaliation, Tentomon pressed his face back at Meowth's.

"It is!" Pikachu and Gatomon sighed in frustration. Twice in one day for Meowth to get an arguement started.

"Here we go again," she groaned. She started to remove her gauntlets, again, when Pikachu placed a paw on the loose glove. Apparently, Pikachu wanted to do, what Gatomon did for him, earlier.

("Allow me,") he offered. What a thoughtful little mouse. Gatomon was a little surprised with the offer, but nodded, thinking that he wanted to payback the help from before. She refitted her gauntlet, just as Pikachu got into a Nose Tackle, three point stance. He took dead aim at the obnoxious cat, and jumped forward, ready to strike. Both Tentomon and Meowth were still eye-to-eye, not backing off from one another. Then...KAPOW! Pikachu body slammed Meowth in the head, blasting him away from Tentomon, passed Ash and Kari and landing out in a heap, in the sandy open. That was some impact. Meowth was dazed and hurt. It was like he got hit by a linebacker, going 40 miles per hour. Pikachu walked back to Gatomon, proud of that hit. ("Good enough for you?") Gatomon nodded, as she gave the Pokémon a high five. Kari was hoping that what happened with their encounter with Masqurn, hadn't changed Ash's beliefs on what was going on, between them.

"So, are you saying, that you actually like Masqurn?" she worringly asked. This was the moment of truth for Ash. Was it Kari that he liked, or was it Vendetta Masqurn? That's when his choice came out.

"The last thing, anyone would see me do, is side with the enemy," he confessed. "If...if I could, Hikari...I'd rather have you come with me on my Pokémon journeys." That was quite a confession. Kari was amazed at his honesty, and even more at how he remembered her full first name. After shedding a tear, she pounced on him in a relieving hug, jarring his sword from his hand. Ash probably needed to drop his sword, because, in response, he hugged back. A few second later, they broke the hug. "Should we pack up? I'd like to get going, ASAP." Kari nodded, thinking that it was time to move out. Izzy wanted to clarify the next destination.

"So we are going to Blugar?" he asked. Ash turned to the brainiac, with a grin on his face.

"We are going to Blugar." That said, everyone entered the inn, possibly for the final time. When the others, who've been inside the whole time, turned to the outdoor group, something was going down. "Okay, guys. Get ready to pack up." Max and Misty were spooked with the announcement.

"We're moving out?" Max squeaked.

"Where are we going?" Misty questioned as Togepi was feeding off of some rice balls. Izzy decided to answer for the raven-haired friend.

"We're going after the last Fusion Orb, in Blugar," he replied. T.K. and Misty were happy to hear that Ash was going to get his Fusion Orb. Even better for T.K., Ash didn't need to fight him for a destined decision, preventing bloodshed. An hour after the announcement, everyone was ready to go. Once everyone stepped out of the inn, Izzy, Yolei, and Kari helped Digivolve their Digimon into their riding forms: Kabuterimon, Halsemon and Nefertimon. Since T.K. was still in MagnaAngemon's armor, he didn't really need a ride. Instead, he gave Meowth one, as Kabuterimon did with Izzy and Max, Halsemon, with Yolei and Misty, and, of course, Nefertimon, with Ash and Kari. The trip to Blugar has begun. The appearance of the sisters, waiting in the wings. However, for one of the Vendettas, it'll become "love at first sight." Who will it be?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. A Real MAXimum Situation

_Chapter 19: A Real MAXimum Situation_

* * *

"The South Pole has been restored," groveled a young teen. She was about six feet tall, but was somewhat fat. She had very short white hair, like it was buzzed off, military-style, and her eyes were a dull red. She was wearing a bulky spandex suit, with splits, like gills, over her arms and legs. The land, that she was on, was the same gray texture, as the water, she was overlooking. She was on the edge of land. "Reda and Yelkow, too." She was recapping what had occurred, with Ash and his friends, during the whole adventure. She didn't seem too happy about it, though. "Master has his hands full, trying to keep the princess, asleep." This must be the next Vendetta. Wait...when Rage and Masqurn planned on Yelkow, they decided on a pair of sisters. So, where's the other one? The teen looked around, searching for her partner. "Sarin? Where are you?" Sarin, as in Vendetta Sarin? 

"I'm over here, Balin," moaned a rather young, and shallow girl. The sound came from behind a pile of rocks, behind the teen, as waves of gray water, crashed into the shore. Vendetta Balin strolled over to the pile, and saw a girl, about seven or eight. She had mid-long, curly, snow white hair, and crystal sea blue eyes. She was wearing a plain black shirt, and a white skirt, nothing fancy about that. So, these are the sisters, that Masqurn had agreed with Rage about. Sarin was sitting down, unsure about the whole escapade that was unfolding. She, and big sister, Balin, had been assigned to take out our heroes by Rage, after Masqurn witnessed Calos's death. Maybe, Sarin was thinking, if Ash and his friends were able to defeat Calos, so easily, then, these sisters wouldn't stand a chance. Balin wanted to get Sarin ready for that arrival.

"They'll be here, soon enough. I want you to get ready." Balin was ready for action. Sarin, was a different story. You could say, that she's the poster child of a Vendetta pacifist.

"I don't see a point in fighting those guys." Balin wasn't going to have a quitter on her side. Then again, what kind of abilities did they have? Sarin started to wander away, from the seaside and from the sister. Family love doesn't appear to be stinking well. However, instead of getting flustered of her sister's disapproval of the fighting, Balin decided to take a different approach.

"How about this? I'll put the kids to sleep, and send one of them to you. That way, your frosty abilities can ice up those cumbersome brats, for good." Ice powers...that sounds pretty cool. Sorry for the pun. So, Balin had a technique that can put anyone in dreamland. Hold on...Usually, it's a fire and ice team. Whatever. Meanwhile, over the seas, from restored Yelkow to cursed Blugar, T.K., still fused together with MagnaAngemon, led the flying group over the grayish waters. Kabuterimon, ridden by Izzy, Max and Meowth, Halsemon, ridden by Yolei, Misty and Togepi, and Nefertimon, ridden by the favored couple, Ash and Kari, as well as Pikachu, followed closely, making sure that they didn't lose sight on the armored Digidestined...or the journey, ahead.

"Blugar should be dead, ahead!" T.K. called out. Kabuterimon peered over to Nefertimon's riders, mostly Ash. He still couldn't believe that Ash was able to produce the strength to create waves like he did on Yelkow. Whatever strength, he might've possessed, wasn't just human strength. Something had increased the power, he produced, but what? Suddenly, Ash sensed that the giant bug was eyeing him. He turned to the Digimon, wondering what was on his mind.

"What is it, Kabuterimon?" Ash asked. If it was about Ash's strength, where did it emerge from?

"Well, that...power, you displayed for us," Kabuterimon stuttered. "I know, we're all going out for your Fusion Orb, but when you swung your sword, and kicked up that sand, like you did..." Like a bad snap from the center to the quarterback, Kabuterimon was fumbling with the words to ask Ash. Was the insectoid Digimon still wondering about the possible outcome to a cancelled battle? Nefertimon didn't think that way.

"I think what Kabuterimon is asking, is how did you get so much stronger?" she finished asking. Ash began to grit. What brought power to Ash? Love from Kari? Experience with the Vendetta? What was it? Kari peered back at Ash, wondering herself. When Ash saw her, his face rubied itself red. However, keeping silence hasn't been a part of Ash's virtue.

"It was something I remember teaching Cyndaquil, back when it was with me and Misty, back in the Johto region," he finally answered. A Cyndaquil? What was that? Kari wanted to know.

"Can I see your Pokedex, please?" she asked. Ash pulled the Pokedex out and gave it to Kari. She knew how to work it, now. "Cyndaquil." That's when a picture came up. It was a blue mouse with a long nose, and a yellow abdomem. The mouse also had four red spots on its back.

"Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokémon," the Pokedex computed. "Cyndaquils are normally shy around people, and, when threatened, will ignite flames from their backs." So, that was a Cyndaquil. Cute, too. Ash decided to continue.

"Anyway, when I was training it, I was feeling attached to it. As a matter of fact, all the Pokémon I trained, I've gotten close to. I believe that I've been training alongside of them, and probably, why I've been so strong lately." It seemed as though, Ash had been growing strength from the very beginning of his adventures.

"That would explain, how you were able to take out the early Vendetta, and take care of the giant worms," Max gleed. T.K. thought so, as well. That's when he saw a wide area of gray land, approaching. Actually, it appeared more like several clusters of land, bunched together. That had to be...

"I believe, we reached Blugar," he announced. The last continent, before the North Pole, with Balin and Sarin, waiting for their arrival. As then closed in on the shore, Togepi was starting to fall asleep. There was a good chance, it was going to take a nap. Togepi was still like a baby. Misty thought it was all right.

"Looks like it's going to take it's afternoon nap," she muttered with a smile, as Togepi curled up into an egg. That's when Pikachu started to get sleepy, too, and Meowth. Ash felt his friend pass out, and began to worry.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Max saw Meowth collapse, wondering if he was alright.

"Meowth!" he called out. Losing concisousness, Meowth was responding to the human's call. He had to say something to inform the rest.

"Something's...in the...air, making...us...feel good..." he grumbled as he finally dropped into dreamland. Izzy heard that, thinking that the Digimon might be in trouble. Something intoxicating must be in the air, that was causing the Pokémon to fall asleep. Soon enough, the Digimon began to struggle with the flight. Could the same scent in the air, that made the Pokémon fall asleep, be affecting the Digimon, too?

"Kabuterimon, what's wrong?!" Izzy shouted, trying to get the rides alert.

"The air..." Kabuterimon groaned, losing alertness. "...I sense...catnip..." Catnip? Those plants that made cats act like they're intoxicated? Then, why is it taking affect on Kabuterimon and the Pokémon? It was also taking affect on Halsemon and Nefertimon. This was trouble.

"Hang in there, guys!" Kari called out. The screams were echoing to the land, as the Digimon fell from the sky. Before the Digimon made a bad crash landing to the ground, the three summoned the strength and alert to work their wings, long enough so that they landed safely. Immediately, the humans hopped off their rides, and not a moment too soon. The Digimon were glowing, but they were shrinking down, a lot. Kabuterimon shrunk down to, what appeared to be, a cute pink blob with black eyes. Nefertimon grew down to lime green ball with fox ears. Halsemon changed into a pink ball of feathers, with that red feather, he always had. What was going on? The humans were in shock and dismay at the sight. The Digidestined knew who they were, almost immediately. "Nyaromon!" Kari cried out, as she grasped the lime green one.

"Poromon!" Yolei cried, too, grabbing the feathered ball.

"Motimon!" Izzy yelled, as well, clutching the blob. What happened to the Digimon, that made them shrink? Even Max and the trainers were wondering about it. Since Yolei and Izzy did tell Max about the Digivolutions, Max knew what the Digimon had turned into.

"They've all de-Digivolved into In-Training forms," he pointed out. This was bad. Misty thought Togepi was resting its little body, since it was still young, but now, all the creatures were weakened and asleep from some intoxicating odor.

"What's...going on?" T.K. wondered. Could it be...the land? Or is it...a new Vendetta?

"What are the chances, that Blugar has a defense mechanism that tries to repel anything that comes here?" Misty questioned. If that's the case, then, why weren't the humans affected by it? Ash thought that theory was inconclusive.

"If so, how come we're fine?" he countered. Something about the air, only taking effect on the creatures, had even T.K. and Max on suspicion. That's when Izzy remembered something. Something, he constantly carried at all times.

"Let me check on the air quality," he proposed. He pulled out a laptop computer from his backpack, and had gone to work. The trainers and Max were surprised to see a laptop with the redhead. They probably thought that he built that computer, since he was so intelligent. He inserted a thin, tube device to the side of the screen, and continued to work on it.

"Reminds me of Shingo," Ash muttered. It seemed, as though, Ash had a similar encounter with someone with a laptop. That's when something came up on Izzy's screen, that he figured out.

"Prodigous!" Izzy shouted. "It seems that there was a mixture of animal tranquilizer and laughing gas, in the atmosphere." Animal tranquilizer? Laughing gas? Ash thought Izzy was joking, and that it wasn't funny.

"This is not the time to joke, man." Was Izzy trying to kid around? Max didn't think so.

"I don't think he was kidding, Ash," he replied. Izzy was ready to explain the laughing gas.

"Laughing gas is meant to ease the pain, while the patient has surgery," he reviewed. "However, because it's focused on our creatures, we're immune to it, as well as the tranquilizer." Ash, now, had an understanding of the purpose of the joke-less laughing gas. Used to ease surgical pains? Ash might not have had any of that, in his memory.

"Well, this laughing gas is new to me," he huffed. "I mean, I haven't been under the knife for any injury, or anything within that area." That's rather bold to say, Ash. For someone who had gambled with his life, over and over, again, he seemed to have a clean bill of health. That's when Kari walked up to Ash, with a horrible guilty look on her face.

"I wish I had your body," she whimpered. Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, girl! Misty thought that Kari was coming onto Ash, like a fastball, thrown to the catcher. Ash, believing that the topic was related, didn't think that, what she said, wasn't a big deal.

"I heard, that you've had troubled health." Kari shot a surprised look at Ash. Her medical history had been exposed to the person, who had cared for her. There would've been a few people, who know about Kari's ailing past, and a couple of them were with her.

"Who told you?" Who told Ash? Izzy? T.K.? Gatomon?

"I did," Izzy spoke up. Kari gritted a little. Why did Izzy tell Ash about Kari's health issues? "It was back at Yelkow..." Ah, a flashback.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Ash was working on his sword techniques by the inn on Yelkow, with the creatures and Izzy, watching. Everyone was amazed at the composure, Ash had, considering what had already been a grueling adventure. "I wonder if he ever takes a sick day," Tentomon pondered. A sick day? Ash held his sword, in front of him, blade ends, facing him. Hearing Tentomon, Ash preferred to answer._

_"When I travel the world for Pokémon, I don't think of getting sick," he replied. "Besides, the only time, I get off, is after I participate in the major competition, and I return home to prepare for the next journey." He wasn't one to rest easily. Even Meowth was aware of his track record._

_"I never see him sick, during my time with Jessie and James," he mumbled. "How else was he able to protect Pikachu? It's just as amazing that he has that as his starter Pokémon." Always healthy, always protective of his Pokémon, seemed perfect for a bodyguard. Gatomon was impressed at Ash's clean bill of health, wishing that Kari's medical files didn't exist. However..._

_"If only Kari was that healthy and fit," Izzy mumbled. Ash turned to Izzy, wondering what he was talking about. Kari's name was mentioned, but in a low tone, urging a serious look on his face. If only? Was Kari always a sick person?_

_"Was Kari ill-prone?" he questioned. Izzy nodded, saying that she was._

_"Ever since she was born, her immune systems were weak. The entire Kamiya family were worried about her, including Tai. Even while out of the hospital, Kari's parents were exercising extreme caution, making sure that she wasn't exposed to anything harmful. The first time I saw her, was with the rest of the first-generation, almost eight years ago. Even though she had that aliment, Tai tried to encourage her to play, one time, nearly costing her, her life. During the time of the Dark Masters, after we separated, Kari had collapsed, again. Without Joe, by our side, we had to find medicine in a nearby ghost town. After she got medicine, we continued on." She was sick from the start of her life. Ash started to get fearful about her, and her health. Izzy had more to the tale. "However, recently, her last check-up was fine, and that her immune systems were normal." That's relief. Still, Ash felt a little bottomed out about it. He slowly turned his head to his side, trying in vain to hide his discomforted face._

_"Why are you telling me, this?" Ash believed he knew why Izzy had unraveled information about Kari, but he wanted to hear the brainiac's explanation, from himself._

_"Ever since you two had met, the bond between you, has been growing. If, by any means necessary, that you two end up in the same place, and get married, plus, have a child or two, ma__k__e sure that he or she is checked out. There's a 50-50 chance that his or her immune system, might come from you, Kari, or a mixture of the two." Together? Marriage? Children? Somehow, the Digidestined of Intelligence either, overheard the Vendetta, wanting Ash and Kari to be an item, or he had dulged himself into fortune telling. Ash continued to turn, until he faced away from the inn. Staring out in the yellow desert river of sands, his mind was drifting back and forth, on what Izzy had mentioned._

_'Me and Kari, together on my Pokémon journeys?' Ash thought. 'It might not be so bad.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Kari was distraught. Her health issues were revealed to someone who had watched over her, since the start of this adventure. Now, how was she going to act, in front of Ash, now that her frail health had been uncovered? Ash walked up to her, but knelt down on one knee and grabbed a hand. Oh no! It can't be that marriage thing, can it? It even caught everyone else by surprise. "Kari, I know you better than what Izzy had told me," he hummed. "I don't care, if you had a weak heart, because you've shown me that your heart is stronger than, even mine. Please, Kari. Whatever you do, don't surrender the light in you, you got that?" Ash was not a person who would fail to please anyone, and this was another case of that. Kari's cheeks became so red, it was almost like she was going to pass out. Then, she collapsed onto Ash. Reacting to the falling girl, he caught her, and wrapped her in a hug. "Kari? Are you OK?" No response. Worse, she was as limp, as the creatures. Was it that she fainted from Ash's proposal? Izzy shot a look, back at his laptop. The sensor indicated something new, and not good. Two words appeared on the screen. 

"Guys, don't breathe," he warned loudly. "Sleeping gas is airborne!" Sleeping gas? The rest started to panic, thinking that they would be falling asleep. Their excitement caused them to breathe in the gasous agent. Ash held on to Kari, like a parent to a young child, as he was drowzing out.

"Kari, I may lose consciousness, but I'm gonna protect you." That's when, like Prince Phillip to Princess Aurora (for all those Sleeping Beauty fans out there), Ash kissed Kari on the lips, before falling to sleep, himself. Everyone else collapsed to the ground, even T.K. As he fell asleep, his Fusion Orb started to glow. That's when MagnaAngemon and T.K. separated, having T.K., return to his normal attire. However, because of the mixed gases, MagnaAngemon felt the energy slip away, and fell to the ground. Then, he started to glow, but shrunk down. When it stopped glowing, it was a lot smaller. It was pink, with streamer-like long ears, and four stubby, short legs. Everyone and everything was in a deep sleep, not a peep from the big group. That's when, from the trees, Balin sneered at the sight. That way she was acting, she had to have a part in what happened to the kids.

"My gas agents were more potent than last time," she snickered. So, she gassed them. She leaped down to the rest, seeing the log-sawing humans and creatures, including Ash, on top of Kari. Balin still needed to pick up someone for Sarin. T.K. and Misty were near each other. That's when she spotted Max, and grinned. "Perfect." What was her intention with Sarin, now with Max? Later, In a far off cavern, Max was starting to open his eyes. He was recovering from the sleeping gas, that he inhaled. What he saw, wasn't Kari or Misty or even Yolei. Instead, it was Sarin, but he had no clue of who she was. He thought, it was a citizen of the Blugar continent.

"Oh, you're awake," Sarin noticed. Max appeared puzzled at the sweet welcome to the world by the new girl. Maybe, he was still hanging over from the gas. Maybe, he never saw a girl this cute, and around his age. "You all right? Let me help you up." Sarin stood up, and offered a hand to help Max get to his feet. Thinking that this girl was nice, he grabbed Sarin's hand.

"Thanks," he said. Sarin felt the warmth of Max's hand, feeling the life in the little guy. She pulled Max up, to his feet. Max wobbled a little, almost falling back down. He might still be feeling the effect of the sleeping gas. Sarin held his body, trying to help keep his balance.

"Take it easy. You're still a little shaky." Max was stunned at Sarin's actions, unaware that she's a Vendetta. You might say, it didn't matter. Max's face was glowing beet red, redder than when Yolei kissed him. Did Sarin, already, get that close to Max? Max was wondering how he wounded up in a cave. When he passed out, he was with his friends. He wanted to know where they were.

"Have you seen my friends? They have creatures that possess special abilities, they use when they fight." Sarin appeared puzzled. It was like, she was in the cavern, the whole time.

"My sister told me to stay here. She must've gotten you, for some reason." Sarin had to have been referring Balin. Balin...she couldn't hold the truth back, any longer. "To tell you the truth, my sister and I, are Vendetta." Max was in shock. He was in the deadly hands of the Vendetta. What's worse, Sarin could do anything that could enrage Max's friends. Speaking of, Pikachu woke up from the gasous attack. He was wondering what was in the air, that made him fall asleep. He sprinted up to Ash and Kari, hoping to wake them up. That's when he saw the lips. Yes, Ash's and Kari's lips were still together, kissing. Pikachu sweat dropped at the sight, and for good reason.

("Misty kept saying, 'you'll know when you're older',") he squeaked, repeating the redhead trainer's maturing words. ("How true those words have become.") Using the little strength he had, Pikachu pushed Ash's face off of Kari's. It turned out to be a unique key to waking up Ash, because his eyes were opening, as well as Kari's. When those two eyed each other, they gasped, and blushed. It was like they haven't seen each other in...hours. Pikachu wanted to get them on track. ("Must you two kiss, on every occasion?") The humans laughed a little, trying to say that...well, what could they say?

"Did you...kiss me while I was asleep?" Kari questioned Ash.

"I did," he admitted in a guilty tone. "I just...wanted to make sure that you would be all right." Ash got to his feet, before helping Kari, by pulling her up from the ground. Ash turned to Pikachu, thankful that his Pokémon was all right. "Thanks for waking us up, Pikachu." Ash looked to see the rest, humans and creatures, moaning as they were trying to fight off the sleeping gas. That's when he noticed something...missing. "And for good reason. Max is gone!" Kari gasped and the rest awoken fully at the shocking announcement. They looked around, hoping that Ash was wrong.

"Where did he go?" Yolei yelled. There was no trace of Max. Misty had a thought of what happened.

"Ash, did the Vendetta take him?" she asked. That could be the only way that he would disappear, especially, after inhaling all that gas.

"I think so," T.K. answered. That's when he saw that pink four-legged critter, which was once MagnaAngemon. "That would be the reason my Digimon digivolved back to Tokomon." He pulled out his D3, hoping to get Tokomon, back into something bigger, as it got up and looked at T.K. Then, that creature and the D3 started to glow. Tokomon was digivolving.

"Tokomon, digivolve to...Patamon!" it called out. Patamon was back to his old self. T.K. cheered a bit, thinking that everything was only minor detail. Patamon cheered as well, happy that he could be big again. If Patamon was able to digivolve, so could the rest, right.

"Guys, try digivolving, now." Izzy, Yolei and Kari nodded in response. Kari was first, making her D3 and Nyaromon glow.

"Nyaromon digivolve to...Salamon!" was Kari's Digimon's call. Salamon was happy, herself, to get back from her In-Training form. Now, Yolei wanted to try getting Poromon, back to Hawkmon form, as she presented her D3. However...

"Poromon digivolve to...Hawkm-" Poromon stopped it's chant when he realized that, he didn't change. "What the..." What happened? Why didn't Poromon digivolve? Was it still recovering from the gas attack? Could the same thing, be affecting Motimon, too? Izzy had to try with his Digivice.

"Motimon digivolve to..." No good. "No fair!" Motimon was still Motimon. Same with Poromon. Dismayed, Izzy and Yolei couldn't get their Digimon back to Rookie form. Misty knew they had a problem.

"Why can't those two get back to their Rookie forms?" she wondered. Of course, not seeing Tentomon, or any other bug form, made her feel rather at ease. That entomophobia would be to blame. 'Then again, I'm glad he isn't a bug.' T.K. had a theory about it.

"They still must be recovering from that combination of laughing gas and tranquilizer," he hypothesized. There was a problem with the theory and Misty sensed it.

"If that's true, how come Salamon and Patamon were able to digivolve?" That's a good question, and Togepi chirped alongside Misty's verbal counter.

"Well, when I passed out, I was still fused with MagnaAngemon. I believe that, after I became unfused, my Digimon reverted to his In-Training form. Patamon didn't intake the gas as much as the rest did." OK, well, that's the Patamon reason. What about Salamon? Ash wanted to rescue Max, and didn't want to waste anytime.

"Let's save any explanation for later," he roared. "Right now, we need to get Max back." Everyone knew Ash's mind was on recovering Max. The question is how, with some of the Digimon, still weak from the gasous assault?

"In case you hadn't been paying attention, our creatures are still weak from that gas," Yolei pointed out. Yolei was right. Poromon and Motimon were unable to grow, and Togepi was still pretty sleepy. Ash smirked, saying that he knew something that she didn't, as he snagged two of his Pokéballs.

"I take it that Max didn't tell you about what a trainer can carry." Of course. Ash believed that the Pokémon, inside the Pokéballs, were protected from the gas. Kari knew which Pokémon, Ash wanted to use.

"You're bringing out Grovyle and Swellow, right?" she guessed. Ash hiccuped at the response of Kari, with Salamon by her side. Fortunately, he recovered, but scratched his head in surprise. Even Misty was a tad dumbfounded.

"Seems like you read him like a book," she giggled. Undaunted, Ash gone ahead, and tossed his Pokéballs, releasing the black bird and slick gecko, Swellow and Grovyle. Ash decided to do what he did best: command his Pokémon, and act like a team leader.

"All right, this is how it's gonna work," he ordered. "T.K., Izzy, Swellow, you're with me. Grovyle, you'll join the girls. We'll split up, in order to find Max and his captors." So, the boys, with Swellow, and the girls, with Grovyle, were going to split up, in order to find Max. In the agreement, T.K. decided to speak up, as an addition.

"If either team finds Max," he started. "Use the D-Terminal to contact the other. Got it?" Kari and Yolei bobbed a nod, saying that they would tell the boys if they find Max, or vice versa. With that, and without any mention of the last Fusion Orb, the teams split up. The search for Max was on. Speaking of, Max was still a little on edge. He had found out that Sarin, who had watched over him for the time being. Sarin was worried that Max might snap and attack her. She tried to get him at ease.

"Please, listen to me," she pleaded. "I'm not a bad person. I don't wanna fight." Max wasn't sure if he wanted to believe her. She did reveal herself to being a Vendetta. "My older sister forced me to join her, to conquer RainBellian. I didn't wanna come, in the first place." So, big sister was a bit of a harrasser. Max started to feel, as though, maybe, she wasn't like the other Vendetta. Slowly, Max was starting to feel sympathy for Sarin. Was it a trick, to lure Max into a defenseless state?

"But, why are you telling me this?" Max wondered.

"Ever since my boss imprisoned the princess, we've all been thrown into a suicide mission. The last thing, I want to do, is die for the wrong cause. I'd rather betray my sister, than to take you out." She didn't want to follow Rage's orders. That would be enough for a conviction, but Sarin had more. "On a side note..." That's when she closed in on Max, just standing there, and kissed him, on the lips. "You're rather cute." OK, that could mean more than we want to believe. Max began to blush, rather believing what she had mentioned. You could say, it was like Yolei's kiss, but more on purpose. Kids these days tend to grow up fast, these days. Now, Max felt dedicated to protect the Vendetta.

"Don't worry, Sarin. I'll make sure you're safe." Meanwhile, the girls and Grovyle arrived at the cavern, wondering if Max was in there. Misty, wondering if she would battle the Vendetta who kidnapped her friend. She brought out her mallet, hoping that the kidnapper would pay for his or her crime. Yolei was wondering, how they could sneak in, and see if Max was inside.

"I have a feeling that there's something in this cave," she hypothesized. What could be in there? Poromon thought someone should check it out.

"Why don't we send Grovyle, in there?" it replied. Send Grovyle? Grovyle shot a nervous look at the puff ball, thinking that it might be a bad idea. Reason: its size, for starters. It started to shake it arms and head, wanting no part in it. Kari couldn't agree more.

"Can't use Grovyle," she pointed out. "It's too big and noticible." Grovyle breathed a sigh of relief, thanks to Kari, acting as backup. That's when Salamon patted on Kari's leg. Kari peered down, wanting to know what's up. "What is it, Salamon?"

"Why not send me in there," it barked up. "If you send me or Togepi into the cave, whoever's in there, won't think we're a threat." Misty thought hard on it. They're small, and could blend in well. That did sound like the ideal plan.

"I like that plan," she motioned. Grovyle agreed with the Digipup. With that, Salamon ran into the cave, hoping to find something. That's when it saw Max and Sarin, having a nice conversation. Hiding adjacent to the opening, Salamon kept a close eye...and ear on them. Max was explaining what the Pokémon world was to Sarin, who might be interested in going to, since that was where Max was.

"So, when you're ten years old, you can become a Pokémon trainer?" she asked. Of course, when Ash turned ten, he was eligible to become a Pokémon trainer. However, when Ash wanted to start with a Charmander, a small orange chameleon, Squirtle, a blue baby turtle with a red shell, or Bulbasaur, a blue, 4-legged creature with a green bulb on its back, they were all taken. That's when Prof. Oak offered Pikachu to Ash, and those two haven't parted since.

"That's right," Max answered. "In the region, I live in, the three starter Pokémon are Treeko, in which my friend, Ash, had before it evloved into Grovyle, Torchic, in which my sister has, and Mudkip, in which my other friend, Brock has." Sarin seemed pleased about Max's sister and friends, having raised such unusual creatures. As they continued their conversation, Salamon strutted out of the cave. It was going to signal that Max was in there. After exiting, Kari and Misty were anxious to know if Max was in there. Salamon ran over to the girls, ready to tell about the good news.

"Well, Salamon?" Yolei asked.

"He's in there," Salamon replied. "And he's having a delightful conversation with what appears to be the next Vendetta." That was kind of unusual. A human, having a kind talk with a Vendetta? How can you react to that? Now, that they knew about Max's location, the plan had to be proceeded. Kari pulled out her D-Terminal, and started to go to work on it.

"I'll get the boys over here," she muttered. Hearing that she could be busy, waiting for a response from the boys, Misty came out from the bushes, along with Grovyle. Both were waiting for Sarin to appear, so they could battle and get Max back.

"Keep your guard up, Grovyle," Misty warned. "I hope you can battle, even without Ash, here." Although, Ash was elsewhere, Grovyle knew that the others needed some sort of protection. Then, walking casually out of the cave, Sarin was wondering what was going on, outside. She was unaware of the danger she was approaching. Once she exited, Misty and Grovyle were rather shocked. This is the new Vendetta? This little girl? As soon as she saw the mallet, she got scared. At the same time, Kari heard a beep from her D-Terminal. It was from T.K.

"GREAT WORK! WE'RE ON OUR WAY. BE CAREFUL. -T.K."

After confirming that they were going to be there, Kari turned to Misty, Sarin and Grovyle. Seeing Sarin in fear, Kari thought something wasn't right. Misty and Grovyle versus Vendetta Sarin? This was going to be an unfair fight. She emerged from the bushes and approached Sarin, unarmed. A risky move. Kari knelt down to the Vendetta's level, and signaled Misty to lower her mallet, by waiving her arm downward. Misty lowered the mallet, but was still unsure about how to deal with the situation. Kari tuned to Sarin, hoping to start a negotiation.

"We were wondering if you've seen a friend of ours, named Max," she started, softly and politely. Sarin peered back at the cave, hoping that he remained in there. He didn't, because he saw Sarin and Kari, as well as the armed Misty and Grovyle. He ran as fast as he could, catching Kari's eyes. As soon as he reached them, Max yanked Sarin, away from the brunette Digidestined. He proceeded to pull Sarin, behind him, in a motion of protection. Kari was surprised with Max's sudden behavior. "Max?"

"Stay away from her!" Max yelled in anger. Misty, Grovyle, and Kari were in serious shock. Max was protecting this young Vedetta. Was he risking his life, for her? With Balin, waiting to make her move, Max, gambiling his life to protect Sarin, and the boys, on their way to the cavern, something's going down. Is Sarin telling the truth, that she doesn't want to fight the heroes? And what about Max's will to protect the enemy? Could the last Fusion Orb save everyone?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... (Sorry for taking so long. Work and others on my "worksite".) 


	20. When the Vendetta Turns

_Chapter 20: When the Vendetta Turns  
---------------------------------------------------_

A desperate scene had unfolded. Vendetta Sarin, a young girl who's suspected to have ice powers, was in danger of being smite by Misty and Ash's Pokémon, Grovyle. After Kari tried to talk to her, Max, who was being treated by Sarin, ran up to, and made a move that appeared to be protecting her. Not too long ago, T.K., who was with Ash, and Izzy, and the other creatures, told the girls that they were en route. Unaware to anyone, but Sarin, her big sister, Vendetta Balin, was hanging around, watching how her younger, more hesitant sibling. It was unfair. Sarin was against older kids, with weapons, and that the only protection was Max. Something had to be known. "Max, what's the deal?" Misty questioned. "Why are you helping the enemy?" Yes, the Vendetta were the enemy. However, the words that Sarin told Max, might have lead the little guy to guard her. Max held his tongue, in fear of letting Sarin die, only because she was with a hostile group, holding Princess Crystal hostage. Kari and Yolei were anxious to know about why Max was protecting Sarin.

"Did she brainwash you?" Kari guessed in fear. Max finally responded with a head shake, denying that provocation. Then, an eerie laughter filled the air. Everyone looked around, trying to locate the laugh. That's when Balin emerged in the air, floating above everyone. That sickening smug on her face, got Max and Sarin nervous about her. Balin peered at her sister and protector, thinking it was a useless love scene.

"It seems my sister, Sarin, has quite a crush on the young boy, huh?" she snorted. Keep in mind, that Sarin _only_ told Max that she had an older sister. Just imagine Max's face, now that she's here.

"That's...your sister, huh?" he stuttered. Sarin nodded. Balin floated down to the young kids. What was she planning on doing? Her approach made Max pull Sarin, closer to him. If Sarin was claustrophobic, she had to have been shaking in tremendous fear. She was more afraid of big sister Balin, and so was her protector.

"What do you want, big sister?" she trembled. Balin's snarling grin was so unsettling, even ghosts would have problems, staying in their secluded areas. Kari knew that her small friend was in trouble, as she unsheathed her rings. Her Digimon was still weakened from the gas, and the boys were still some distance away. Now, Max was guarding a Vendetta from her and Misty, and even Balin.

'I can't attack' she struggled in thought. 'I can't risk an attempt, and hit Max.' She was afraid to try to strike Balin, miss, and hurt Max and Sarin. What could she do? All Max could do was keep Sarin close to him. The more Balin sneered at the two, the more frightening it got for them. It was like she needed to be distracted. Wait, that's it! Kari had an idea, as she turned to Grovyle. "Grovyle, Bullet Seed!" Grovyle fired its Bullet Seed attack, raining on Balin. Feeling the attack, Balin covered her face. Seeing the opportunity, Max and Sarin circled around Balin and hid in the bush, where Yolei was happy to see Max, in good health.

"Max, thank goodness, you're all right," she relieving signed. Max did feel apologetic, after all, not only did he disappear from the rest, but he had Misty and Kari thinking that he had turned sides.

"Sorry for the ruckus," he said. After making sure that Max and Sarin were safe, Kari signaled Grovyle to stop the Bullet Seed attack. Balin turned to the girls, angry at the surprise attack. The girls were equally, as mad, for kidnapping Max.

"So, you'd rather protect my sister, a Vendetta, than fight her?" she scornfully questioned. They were trying to protect Max. However, since Sarin didn't oppose any threat, they never intended to attack her, that and the fact that Max was willing to protect her.

"We wanted to make sure, our friend was safe," Misty replied. Her grit told the tale, that she was worried sick of her friends. Kari was curious about Balin, but was just as upset as Misty was.

"Were you the one who gassed us to sleep?" she asked. Balin grinned. Oh yeah, she was responsible for putting everyone to sleep. Even Sarin knew her sister's abilities.

"My big sister has internal gases, that can put anyone to sleep, and can use fire, willingly," she explained to Yolei and Max. "I can only use ice-like abilities." That clarified any suspicion of Sarin. It was a lure plan that Balin had organized. Max knew that this was a bad idea, considering that Misty's Pokémon were water-types, other than Togepi. However, he did begin to worry about Kari. Yolei did get a reply, saying that the boys were on their way to help out. The question: could Ash and T.K. get there to protect Kari and Misty? Misty rose her mallet, saying 'enough talk,' since she heard Sarin tell the truth. She charged in, ready to clobber the burn-happy Vendetta. Balin saw the redhead, ready to bat, and created a fireball in her hands.

"Catch this!" Balin yelled as she hurled the fireball at Misty. The fireball was as big as a baseball, as it sped at the Ceruliean Gym leader. Seeing the fireball, she pulled the mallet down, guarding herself with the handle of the weapon, in addition to sliding to a stop. The fireball nailed the small handle, pushing Misty back, as the fireball snuffed out. Ashes of the napalm, showered Misty, still bent on taking down Balin for her actions. That's when she reached for a Pokéball, willing to douse the hothead.

"Politoed, Water Gun!" she yelled as she threw her Pokéball. When the ball opened up, Politoed emerged, and fired a strong stream of water from its mouth. Balin caught a glimpse of the aquatic attack, and ducked away from it. Balin was expecting a warrior of water, but the redhead wasn't who she had in mind. Still, she did appear amused.

"So, you're the queen of the waters, eh?" Misty shot a smug look, knowing that Balin was catching on...somewhat.

"I'm preferred more as the water princess." Princess, she referred herself as. That gave Balin a sickening thought.

"Well, then. I think it's time to put the princess in a deep sleep!" Another reference to Sleeping Beauty. That's when Balin unleashed a grayish gas, at the girls. What did the gas contain? More of that sleeping gas? A toxic agent? Whatever it was, if those girls were in danger, the boys needed to get their butts in gear. Guess what? They did, including...

"Swellow, Whirlwind!" Ash called out. Swellow swooped in and flapped its wings viciously, creating gusts of winds. It blew back the gas at Balin. She shielded her face with her arms as her gas whizzed by. When the gas had evaporated to the sky, Balin uncovered her eyes. That's when she saw Ash, sword and Pikachu ready, and T.K., staff set. This was the backup that the girls were hoping to see. Balin gritted the scene, now. Ash felt ready to fight the Vendetta. "Sorry, I'm late. Pikachu was a little hungry." Well, Pikachu was a growing mouse. Even he shook its hand in guilt. Right now, both boys had to deal with the new threat. Quickly, Ash huddled over to Kari. "So, she's the reason of Max's disappearance?"

"She's is," Kari answered with a mean look. Ash nodded, knowing that Balin had to be stopped. Balin's anger became fuel for her, as two fireballs materialized in her hands. She was willing to take them out. However, since the running had re-energized Pikachu's senses, he was ready to fight alongside his human friends. Speaking of senses, Pikachu had taken a whiff of the fire. Trouble was coming.

("Fire!") he yelled out. Hearing the mouse, the heroes turned to the heated Vendetta, and just in time. Balin hurled the fireballs at the group. Still remembering that Politoed was out, Misty had to think fast. Two fireballs, approaching side-by-side, only a meter apart, and one was zooming toward her. Time to act.

"Politoed, use Water Gun on the right!" she ordered. Politoed fired its Water Gun attack, dousing and extinguishing the chucked napalm. But, the other one is still en route to hit her. Was Misty going to be roasted? Not while she held the powerful Fusion Orb of Aquos, as she held her embedded hand in front. She clenched her fist, as her hand glew blue, a sign that the power was being used. She cocked the arm back, then swung down at the fireball. Out of the gray, water shot out, striking the burning flame, and terminating it. Balin wasn't getting happier, to say the least.

"I see that simple fireballs are nothing to you," she angrily sneered. Duh...simple fireballs?

"Is that all you got?" If this was a powerful Vendetta, she wasn't showing it. She materialized more fireballs. If this was her only attack, this won't last too long.

"Trust me. Try this!" She slammed a fireball to the ground, and tossed the other to the sky. Suddenly, a rumbling was coming from below the heroes' feet. T.K. knew someone had to clear out.

"Heads up!" he shouted. Everyone dove out as flames shot up from the ground, like geysers. No one was caught in the flaming geysers, but what about the embers in the sky? Ash and Pikachu saw the raining fireballs, and began to roll like a log on a hill. The napalms struck the ground and made many explosions. The heroes seemed to come out unsinged, but the same couldn't be said for Yolei. Max and Sarin knelt up and saw Yolei, with a hole burn on her hip. The younger ones got worried, and hurried over to her.

"Yolei!" Max yelled. Yolei was grimacing with that burn.

"My side..." she whined. Max wanted to aid the Digidestined, but what could he do? Sarin checked the wound, thinking she could do something to help.

"Let me see if this helps," she offered. Placing her hand over the wound, Sarin materialized vapors of cold air, covering the burn mark. The pain, from the burn, seemed to be eased, as if the fire was turned to ice. No more pain. Yolei was hushed in awe. Her burn was healed.

"Thanks," was her quiet and only reply. Meanwhile, the defenders were getting back on their feet, much to the chagrin of Balin. She was ready to take out the heroes, unaware of a white annoyance behind her. She materialized a tiny ember, mocking the risen heroes.

"Now that I've pinned you in a corner," she sneered. "You're about to feel the real heat, courtesy of me, Vendetta Balin!" She laughed maniacally, thinking that this would be it. That's when someone tapped Balin on the shoulder, and spoke.

"If you wanna take out the twerps," Meowth started. "Wait your turn!" That's when, using his claws, repeatedly scratched her face. Talk about ruining makeup. Facial scarred, a now mad Balin, snagged Meowth, and tossed the cat back to the rest. Meowth hit the dirt in an unusual thud, as he landed on his head. He skidded to a stop, by Salamon, now by Kari's side. You know, a smart-allick remark was coming.

"Usually, cats land on their feet," Salamon mocked, acting like Patamon that one time..

"Yeah, yeah, keep barking, you smart-mouth pooch." Kari was very thankful that Meowth, the loud mouth rebellion to the heroes, helped them out before they were barbecued.

"Thanks, Meowth," she smiled. Balin tried to shake off the scratching attack, but her face was so heavily scarred, she was uglier than Garydos. If she wasn't mad, before, she was downright in rage, now.

"How...dare you!" She fired a beam of fire, which hit Meowth, driving him out of the battleground. The heroes looked on, not real concerned about the cat's condition. In fact, Misty decided to joke about it.

"I was wondering when a member of Team Rocket would take the heat," she pointed out. Maybe, this wasn't a good time to joke. Or maybe it was the joke, itself. That could explain the rest with a sweat drop. Kari was more focused on beating Balin, like she needed to bind something. That's when she grabbed her D3, and pointed it at Salamon.

"If you want a cat fight, allow me," she growled. Her D3 and Salamon began to glow.

"Salamon digivolve to...Gatomon!" was the Digimon's call. Salamon grew back to Gatomon form. Then, Holion's Fusion Orb began to glow, too. Fusion Time!

"Holion...Gatomon!" The orb flashed a shine, as a red aura surrounded both Digidestined and Digimon. Both of them, then, began to glow brightly, as Gatomon morphed into a ball of light, before it struck Kari. In the cocooned light, Kari's hair began to turn white, as was fitted with Gaotmon's cat ears. That's when new armor began to take form: the arms had white, furry sleeves with cat claw gloves, while the legs were clothed with thigh-high fuzzy white boots. The mid-section was outfitted like a white spandex suit. As a decoration, Gatomon's ring-less tail appeared out of Kari's tail. She had fused with Gatomon. Everyone was surprised with Kari's transformation, even Balin. Max had to crack a joke about this.

"Well, Kari did like cats, before she met Gatomon," he grinned. "Let's see how she is, _being_ a cat herself." Kari, now in Gatomon's armor, was facing Balin, with eyes of an angry tabby cat. Balin glared at the new-looking Kari, with a sickening sneer. It was like she needed some sort of competition.

"So, this is what you meant," the Vendetta snickered. "A cat fight, dressed as a cat. Real amusing." Kari didn't make a stagger. She rose her arms, and made wide, upside-down cups, with her hands, like she was willing to claw the enemy. "I bet that cat suit won't be able to stop my fire powers!" That's when she fired two large fireballs at Kari. How could she evade these projectiles? The fireball on the left was ahead of the one on the right. Then, a sense shot. Like lightning, Kari jumped to her left, clear of the first fireball. Then, like a running back through the line of scrimmage, she dove between the napalms. When a foot touched the ground, Kari disappeared. Balin couldn't see her now. For some reason, Ash was moving his eyes, like...like he could see Kari. They could hear her, still. She was going to strike.

"Paw Bolt!" she called out. SCRATCH! Kari clawed Balin in the arm. Then, a small lightning bolt shot the same area of the attack. A double strike? As Balin reached for her injured arm, Kari re-emerged, behind Balin. Kari's claws were slightly coated in blood. Sarin watched, hoping that her big sister would see the point of fighting them. Balin had an issue. Her arm was not moving. Was it paralyzed?

"My arm!" she complained. She tightened her arm, hoping to get it working again. Kari turned, ready for another strike. Like before, she vanished in a flash of speed. Balin reacted to her action, and held her useful hand out. That's when a barrier of fire erupted, and repealed Kari, as she reappeared and jumped back from the defensive move. Balin was hurt, but she knew how to fight. Even T.K. saw that.

"Guess we can't dismiss her defense," he grunted. Kari sprinted ahead for another strike. Balin tried to move the wounded arm, in hopes to power herself up. That arm was still useless. Quickly, she fired a spread of napalms, hoping that she would trip on one. Kari was willing to show why she was one of Crystal's chosen.

"Paw Bolt!" she screamed again. The napalms were being snuffed left and right, as each tiny lightning bolt struck the fireballs. Then, as Kari passed Balin, Kari slashed Balin in the hip. Following, another bolt shot at the struck area. Balin collapsed to her knees in pain and agony. Her arm was grasping the wounded hip, as Kari turned to see her. This was the moment for Balin to surrender. Would she? Balin gritted her teeth, as Kari gave the Vendetta a cold stare. What she did, was astounding. She intentionally burned herself in the hip. What was she doing? Gritting even more, she started to move her free hand to the injured arm, and torched it as well. Suddenly, her banged up arm was moving again. That...couldn't be. Balin got to her feet, in pain still.

"Don't underestimate me, you half-pint kitten," she growled. More fireballs materialized in her hands. She started to run after Kari, hoping to get into close combat. At least, that was what was expected. Balin tossed the fireballs into the air. Everyone watched as the napalms froze in the air, then multiplied by dozens. That's when the fireballs rained down, like fastballs, on Kari. Kari had to do something. All it was, was defense. She held her arms up, hoping to block the raining flames. If she thought she was alone in the fight, guess who? Ash ran up, despite the danger, grabbed Kari, and pulled her out of the storm, by diving. That was close. Balin was seething, now. Ash interfered with the one-on-one battle. Kari was thankful for Ash's assist.

"Thanks." Kari got to feet, but before she could act, Balin pounced onto Ash, with more fire in her hand. Balin was mad, and it appeared that Ash was going to pay for his actions.

"Before I roast you to kingdom come...do you have any last words?" Ash was going to die by fire. Unless something obstructed her, he's toast. Then again, Team Rocket has a tendency to come back for Pikachu, so why not his trainer?

"Actually, I have two, bully" Meowth sneered as he reappeared, claws ready, and charging at Balin. "Fury Swipes!" Balin turned to the Pokécat. She shouldn't have. Meowth attacked her face, again, scratching her like crazy. Balin, out of the pain, punched Meowth away. If Balin looked ugly after Meowth's first strike, it never got any prettier, especially all the blood covering it. Now, Balin was out for blood, and no more of her own. That's when she started to ignite herself. Her body was starting to cover her body in her fire. Human Torch anyone? Now, Ash was in peril. If the flames touch him, he would be scorched. Ash wasn't gonna wait for a result.

"Get off of me!" he yelled as he swung his arm. Into the burning, Ash's fist connected Balin in the chest, so hard, Balin was sent flying off, about ten feet. The good news: the punch doused Balin. Her fire was out. The bad news: Ash's fist was singed, without his glove on. He got to his knees, but winced when he felt the burn on his knuckle. The knuckle was charred and blistered. It was a pricey decision to save himself. Kari got to Ash's side, willing to help ease his pain. Ash was more worried about taking out the enemy. "I'll be fine." Kari didn't believe him. She knew he was hurt. Ash wanted to get her attention on the Vendetta. When Ash eyed the hostile, Kari peered the same way. Balin's eyes...they were screaming murder. She got up, and charged at the couple, starting to burn up. Her running materialized a moving wall of fire. No one thought that Ash or Kari were going to escape. The others did try to warn them, after all.

"Get out of there!" Misty screamed.

"Move!" T.K. yelled. Charging hard, Ash's mind was working faster and faster, hoping to find a way out. All he had was his sword, and Kari with him. Wait...the sword, and that stance. He got to his feet, as he gripped his sword. Cringing from the scorched hand, he had to hold it...in the iaidõ stance.

"Stand back," he told Kari. Kari jumped back a little, as Ash got set. He held his sword to his waist, just like he did, back at Yelkow. Balin was closing in. Ash, you had to do it. That's when Ash swung the sword forward, slashing the grayish air, and turned the sword upward, creating a reversed J-pattern. Continuing, the blade was still being swung. Grabbing the hilt with his other hand, he spun 360 degrees, and finally, swung upward with such velocity, as Balin reached him. The force was a giant blast of wind, blowing out the wall of fire, and the Vendetta from the ground. Without anyone's knowledge, the strike had shattered the color chasms in her body. Balin was defenseless, and dismay. "Now!" Ash signaled. Kari had her chance, and wasn't going to waste it. She leaped forward, taking dead aim at the older sister. Her claws were starting to glow a bright white. Was this it?

"It's over!" she grunted. "Paw Bolt...Maximum Shock!" She hit Balin in the chest, followed by a lightning bolt strike in the same place, that went through her body. As Kari landed on her feet, Balin hit the ground on her back with a sickening thud. Balin was motionless. No movement. Was she dead? Misty walked over to her. Balin's eyes were open, but no sound was made. No life was showing. That was it. Balin, the elder sister of the fire/ice combo, was mortally injured. Sarin and Max huddled over her, willing to understand her motivations.

"It's hard to argue, that she was following Rage's orders," she murmured. Suddenly, Balin's body began to glow. It looked like Blugar was going to be restored.

"This is the last island, before the North Pole," Izzy finally spoke out. That's when the glow shot to the sky, taking Balin, too. Where was the glow going? Izzy reopened his laptop, and opened the world map. He saw the glow stop over the ocean. Why the ocean? "That's odd." If there was a cue for everyone to gather together for a picture, that was it. Everyone gathered around Izzy and his laptop, as the white spot, the glow, was over the waters. Then, the spot spread out, covering all bodies of RainBellian's waters. After a few moments, the glow faded. It was then, that what Balin had stored in her chasms, would water Misty's interests.

"RainBellian's oceans," she awed. "Rivers, lakes, ponds...The colors' been restored to that shiny blue, we remember." While everyone agreed, Ash felt something was wrong. Usually, every Vendetta, the heroes defeat, the heroes restore part of, or the whole continent. Yet, Blugar was still as grayscaled as when the heroes arrived. In addition, the last Fusion Orb was still somewhere on this continent. T.K. knew it, as well.

"If Balin was defeated, why did the water bodies get their colors back, and not this?" he questioned. Was there something that was preventing this continent from regaining its texture? Or was it that Sarin had the colors to restore Blugar? The girls were starting to peer at the friendly Vendetta. Of course, she had to have the chasms for the restoration of Blugar. Sarin saw the glaring faces. She was feeling targeted. She was starting to get scared.

"Max!" she cried out. Max heard her, and bolted to her, standing in between the girls. The other boys observed Max's behavior, wondering why he was still defending the enemy, despite the hypothesis that she held the colors to restore Blugar.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on her!" he yelled out. Whoa, little brother's trying to be a man, guarding his girl. Now, no one had a clue on how to deal with the situation. If Sarin's color chasms, if she has any, are broken, Blugar would be back to normal, but it would come at the cost of losing Sarin in the process. What a stew that the crew is in. What resolution could solve this? Break the chasms? Keep Sarin alive? Wait...That's when T.K. thought of a third option.

"Guys, hold on a second," he voiced. Everyone, even the youngest couple, turned to T.K. What did he want to voice? "This might sound way out of left field, but I think there's a chance, we can turn Sarin into a human." What? Vendetta Sarin to just Sarin? Is it possible? "That way, we can break the crystals that she has, and disconnect her from Rage." If it is possible, how can it be done?

"You have an idea on what you have in mind?" Yolei questioned.

"Ash's Fusion Orb." Quick answer, but can T.K. clarify how? No one believed what T.K. was trying to say...even T.K. "I don't know how, but if we get Ash's Fusion Orb, I bet we can unlock some sort of ability that could turn Sarin into a human being and, possibly, go to the Pokémon world, and stay with Max." That's news Max could take with a smile. There was one way he could agree to it. He reeled in his arms, and pumped them, near his body.

"Well, then, let's go and find that Fusion Orb," he cheered. Ash and Sarin smiled at Max's happy reply. However, Kari and Misty were thinking that what T.K. spoke of, was a bluff to get Max to drop his guard.

"Why do I have a feeling that you just said that, to comfort Max?" Misty grumbled. It was gutsy to make a small child believe in something that was a lie...was it? That's when Sarin decided to add to the discussion. She did believe T.K., too.

"I know where that last Fusion Orb is," she acknowledged. She knew where it is? Ash got excited about it. He was the only chosen, without a Fusion Orb. If they were going to stop Rage, they would start moving.

"Lead the way," he offered. Sarin nodded, before leading the group off. An hour later, everyone was at a large rock pile, in the middle of the continent. Was this where the last Fusion Orb was located? "Is this it?" Sarin nodded, again. Ash and Pikachu walked to the pile, hoping to find something. That's when had an idea pop up in his head, and he had the Pokémon he needed. "Pikachu, try using Iron Tail to break the rocks."

("Leave it to me!") the mouse obliged. Pikachu leaped into the air, with his tail glowing. The tail was swung. Impact! Pikachu split the rocks, one by one. After the eighth rock was reduced to rubble...

"That's good, Pikachu." Why did Ash want Pikachu to rest? He saw a green orb, resting in the center of three rocks, in the middle. No question, about it. This was the last Fusion Orb. Ash gave one piece of advice to his friend. "Stay close." He reached down, and snagged the orb, which was glowing a bright lime green. That's when a flash of light shot out, blinding everyone. Before long, Ash and Pikachu were cocooned in the veil of light. Inside, a voice rang out.

"You have touched the Fusion Orb of Ergaia, earth guardian of RainBellian," the voice of a grown, confident woman bellowed. "You must be one of Princess Crystal's chosen, therefore, she must be in danger. Am I wrong?"

"No. Everything you said is true. I am willing to help right the wrong in this world." The voice sensed confidence in Ash.

"You have the potential. Take this orb. It will assist you." The light, then, consumed Ash. Outside, everyone watched the cocoon, hoping to see that Ash had accepted the Fusion Orb. That's when the light dimmed, and there was Ash. He wore a gold helmet, fitted with lightning blots at the ears. The upper body was attired with a thin plate of armor, with diagonal split that made the shape of a large V. His legs were in gold knight armor, while his arms were covered in lightning bolts. This was Ash, in the Pikachu armor. Everyone was astounded with Ash, completing the search for the four Fusion Orbs.

"Ash, you're amazing!" Yolei cheered. Ash hopped down from the rocks and joined the rest. He looked at his body. Yolei liked it, and Ash couldn't seem to disagree.

"Well, I gotta admit, I do look flashy," he chuckled. Yolei chuckled, as well. He did joke, and it was funny.

"I mean, you've fulfilled your duties and missions like a true leader." Oh, so it wasn't the armor? Ash was understanding Yolei, but he thought it was the armor, too. "You, Tai, and maybe Davis were born to be great leaders, and you acted out like a professional would." Leadership...that's what she was referring to. Ash nodded, cleared up of what Yolei mentioned.

"Thank you." As Ash walked to the other chosen, he felt happy about Yolei's words of wisdom. "Misty, Kari, T.K., looks like there's one more task we need to do." He stuck his orb-infused hand out as the other three gathered in a circle.

"Princess Crystal is in need of our help," Kari motioned as she placed her orb-infused hand on Ash's.

"Not to sound like a cliché, but all for one, and one for all," T.K. quoted battlecry of the Three Musketeers. He placed his orb-infused hand amongst the other two.

"Together, we can outfight the Vendetta," Misty finished as she put her orb-infused hand with the rest. Suddenly, the four orbs started to glow. The four saw the glow with awe. What was going on? Ash had a theory. It might've been what Izzy had thought the Fusion Orb were for, back in Yelkow.

"So, this must be the unity," he whispered to himself. That's when four transparent people appeared, catching everyone off-guard. Spirits... One was a redhead, ponytailed man, wearing shark scales on his upper body, and tattered pants. One looked like a young brunette girl, wearing a white robe, and angel wings. A third was a blond man with eagle wings for arms, as well as on his ankles, and wore tight fit pants. The last was a jet-black haired woman, wearing a dirt covered robe, and was barefoot. Everyone was amazed with what came out of the Fusion Orbs. When the redhead spirit saw the blond spirit, he smiled in cheer.

"Windalyr, it's been ages," the first spirit called to the blonde. Windalyr? That's the sky guardian, T.K. had. So, the blonde with wings was Windalyr. He heard the redhead man, and was ready to great him.

"Aquos, how have the waters been?" he jokingly questioned. Aquos? Water guardian Aquos? Then, that means... "Mistress Ergaia, we've awaited your guidance," he greeted as he, the brunette spirit and Aquos bowed to the jet-black haired woman. Hold on...Earth guardian Ergaia? Then, the brunette spirit must be Holion.

"Holion, Aquos, Windalyr," Ergaia addressed. "It is known that the princess of RainBellian is in mortal danger. For 5,000 years, RainBellian has been in peace. I believe, due to the passing time, our previous possessors have passed on, as well as Princess Rine. Now, these four young warriors will do, what the four did, 5,000 years ago." What an address. Holion, Aquos and Windalyr nodded. That's when the spirits turned to Ash. Looked like he was getting his own address as T.K., Misty and Kari watched. "Ash Ketchum, you have guided the chosen group, gliding through the skies, swimming through the waters, traveled across the lands, and showed the light to everyone around. That is blessed to the group, but mostly to the leader. As evil shrouded RainBellian, you took sole responsibility for the purification against the evil. For that, we are blessed." Well, for the group's effort, praise had to go around.

"Thank you, Master Ergaia," Ash replied. "There is something that I want to ask, and it involves someone with us." This was the moment. Was Sarin going to be human? Ergaia saw the little girl, holding Max's hand, while Max was holding Togepi.

"Is she the one?" Ash nodded.

"Is there a way, she can be human?" The answer would come soon as Ergaia observed her. She then smiled. Good news?

"Holion?" Holion and Kari got over to Ergaia. What was she planing on doing? That's when Holion held her hand over Sarin. Then, a white beam shone out and consumed Sarin. The moment of truth. 20 seconds past. That's when the beam faded to nothing. The moment of truth. Max was anxious. That's when Sarin reappeared, but if you were expecting her to be black and white still, try again. Sarin was wearing a blue shirt, and a yellow skirt.

"It worked!" cheered Holion. Sarin was human, and no more Vendetta. Sarin was happy, as well as Max. Both hugged each other, grateful for Sarin, being a Vendetta no more. As they broke the hug, they glared into each other's eyes as Ash got to Kari side. Finally, as Ash and Kari held their hands, Max and Sarin kissed. Kids sure grow up fast these days. Keep in mind, it's grow up, not glow up. Sarin's body began to glow. Maybe, there was a growth spurt that was activated on the kiss and Holion's ability. Fat chance. The glow started to spread throughout the continent. Windalyr and T.K. knew what was going on.

"Blugar's color is being restored," Windalyr mentioned. T.K. agreed with a nod, but had an ominous feeling.

"But, was it from turning Sarin to human or that kiss?" he questioned. Misty and Yolei giggled at the question. They thought it was the kiss, themselves, even Togepi. Finally, the light dimmed. In a moment, the light dimmed, and there was color. The trees appeared restored, with brown bark and green leaves. The ground and mountain also turned a light brown color, the grass, also turned green, and a portion of the sky became blue, once more. The continent of Blugar was restored. One area remained: the North Pole. However, the Digimon's strength was restored, too. Poromon, thanks to the restoration, digivolved back to Hawkmon. Yolei saw that, and was excited.

"Hawkmon, you're back," she cried as she hugged her bird.

"Take it easy, Yolei," he responded as he felt his ribs starting to crack. Jeez, Yolei, that's a small bird, you're bear hugging. Motimon got it's strength back, as well as his form, when they were arriving at the land. That's right, Motimon went from In-training to Champion form as he Digivolved back to Kabuterimon. Izzy was stunned with what just happened.

"Weren't you suppose to be Tentomon, before you turned to Kabuterimon?" he pondered. Kabuterimon rubbed the back of his head. Maybe it was the light that jumped his growth. Hey, the giant bug Digimon didn't seem to mind.

"Give me a break, Izzy," he pleaded, before he chuckled. Ash was happy that Blugar was back to normal. Now, the North Pole awaited them, and Rage, Masqurn, and any other Vendetta that stood between the chosen, and Crystal. Even Ergaia sensed the uneasy aura from Ash.

"The mastermind is on your mind, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is," Ash replied coldly. That final leg was on the next turn. "After this, we go home." That was the plan. Defeat the Vendetta, save the princess, and go back to their normal lives. Misty heard her friend, knowing that home was one battle away. However, she was curious about something, thus, she turned to her spirit.

"Aquos," she softly called. Aquos turned his head to his protectant. She had something to ask, considering her tone. "Is it a coincidence that you guardians look a lot like us, or is there something about all of us, that we were meant to be here?" Well, a coincidence wouldn't be bad. Then again, Aquos did look a lot like Misty, _if_she was male, and Ergaia looked quite a bit like Ash, _if _Ash was a girl. Aquos had a feeling that someone would ask that question.

"We, guardians, have lived many milenia, defending RainBellian from many enemies. There was a time that we were engaged to humans of RainBellian, and we had children. When they were adults, they departed to different worlds, in which we never heard from again." Misty couldn't believe it. Could it...could it be?

"Are you saying, that you're our ancestors?" Ash, T.K., and Kari heard Misty, all with surprised gasps. Were the chosen, actually, descendants of the guardians? Holion remembered her previous protectants, but this one had an ominous feeling about Kari, too.

"Come to think of it, the other chosen hadn't had a problem with who we looked like," she pointed out. "Then again, they never looked like us, until now." That could be the most shocking news that Pikachu couldn't match, even if he wasn't fused with Ash. Kari, then, had a theory about the new development of the whole ordeal.

"If the information that Holion, Aqous, Ergaia and Windalyr are, in fact, ancestors of us," she started to hypothesize. "Imagine the family lineage, and how far it would stretch out. We could be talking about the bloodlines that have existed since the beginning of time, and that we could be deluged into being the new guardians of RainBellian, or our worlds, as we know." New guardians of RainBellian? Was she saying that the guardians need to retire? T.K. wasn't really paying attention to the outburst of info. He was starting to act like Ash. He wanted to get going. Japan was on the horizon, and he was anxious to see his older brother, and friends.

"I hate to break the conversation, but I think we need to head to fight Rage," he said. Patamon nodded, saying he was ready to go. Knowing that the news of possible milenia bloodlines were holding them in Blugar, they decided to focus on the task at hand.

"Very well, then," Windalyr agreed. "We'll be with you, as you fight the last fight, and save RainBellian." With acknowledgments from the other guardians, they disappeared. The chosen eyed Kabuterimon, although Misty wasn't sure about boarding the giant bug.

"If you want me to ride on that creepy bug, forget it!" she complained. Groans from everyone sounded. Entomophobia kicked in again. That's when Yolei stepped up. Of course, Halsemon.

"All right, Misty, but don't rattle him," she moaned. "One day, you'll get over your fear of bugs." Yeah, nothing to fear about when the bug is protecting you, even if it the bug, you fear. She brought out her D3 and D-terminal, one more time. "Digi-armor energize!"

"Hawkmon ArmorDigivolve to...HALSEMON, the Wings of Love!" was Hawkmon's call. Halsemon emerged after a minute of glowing. As everyone approached the bug and winged creature, Misty hopped on Halsemon, as T.K., Patamon and Kari boarded Kabuterimon. That's when Ash turned to the rest. He, now, had something to say.

"Max, Sarin, Izzy, Yolei," he named. They turned to Ash, ready for what was coming. "This is our fight, now. I don't want you to join us, and that includes Meowth." Meowth nodded. Even he knew that it was too dangerous to go to the North Pole. Sarin walked up, with Togepi in hand.

"Ash, thank you for all you've done," she praised as she handed the egg Pokémon to the trainer. "Once this is over, we want to celebrate the victory with you." Whoa, girl's got a prediction called. Ash smiled. A celebration for a mission accomplish didn't sound like a bad idea.

"You got it." With that, Ash walked over to Halsemon, and handed Togepi over to Misty, before boarding Kabuterimon. A signal was given. "Kabuterimon, Halsemon, let's go!" Kabuterimon and Halsemon started to fly off. As they departed from the lands, the others waived goodbyes to the soon-to-be triumphant four. What awaits the heroes, as the North Pole is coming? Will Princess Crystal be saved? Will Rage deny salvation? Answers will come soon, in the final legs of, what was once, a land of no color.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	21. North Pole, South Confidence

_Chapter 21: North Pole, South Confidence_

* * *

At the beginning, two boy-girl teams were complete strangers to each other. Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer that had lived on the edge, willing to protect the innocent. Misty Waterflower, Ash's friend and a Pokémon trainer, that specializes in water-type Pokémon, and a mother to her Togepi. Takeru Ishida, a Digidestined that is emotional to whoever enters his life. Hikari Kamiya, Takeru's friend and Digidestined, who's innocence disguised her gritting determination. Alongside were their four creatures. Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon that has been with his trainer, through thick and thin. Togepi, the baby Pokémon that was fearless. Patamon, Takeru's Digimon that's protected his partner upon every obstacle. Gatomon, Hikari's partner that was once with evil, but has stayed by her partner since that battle over Tokyo. As they got along with each other, they had gone through just about everything in RainBellian, a world that was turned upside down by a faction called the Vendetta. These Vendetta, lead by Rage, had kidnapped Crystal, princess of RainBellian, and turned the world into a scenery of a 1910's movie, all black and white. They thought that they could overrun these young people. Time and time again, the kids beat the odds. During the time, the kids had another mission to accomplish: obtain the four Fusion Orbs. Misty was the first to get a Fusion Orb, when she dove into the oceans, and awakened Aquos, the guardian of water. Then, Hikari got her Fusion Orb in the Dark World, outside of Reda, awakening Holion, the guardian of light, as she and Ash faced off against Dragomon. After that, Takeru, or T.K. for short, got his Fusion Orb, awakening Windalyr, the guardian of the sky, as he protected Misty from Vendetta Masqurn, who's still alive, and Calos at the inn in Yelkow. Lastly, and just recently, Ash got his Fusion Orb in a rock pile on Blugar, awakening Ergaia, the guardian of earth. Then, the chosen heroes flew off of Blugar, leaving Yolei Inoue, a member of the second-generation Digidestined that befriended T.K. and Hikari, or Kari for short, immediately, and tends to do harm to Davis(who didn't make the trip), Izzy Izumi, a member of the first-generation Digidestined that was highly intelligent, Max Maple, Ash's friend who had gone with him since he and his sister, May(who also didn't make the trip), started their journeys in the Hoenn region, Meowth, a human-talking Pokémon that was still bent on snatching Pikachu, along with Team Rocket, and Sarin, a one-time Vendetta who fell in love with Max. The heroes were making the final stretch, on saving Princess Crystal.

On board Kabuterimon, Izzy's Digimon in Champion form, and Halsemon, Yolei's Digimon in armor form, Ash and Kari, still in armor forms of Pikachu and Gatomon, T.K., and Misty, along with Togepi and Patamon, were heading to the North Pole. Never in the journey, so far, was Ash's face looking like he was going to commit a massacre. Since the journey was coming soon to a close, he knew he had to be on his A-game. "Princess Crystal," he silently muttered to himself. He must've been willing to pray for Crystal's safety. "We're coming." Everyone was ready to go, as soon as the North Pole was seen. Then, the only area, where there was no color, was in range. North Pole.

"Kabuterimon, Halsemon," T.K. addressed. "Take us down!"

"You got it!" Kabuterimon obeyed. Both flying giants started to descend to the gray grounds, the last of the tampered lands. When the fliers landed, everyone hopped off. This was it. Ash, Misty, T.K., and Kari were ready to finish, what they've started. T.K. turned to Kabuterimon and Halsemon, willing to send them back to Yolei, Izzy and the rest.

"All right, you two. You can head back." Kabuterimon was wanting to know why he and Halsemon weren't needed anymore. Was it that the Digimon were only transport for the chosen? The giant bug wanted to know.

"But, why, T.K.?" T.K. huffed a chuckle. This wasn't a time to be funny.

"Well, if you guys de-Digivolve, your partners are too far away to reach." Oh, so, T.K. was worried about the two. Halsemon gritted in humiliation. If the next Vendetta attacked, and those two were in Rookie forms(Tentomon, Hawkmon), they would be done for.

"I see your point," Halsemon groaned. "We'll hurry back."

"Guys, be careful out there," Kabuterimon prayed. With that, the two flew off, back to Blugar. The heroes saw the fliers leave, knowing that they were on their own. Ash knew, in sense, that all they needed to do, was move on.

"It's time," he muttered. "Let's go." Leading, Ash turned to the land, and proceeded to the castle, seen upon the top of the mountain. The last push. The last clash. End, here they came. On the base of the mountain, was a staircase. That flight of stairs appeared to lead into the castle. Standing in front of the stairs, was an old man, about his mid-70's. Aging wrinkles covered his face, and gray hair covered his head, and sported a white goatee. He was about the sized of a giant, but was so skinny...you get the idea. Was he the next Vendetta? Ash and the gang were in view of the staircase, as the old man opened faded blue eyes to them.

"Chosen warriors," he greeted the gang. "Welcome to the North Pole, your grave site." This had to be the next Vendetta, the way he threatened the heroes. Did Ash and the gang stop? No. Instead of facing the geezer, Ash, T.K. and Kari walked right by the old man, without facing the messenger, but not without some parting words...

"We'll keep that in mind," Ash groaned.

"Thanks for the warning," Kari greeted.

"You should get the news of our victory, soon enough," T.K. promised. Jeez, they didn't bother giving a thought about the mysterious man who foretold the warning. Misty didn't approach the same way. She watched the others, not thinking that the old man was a threat. She appeared to be the only one who thought the messenger was more than that. Was it experience?

"Guys, I don't think he's just saying that as a warning," she pointed out. The man started to believe that Misty was cautious of him. He was willing to show, what he was. In a blink of an eye, the man appeared, from the bottom of the staircase, to the stairs, in front of Ash and the Digidestined. What the-? How did he get up passed them, so fast? He looked so old, yet, he moved like the speed of light. Even the kids, on the stairs, received quite a shock. Who was he, that moved, as though, time and space meant nothing to him?

"You already gave us the warning," Kari complained. "What more do you want?" No one, on the stairs, was ready for what was coming. In a split second, the kids were sent flying backwards, down to the bottom of the staircase. Landing on their backs with sickening thuds, the kids felt the sharp pains from whatever hit them. The man stood firm, like it was his intention to hurt the children. He had to be the next Vendetta.

"You kids have dwindled us, Vendetta, down to three," he scowled. "I am one of them, Vendetta Chronan." So, he was the last Vendetta that they were meeting. That also meant that Masqurn and Rage were after this Chronan. This wasn't good. The Vendetta was pretty strong, despite the appearing age. Groaning in pain, Ash was trying to get up. The blow had taken the wind out of the trainer and the Digidestined. Ash was wondering what the heck hit him. That old guy couldn't have done that kind of heavy damage. He looked so frail. Chronan appeared to be showing off...something. "Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I can't spank you brats in the rear, for what you have done." Who doesn't like to have a spanking, once in a while? Well, the chosen, for sure.

"I've already had my share of spankings, for one lifetime," T.K. growled. He rose to his feet, before charging at the Vendetta, staff in hands. Chronan saw the Digidestined, but instead of bracing for T.K.'s attack, he smiled. Was he looking for death? T.K. was closing in. Just when he was in reach...T.K. was launched backwards, sky high! As he was descending, the girls were fearing the worst.

"T.K.!" they screamed in a unified horror. T.K. hit the ground so hard, you could clearly hear his rib cage collapsing from broken bones. T.K. wrapped his chest, feeling the excruciating pain from that strike. That strike, as Chronan appeared, one foot in front of the other, and both hands reached out, palms up. Here was the thing: One instant, Chronan was standing firm, seeing T.K. on the move, at him. The next instant, he was in that new stance, as he was in the same spot, T.K. was before, only, it looked like he did some sort of double-palm thrust, into the blonde's mid-section. If this guy was old, he wasn't showing it. The power, the speed. Ash knew that a frontal attack was useless, thanks to T.K.'s issue.

"That Vendetta..." he painfully gritted. "How was he..." Kari groaned as she was rising to her feet. She eyed the enemy with an opened eye. She got set, hoping to hurt Chronan. Instead of the same frontal approach, she tried a zigzag technique, moving side-to-side to confuse the enemy. Ash thought it wasn't gonna work. "Kari, don't!" Kari was right there, ready to strike. That's when, she was zipping back to Ash, glowing brightly. When the glowing stopped, Kari and Gatomon were back apart. Ash got up, catching Kari, as Kari caught Gatomon.

"Thanks," she gasped. Chronan was now standing, with his legs fanned apart. He had one of his arms stretched out, with the palm facing the heroes. The fingers on the palm were folded into the palm, like fangs of a snake. The other arm was closer to his body, probably for balance. Kari was wondering how Chronan was so quick. "It's virtually impossible to move that fast." Just because it's virtually impossible, doesn't it's absolutely impossible. If there was a time for Classic Ash, he would need to summon it, now. The way he moved, got into Ash's head. That's when he had an idea.

"Let me try something." Ash got up, and faced Chronan. Sparks started to illuminate from his body, as he glared at Chronan. The sparks of electricity were traveling to the arm, willing to try a different view of attack. Then, feeling the power in the arm, Ash cocked his arm back, but instead of running at the Vendetta, the mistake the Digidestined made, he held his ground, like Chronan. That's when he fired his arm down, where the electric power was transferred to. Chronan was surprised. Learning from Chronan's actions, Ash decided to do a range attack. Then, rumbling from below. Ash's attack was fast approaching. Chronan thought quickly, and dove away from his spot, and just in time. Shooting from the ground, a column of yellow lightning emerged. When the column flew up to the sky, Chronan was a tad flustered by Ash's strategy, but was impressed a bit.

"Nice work, warrior," the old Vendetta complimented. "It seems you had been studying me, for a while. However, have you learned enough of me?" Oh, a test. Ash wasn't willing to disappoint.

"We'll see." He crossed his arms, near his chest. Then, with a flash, many Ashs emerged, and circled Chronan. If Chronan was fast, he could take out all those Ashs. Misty thought that Ash's use of moves were a great idea.

'Double Team,' she realized in thought. 'Nice move.' While Ash and Chronan battled, Togepi was sensing something wrong. He began to glow a blue aura. Chronan was as calm as ever. It was like, he wanted Ash to perform that ability.

"Impressive," he humbled. That's when he revealed a wicked grin. "But not impressive enough." Chronan snapped his fingers. The scene was covered in gray scaled, and frozen, like time had stopped. It had stopped. Kari had stopped moving. T.K. had stopped moving. Patamon had stopped moving. Gatomon had stopped moving. Even, Ash had stopped moving. The area was frozen in time...except for Chronan. Chronan looked ahead, eying Kari, with her eyes, expressing worry. He, then spotted Ash, to his left. There was only one Ash there, not 10 or 20, just one armored trainer. As Chronan approached him, Misty opened her eyes. Wait a minute...Misty was still moving. Wasn't she suppose to be stopped in suspended animation, like her friends? When she saw Ash, frozen in time, and Chronan approaching, she had to wonder what was going on. As if her movement in still time wasn't amazing, she peered at Togepi, still glowing blue. In front of them, was a small thin shield, floating in mid-air. When Chronan was in striking distance of Ash, Togepi chirped. Chronan heard Togepi, and turned to the sound. He was in shock. Misty and Togepi were still mobile. Togepi may have just saved Ash's life. "Impossible!" Misty saw Chronan, now with the truth exposed. She growled at the Vendetta, for good reason.

"So, you're a time shifter, Chronan." That's right. Chronan wasn't fast, or powerful. He was manipulating time. Togepi had stopped glowing, which, in turn, caused the shield to disappear. Misty never believed that Togepi had powerful abilities, since he hatched. She was wondering how Togepi knew that one. 'That was Safeguard, Togepi used. Does...' If Togepi was able to do Safeguard, effortlessly... 'Does Togepi know anything else?' Chronan was getting fearful of the young redhead. However, Togepi was feeling a bit of a growth spurt, when he chirped a hiccup. It began to glow white. This had happened to Larvitar, before it evloved into Pupitar. Was the same thing happening to Togepi? Was Togepi...evolving? As the glow got brighter, color, and movement, got back to the others. Ash stopped his Double Team, when he saw the glow. Everyone was eying the glowing Pokémon, as it morphed.

"What's going on with Togepi?" T.K. asked, with a strong wince of pain. The body grew by a bit, and so did the limbs. It was a real shocker to everyone, when wings materialized on it's back. When the light dimmed, Togepi was whiter, bigger, and had wings. Seeing this, Kari had one absolute idea of what happened.

"Togepi must've evolved," she awed.

"But, into what?" Ash questioned, as he grabbed his Pokedex. He pointed the scanner to the evolved Togepi. That's when the machine registered it.

"Togetic, the happiness Pokémon," it computed. "Togetic is the evloved form of Togepi. Togetic shares happiness and good fortune to people with pure hearts." Togetic, huh? Togetic floated down to T.K., willing to comfort the injured Digidestined.

("Hold still, Takeru,") the Pokémon ordered. A small beam shot out of Togetic, and hit T.K. Was Togetic trying to heal T.K.? He was. Feeling the bones mending inside, T.K. gritted in sharp pain. After a minute, Togetic was done with the beam treatment. T.K. was breathing slowly, making sure that the injuries were not as bad as they had felt. He rolled to his side, and got to his feet. He was surprised. He was back to good health. Thankful, he turned to the happiness.

"Thanks, Togetic," he smiled. He turned back to the Vendetta, who injured him, by the use of his time shifting powers. "Tell you what, Chronan. My friend will fight you, alone." Misty knew who T.K. was talking about. It was her. If she was going to battle Chronan, she needed to bond with her child Pokémon.

"Togetic, we came this far together," she mentioned as Togetic floated to her. "Let's show what a mother and child can do." Her Fusion Orb was glowing brightly. She was ready to merge.

("I'm ready,") the winged Pokémon nodded. She began the chant.

"Aquos...Togetic!" The orb flashed a shine, as a blue aura surrounded both trainer and Pokémon. Both of them, then, began to glow brightly, as Togetic morphed into a ball of light, before it struck Misty. In the cocooned light, the band in Misty's hair snapped off, letting the ponytail fall to the rest of her hair. That's when new armor began to take form: Togetic's wings grew out of Misty's white armor, as red and blue arm and leg guards emerged, too. Her head was fitted with a white spiked helmet, almost shaped like a crown. In addition, her hands were fitted with blue gloves, as her feet were dressed in red heeled boots. Outside, the cocoon broke, exposing Misty, now in Togetic armor. Everyone was surprised at the new looking, sleeker Misty. Chronan, secret already exposed, wasn't about to let this fight get out of hand.

"You may have merged with your creature, but that is as far as you go," he threatened. How could he beat Misty, now that his time shifting abilities were immune to her? He tried it, again, snapping his fingers, stopping time. Not Misty. She performed Safeguard, a split second before the time freeze. He was in trouble, and probably in some soiled diapers. That's when, Misty swirled an index finger around. With a flash, Misty formed her hand into a fist. Oh boy, what was going on? That's when her eyes sparkled eerie purple. Was it a sign? Something started to emerge in Misty's hands. Before anyone was wondering, and not just because they were frozen in time, Misty tossed two black energy balls at, and hit, Chronan. Chronan was driven backwards from the impact. What was it that Misty had thrown? She knew that attack, rather well.

"That was Shadow Ball..." Something didn't seem right to Misty. Shadow Ball was a Dark-based attack. What did she do to summon that attack?

"You performed Metronome, mother," sounded a voice that was like...Togetic? Wasn't Togetic turned into armor for Misty?

"Togetic?"

"I'm sorry, for keeping this a secret from you, but I learned Metronome from reading Brock's Pokémon moves guide, he had put down by his giant pot, one time." Well, there were some highly intelligent Pokémon in that world. Who knew that Togepi, or Togetic, would be one of them. Misty smiled. Her child Pokémon had saved her and the group, many times, because of Togepi's hidden ability.

"I'm sorry, I, ever, doubted you." Now, the thing about Metronome, is that the using Pokémon could summon anything, from something as worthless as Splash, to something as devastating as Explosion. In other words, it's like playing Russian Roulette, or Pandora's Box. You decide. Movement was restored in the rest, as Misty was going for more damage. While Chronan was rising, Misty wasn't going to let the Vendetta get another move in. She did another Metronome. There's no way she could be lucky, again, right? Oh, the luck of Togetic would not be denied. Misty's eyes were shining bright red. What was it? She blew out fire, in which shaped into a Japanese symbol. The fire made direct contact with Chronan, in front of the active crowd. Ash knew what that attack was.

"Fire Blast?" he noted. "Since when did Togepi know that attack?" Little did Ash know, that was not something Togepi, or Togetic, could learn. Chronan was not moving. Kari ran over to check out the fallen Vendetta. Placing two fingers around Chronan's neck, she was willing to know if he had a pulse. A small groan told the tale. No pulse. No life. One more Vendetta was dead. With that, there were only two more Vendetta left: Masqurn and Rage.

"The nightmare is almost over," Gatomon muttered. Misty helped T.K. up, glad that they were okay. Ash, and Kari regrouped with the others. Ash was willing to know about that Fire Blast.

"Misty, how on RainBellian were you able to teach Togepi, Fire Blast?" Misty was ready to tell her friend the real deal.

"Actually, Togepi learned Metronome, under our noses," she clarified. Obviously, the Digidestined were wondering what Metronome was.

"What is Metronome?" T.K. asked blankly.

"Metronome is a technique, in which can summon any attack known in the Pokémon world." Needless to say, how awe stricken Patamon and Gatomon were. Misty knew that standing around, wouldn't accomplish a thing. Crystal was close by. "We need to move out. Crystal can't save herself, right?" Everyone agreed with a nod, and bolted, not willing to know how much of the North Pole would be restored. They raced up the stairs, ready to storm the castle. As for Chronan, he simply disintegrated. No light beaming out of him. Nothing was restored. As the heroes closed in on the final showdown, and the rescue of the sleeping princess, what plans of attack do the heroes progress? And Rage...what inhumane powers will he display, when the gang meet him in person? No one had a clue, that a bigger threat was heading toward RainBellian.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	22. Behind the Masqurn

_Chapter 22: Behind the Masqurn_

* * *

Ash, Misty, T.K. and Kari were storming toward the castle, in hope of finishing off the Vendetta. After arriving at the North Pole, they were separated from any outside help. That meant no Max, no Yolei, no Meowth, no Izzy, and no Sarin. They recently battled against an old time shifter named Vendetta Chronan, who informed the heroes of the number of Vendetta had fallen to three. As the four had difficulties with Chronan, Togepi managed to evolve into Togetic, and merged with Misty. More powerful, Misty was able to finish off Chronan, cutting the remaining Vendetta down to two: Masqurn and Rage. The four entered the castle, with a change. Ash and Pikachu had separated from the merge, returning Ash to his normal attire. The gang was in the front hall, which looked like any front hall of a typical mansion. Moving out, Misty led the group. She was still wearing the fusion armor of Togetic. "After Masqurn, it's Rage," she reviewed the situation. Who could forget Vendetta Masqurn? She was that busty vixen that tried to flirt Ash to join her. They proceeded on, entering the hallway, in front of them. Before they stepped too far into the hall, a sickening laugh filled the castle. Rage? No, the laugh was feminine. 

"Masqurn is here," Patamon motioned as he looked behind the rest. Hearing the Digimon, the rest turned to the same direction. There she was, all big breasted and well-endowed. Wearing the Mardi Gras mask, when she first met Ash and Kari, Masqurn made her appearance. Obviously, she grinningly glared at Ash, or more to her flirtatious favorite name...

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite little raven," she cooed. Ash knew she was referring to him, and blushed, a little. Misty turned to Ash, wondering what Masqurn meant with the "raven" call.

"Why, 'Raven'?" she asked. The first encounter...Ash remembered that Masqurn had knocked her cap off, and revealed the raven black hair.

"I believe she likes my hairstyle," he shyly replied. Misty's response: a groaning sweat drop.

"I don't know," T.K. shrugged. "You're the one, she looks at." Ash did look like a handsome devil, to say the least. Masqurn was willing to talk no longer. She was given an order by Rage to destroy the heroes.

"I hope you can forgive me, raven," she mulled. "Rage told me that all of you need to die, and I can't ignore someone who's the leader. Understand, my darling little raven?" Ash gritted in nerving anger. This teen bustation had flirted on Ash, even when he clearly chose Kari over her. Now, she was going to end it all. That's when Ash remembered something, before the group left Yelkow.

'She wanted to see me be stronger,' he minded. 'Talk about timing.' He whipped out his sword, as the rest retrieved their weapons. The fight was on. Masqurn tossed several masks at the heroes. Knowing that those masks were.of lethal proportions, Misty summoned Safeguard. The masks bounced off the magic shield. When she stopped her Safeguard, Ash and T.K. charged in. Masqurn had more to offer. She had a mask in each hand. With a flick of the wrist, the masks became swords. Looks like this woman had some training with the hooters of her's. Swords and staff clashed. Masqurn can, indeed, fight. For several moments, Ash and T.K.'s attacks were blocked, left and right. Not one strike came close to Masqurn. The boys tried a simultaneous attack. Didn't work. They tried a high-low strike. No good. They even tried a fake-real strike, where Ash charged in for an attack, but backed off, and T.K. to attack. Denied. Nothing was working. Masqurn was willing to combat the two. She became overpowering, as she nailed the two, over and over, with various attacks with her swords. Beaten and bloodied, Ash and T.K. were struggling to find a way to beat them. The girls were trying to figure out how to stop her. She was too strong for both boys.

"Misty, what can we do?" Kari asked in horror. Misty was still in Togetic's armor, but what she had was the Metronome. She wasn't going to continue gambling on that attack.

"Metronome was successful, against Chronan, but if I use it, again, it might not be as fortunate as before," Misty hummed lowly. Masqurn overheard the two, and smirked. Kari was going to witness her friends die, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

"Your friends will soon be as flat as you are, pancake," she grinned. Pancake...Kari was offended, and her facial expression showed it. Being called "pancake," there was nothing that Kari could do to her body to fix that. Still, there was no reason to tease her like that. Kari grabbed her D3. She was serious.

"You may appreciate, having gigantic breasts, and exposing them to as many men as you want," she growled heavily. "You have no right to play games to someone who's still in development, and probably have bigger boobs than you." On cue, a beam of light shot out of the D3 screen and hit Gatomon. Gatomon was starting to change...big time in the glow!

"Gatomon MegaDigivolve to...Magnadramon!" was her called. When the glow dimmed, Gatomon was no more small kitty. She was a big dragon. She had pink fur with ten wings, a lion-like muzzle and two horns, black and dark pink striped. The new dragon looked like the dragon for "The Never Ending Story." The boys, Misty and Masqurn were amazed at the new creature. "I an Magnadramon, Gatomon's Mega form. I was once a mild mannered kitty, but now, I'm more ferocious than many lions, together. My Dragon Fire and Fire Tornado attacks will turn my enemies into crispy critters." Magnadramon and Kari were glaring down Masqurn, ready for the battle. Kari rose her orb-infused arm, which was glowing brightly. It was fusion time.

"You're gonna learn that bigger isn't always better...the hard way! Holion...Magnadramon!" Kari and Magnadramon started to glow, before they combined. After a minute of glowing, Kari emerged in a new outfit. She was fitted with a pink furry helmet, with streamers in the back. Her body, arms, and legs were also coated in heavy pink dragon scales, and 18 tiny wings. You heard that right. 18 wings. Four wings on each limb (two each on upper and lower parts of the limbs) and two on her back. Kari and Magnadramon had merged. She wasn't done, yet. She brought out her rings, which morphed into daggers. The daggers looked like they were claws from the dragon Digimon. Kari was now ready to battle Masqurn, ready to prove that flat was better than big. First, Kari had to get Ash and T.K. to safety. She didn't need to say a thing. Despite the injuries suffered, the boys retreated to where Misty was. As she treated the boys, with Pikachu and Patamon breathing sighs of relief, Kari was ready for the womano-a-womano match.

"So, you think that because you've merged with your pathetic dragon, you can beat the mighty Masqurn?" she offered the challenge.

"Why think? I know I can beat you!" Kari zipped after Masqurn, and nailed her at super fast speed. Not even Misty detected how fast she charged at the enemy. Kari was going really, really fast. As Masqurn got up, she flung volleys of her shuriken masks at Kari. Kari didn't back off. She began to emit flames from her hands. "Burning Blizzard!" She flung volleys of white fireballs out at the shurikens. Instead of just having them knocked down, the shurikens were ash when hit, and the flames continued their path...at Masqurn. Masqurn was no slouch. She used the swords as shields, and knocked out the embers...except two, which hit her in the breasts. Oh man, were the heroes going to see the giant boobs, up close? Not only was it not the case, in fact, when Masqurn shook off the attack, there was something even worse, that she had masked. She wasn't big breasted, at all. She was wearing a sports bra, over her flat chest. Ash saw this, and was mad as heck. He was lied at, twice, and she was calling Kari a "pancake," while she was a "pancake," the whole time. Masqurn, obviously, was upset over her unmasking of her secrets.

"How dare you expose my physique to my raven!" Oh, jeez, enough with the raven calling, already. Kari was ready to end it.

"It's about time that you get out of here." Kari was whirling her arms, flames ignited. However, there was one more thing that Masqurn had covered, and it was spread underneath her.

"Before you attack me, look at the ground." The heroes peered down and saw a puddle of liquid. T.K. knew right away what that liquid was.

"Gasoline," he pointed out.

"Right, Blondie. One spark and we all get sapped into the explosion." Kari was still lit up in the arms. If she attacks, everyone will get caught in the explosion. She was hesitating, but good. "What'cha gonna do now, sugar?" What was she going to do? She smiled. She thought everything was going to work.

"Follow through," she grinned. "Misty?" Misty knew Kari's intention, and nodded.

"All over it," she acknowledged. Masqurn was in for it, now. She thought that Kari would give a second option, with the gas that puddled, but the chosen brunette called her bluff. She cocked her arm back, ready to let Masqurn burn.

"Magma Bullet!" she called out as she leaped backward. Out of her arms, a big red fireball shot out. Falling to the rest, Kari traded places with Misty, as the redhead stepped up, ready to do her part. Masqurn could only watch, as the fireball sped to the puddle of gas. Misty got her hands out.

"Safeguard!" The blue shield emerged, and not a second too late. The fireball hit the gas puddle. KABOOM! The explosion rocked the castle, violently. Smoke filled the hall, blanketing the possible damages, the building might've suffered. When the smoke cleared, the blue shield of the Safeguard was still intact...but by Togetic. Misty was back to her old attire, and everyone else was in good shape. Finally, Togetic stopped the Safeguard use, making the shield disappear. More smoke cleared up, exposing a giant hole in the wall. Despite all the smoke that vented through the hole, Masqurn was nowhere in sight. What was spotted, instead, was a large trail of blood, that had gone outside. Masqurn could not have survived that blast, or the fall. With that, everyone of the Vendetta underlings were vanquished.

"Looks like Rage is next," Ash noted. No, Ash, Rage is last.

"We're almost done," T.K. grumbled.

"Let's not waste anytime," Misty pointed out. Togetic chirped in agreement.

"I'd say, we check the ballroom," Kari suggested. Everyone nodded. They got going to find the ballroom, where they believed Rage would be, waiting for the chosen. As the final battle is gearing up, questions loom on the final horizon: Is Rage ready for the heroes's strengths? Can Crystal be rescued? And what is that light that's approaching RainBellian? Is the battle with Rage, in fact, the final battle? Stay tuned, as the last Vendetta prepares for the princess's awesome chosen.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	23. With Rage, By Rage, Against Rage

_Chapter 23: With Rage, By Rage, Against Rage_

* * *

Vendetta Nitros. A skilled ninja, with exceptional speed. Defeated by the combined effort of Angewomon and Ash's Torkoal. 

Vendetta Furz. A mighty warrior, able to summon furry beasts at will, and had skin, as tough as steel. Defeated by Torkoal's Overheat and a combined attacks of Angemon and Nefertimon.

Vendetta Lusion. A gifted magician that has a tendency of explosions. Defeated by Corsola-armored Misty and T.K., and sentenced to death by the leader.

Vendetta Calos. A robot that was as cold-blooded as a serial killer. Defeated by MagnaAngemon-armored T.K. and his Weapon of Heaven attack.

Vendetta Balin. A hot-headed girl who isn't afraid of a gang fight. Defeated by Ash's sword and Gatomon-armored Kari's strikes.

Vendetta Chronan. An aged time shifter, who could walk through suspended animation. Defeated by Togetic-armored Misty and the lucky draw of Metronome.

Vendetta Masqurn. A masked warrior, with more secrets than magic tricks. Defeated by Magnadramon-armored Kari's fire attacks.

Other than former Vendetta Sarin, sister of the late Balin, seven members of the Vendetta were beaten and vanquished by Ash, Misty, T.K., Kari and their creatures. Now, there was one member of the Vendettas left, and he was in his own name: Rage. Who was he? The story began, before the summoning of the heroes, with the Vendetta gang. They had stormed the castle in the North Pole, killing anyone who opposed them. Knowing that she was the target, Princess Crystal, the heir of the kingdom of RainBellian, used a hidden ability to summon the young warriors. After Rage and the rest entered Crystal's room, Rage sent the princess to a prolonged sleep. Having knowledge of the princess's power to summon warriors, Rage sent the other Vendettas to stop them. Their efforts were failures. Now, all that stood between Rage and the heroes, was the doors to battle. Those doors, were the entrance to the ballroom. The heroes arrived there. This was it. One more battle.

"We've been together for a short time," T.K. murmured. "And now, we're one victory away from home." RainBellian was a temporary home to these kids. They were anxious to see their friends and homes, again.

"I can't wait to see the DigiWorld, again," Patamon acknowledged.

"We all do," Kari mulled. "We all want to see our friends, again. Sora, Biyomon, Veemon, Armadillomon..." She glanced over to the trainers. "Of course, your friends, too." Ash and Misty nodded. They were anxious to see May and Brock, as well.

"Well, I'm not gonna wait around for Rage to make an appearance," Misty cheered as she approached the door. She was _really_ready for Rage. However...

"Hold on, Misty," Ash called out. Misty was a couple of inches away from the door handles. Hearing her friend, she wanted to know what was up. "T.K. and I had a discussion when we were on Kabuterimon." Misty was surprised to hear that a debate was on the giant bug, as they were en route to the North Pole. "We want you and Kari to look for the princess, while we take care of Rage." Misty was rather distraught. The boys couldn't hit Chronan or Masqurn, so why fight Rage?

"I don't know. You weren't so hot when we fought the last Vendetta." Ash knew that he let his guard down, against Masqurn.

"I was more focused on the battle against Rage, so I'm ready for him." Confident, Kari turned to Ash, willing to part with good intention,

"Ash, promise me that you and T.K. will be OK, when we get Crystal," she softly pleaded. Kari was always worried about the rest.

"I will." Satisfied, Kari and Misty gave Ash and T.K. some good luck kisses, before parting off. Thinking that he wold be fine without his prime time Pokémon, Ash was willing to let Pikachu be with the girls. He turned to his partner. "Pikachu, see if you can help the girls, in finding the princess." Pikachu was stunned. Ever since Ash's beginning of his adventures, they never parted ways like that, and the closest they ever came to being separated, was when he, Misty and Brock saved a pack of wild Pikachus from Team Rocket.

("Ash, what's the deal?") he squeaked.

"If you go with the girls, it'll help our efforts to rescue Crystal. Besides, I'll be fine with Pupitar." Ah, so, Ash wanted to merge with Pupitar. Pikachu started to believe Ash's plan. Pupitar looked like a tougher deal than he was.

("I'm counting on you!") With that, Pikachu and the girls ran off, leaving Patamon and the boys to face the final boss. Ash, Patamon and T.K. faced the door. Through all the trials and hardships, it was going to come down to the final face-off.

"You ready, Ash?" T.K. asked.

"I am," Ash replied confidently. "Let's do it." Both opened a door, each. and entered the dark ballroom. The battle was fast approaching. So, where was the head honcho? Out of the darkness, where Ash, Patamon and T.K. were facing, a tall man appeared. He had long white hair, as the face revealed darkly tanned skin. He was in black armor, shoulders to feet. His eyes were blood red, and he appeared to be carrying a spear. So, this was him.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you get to me, at all," he gruntly complimented. "You may've confronted me, the great Vendetta Rage, but you will never defeat me." He was the one who reigned the mess. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, this is the battle, we've all been waiting for.

"You are aware, that we came to rescue Princess Crystal and stop you, right?" T.K. reminded the opponent.

"I am. It won't matter, though." Oh, he was ready to throw down. Time for talk was about done. "Feel the wrath of Vendetta Rage!" Rage charged at the two, weapons in their hands. Ash rushed ahead of T.K., willing to slow Rage. Rage rose his spear, and swung down. CLASH! Using a defensive stance, Ash used his sword to shield the strike. Now, caught in the stalemate, Ash turned to his (human) partner.

"I'll keep him busy," the trainer yelled. "You and Patamon need to merge!" Ash wanted to merge with Pupitar, but he knew that T.K. would take longer to merge with Patamon. T.K. decided to take Ash's word, and nodded.

"You got it!" he acknowledged, as he grabbed his D3 and D-terminal, and turned to Patamon. You can guess who T.K. had in mind. "You ready, Patamon?"

"Ready!" the winged Digimon answered. Then, the three items began to glow.

"Digiarmor Energize!"

"Patamon Armor-Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" Patamon had transformed, once again, into Pegasusmon. T.K. was ready to merge as he placed his orb-embedded hand on the winged horse Digimon. Fusion Time!

"Windalyr...Pegasusmon!" The blond boy and horse became surrounded in a veil of light. Ash and Rage were too busy in their fight to watch T.K. Both combatants drew back, trying to get the other off-balance. They stood their ground. Rage went on the offensive. He started hacking away at Ash, swinging away, but Ash was as quick as Rage. Blocking or weaving, Ash remained defensive. Trying to fight dirty, Rage stuck his foot out, trying to trip up the leader. Keep in mind, Ash has been working on every sense, during his trip. He knelt down, blocking the foot. In the process, he lunged forward, and connected a shoulder tackle. The strike pushed Rage back a couple of feet, enough distance for Ash to get back on his feet. Rage was on the charge, again. Ash was ready to stop the boss, once more. He didn't need to. Rage swung his spear down, hoping to stun the skilled trainer. KAPOW! A streak of brown bull-rushed Rage, flattening him. Ash was wondering what just happened. That's when he turned to someone in armor...Pegasusmon Armor. T.K. was wearing a gold helmet, which was shaped like Pegasusmon's head, along with a gold breastplate. His limbs were donned with gold wrist and shin guards, and the rest was covered in a brown under wear. (Not to mistake undergarments) T.K. turned to Ash, ready to swap in the fight.

"I'll take over for you, Ash," he motioned. "You get changed!" Ash nodded, as Rage had recovered from the blow. Needless to say, he was upset about that interruption.

"I do not appreciate sneak attacks," he growled. He pointed his spear at the new armored target, who didn't flinch. "You will suffer!" He charged straight at T.K., holding his spear parallel to the ground, and the head pointed at the Digidestined. T.K. used his staff, which was now golden, and knocked the staff away. Countering, T.K. spun around, ready to strike Rage, off-balance. Rage was quick with defense, with some spear work of his own. As T.K. and Rage exchanged weapon clashes, Ash had to get ready to get back into the battle. He grabbed the Pokéball, and threw it up.

"Pupitar, I choose you!" he called out. Emerging from his Pokéball, Pupitar made it's brief appearance. Brief, because as Ash held out his orb-embedded hand at the Pokémon. "Here we go. Ergaia...Pupitar!" Ash and Pupitar became surrounded in a veil of light, as T.K. continued to struggle against Rage. T.K. and Rage didn't step back, to regroup or recover. A minute after being consumed, Ash re-emerged from the veil of light...in his new shiny armor. Decked from head to toe, Ash looked like Pupitar, if it was shaped like a human. In addition, there was a wave of spikes, all over his back. T.K. retreated to regroup with Ash, now eying Rage.

Meanwhile, Kari, Misty, Pikachu and Togetic were going through the halls, in search of Princess Crystal. They had already covered several halls. No luck. This was the last hall, they had to search. "What if she isn't down this hall?" Kari questioned, as she was running out of breath. That was a good question. If she wasn't in the castle, where would Rage have put her? Misty knew that their chances of finding Crystal were poor, despite the fact that this was the final hallway to look.

"She's gotta be," she roared out. "There's no where else she could be." As they continued to go through the hall, something triggered Pikachu's senses. He turned to a door on his left, three doors from the end of the hallway. Something was behind that door. When the others saw Pikachu stopped, they turned to the door, too.

"Is there something here, Pikachu?"

("Yeah, I can sense it,") he squeaked in suspicion. The girls shot a look at each other. If it was Crystal, then their mission would be complete. They nodded, saying that they're ready to burst through the door. Misty opened the door, in which the room was like a bedroom, with the bed in the middle. It was that bed, that they saw someone asleep. It was a little girl, laying face-up and levitating off the ground. She had greenish-blue hair with pinkish-red tips. Her face was shaped like a preteen, and her skin was ghostly white. What she had on was a rainbow-jeweled wedding gown, with transparent-like arm-length gloves, and glass high-heeled slippers. Was this what Pikachu was sensing? Was this Princess Crystal?

"Is this who we came for?" Misty questioned. Kari had a good look at the girl, thinking that this might be, confusingly, another Vendetta.

"I don't know," she replied puzzling. Pikachu and Togetic ran up the bed side, also wanting to see her. That's when Pikachu's senses acted up. Something about this girl was tingling in his nerves.

("This is definitely the princess, we were meant to search for,") the Pokémon reacted, confident that they found the imprisoned princess. However, Pikachu's noise seemed to have been the key in opening the girl's eyes...and Togetic was watching her head, the whole time.

("The girl's waking up,") he motioned. Everyone heard the Pokémon and turned to her. The girl's crystal blue eyes peered around, seeing her audience, fearing what they would do to her. Misty was the first to speak.

"Are you Crystal, princess of RainBellian?" she asked.

"I am," the girl replied. Her voice was that of a young adult female, that was very mature for her stature. So, she was Princess Crystal. Crystal was starting to wonder who these girls were, as well as the mouse and the white creature. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kari," Kari introduced. "That's Misty."

"We came here to rescue you, princess," Misty explained. That was the mission since the heroes got her note. That's when Crystal remembered something. Something that she remembered. Misty noticed the flinch. "What's wrong?"

"Did you have others?" she questioned in a bit of fear.

"Yeah, Ash and T.K. are fighting Vendetta Rage, while they sent us, Pikachu and Togetic to find you." Crystal's pupils shrunk. Something was wrong.

"Take me to them," she ordered. This had to be important for her. Misty and Kari shot a look at each other. Were they willing to take the princess into dangerous territory? She is a princess. Meanwhile, Ash and T.K. were giving Rage a handful. Rage was skilled, all right. His abilities kept knocking Ash and T.K. off balance, despite the armor, they were wearing. Now what? Ash and T.K. regrouped. They needed a strategy...at least, one that works.

"That's some dark power," the blond boy gasped. Dark power?

"No kidding," Ash huffed. "I thought his spear skills were something. That Black Spike Barrage, and Spooky Sound Wave can pack quite a punch." Rage was powerful, no doubt. "We've tried every chance to reach him, but we can't get close." _Really_ powerful, indeed. What could they do, now? T.K., then, had an idea.

"You attack, while I create a diversion." Ash nodded, signaling T.K. to go to the air. Facing Rage, the Pegasusmon-armored warrior aimed his staff at Rage, who didn't seem to think that the two were serious.

"Give it up, boys," he sneered. "You're no match for I." The young men were not willing to be deterred.

"We'll see about that...Mane Shower!" Like a bazooka, T.K.'s staff fired multiple volleys of hair strands. The hair split apart, spread out, and tried to pummel Rage. The rain of hair covered Rage's sight, as Ash was closing in. Ash held his sword, upward, ready to downswing on Rage. Was this it? Not quite. Rage tried to get out of the flurrious hairy situation, and accidentally shoulder tackled Ash. Ash was pushed back a distance. When he straightened out, he saw something interesting. A shadow was showing, sticking out of Rage as it was trying to sink back into the body. Ash was now beginning to think that the man, they were warring against from the start, was possessed by some sort of evil.

'Rage was under control of the real villain,' he clarified in his mind. 'That means we were wrong about the whole scenario. Rage isn't the bad guy. It's who's controlling him.' He looked up, seeing T.K., circling Rage. If those two wanted to beat him, they had to shake his confidence. Wait a second...shake! 'I have an idea.' Now, his eyes were on Rage...smirking at the possessed fighter.

"Well, someone else is enjoying the fight," the hostile presumed. "Am I right?" Ash kept his face stiff. He waited for T.K. to line up.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind a little rock 'n' roll!" He rose his foot to the air, ready to create a mighty stomp. "Earthquake!" That's when he slammed his leg to the ground. The force caused the room to shake violently, like the experience with the giant worms. Rage thought of the only way to escape. He leaped up, away from the shaking...and into the waiting attack of Takeru Ishida. "T.K.! Now!" Rage was in a pickle, when he turned to see T.K. with a green glowing fist. This punch was going to hurt.

"All over it, Ash," he grinned. "Equus Punch!" He swung the punch, sending a beam of green light, which struck Rage. The beam shot through the enemy's body, but what came out was a large shadowed figure, now hurdling toward Ash. He was set up in the iaid­õ stance, ready for the shadow. "Ash, your turn!" Suddenly, Ash's sword was glowing white. What's going on? He felt the energy from the sword, wanting to be released.

"Hidden Slash!" The stance would be done, once again. He swung the sword forward, slashing the air, and turned the sword upward, creating a reversed J-pattern. Continuing, the blade was still being swung. Grabbing the hilt with his other hand, he spun 360 degrees, and finally, swung upward with such velocity, that the white glow shot out a wave of energy. The energy absorbed the shadow, and disintegrated it. The energy continued out of the castle, and into the sky. Inside, Rage was flat on his back, not making a move. Was he dead? The boys closed in, and T.K. put two fingers on Rage. The skin on Rage was brighter than before. That was when he felt a pulse. Rage was alive. He turned to Ash, wishing for him to do the duty.

"Ash, whenever you're ready." Was Ash going to end Rage's life? He gave it a thought. He saw the shadow, oozing out of Rage's body, and now, that that's gone, what about him? Was Rage really an innocent man? It was a theory that Ash was going to test. He sheathed his sword, saying that his punishment was given. T.K. was surprised. Ash never hesitated with others who faced him, so why now? "Ash?" He turned to T.K. He was ready to speak out.

"T.K., remember that discussion on Reda? About why we were summoned?" The Digidestined nodded. "Well, when the shadowed thing appeared, I believed that this man was a victim of a possession siege. I mean, he was an innocent man, who's body was taken over by an evil soul." T.K. was perplexed. This was a warrior who had taken no prisoners, and now, this thing with being possessed.

"What are you talking about?" Before Ash could reply, Rage was coming around. His brown eyes started to focus on Ash, wondering what was occurring.

"Who are you?" he groaned. "And where am I?" Ash decided to speak up.

"I'm Ash, and that's T.K.," he introduced. "You were under some sort of control by that shadow, we exercised." Rage sat up, clutching his head, like he had a headache. Concerned for his health, Ash was wondering if he was injured, during the fight. "Are you OK?" That's when the door opened, exposing Misty, Kari, Crystal, and the Pokémon and Gatomon. Shocked, Crystal ran over to, and hugged...

"Ravors, you're alright," she happily cried...Ravors? The guy hugged Crystal, like he was relieved to see her, in good shape, as well.

"Crystal, thank goodness!" he teared out. Everyone else regrouped, but were wondering what was up with the once-named Rage, now Ravors, and Crystal. It seemed like they knew each other, very well.

"Thank goodness, you didn't kill him," Misty praised T.K. and Ash. "Rage, or Ravors, seems to have some importance to Crystal." Importance?

"What do you mean," Ash wondered.

"Not sure," Kari blurted out. "She was pretty tight-lip about it." What was the connection with Ravors and Crystal? Finally, those two broke away from each other, with Ravors, ready to clarify what was with the relationship.

"I do apologize for all the ruckus," he murmured. "I do thank you for removing the evil shadow from my body, and keeping the princess safe. I am her fiancé, Prince Ravors." Fiancé? Those two were engaged? This wasn't anything like that cartoon, that T.K. and Yolei were talking about. Those two were willing to marry, and it seemed that, with the removal of the shadow, those two were going to live a happy life...but who were these two? Even with an upcoming stories of the prince and princess, no one was aware of a danger, closing in on RainBellian. All the Vendetta are gone, but the red flags will rise, soon enough.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	24. Cloudy Crystal

_**Chapter 24: Cloudy Crystal**_

* * *

This was an unusual conundrum. Vendetta Rage had fought Ash and T.K., while Kari and Misty, as well as the creatures, found Crystal in the castle on the North Pole. Weakened from the fight, the raven-haired trainer saw what was unreal: an evil shadow that was trying to stay with the man in question. Tapping into Classic Ash, Ash used the Pupitar armor to perform Earthquake, making Rage leap to T.K., who connected an Equus Punch, knocking the shadow out the the body. Making his stand, Ash performed his signature sword technique, with some Hidden Power, and vaporized the shadow. T.K. was willing to have Ash finish Rage off, but Ash didn't seem it was necessary, when he regained consciousness. That's when, once Princess Crystal entered the room, and revealed that Rage was not Rage. In fact, he was named Prince Ravors, and Crystal's fiancé. But who was he? Crystal was with the two armored boys, willing to remove the armor that they were wearing. After placing a hand on both boys, her hands started to glow, then the boys. After a minute, Pegasusmon and Pupitar emerged, back to themselves, as Ash and T.K. came out of the glow, back in their original attire. As the boys were being treated by Kari, Misty was curious about who Ravors was.

"I'm rather glad that Ash and T.K. helped you get free from whatever was possessing you," she cooed. Ravors nodded as Crystal looked on. If Ravors was somewhat like Brock, he would try to swoon Misty. However, Ravors would be more interested in Crystal, as she returned to his side.

"I'm sorry that I put you, all, in the situation that would've taken your lives," he apologized. Could we _really_blame him for what happened? "If that spirit hadn't possessed me, I doubt that all of you would be here." Well, that could be a good reason. "Again, I am grateful that you saved the both of us."

"We're happy that we could help," Ash chuckled. Pikachu squeaked in agreement. No matter who was in danger, Ash and Pikachu, as well as his friends, were willing to help out. However, right now, he and the rest were curious about who Ravors and Crystal were, as well as how the Vendetta mess occurred.

"I was wondering how you two know each other," T.K. pointed out. "I mean, the way you two came together was like she knew you were back to normal." It was when Ash and T.K. destroyed the spirit, that the girls entered the battlefield. Crystal ran up to Ravors, and hugged him, as if she knew Ravors was no more Rage.

"I agree with T.K.," Kari spoke up. "If you two are in love with each other, we would like to know the detail." So, what was the whole story with these two members of royalty?

"I guess an explanation is needed," Crystal explained. "200 years ago, I was chosen to be the pillar of RainBellian and wore the Forever Crown." 200 years? She was displaying a tiny illuminating white crown, but still, 200 years? Not even the girls believed that.

"You don't even look a day over 15," Misty shrieked. What happened? Did she find the Fountain of Youth?

"When the pillar device, of RainBellian, the Forever Crown, decides on the chosen, aging and ailments are immune to her," Ravors clarified. So the crown gave her eternal youth. "As for me, I come from a planet, called Venocious." Venocious? How far from Earth is that? "I started falling for Crystal, five years ago, despite being arranged in a family-based marriage proposal. However, that bride-to-be passed away, before we actually met each other. During that time, three years later, I traveled to RainBellian, and met Crystal." We ought to know how he traveled to RainBellian from Venocious.

"May I ask how you came here from your planet?" Ash questioned.

"Venocious is a technologically-advanced world, where we could achieve many things, including light speed travel. Anyway, we started to talk about our different worlds, including atmosphere differences, and what-not." Maybe, they could create the best video game system, since the Playstation 2. Anyway, back to the story.

"One day, I managed to talk about the Forever Crown," Crystal continued. "Ravors was surprised, that I lived for so long, he thought I should've been a wrinkled, shrewed woman. I laughed, thinking it was funny. That's when he told me, of his failed arrangements. I caressed with him, wishing I could give condolences to the girl's family. I guess, that's when he felt the warmth within my ageless heart." So, that's when he felt to confess his love, right? "He proposed to me, right then and there." The kids smiled. They understood how far they've gone, willing to be together. "I thought he proposed to me, so that he could want eternal life, but my heart told me, that he wanted to be with me, anyway."

"Sounds like how I wanted to be with Ash," Kari proclaimed. Ash knew that Kari was serious, but what he wanted to do was go home, now that the long journey was over...at least, what he thought was over.

"Jeez, Kari, announce it to the whole world, why don't you," Gatomon groaned. Ravors and Crystal giggled at the embarrassment of Ash and Gatomon. T.K. held his ground, trying not to laugh. He knew of one person, that would seethe at the trainer, if he was with Kari.

"If Davis was with us, firework-like explosive behavior would be a light way to see this," he noted. he turned back to Ravors. "By the way, what about those people who threatened the world?" It sounded like Ravors was still guilty of sending the Vendetta out to devastate RainBellian. Ravors was willing to reply to T.K.'s grilling. He knew that something happened between the marriage proposal and the four arriving in the South Pole.

"Not too long ago, while preparing for my wedding, my space vehicle was attacked by space spirits, led by Rage," he admitted. He was attacked? "When it entered my body, I lost consciousness. I remained concealed in black, until I saw you two boys." So, that evil spirit from space was what was causing mayhem in the world. Ravors was almost off the hook...almost, because there was the meaning of the Vendetta. What were the Vendetta, that tried to ruin the world?

"Well, how about the Vendetta, that attacked us?" Patamon questioned. Ravors was rather baffled by that question. Did he have an idea about the Vendetta?

"Can you name these Vendetta, that you fought?" Of course, he needed a list of those enemies that battled Ash and his friends. Speaking of...

"We battled against Nitros, Furz, Lusion, Masqurn, Calos, Balin and Chronan," he listed. That's when something clicked in Ravors's mind. Did he know the names, before?

"I remember them! They were criminals from Venocious, that my parents incarcerated. Nitros was sentenced to life in prison for assassinating a fellow celebrity. Furz was also sentenced to 20 years for animal cruelty charges. Lusion was trained by a dark wizard, but I didn't think he would resort to using it on you. Masqurn was a teen prostitute that lured her prey into her den, and her friends raped and killed them. She was sentenced to life in prison. Calos was a machine, created by a manufacturing company, but was stolen. I didn't think this was the purpose. Balin was a violent hothead, never cared for her sister Sarin. On many charges of arson and disorderly conduct, she was sentenced to 15 years in prison. Chronan was a war hero that went mental, and continued to use his powers, killing innocent people. We sent him to a mental facility." It seemed as though, the history was not pretty sound with the group. However, that doesn't explain why they were named Vendetta...or does it? Remembering what Izzy told the others, Ash thought back to the definition of vendetta. Not to mention, coming up with a guess.

"So, they were named the Vendetta, because they wanted to go after your family, and any other royalty that might go against them."Of course, for being sent to jail for their crimes, the people from Venocious went after anyone who would send them to places where the innocent would feel safe. Kari wanted to add something to the hypothesis, too.

"I'm thinking, that when the spirit took control of you, used your family's info to free the named, and attack RainBellian," she added. It all made sense to everyone, and actually had a good reason why everyone was summoned.

"Well, then, I'm glad that we came here to help," Misty chirped as she rubbed the back of her head. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I guess, what we need to do, is get back to the rest, and get ready to go home." At last, with the mission of saving the princess accomplished, and peace restored through the world of RainBellian, all that was needed was reuniting with their friends, and giving a fond farewell to them.

"They're waiting for us on Blugar, so if we hurry, we might have our moments to say goodbye to-" Patamon was interrupted when the room began to shake. That's not good. "What's going on?!" It wasn't just the room. The whole continent began to quake. When Ash looked at the hole in the ceiling, after being stirred to his back, he saw a bad omen. Clouds swiftly emerged in a fixed area, and began to swirl, creating a vortex-like display. For some reason, the battle wasn't done.

"Guess we can't leave, just yet," T.K. growled. Now, an even bigger threat has entered the world of RainBellian. What is this new threat that's willing to take out this land? And can the heroes protect Ravors and Crystal from this catastrophe? New threat, new battle, and new powers will put Ash, Misty, T.K. and Kari into the ultimate test.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...(Sorry if it was too short.) 


	25. Godal Opportunities

_**Chapter 25: Godal Opportunities**_

* * *

Anxiety. Max, Sarin, Izzy, Yolei, Meowth, Hawkmon, and a humongous red horned insect zoomed over the oceans, on their way to the North Pole. The bug was a lot bigger than Kabuterimon, with the horn, shaped like a combination of devil horns and a trident spear. It bared a sky blue jewel on it's back, embedded in its shell, and had white rib-like exo-armor in its front. It was big enough to carry its passengers, worried about their friends, who gone to fight the remaining Vendetta.

"I know, we were told to wait," Yolei shouted, as she sat behind Max. Sarin was in front, with Max, Yolei, and Izzy, in that order. "However, I don't like to be patient, and see that they had died." No one did, not even Max. However, the giant bug had confidence that they could succeed.

"Is it just me, or am I the only one that feels like we should've listened to Ash?" it buzzed. "I mean, we were told to stay out of their business, while they finished up on the enemies." When Ash, Misty, Kari, and T.K. left Blugar, Ash told them that the ending of the Vendetta were the four chosen's objective.

"I know what you mean, MegaKabuterimon," Max consoled. "But, I'm just as concerned about Ash and the others." As Max spoke out, Meowth checked the skies, seeing the clouds moving faster than MegaKabuterimon, like it was moving in a fixed direction.

"Is it just _me_, or are the clouds gathering to where we are heading?" he pointed out. Hawkmon looked up, and saw the behavior of the clouds, being strange, as well.

"I think something _is_ up, with the way the clouds are drifting," he beaked. As the land of the North Pole was starting to be seen, a sense kicked up. Sarin was noticing something. What was it? She began to shiver a little bit, like she was afraid of what triggered her senses. Max felt her shivers. He knew that she was scared.

"What's wrong, Sarin?" he concernedly asked. Her eye pupils shrunk in fear. She didn't like the feeling.

"It's him," she shakably stuttered. "He's here." Who? Who's here? Who was giving Sarin the chills?

"What do you mean?" Was it related to the behavior of the clouds, which was in a fixed spot, swirling over the North Pole. Sarin believed it was something, she heard about in the past

"There was a legend, I heard about. A dragon, born from the cosmos, travels the galaxy, and devours planets, in search for power. If I'm correct, he might be after your friends, and possibly, Rage, too." Everyone was frightened, from Sarin's story. However, there was no name for the cosmic dragon. Meanwhile, the heroes, Crystal, and Ravors looked on, inside the castle, as the ceiling was lifted, somehow, from the building. Now, everyone had a clear scene of the vortex-like swirl in the sky. Ravors started to have a sickening feeling on what was coming from the giant swirl.

"I never thought, that Godal was coming here," he shuttered. Godal? Wait...could that be the name of the dragon? The kids shot a look at Ravors, wondering who Godal was.

"Who's Godal?" Kari questioned.

"Godal is a cosmic dragon, who's thirsts for power from planets, he desires. When he dries a planet of energy, that planet will wilt and corrode until it's no more." Godal has a tendency to suck a planet dry, and kill it? That's not good. What else?

"Is there a way to defeat it?" Misty asked. Ravors was hoping that there was a way, but what? T.K. knew that merging with their creatures wasn't going to be enough.

"I doubt fusing with our creatures, like MagnaAngemon or Togetic, won't do us any good," he pointed out. So, they were going to wait until the planet is dead? Crystal had an idea.

"Not your monsters," she spoke up. "But your guardians." Wait a sec...merge with the guardians? How does that help?

"What do you mean, our guardians?" Ash replied.

"I will give you, the power to merge you with the guardian's mystic dragon spirits." Mystic dragon spirits? The guardians had dragons? That sounded like it could be very helpful, but, how could they summon the dragon powers, when they had no idea on how to? That's when Kari thought of the only answer.

"Were the guardians of this world, once dragons?" she guessed. Crystal turned to Kari, with an answer that seemed rather surreal.

"They were. Long, long ago, an evil warlock casted a spell, which turned the guardians into dragons. The guardians tried to be human again, but couldn't. However, despite the situation, they managed to turn a negative into a positive, or a curse into a gift. The bodies of the dragons gave them incredible abilities, until their bodies expired, and they turned into spirits." Ravors walked up to T.K., and pointed to the orb in his hand. Realizing what Ravors was going to say, T.K. complied, and lifted the arm.

"The Fusion Orbs, you all obtained, are actually fragments of the dragonized guardians," he added. "They had the ability for you to merge with your monsters, true enough. With the pillar of RainBellian, she can free the power of the dragons for your use." So, the guardians were cursed, and lived as dragons until they died and became spirits. Sad. Knowing that, and with Godal closing in, the heroes had no choice. They needed to use the dragon powers, if they were going to protect Ravors and Crystal.

"The way I see it, going dragon, is the only option," Ash addressed. Crystal nodded, and faced the trainer, with a message.

"For the sake of RainBellian," she spoke softly to Ash. "Please, defeat Godal." Ash nodded, promising Crystal that he will do his duty. Crystal got in the middle of the group, ready to unleash the beasts, as the group faced her. "Present the dragon fragments!" Meaning the orbs in their hands, the four rose those hands, palms facing her, too. She began to glow, before the orbs joined. Pikachu, Togetic, Patamon and Gatomon could only watch in awe. Crystal was ready to give the signal. "Now, summon the wings of the guardians of RainBellian!" On instinct, Ash and the others knew what to do. Misty was first.

"Wings of Aquos, become my strength!" she cried out. Suddenly, the orb vanished in a poof! However, something else covered it...blue dragon scaled gauntlets, with sharp crab pincers attached to the wrists and tucked underneath. The mid-section was armored in a heavy blue breast plate, while the legs had blue, armored, high-heeled boots that gone up to the knees, as she wore scaled shorts. Her head was fitted with a soldier helmet, but what was the most amazing, was what came out of her back and shoulders. Her shoulders were fitted, with shark fins, and large blue dragon wings emerged from her back. Something else amazing occurred. Her mallet changed into a dragon-scaled ax. She became an armored human/dragon warrior. Kari was next.

"Wings of Holion, help me in battle!" she yelled. Suddenly, her orb vanished, too. However, something else covered it...red dragon scaled gauntlets, with angel wings attached to her wrists. The mid-section was armored in a heavy red breast plate, while the legs had red, armored, high-heeled boots as she wore scaled leggings and pants. Her head was fitted with a soldier helmet, but she was also fitted with halos on her shoulders and red dragon wings came out of her back. Then, her rings changed into dragon-scaled daggers. She, also, became an armored human/dragon warrior. T.K. was next.

"Wings of Windalyr, come forth to my aid!" he roared. Suddenly, his orb vanished, as well. However, something else covered it...yellow dragon-scaled gauntlets, with falcon talons as hands. The mid-section was armored in a heavy yellow breast plate, while the legs had yellow, armored, low-rise boots as he wore scaled leggings and pants. his head was fitted with a soldier helmet, but he was also fitted with eagle heads, with beaks, on his shoulders and yellow dragon wings came out of his back. Then, his staff changed into a dragon-scaled lance, as tall as him. He became an armored human/dragon warrior. Ash was last.

"Wings of Ergaia, give me your power!" he shouted. Suddenly, his orb vanished. However, something else covered it...green dragon-scaled gauntlets, which were wrapped in gorgeous vines. The mid-section was armored in a heavy green breast plate, while the legs had green, armored, low-rise boots as he wore scaled leggings and pants. his head was fitted with a soldier helmet, but he was also fitted with t-rex heads on his shoulders and green dragon wings came out of his back. Then, his sword started to glow, before another sword, appeared in his other hand. He became the last armored human/dragon warrior. As they look at each other, a loud roar echoed into the room. Everyone looked up as the clouds parted. There it was. It was a god-sized gray dragon, that was standing on its hind legs. The dragon was about 30-40 feet tall.

"That's Godal," Crystal murmured. "That's the cosmic dragon." Godal saw the four armored warriors, and snickered.

"I have come to inherit the energy of this wretched world," it bellowed. "I will have no interference." The four heroes eyed the legendary dragon, knowing that this was the big battle, they needed to win, in order to go home.

"I think, someone is _way_ overdue for a permanent dirt nap," T.K. joked.

"Well, Godal, you need this planet?" Ash called out. "You need to get through us!" Let's get ready to rumble! The four, with flaps from their dragon wings, soared into the sky, en route to Godal. It seemed unimpressed.

"Worthless pests," it grumbled. It opened it's mouth, and fired volleys of violet spikes at the team. Those spikes nailed them, and driven them to the ground. On impact, they went through the ground, causing craters in the floor. The team got up quickly, seemingly unhurt, but in need of a tactic.

"Alright, rushing headlong is out," Kari noted off...but, they headed back, anyway. They probably should've listened. Probably, being the questionable word. Godal saw the charging team, again, and fired more of the spikes. This time, they were ready. Ash swung his swords, knocking down some that were aimed, his way. Misty swung her ax, splitting some more. T.K. blocked more with his lance, while Kari slashed the last amount. Stopping the attack, the team proceeded on.

"The venom spikes aren't taking affect?" Godal gasped in surprise. They were venom spikes? Maybe the dragon armor protected the poison from striking the bodies. T.K. pointed his lance at the towering dragon. That's when, swirling winds circled around the weapon. T.K. felt the winds, knowing that there was an attack that he needed to use. He cocked his weapon back.

"Gustention!" he roared out, as he thrust the lance. A powerful spike, made out of wind pressure, was shot out of the lance. The attack struck Godal in the head, jarring his head to the side. Whoa! The dragon armor doesn't only supply incredible defense, it had offensive abilities that were off the scale. T.K. seemed impressed by what came out of the lance. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" The other three saw what the yellow armored friend provided, and believed that they could do the same thing with their weapons. Misty brought her weapon back, as Godal readjusted its head to the group, again.

"You think that the dragon power can stop me?" The cosmic dragon wasn't aware about Misty, ready to strike.

"Let's see," she smirked, as vapors of water coated the ax. "Ripple Slice!" She swung her ax, which shot a tidal wave of water. The wave hit Godal, in the jaw, whipping its head back. Godal got its head, back into place, before firing purple beams of light from its eyes. The beams were heading toward Ash, who lowered a shoulder. The beams struck the shoulder, but it didn't seem to harm Ash much, if at all. Kari saw Ash, pinned from the beams, and unable to do anything. She zipped forward, with her daggers glowing red, and steaming.

"Purifire Slash!" She crossed her arms as she swung her daggers. The daggers shot out streams of light and fire, and heading toward Godal. The light stream intercepted the purple beams, while the fire stream hit Godal in the left eye, stinging him with a loud dragon roar. Recovering from Godal's attack, Ash zipped at the shaken dragon, wanting a shot at it. However, _he_, not his swords, started to glow.

"Dino-bull Crush!" he shouted. Blinded in the eye that faced the armored trainer, Godal didn't see Ash, as he flew at high speed. That's when the glow, morphed into a t-rex's head, fitted with horns of a bull. Then...KAPOW! Ash slammed himself, into the cosmic one's chin. The impact jarred Godal's jaw loose. It won't be eating anything solid for a while. Amazingly, Godal remained standing, as the heroes regrouped, just above the opened ballroom.

"No question, this guy's tough," T.K. huffed. They didn't call him the legendary dragon of the cosmos for nothing. Godal was trying to shake off the attacks, hoping to strike, as well.

"The power of the dragon guardians will not make a difference to my goal," it proposed. Despite all the beatings, he was still willing to destroy RainBellian. That's when he fired several speeding fireballs at the heroes. Misty got her ax glowing again.

"Tidal Shield!" she yelled. Out of the ax, swung, A large spread of water emerged in front of the group. Just in time. The fireballs were doused by the wave...most of them. Some of them got around the group, and were heading right toward Crystal. Not that Godal had a chance to study Togetic. Togetic got in front of her and Ravors, and performed Safeguard. Hitting the Safeguard, the fireballs were snuffed. It seemed like Togetic was going to protect the princess, as much as the armored humans were. Seeing her Pokémon protecting the possessor of the Forever Crown, Misty was thankful that she and her friends weren't alone. "Great going, Togetic!" She turned back to Godal, as the rest charged in, weapons in the ready. If ranged attacks were doing no good, Godal decided to go physical.

"Insolent children!" The dragon swung it's arm out in a sweeping motion. It connected, knocking the heroes from the sky, and hitting the ground, hard. The creatures ran over to them, worried that they were hurt.

"Are you all right?" Gatomon cried in fear. Ash got to his feet, almost as fast as when they got grounded.

"Just peachy," he growled, before going back up. Ash charged back to Godal, going even faster. Reaching it...SLASH! Ash stabbed Godal in the chest. The attack knocked the cosmic dragon off kilter. Everyone else saw the strike, amazed at the power that came out, just now.

"I thought Ash was strong, with that Dino-bull Crush," Kari noted. "How was that stab, even bigger of an impact?" Was there an answer to that? T.K. had a hypothesis.

"His dragon fragment was about the earth, right?" he reviewed. "That would mean, that Ash draws power from the earth of RainBellian. Every time he goes down, he gets stronger." Patamon heard his partner, trying to understand what T.K. meant.

"Are you saying that Godal isn't hurting him, but helping him?" he guessed.

"If that's the case, then I think this battle is Ash's, to win." Godal regained it's balance.

"This is your end," it roared. That's when it let out a loud roar, creating a force that sucked everyone to the ground, even the creatures. At the same time, it fired volleys of electric rings. When the rings hit them, they were pinned to the ground. The heroes, creatures, and the royal couple were unable to move, and were at the mercy of Godal. That's when it fired a beam from its good eye. Using all his strength, Ravors rolled over to, and on top of Crystal, trying to shield her from the beam. It wasn't enough. The beam struck the two, causing an explosion, sending them quite a distance. The heroes saw it, in disbelief...and rage. With loud roars, themselves, they broke free from the restraints, and charged Godal, once more. As they charged, they all started to glow, their colors, before they all started to glow white. Closing in, the glow covered them all, as they morphed into, a white dragon.

"Holy flame of Judgment!" they yelled in unison. Godal unleashed his flames, as the new dragon fired white flames from the mouth. The white flame easily overcame Godal's flame, before the dragon was engulfed. The dragon was fighting the fire to free itself. Suddenly, a dragon's hand appeared, and stabbed through the skin. Inside, the four emerged, and attacked Godal's heart. Doing their job, they exited the body. Godal was feeling faint. It's heart had more holes than swiss cheese. That's when it's body was disintegrating, like the convicts before. Outside, Ash and the rest got to Crystal and Ravors, who were weakened by the beam. Finally, consumed and heart attacked, Godal crumbled, died, and vanished. Ash was trying to wake Crystal. When she did, she turned to Ash.

"Don't worry, princess," he tried to comfort. "We're gonna heal you, soon." Crystal smiled. She was going to be okay.

"It's alright," she weakly reasoned. "Is Godal gone?"

"Yeah, it over." That's when the armor, started to disappear. With the deadly obstacle over, it wasn't going to be needed. "I guess, we did it."

"RainBellian's safe, and I can die happy." What?! She was going to die? Ash thought that she was overreacting.

"Relax, we're getting you some help." Crystal rose her hand to Ash's cheek. Understandably, the trainer placed his hand over her's.

"There is no need. Ravors and I knew that we were going to perish, one day, trying to protect RainBellian."

"Don't say that, your highness. I'm sure Ravors will live, too." That promise was going to be broken. Kari came up, sad look in her eyes. Ash saw her, with not good news. "Kari?"

"Ravors is gone," she whimpered. "My healing powers are gone." No. Kari's healing abilities, gone by the way side, as Misty and T.K., and the creatures gathered around the dying princess. What could they do?

"Do not worry about me. I wanted you to save RainBellian, not me. Did you forget the note?" Of course. The note, they received in the South Pole. The last sentence was "please save RainBellian." "Now, I can go to heaven, with Ravors, in peace..." Finally, Crystal closed her eyes, and her hand fell limp. There was no more motion. Princess Crystal, the 200-plus pillar of RainBellian, passed away. RainBellian will rest in peace, but mourn at the death of the one who bestowed the peace.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...

* * *

A/N: Congrats to the Dolphins on their first win; Michael Spurlock, for Tampa Bay's first kickoff return for a Touchdown in franchise history; Green Bay, for their NFC North title in 4 years; and the New England Patriots, on their path to perfection. 


	26. Bittersweet Homecoming

_**Chapter 26/Final: Bittersweet Homecoming**_

* * *

MegaKabuterimon landed from the long journey to the North Pole, where recently, Ash, Misty, T.K. and Kari fought the legendary cosmic dragon, Godal. The battle was long, and hard fought, but, in the end, the humans, decked out in full dragon armor, destroyed the giant dragon. Max, Sarin, Izzy, Yolei and the creatures dismounted from MegaKabuterimon, and ran to find the heroes of RainBellian. "They did it!" Max cheered happily. The creatures were all giggles and smiles, anxious to see their friends, again.

"I knew they could do it!" Yolei loudly chirped. The land of the North Pole was real eye-candy, since the colors of the continent were restored. After a minute of searching, Max and Yolei found the...saddened heroes? Of course. Although, they managed to defeat the dragon, it didn't occur, without a price. Godal fired its eye beam, fatally striking Prince Ravors of Venocious, and Princess Crystal of RainBellian. The team tried to aid them of their injuries, but after the battle, their Fusion Orbs of the guardians, or fragments of the mystic dragons, vanished. There was nothing that the heroes could do. Now, two handmade crosses were erected, in the distance. There were names, on the crosses: CRYSTAL and RAVORS. The four heroes looked as miserable as they could be. Those crosses bared reason. Max and Yolei weren't as cheerful as before, now that they saw the emotionally-downed warriors.

"Guess they failed to do something." Max was worried about Ash and Misty, two trainers who stood up to challenges, thrown their way, without hesitation. They were silent. More silent than a cemetery. Yeah, insert pun here.

"You don't really need to specify. It's clear enough of what happened." Yolei was worried about T.K. and Kari, two longtime members of the Digidestined, who willing to help anyone in need.They were just as silent, while Patamon, Gatomon, Pikachu, and Togetic prayed on the souls of the departed, on their safe journey, by the crosses.

"...And may these souls, cleansed of sins, be accepted to thy lord, Amen," Gatomon murmured in the prayer.

"Amen," Patamon softly mulled.

("Amen,") Pikachu and Togetic copied. Thoughts, sad thoughts, flowed through the human heroes' mind's.

'We came so far, and did so much,' Misty whimpered in thought. The journey...

'There are so many people, that'll hate us, for this,' T.K. groaned in thought. The friends...

'To defeat so many, and to lose so much,' Kari mulled in mind. The battles...

'And yet, we couldn't protect the ones, who were important,' Ash grumbled in mind. These flowed through the minds of the four, who fought the convicts of Venocious. Izzy and Sarin arrived, as well as Hawkmon, Meowth and Motimon. They saw the depressed looks on the faces of the heroes, not sure on how to approach the situation. Finally, Yolei stepped up, hoping to put a smile on these down in the dump kids.

"You did all you could," she hummed to them. "You stopped that giant dragon, and saved the land." That was some comforting words. To them, it wasn't enough.

"The princess is dead," T.K. sulked. "We were willing to protect her, and we failed." That's a tough nut to take. Yolei, now, realized why the four were feeling down. Crystal was in the hands of the four, the she slipped from their grasps. To Kari, her long list of people who've died in life had been extended by two.

"Wizardmon, Sludgemon, Chuumon, several Numemon, Wormmon," she whimpered. "Not to mention, all those people in America who were lost on 9/11. And now, Ravors and Crystal." Wow! That's a long list. Although she wasn't familiar with any of the names, Misty understood where Kari was coming from.

"It's like, we save one life, another is lost," she muttered. It was like a balance with life and death. One lives, one dies, that's it. Max decided to say his piece.

"But you did everything possible," he proclaimed. "Maybe, it was time for her to depart." He did have a point, even though he had no idea about Crystal. She was around 215 years old, at youngest.

"You have no idea, what we went through," Ash groaned. Yolei got to Ash, and placed a hand on his head. This isn't a puppy, Yolei. She knelt to one knee, like she was proposing for a marriage.

"Look, not to sound cold, Ash," she softly hummed. "T.K., Misty, Kari, listen to me, too. A princess can be replaced. I understand that you did everything to protect her, but you should be proud of the number of lives that you saved, even us." Ash looked up to her. She was right. Despite the loss of Crystal, RainBellian was saved, as well as millions of people. She was more worried about the people, than herself. That's when Kari rose her head, and her voice.

"Think about the note, we received at the South Pole," she reviewed. "The last sentence was, 'Please save RainBellian.' I've heard about selfless people, throughout my life, and that I was wanting to be one. Now that I understand her motive, it might be best if we help search for the new wearer of the Forever Crown." New light had been born, inside the heroes. T.K. stood up, willing to back his friends.

"When you look at the big picture, we were meant to restore the planet," he replied. "We did that as a team. Because of our unity, we've overcame plenty of perils to get here." They did. From the moment, the Digidestined were with Pikachu and Togepi, and the trainers were with Patamon and Gatomon, to now, with the entire group mourning, but rejoicing the ultimate victory.

"We came together," Misty repeated T.K. "It's too bad we can't stay together, much longer. I would've liked to have T.K. with me, in the Ceruliean City gym." While that part was extra, everyone nodded, knowing that they would say goodbye to each other.

"I guess you're right," Ash eased. "We got to move forward, head on home, and live our lives." Yolei nodded, relieved that Ash had regained his composure. However... "But the thing is...how _do_ we get home?" On cue, guess who showed up? The guardian spirits. Everyone turned their attention to the spirits. "Ergaia, guardians..."

"Ashton, Mystique, Takeru, Hikari, you've succeeded in the protection of the planet of RainBellian," Ergaia praised the obvious. "I heard that the princess was lost, but panic for this world to collapse is a long way away. If there isn't a new pillar, within 25 years, the world would begin to fall apart." 25 years? That _does_ give the guardians, plenty of time to find a new pillar. "However, before we search for the next wearer of the Forever Crown, we need to send you all home." The one word, all the kids were wanting to hear: home. Izzy, Kari, T.K., and Yolei would go back to their home in Japan, while Ash, Misty, and Max would return to Hoenn. Of course, their creatures would join, but what about Sarin? Max knew that Sarin was all alone, and wanted to have her, join with him.

"Excuse me, master Ergaia," he called.

"What is your question, Max?"

"Are you sending Sarin back to her home? I was wondering, if she could join me, back in the Pokémon world." Holion giggled at the little guy. Maybe, she wanted those two to be together, as well.

"I don't see that as a problem," she chuckled. Max couldn't be happier. He and Sarin would be together.

"We'll prepare the transportation to send you home," Aquos motioned. "In the meantime, why don't you give your farewells to everybody?" Well, what were the chances that they were going to see each other again? The creatures had gathered, saying their fond farewells.

"I guess, when you get back, you'll be your bad self, again," Patamon joked to Meowth.

"Well, keep in mind, I go through a lot of hardships," he admitted while scratching the back of his ears. "I did want to chuckle when the twerp said I was replaced by Wobbufett. I knew he was kidding." Pikachu knew it was Meowth, that was joking around. He was mad after Ash made that comment about Team Rocket, ditching him.

("Come on, Meowth,") he giggly squeaked. ("You were steaming from Ash's words.") Meowth groaned. Togetic laughed along with Pikachu, as well as Gatomon. Seems that the spirits of the Pokémon and Digimon were back to normal.

"Well, if we do find a way to see each other, again," Hawkmon beaked up. "Drop a line, OK?"

("I'd want to see more of your friends, Hawkmon,") Togetic chirped. Since Meowth was more adept to understand Pokémon language, he decided to interpret what Togetic mentioned.

"He was willing to see more of your Digimon," Meowth said. That's when Gatomon approached Pikachu. Looked like she was willing to give the mouse, the biggest farewell gift she could have.

"Listen, I know that we'll be away, from each other," she muttered. "Promise me that you'll be as strong, and protect Ash." Pikachu knew Gatomon was trustworthy, and wanted to reassure her.

("I'll keep an eye on Ash, like you keep an eye on Kari,") he promised. That's when, like on Yelkow, they gave each other, a farewell kiss. Tentomon saw the kiss, little jealous of the Pokémon's loving fortune.

"While I may be interested in some love match with a Pokémon and Digimon," he buzzed up. "But what are the chances that you two will see each other, again?" Wasn't that question asked, a little while ago?

("It's alright, Tentomon,") Togetic chuckled. ("Let 'em have their moment.") Meantime, Misty was making her prayers to the crosses of the fallen royals. T.K. approached from behind, wanting to comfort the water maiden. If they weren't snared by Godal's attacks, maybe...just maybe, Crystal and Ravors would be alive. That's how life is: unfair.

"Whatever we did to this world," he murmured. "The princess was happy about it." That was restoring RainBellian to full color.

"Still, I wish, there was more that we could do," she moaned. "But, I can admit, that I had some fun, with everyone." T.K. couldn't agree more. He and Kari got to learn about Pokémon and who assists them for living lives. Ash and Misty got to learn about Digimon, and who they protect. That's when she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a badge. The badge was shaped like a water droplet, and it had a safety pin, glued to the back. "I was willing to show May and Max, but I think, you've earned it. The Cascade Badge." The badge of Ceruliean Gym. Misty briefly clutched T.K.'s opened hand, and placed the badge in it.

"This is the badge from your gym?"

"Consider yourself, the first Digidestined to earn a Pokémon gym badge." It was a wonderful gift, with a lovely gym leader.

"Thanks, miss Waterflower." That's when T.K. reached in his pocket, and pulled out a key chain. The key chain had, what looked like, a mini figure of Matt, from the four-year-old photo. "You can have this." Misty held the key chain in her hand, puzzled about the figure.

"Who is this?"

"That's a doll version of Matt, my older brother. It's a lucky charm." Misty was surprised. It was like, she was able to see the family resemblance. "Ash told me that you were somewhat mistreated, for being the youngest of four sisters, like how I was abandoned by my older brother." So, it was something to ease her. If she ever became harmed by her sisters, again, she wouldn't be alone.

"Thanks. To be honest, I wish I had you, to stay with me." In another sign of comfort, T.K. placed a hand on Misty's shoulders. Misty turned her head, and locked eyes with the Digidestined friend.

"There will be a time, when we do meet, and stay, with each other, forever." Whoa! Blond boy's calling shots. Still, Misty smiled, before they kissed. Love was still in the air. Kari was by the shore, reflecting on what she and the rest had to endure. The fact, that she was going home, meant dealing with Davis, but being back with her older brother, Tai. Ash walked up to her side, willing to share the scenery.

"I know we gotta go our separate ways, Ash," Kari mumbled. "But I feel, like, I've only met you and Misty, yesterday." It was a sense that they were knowing them, for the first time. Then again, they've been traveling together for about a week and a half.

"I can relate," Ash confessed. "We understood each other, faster than what I wanted to believe. Then again, I never experienced feelings, like between us." So, there was some intimate love, between those two. That's when Ash reached into his bag, and pulled out a red cap, like the one he had on. That cap had a white section in the front, with a green triangle. "Thought I, give something to you, as a memento of RainBellian." He handed her the cap. She was wondering why she was getting a piece of headgear.

"This is one of your baseball caps?"

"It's my original. I wore it when I met Misty and Brock, and gone throughout Kanto, Orange and Johto regions. I think it could help you meet new friends." Oh, that was nice. Kari smiled, knowing that it was a nice gift.

"Thanks a lot." That's when she reached in her pocket, and pulled a whistle out. "You can have this." She handed the whistle to Ash.

"A whistle?"

"I used it when I was very little, and woke a large creature to protect me. I think, that whistle could have plenty of Pokémon to help you, in becoming a master." That was very thoughtful. Ash hugged Kari, thanking her for her gift. A moment later, they broke away, but held on to each other's backs. She did have more to say. "To be honest, I wish I could be with you, forever." As she whimpered that, a tear trickled down her face. Ash removed a hand, and, with one finger, wiped the tear from her face. That was heartwarming.

"This is the first time, for me to say this, but still, I love you, more than Misty, more than Yolei, more than any girl, I've met." That was touching. In reply, Kari twisted the bill of Ash's cap to the back. With that, she leaned in and kissed Ash. Max, Izzy, Yolei and Sarin saw the couple, and couldn't help, but smile.

"I've got nothing against Ash," Max mentioned. "It's Brock, I tend to want to keep on high alert." Yolei chuckled, mocking the boy's responsibility.

"You've got your Brock," she laughed. "We've got Davis." There can be some simple men out there. That's when she turned to the young boy. "You know, I'm gonna miss you, quite a bit, Maxy. I'll remember you, since you were my first kiss." Max started to blush, pretty heavily. Izzy thought it was the other way around.

"Wasn't it _you_, who kissed him?" he reviewed. Sarin started to laugh, thinking that it wasn't a big deal, as Yolei started to fumble at the question. After their moments, everyone gathered to their respectful sides: Pokémon and trainers, Max and Sarin, and Digimon and Digidestined. The four guardian spirits were ready to send them back home.

"We thank you, again, for the protection of RainBellian," Aquos praised.

"Without you, all, Godal would've taken this world's energy, and turn it into a wasteland," Holion added.

"While a pillar can be replaced, no one can replace your performance," Windalyr motioned.

"Now, it's time for you all to go," Ergaia started to finish. "I wish you, the best of luck, in the future." All four spirits started to glow. Soon enough, everyone was caught in the glow...

* * *

_SIX MONTHS LATER...(Odiba, Japan)_

T.K. and Kari, along with the rest, returned to the campsite, where Tai, Matt and the other second-generation Digidestined were before, when they returned from RainBellian. After ditching Matt with June, the rest left for the road, heading back to the city. T.K.'s father turned the radio on, learning about Ken's return, home. It was just like before. Now, no one said a word about repairing the DigiWorld...at least, until they got home. When they did, they started the reconfiguration of the digital world.

After that, Ken, the former Digimon emperor, joined the rest, to protect the DigiWorld. They had encountered some new threats, but managed to overcome them, including the ability to perform DNA Digivolution, and had wiped evil from Earth and the DigiWorld from view...for now.

One day, Kari was hanging over a rail, looking out into the ocean, having reminiscing thoughts. Interestingly enough, she was wearing Ash's old cap. She looked rather spiffy in that piece of headgear. Then, entering the area, was a young, nice looking boy in gray, carrying grocery bags. He had nicely combed-down purple hair. He saw Kari, wondering what she was doing, and why she was wearing that cap. "Hey Kari!" he called out. Kari heard her name, and turned to him.

"Ken, what's up?" she replied.

"Grocery shopping. I was going to ask, where you got that hat? It actually looks good on you." Kari blushed a bit. She was wanting to hide something from him, but Ken became to trustworthy of a friend.

"Well, when you were returning to your parents, T.K., Izzy, Yolei and I traveled to an interesting place, where...I met a special someone." Ken was stunned, but smiled. Guess the words, "someone special," had him, with a reason, smile with the thought that someone, a rightful someone, might've won Kari's heart. "After the journey, we exchanged items, and...well, I'm wearing what he gave me." Ken saw that she got something that would remind her of him: Ash Ketchum. "I know, from the bottom of my heart, that we will see each other, again." Girl seemed to know that reunion was coming soon.

"I would like to meet him. He sounds like a nice guy."

"He's more than a nice guy."

* * *

_SAME TIME...(Pokémon World)_

Ash, Misty and the rest returned to the Hoenn Region, where Brock and May were reunited, like the blimp explosion never happened. As May got to meet Misty, Jessie and James tried to disguise themselves to get Togepi, after he was de-evloved from Togetic, briefly. This time, Ash and Misty knew that they had the drop on them. After getting them taken care of, they proceeded over to the Mirage Kingdom, and defeated Col. Hanson, after Togepi re-evolved. Afterward, Togetic decided to stay with other Togepi in a paradise, amongst the kingdom.

After the scenario at Mirage Kingdom, Misty headed back to her home, and resumed her role as a gym leader. Ash, now wearing Kari's whistle, continued to journey with May, Brock and Max, throughout the Hoenn region. Ash participated in the Evergrand tournament, and finished in the top eight, his best finish in any tournament.

Now, Ash and Pikachu were home: Pallet Town. They entered town, excited to be home, and seeing his mother, and some of his friends. They entered a nice, white house...their home. "Mom, I'm home!" Was mother home.

"Welcome home, son," a rather young woman echoed. "I'll be down, soon." She wasn't the only one, who was there.

"Hi, Ash," Misty greeted. She came to Ash, with a tiny blue mouse in her arms. The mouse had a ball bearing at the end of its tail. Ash was surprised to see Misty, away from Ceruliean City.

"Misty," he stuttered. "What's up?" Before Misty could respond, a female figure appeared. Guess who?

"Ash!" Sarin cheered. She came around and hugged Ash. She did miss him, and you know who.

"Hey, Sarin. What's up?" Misty decided to answer.

"After I returned from the Mirage Kingdom," she started. "Sarin came to the gym, and decided to see Max, again. I told her that, as soon as Ash was done with the tournament, we could come here, and wait for them." So, they were expecting the Hoenn troupe to be here, not just Ash. That's when Misty noticed the trinket. "She's still in your head, isn't she?" Ash couldn't hide the fact from Misty.

"I think about her, everyday." It was an understanding, that the redhead nodded to. Ash went back to the mouse in her arms. "By the way, is that an Azuril?"

"It is. Tracy gave it to me, when it was an egg. It hatched, not too long ago." The male trainer smiled, thinking how nice it was to have another baby, to replace Togepi. That's when, car horns sounded. What was going on? Ash opened the door, and saw a green jeep, with a grown, round brunette man, with a small beard and a lab coat on. Max exited the jeep, right in front of Sarin.

"Hey, Prof. Birch, Max!" Birch saw the trainer, a waived.

"Ash, good to see you, again," he greeted. Suddenly, Sarin and Max saw each other. Not a second to think, they happily ran to, and hugged, each other. Everyone else saw it, sweat dropping from the act.

"That brings back memories," Misty murmured. "Makes you want to see Kari, again." Ash nodded in agreement.

"I have a gut feeling, that we will see each other, again, I promise." No matter where they were, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Takeru Ishida, and Hikari Kamiya had memories of the time...they bonded to save a land...a land of no color.

* * *

THE END...FOR NOW.  
--------------------------  
A/N: Stay tuned in 2008, for the sequel. 


End file.
